The Aftertale
by Robloxmaster225
Summary: The sequel to my first story: The Undertale. If you have not read the first one yet, please read that before this one. SPOILERS! This story takes place after the monsters are freed from their underground prison. Swearing. Quick disclaimer: I don't own any of the song lyrics included in my story. If you want to find the original search for BaldDumboRad - Wrap you in rainbows.
1. Chapter 1

Frisk walked with Toriel down to where the others ended up, which was at the bottom of the mountain. Undyne managed to catch up with Papyrus so he wasn't make contact with any humans. Everyone in the underground was preparing to leave so it was just Frisk, Toriel, Asgore, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys. Frisk lead them to the city but they all stopped right before they got into it. They looked up at the giant skyscrapers in awe, being forever since they've seen anything this large. Frisk then lead them to the capitol, watching the reactions of almost every human they saw along they way. Some screamed and ran away. Some parents grabbed their children and dragged them somewhere else. Some gave them dirty looks. Some looked at them with curiosity. And others looked at them with amazement. Finally, they got the capitol. When they walked in, the workers at the front desk all gasped. Frisk walked up to one of them and asked them if they could set up a time for a vote with the governments. Thankfully, nothing was going on that day so they didn't have to wait too long to get it over with. Frisk knew how to do this because her parents would bring her to watch some voting, even though she didn't understand anything that was going on. An hour or two passed before someone came and directed them to the courtroom where the voting would take place. Frisk had to sit up front with the monsters because she was there ambassador, it was an unusual experience since she would always just watch, but now she was a part of it. Most of it was Asgore talking with government and everyone voting. Toriel noticed Frisk was continuously shifting in the seat, she handed Frisk some paper and crayons she happened to have in her pocket and Frisk began to color. Finally the voting started. Frisk could tell that a few of them were thinking really hard on their decision. Finally the last vote was cast and the government announced the results. "...It appears to be a very close close vote. You monsters can live on the surface... BUT! Every monster there is must live in a single city, away from any humans, until we feel that it is safe to allow you near us." Some people in the crowd groaned, some sighed, the rest just got up and left. Frisk and everyone else got up and was escorted to some plains of which they were told was the area for their city. It was very peaceful and spacious, still would be by the time construction would be done. Asgore and Undyne went back up to the mountain to get the first group of monsters into what would be their city. Since Frisk was a child, she was not requested very often for help in building up the city, so she entertained herself by playing with Monster Kid and some other monster kids in the field. Asgore and Undyne would return with a small or medium sized group every hour, filling up the space quickly. Everyone was excited and happy to be out of the underground. Though some seemed a little depressed and requested to head back to the underground. Some monsters never left, since they didn't want to leave the place that has been their home for so long, the only thing that was unpleasant about it was the fact that they were trapped. Sans spent most of his time sleeping in some shade provided by some trees or at Grillby's grill, which was a barbecue he had gotten. Undyne made the heavy lifting look easy, and Alphys made sure nothing collapsed. Asgore kept everything in order, and Toriel kept an eye on Frisk. Papyrus was normally getting at his brother for slacking off and making puns. Since no one had finished their new home by night, everyone slept out in the cool air. Some of them had managed to bring their entire bed up while the rest laid on the ground in the sheets from their beds. A month passed and the final house was finished being built. Asgore set up a trade route for the monsters that stayed underground, so they could have food and anything else they needed. Toriel was in her own home with Frisk. Sans and Papyrus lived in the same house. Asgore was by himself. Alphys and Undyne lived in the same house. And everyone else lived either by themselves or with their family.

Everyone settled in quickly after the city was built, Toriel became a teacher, Papyrus finally made it into the royal guard, which were now the city police, Sans got a job as the local comedian, Grillby and Muffet set up a couple restaurants, Alphys made a small lab she spent most of her time in, Asgore was still king but spent most of his time gardening, Undyne was still part of the guard but went to help Alphys a lot, Mettaton had his own resort and stage, Napstablook was part of Mettaton's sound crew, and Frisk attended Toriel's school while going to the city once every other month for how much people seemed to trust the monsters and politics she didn't quite understand. Humans who trusted monsters would come to visit, and Frisk's bullies would come say "hi" to her once to three times a week and Frisk would go home with bruises and sometimes cuts. Toriel would heal her then ask what had happened, but Frisk only wrote that she tripped on a hill. To add onto her problems, Frisk would be awoken in the middle of the night due to a nightmare. Each one was similar, each one ending with dust all around the underground or her death. Sometimes she would even see a blurry green and yellow figure crying. Sometimes she would see Asriel becoming dust, she wanted to go check on him but was too frightened of the outcome she didn't go close to Mount Ebott. Toriel would sometimes wake to the screams or sobs of Frisk and she would go check on her, but every time she asked what had happened, Frisk would write: just another nightmare.

A year passed and Frisk was beginning to learn how to speak thanks to Toriel. Frisk had become so noticeably tired everyday at school that Papyrus offered to help her sleep, but she declined. Toriel had offered a few things that may help, but she also declined those. And, despite her not always wanting to, Sans would somehow manage to get her to sleep whenever the two of them were alone, normally under a tree. More humans began to feel comfortable around humans and came to visit more. Some parents started letting their kids come to the city by themselves. Frisk's bullies still came and tortured her. And the council at Frisk's previous home didn't seem like they'd be letting the monsters into it anytime soon. As for Frisk's actual parents, they were whatever with the fact of Frisk leaving and disappearing, saying that their lives would be a little quieter now that she wasn't there writing ridiculous stories about being bullied. Frisk found it ironic that her real parents thought she rolled down a hill, and Toriel doesn't fully believe Frisk about it being a hill and has become more curious, since it happens so often. Other than that, Frisk would sometimes spend a night or the week at Sans and Papyrus's house or with Undyne and Alphys. Those times were always fun for her. She would go out and play in the meadow with all the kids whenever she got the opportunity, and Sans would bring her to Grillby's.


	2. Chapter 2

"My child, are you alright?" Toriel asked as she sat down by Frisk in her bed. Frisk nodded her head, but was shakily breathing. Toriel had waken to the sound of Frisk screaming and headed over to the room she made for Frisk. "Was it another nightmare?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded again. Toriel wrapped an arm around her and Frisk leaned into her. "Frisk... I can't help but feel you are not telling me everything I need to know to help you. If you told me exactly what it was that is bothering you, then maybe I could help?" Toriel said. 'How can I tell you that I'm dreaming about you and everyone else becoming dust...' Frisk thought then shook her head. "...I see. Well, if it would help at all, you can come sleep with me and maybe you'll get some more rest." Toriel said. She offered this before but Frisk declined each time. It was still worth a try since Frisk started to fall asleep more than occasionally in class and when doing anything else. Frisk nodded, figuring it was worth a shot. She really didn't like being tired all the time, it made the bruises hurt more and falling asleep in random spots at random times wasn't always comfortable. Toriel was surprised by Frisk's response, but she picked her up and carried Frisk to her room. Toriel laid Frisk down on the bed then tucked her in, then she got in on the other side. Frisk rolled onto her side and hugged Toriel.

Come morning, Toriel woke Frisk up to get dressed while she went downstairs and made breakfast. Frisk went to her room and got dressed, but when she looked in the mirror, she could see the blurry figure standing behind her. She quickly turned around but nothing was there, the figure had disappeared when she looked back at the mirror. Feeling a little shaken, she finished getting dressed and headed downstairs. "Good morning, my child!" Toriel said as Frisk entered the room. Frisk waved at her then sat down at the table. Last night was the most sleep she had gotten in a long time and was quite relaxing. The smell of bacon and eggs was also a little relaxing. Toriel finished cooking and put everything onto two plates, then filled a cup with juice and another with coffee. The monsters were introduced to coffee by humans who visited their city. She set a plate and the cup of juice in front of Frisk and took the second plate and cup of coffee to the other end of the table where she sat down. The two of them ate breakfast then walked down to the school, passing Sans and Papyrus's home along the way. The school day was normal, but it felt longer for Frisk because she had the energy to stay awake for once. Toriel would find time in the day to help Frisk speak, Toriel would say a letter and Frisk would attempt to repeat it. Lunch was easy to get through and Frisk had the energy to join everyone at recess. The work wasn't too challenging and Frisk was able to understand it more than court meetings. After school ended, Toriel dropped Frisk off at Sans and Papyrus's house. Papyrus would make spaghetti and help Frisk with her homework, then her and Sans would go to Grillby's and then head to the trees across the meadow and lie down. More than average they would both fall asleep and Frisk would wake up at their home or her own. When she would wake up at their house, she would walk home and her bullies would be waiting for her. After getting beat up, she would walk home and Toriel would heal her. 'I was really hoping that when we all moved here I wouldn't have to deal with them.' Would be what Frisk would think every time. She and Toriel would eat dinner, then Frisk would fall asleep while reading a book while Toriel cleaned everything up and then bring her upstairs.

On the days Frisk got to go to the court meetings, she would miss school and go to the humans city with Asgore and then they'd discuss whatever necessary topic there was. The only part Frisk really liked about doing that once a month was that Asgore would take Frisk to get some ice cream afterwards. By the time they would make it back it would be past 2 or sometimes even after dark so the walk back and forth wasn't all that great. Nothing really happened when she was with Undyne and Alphys. They would just exercise and watch anime while eating popcorn. Mettaton would sometimes ask Frisk to help with little things around the resort or on his show, which Frisk accepted when she had nothing else to do.

Frisk awoke in the middle of the night again, but this time Toriel wasn't able to hear her since she had her head facing the pillow when she fell asleep. She looked across her bed and was filled with fright. She could see the blurry figure again. It was crying and looked scared. Frisk closed her eyes for a couple seconds then opened them again. The figure had disappeared. 'I have to check on Asriel... I'll head to the Mount Ebott tomorrow after school and see if he's okay. He'll probably still be in the Ruins.' She thought to herself before laying down and falling asleep again.

Morning came and Frisk was awoken by Toriel. She got dressed then headed downstairs for breakfast, went to school, finished the long school day, hung out with Papyrus and Sans, then headed up Mount Ebott once again. She found the entrance and walked down into the kings castle. She headed through New Home, the Core, Hotlands, Waterfall, Snowdin, then finally made it to the Ruins door. She opened the door and walked through Toriel's previous home. It had collected dust and everything was a little duller. The tree outside was still surrounded by leaves and the pile may have gotten a little bigger. She headed through the Ruins before finally making it to the area where she met Flowey the first got into the Underground and made her way through all the familiar places, meeting all the monsters she met along with some new ones. She got to the area where she met Flowey for the first time and slowly went in. In the middle of the room, there was some sunlight creeping in through a crack on the ceiling revealing a patch of grass. In the middle of the grass was a single flower. Frisk slowly walked up to the flower and over to where she could see the front of it. Flowey heard something walk up beside him and he quickly turned his head. "Frisk? What are you doing here?" Flowey asked, shocked. Frisk was relieved to see that he was okay and put on a smile as she sat down in front of him. She took out a piece of paper and a pencil she had put into her pocket before school had ended and wrote: 'I wanted to see if you were okay. I keep having these nightmares of you becoming dust and I was really worried that you actually died.' Flowey carefully read the note then looked at Frisk confused. "I thought I told you to just forget about me." He said. Frisk took back the paper then wrote: 'I don't want to.' she then turned it around so Asriel could read it. Flowey read it. "Frisk..." He said. There was a stretch of silence so Frisk turned back the piece of paper and continued to write. She turned it over for him to read again. "...Frisk. I can't go back with you... I just can't." He said, turning away from Frisk, who was saddened by his response. Remembering the figure she has been seeing, and not wanting to tell anyone else, Frisk wrote on the paper a description on the figure, then tried to get Flowey to look. "Frisk, I said I can't go to the surface with you!" He said, continuously turning away from Frisk. Since he was going against Frisk, the human full of determination, he finally gave up after some time of trying and looked at what Frisk was trying to get him to read. "...No. I don't know anyone who looks like that... sorry." He said. "Please go home, Frisk." He said before disappearing under the ground. Frisk sighed and headed back through the underground feeling defeated. 'Well... at least he's okay...' Frisk thought to herself along the way.

She made it to the end of the underground and looked up at the sky. The sun had set and the stars were easily viewed from the monsters city. 'Mom is going to be mad at me...' She thought to herself. Painful pictures from her past flashed through her mind as she stumbled down the hill. She walked through the city until she got home, where she carefully open and shut the door. "Frisk! Where have you been!?" Toriel yelled at Frisk when she came in, then ran to give her a hug. Frisk jumped a bit from the yell and tilted her head down, but did accept the hug from Toriel. "Do you have any idea what time it is? You made me so worried, I thought something had happened to you!" Toriel said. She brought Frisk to the table then handed her a piece of paper and a pencil. "I want you to tell me where you went, why you went there, and why you are arriving so late!" Toriel said as she sat down on the opposite side. Frisk was hesitant, but decided it would be best to tell her than keep it a secret. She wrote: 'I went back to Mount Ebott to see if someone was okay because I've been having this weird feeling that something might be wrong with them so I went over to where I met them the first time and they were there. I tried to convince them to come up to the surface but they refused and ran away. I didn't know how late it was until I left the underground and realized how dark it was.' Frisk then put down the pencil and handed the paper to Toriel. Toriel read over it carefully, letting out a sigh when she finished. "I see. Well since you wanted to check on a friend, and the underground is a bit large, I suppose I can let this slide for now. But be more careful if you plan on going back!" Toriel said, getting up from the table. "Come on, Frisk, It's past your bedtime." Frisk nodded and got up from the table, then followed until they reached her room. "Goodnight, Frisk." Toriel said, leaning down to give Frisk a kiss. Frisk accepted, then gave Toriel a hug, then finally got into her room, changed into her PJ's, and went to bed.

Frisk woke up in the morning later than she usually did. 'Oh no. Are we late for school?' She thought as she quickly got up and got dressed. She went over to Toriel's room and opened the door. No one was in there. She headed downstairs and into the kitchen. There was white powder on the counter and a pie on the stove. She figured that the white powder was spilled flour from when Toriel was making the pie. But she was nowhere to be seen. Frisk stepped outside. The entire city seemed to be covered in a dense white fog. Frisk had memorized the way to the school so it wasn't hard to find. When she entered, she immediately noticed that it was too quiet. There were no children. No teachers. No secretary. No one. Frisk stepped back outside, starting to feel worried and scared. When she did step outside, the fog had gone along with the city. The school was all that was left. She began to panic. She frantically looked all over the place but couldn't find anyone. She was about to try somewhere else when she heard voices coming, very loud and scary voices. Frisk ran up Mount Ebott so she could try and hide. But once she got to the entrance of the underground, it was sealed. She looked for the hole she fell down and grabbed a vine, so she could safely lower down. Unfortunately, the vine broke when she was over halfway down, making her fall the rest of the way. She looked up, feeling lots of pain all over her body. She made it. She carefully sat up and relaxed for a moment. Then the voices returned. Frisk quickly moved away from the hole, up to the doorway that lead to Flowey's room. She looked inside but no one seemed to be there. Not even a flower. Something appeared after Frisk sat there to gather up her thoughts. Realizing what it was, she backed away slowly. The figure was just standing where Flowey would be, staring at Frisk. The blurring around the figure faded and Frisk could easily see it now. Frisk was at the wall and started to panic again. The figure started to walk towards Frisk. Worried, and not being able to think straight, Frisk got up and bolted. There was white powder flowing around underground. Frisk didn't see Toriel, Napstablook, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, or Asgore. Frisk made it to the barrier, but it was different. There was no opening, just cracks and holes to let in sunlight. Frisk heard the voices coming from out and inside the castle. The voices got louder and scarier when they continued to approach. The figure appeared once again in front of Frisk. "Let me help you, Frisk." It said in a quiet, raspy voice. Frisk was scared, trapped, and out of ideas. There was one option to choose at this point. The figure smiled then held out it's hand. Frisk grabbed the hand then began to feel dizzy. The figure started to melt and cover Frisk up. Now all she saw was darkness. There were no more voices. No more dust. The figure appeared in front of Frisk. "I know you probably have questions. But there's too much to explain right now. So for starters... My name is Chara." The figure said. 'Why does that name sound familiar?' Frisk thought to herself. Realizing that she should let Chara know she can't speak, she waved her hands in front of her mouth. "Don't worry, I know you can't talk. Now that you finally let me help you, I can read your thoughts." Chara said. "You're dreaming right now, it's the only way I can clearly communicate with you at the moment. The reason we're in this void is because you would normally have awoken by know, but I'm able to keep you here for a short time." Chara explained. Frisk nodded as a response. "That's all I have to say. You will wake up now.." Chara said. Frisk nodded then everything seemed to get darker. She felt a shift in gravity and woke up in bed. It was still dark so Toriel wouldn't be trying to wake Frisk yet. Still, she wanted to check if Toriel was okay. Frisk got out of bed and walked over to Toriel's room, opening the door just enough to see if Toriel was still there. She was. Frisk silently closed the door and headed back to her own room to sleep the rest of the night.

Nothing seemed to happen over the night. Frisk fell asleep but nothing happened. Everything was just a void. Not even Chara showed. Frisk slept so well that Toriel struggled a bit to wake Frisk the next morning. The two of them ate breakfast then headed out for school. School was an average day, and aside Frisk not falling asleep, nothing interesting happening. The class went through each of the subjects, which consisted of language arts, science, art, P.E., recess, lunch, lunch recess, math, and free time, not in that particular order. There was one thing that would happen every now and again. Instead of getting tossed around only on the way home from Sans and Papyrus's house, Frisk's bullies would, somehow, get over to the school in their city during the school's recess. And not only would the bullies toss around Frisk, they'd also pick on the monster kids. Normally, they'd go to Frisk first so she would have to carry herself off of the ground and stand between the monster/monsters and the bullies. It would only result with more hits. 'At least I can keep them from turning into-' Would be the one thing Frisk would think when it happened. This was the only time Frisk told Toriel accurately what had happened.

Unfortunately for all the kids, this was one of those days. The kids were let out for recess, running around the hand-crafted schoolyard like a bunch of ants at a picnic. Frisk was out with some of her friends that she made there. They were in the middle of a game of tag-hide-n-seek when they heard someone yell: "There she is!" Frisk looked in the direction of the voice and groaned. Most of the kids in the schoolyard had started running for a place to hide or the doors. Frisk stayed where she was. The first hit came as a surprise. The next ones were more prepared for. The harder they kicked, the more Frisk felt some parts numbing and some parts becoming more painful. They eventually stopped and headed towards some other kids. Frisk was still on the ground, trying to restrain herself from crying. She watched two kids get shoved to the ground. Normally she would get up and confront them again, but for some reason everything around her hurt more than usual.

More kids were shoved to the ground. They were beginning to feel the pain that the bullies inflicted on Frisk every single time. 'They're stopping?' Frisk thought as the group of kids backed up from the monsters, then walked over to one of the wooden slides. All except for one. Frisk could tell that there was something in the one's hand. Frisk finally lost the strength to hold her head up. The pain wasn't stopping. She looked down at her legs after her head hit the dirt. Her legs had small streams of red liquids around blue spots. 'How am I...' Frisk thought to herself. She didn't trip earlier and the bullies only kicked. She looked up at the one standing. The object in his hand was more clear to her now. Having a good guess of what it was, Frisk fought the pain and got up. ...or tried to. She fell back onto the ground before she could even lift her foot. 'no... No... NO... NONONONONONONONONO...' Looking at her health, ***8/20*** , Frisk tried getting up again. The kid was teasing the kids, and not in the fun way. He swung the knife close to the kids. It kept getting closer until he backed away again. His mistake. Frisk managed to get up and run enough to tackle the kid. Bad luck for Frisk. Before the kid was tackled, he turned a bit so that the knife was aimed into Frisk. ***1/20*** Frisk groaned as the two of them laid on the ground, the crowd of bullies watched in awe, as the kids being shoved to the ground got up and ran inside. The kid Frisk tackled got up slowly, still in a daze. When he finally fully stood up, he looked down at Frisk with nothing but _hate_. He kicked her. ***0.9*** The crowd cheered and laughed. The kid continued to kick her until an adult finally came out of the building and made the bullies run. Frisk couldn't lift her head. All she could see was brown, green, black, silver, and red. ***0.14*** '...'

Frisk groaned as she was picked off the ground. Everything was muffled and blurry so Frisk couldn't hear or see. It got darker then a black bar passed above her head, then a tan one. Frisk could tell that the ceiling was grey and the walls were white with different colored blobs along the wall. Frisk was laid onto a bed. Given the environment, and the time difference, Frisk guessed that she was in the nurse's office. A person moved above Frisk. From her perspective, she couldn't tell much. The nurse was inspecting the knife dug into Frisk's side. Frisk heard some mumbling, then felt a sharp pain as the knife was removed. Frisk yelled out it agony. She felt a cloth being pressed against her, where the knife was inserted. She felt one of her short's legs being shifted, then a cold, wet cloth ran up and down her leg. Scrubbing all the blood to find the cut or cuts made prior. The cold made her want to kick it away, but at the same time she felt that if she moved any part of her body, it would result in large shocks of pain. The nurse found the cuts and put some bandages over them, then washed the newly formed blood off of Frisk's legs. There was another cut or two on Frisk's left arm. The nurse repeated the same thing with a new towel. Frisk could see and hear better now, but still not perfectly. Everything was slightly blurred and everything sounded slightly muffled.

The nurse offered Frisk some food after she calmed down, but she refused it. After an hour, the bandages were painfully replaced with new ones. The knife that was stuck inside Frisk was put on a small table next to the bed. When Frisk first saw it, she picked it up to see how bad it could have been for the other kids to have gotten hit. Looking at it made her panic and she ended up dropping it. Thankfully the sharp end didn't land on her and she carefully moved it back onto the table. Toriel came in at the end of the day, tears in her eyes. "My child! I'm so sorry about what happened! I wanted to come see you sooner! I truly did! I thought that you may have been... well, never mind that. You're safe now. That's all that matters. Here, let me help you." Toriel said as she moved her hand over Frisk's body. The pain Frisk felt lessened but she was still sore. Toriel couldn't fix the cuts it would seem. "m... mom..." Frisk said lightly. ***10/20*** "Good job, my child." Toriel said. She picked Frisk up and headed home with her cradled in her arms. They Stopped by Sans place to say that Frisk would be heading straight home because of the incident. Actually, the entire school was let out early that day.

Frisk was laid in bed to rest and Toriel went downstairs to make a pie and finish up some work from school. Frisk fell asleep then woke up in the underground, the place where Chara asked to let her help. There wasn't any screaming but the barrier was now open. She stepped outside and saw the monster's city. She tried to walk to it but was stopped by the barrier. 'Chara?' Frisk thought to herself before dropping into a void. "Hello, Frisk." Chara said. She seemed to be injured. 'Are you alright?' Frisk asked. "More or less. You see... it seems that whenever you get hurt in the real world... I'm hurt as well. Maybe twice as much. Today was one of the worst, wasn't it? I'm guessing off of your nightmares. They always seem to reflect on what has happened to you in that world." Chara said, slightly jokingly. '...Sorry.' Frisk sighed. "Don't be. If I was that concerned about it, I would have asked to help you. Although I can't be healed, I'll feel better once you are. And don't worry about me dying, I can't." Chara said. Frisk nodded. "So... you called my name. Is there something you want to ask me?" Chara questioned. 'Kind of... But to start... Why was there a barrier between the Underground and the Monster's city?' Frisk thought. "Huh... I'm not actually sure." Chara responded. 'Okay then... You said you can read my thoughts... can you still read them when I'm awake?' Frisk thought. "Not easily yet. I was barely strong enough to talk to you, which is why I appeared as a blob or blur to you. Once I get a little more strength, then yes, I will be able to read your thoughts when you're awake as well. I will also be able to interact with you while you're awake too." Chara replied. Frisk nodded. 'I... don't really have anything to ask anymore... or to talk about. So... what now?' Frisk thought. "That's up to you. You can go back to the real world or stay inside this dream a little longer. I can't decide that for you." Chara said before disappearing. "If you need anything, just holler and I'll be back." She added. A black window appeared in front of Frisk. It read: ***Leave*** or ***Stay***. Seeing how there didn't seem to be anything left to see or hear, Frisk selected leave.

Frisk awoke in bed. It was sunny outside so she guessed it was still the same day. It sure felt like it. Frisk tried moving her legs but it sent a large jolt of pain throughout her body. Yelling out from the pain, Toriel quickly entered the room. Frisk watched Toriel enter the room. "mo...mom..." Frisk said. "Sh... Sh... Don't waste any energy, you are going to need it to heal." Toriel said. She sat down next to Frisk. "Here." Toriel handed a piece of paper on a clipboard along with a pen. "Write down any question you have or need to tell me something, alright?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded, carefully moving her arms to take the clipboard. She immediately started to write something down. Seeing Frisk started to write something down, Toriel decided to stick around for a bit. Frisk handed the clipboard to Toriel when she finished. It read: 'Sorry for yelling. I tried to get up but my legs started to hurt a lot.' Toriel finished reading it. "It's fine, my child. Just try not to move around to much. You're body is trying to heal but it will take much longer if you don't treat yourself well." She said. "Oh, I almost forgot. I got a call from Sans while you were sleeping. He and Papyrus will be coming over for dinner then staying until Papyrus gets tired, or they'll stay here for the night. And I've got dinner cooking right now. I'll bring you up some when it's done. If you finish eating that, maybe you could try to eat some pie?" She added. Frisk nodded. "Okay. Now why don't you get some rest. I'll be up to check on you in a bit." Toriel said. Frisk hugged Toriel before she got up to leave. Frisk then laid down and closed her eyes. She didn't fall asleep, she just wanted a little rest.

Sans arrived at Toriel's house with Papyrus around four. Sans knocked on the door. Toriel was stirring a pot on the stove in the kitchen when she heard the knock. She finished stirring then walked over to the door before opening it. "hey tori!" Sans said. "HELLO TORIEL!" Papyrus said. "Hello, Sans, Papyrus!" Toriel said. "Come on in!" She guided them into the dining room She grabbed two chairs from another room and set them by the table. All of them sat down by the table. "Thank you for coming! Frisk will be happy to see you!" Toriel said. "no problem tori." Sans said. "DON'T WORRY, TORIEL! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL MAKE SOME SPAGHETTI THAT WILL CURE THE HUMAN THE MOMENT IT MEETS THEIR MOUTH!" Papyrus exclaimed. "uh... Thanks, Papyrus, but I'm already making dinner." Toriel said. Papyrus has gotten better at cooking, but still wasn't that... 'healthy' so to speak. "OH. VERY WELL. THEN I'LL USE MY CHARMING VOICE TO NOURISH THEM BACK TO HEALTH! NYHEHEHE!" Papyrus said. "Very well then." Toriel said laughing. "But please do be careful around Frisk. A simple movement seems to hurt her." She explained. "DON'T WORRY! THE HUMAN SHALL NOT BE HARMED BY MY PRESENCE!" Papyrus said. "and i could read her a book before we leave... if we do or don't that is." Sans said. "Well. The food won't be done for a little while. You two can go ahead and see Frisk if she's awake." Toriel said, standing up to go look how the food was coming. "YES MAM!" Papyrus said before rushing upstairs. "SANS, COME ON YOU LAZYBONES!" Papyrus yelled down to Sans. "no thanks, bro. i don't trust stairs, i think they're up to something." Sans said laughing along with Toriel. "UGH! FINE!" Papyrus yelled down before heading over to Frisk's room.

Papyrus slowly opened the door. Frisk was still laying there with her eyes closed. She thought she heard the door open so she opened her eyes and tilted her head to look at it. "p...pap...papy..." Frisk said with a bit of strain. Papyrus was the hardest name for her to pronounce so she just said Papy. The pain didn't help her with saying it. "HELLO, TINY HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE COME TO HELP YOU THROUGH THESE TROUBLED TIMES! I SHALL USE MY MAGNIFICENT VOICE TO HEAL YOU! GOOD JOB WITH MY NAME BY THE WAY!" Papyrus said. Frisk smiled. It was nice to be accompanied by someone as enthusiastic as Papyrus, he could put a smile on anyone having a really bad day. Frisk grabbed the clipboard and started writing. When she finished, she handed it to Papyrus. It read: 'Thank you for coming to visit! Sorry I couldn't make it to your house today. Would you mind reading me a book?' "NYHEHEHE! DON'T WORRY HUMAN! IT DOES NOT MATTER. I AM HAPPY YOU ARE SAFE!" Papyrus said. "WHAT STORY WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO READ TO YOU?" He asked, looking at Frisk's bookshelf. Frisk wrote on the board: 'Pick one. Surprise me!' "OKAY THEN, HUMAN!" Papyrus said. He walked over to the small bookshelf and picked out a book. He sat down next to Frisk's bed, his head at Frisk's level, and began to read.

Sans was helping Toriel cook. "I can't thank you enough for coming Sans." Toriel said. "it's no problem, tori. i'd do almost anything for the kid and you. you know that." Sans replied. "Yes, Yes. But it's so hard to deal with. I wish there was more royal guards so we could have some watch the school. Not only that, Frisk comes home with bruises all over. She tells me that she just keeps slipping on a hill along her way home. I don't think that's really what's been happening after today." Toriel said. "don't sweat it. if there's something wrong with the kid, they would say something." Sans replied. "I suppose you're right. Still. I feel there's something she's not telling us." Toriel said. The two had finished making the dinner. They talked a bit while everything cooled. When it did cool, Toriel made a plate for Frisk and brought it up to her room. She could hear Papyrus reading one of Frisk's books so she waited for him to finish. When he did, Toriel walked into the room. "Hello, my child,! Papyrus!" Toriel said. "Dinner is done cooking so I brought you a plate. You don't have to finish it if you feel like you can't." Toriel said. Frisk nodded. Toriel walked back downstairs, joining Sans at the table. Frisk grabbed the board and wrote on the paper again. When she finished, it read: 'You can go ahead and eat with the others, Papy. I'm going to try and eat and maybe get some more rest.' "OKAY THEN HUMAN! I WILL BE BACK!" Papyrus said as he left to join the others.

When Papyrus arrived at the kitchen table, Sans already finished eating and got up. He put his dish in the sink then headed up to Frisk's room after saying he'd be right back. He opened the door. Frisk was slowly poking at some of her food. She was hesitant to eat anything but felt really hungry. "hey, kid." Sans said as he entered the room fully. Frisk jumped a bit then groaned from the pain. "sorry. i didn't mean to raise you a foot above the bed." Sans said with a light chuckle. Frisk a little embarrassed by it. "anyways. i feel like this is happening more often than we know. is there someone bothering you on you're way home from my house?" Sans questioned. Frisk grabbed the board and started writing again. When she finished it this time, it read: 'There's a few people who bother me, but it's not that bad. It's only bad when it happens at school. Please don't tell mom. I don't want her to worry. I'm fine, really.' Sans read it. "kid..." Sans hesitated then sighed. "i won't tell toriel, but only if you allow me to walk home with you from now on." Sans implied. Frisk nodded. It was for the best anyway. "alright then. the food's good, you should give it a try." Sans said, patting his stomach. He left the room and joined the others again. She began to slowly eat, before eventually finishing eating and falling asleep.

Toriel, Sans, and Papyrus all sat in the living room, watching Mettaton and eating pie. Toriel had brought up some pie for Frisk, removing the empty plate from the nightstand. She kissed Frisk on the forehead then headed back downstairs. When the show was over, Toriel washed everything while Papyrus and Sans went up to Frisk's room. Toriel found the time quite peaceful and almost dozed off a couple of times. She headed up to check on how the three were doing. Papyrus was in a sleeping bag on the floor, Sans was asleep with a book next to him, and Frisk was hugging Sans arm as she slept. Toriel saw Frisk's unfinished pie on her nightstand so she picked it up, brought it down, threw away the rest of it, then placed the dish in the sink. She then silently crept into her room and went to sleep herself.

When Papyrus and Sans arrived at Frisk's room, they checked to see if she had awoken. Frisk was awake and was slowly eating the pie Toriel brought up for her. "hey kid." Sans said as they entered. Frisk waved at the two of them. She felt like she couldn't finish the pie so she set it on her nightstand. Sans walked over to Frisk, who gave him a little hug, and then Papyrus. "HUMAN! IT'S QUITE LATE SO ME AND MY BROTHER HAVE DECIDED TO STAY!" Papyrus said. Frisk nodded. She was feeling tired, despite sleeping through most of the day. She picked up the clipboard and wrote on it for perhaps the last time that day. When she finished, it read: 'Sans, could you read me and Papyrus a story?' "okay, kid." Sans said. Papyrus unrolled his sleeping bag along the floor then got comfy inside if it, Frisk moved into a comfortable position, and Sans picked out a book. Sans sat between the two and began to read. Frisk hugged his arm as he proceeded to read until both of them were asleep. He went to sleep himself, dropping the book to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Frisk was the first to wake. It looked like the sun was rising at the time. Toriel came into the room but Frisk didn't notice until she walked over to her bed. "Good morning, my child." Toriel said. Frisk waved. "You were supposed to go to the human's city today, correct?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded. "Well... I feel like you should stay home this time. You're not in any condition to move yet." Toriel said. Frisk wasn't completely okay with the idea, but agreed since she didn't want to move around yet. "I still have to attend to the class... do you think you'll be okay here with Sans and Papyrus?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded. "Alright. I'll be back later. See you later, my child." Toriel said before leaving. Finally feeling hungry, Frisk shook Sans awake. She grabbed the clipboard and asked if he could make breakfast. "sure. what is there to make?" Sans asked, standing up and stretching while Frisk wrote down what there was. Sans chose one of the worst positions to sleep in, the floor wasn't carpeted so it was chilly in the morning. Not only that, but the position he ended up in was unnatural. Frisk finished writing and showed it to Sans. It read: 'I think there is cereal, pancake mix, or bagels. The cereal is in a cupboard. The pancake mix I think is on a counter, same with the bagels.' "okay, kid. I'll see what I find." Sans said before heading downstairs.

Papyrus woke up not too much later than Sans went downstairs. "GOOD MORNING, HUMAN!" Papyrus said. Frisk waved. She felt a little tired, but not enough to sleep. "WHERE DID SANS GO?" Papyrus asked. Frisk pointed towards the door. "OH. WHAT'S HE DOING DOWN THERE?" Papyrus asked. Frisk wasn't exactly sure how to answer this so she just patted her belly. "YOU ATE HIM?" Papyrus asked. Frisk shook her head. She grabbed the clipboard and wrote down why Sans went downstairs. She showed it to Papyrus after she finished writing. "AH. I SEE." Papyrus said. "THEN I SHALL GO DOWN AND HELP HIM!" He said before running out of the room. Frisk was left alone once again, so she laid down and relaxed a bit.

Sans got downstairs and started searching. He found the pancake mix first so that's what he decided to make. He read the directions then followed them, putting everything in a single bowl. Sans had made half of the remaining pancake mix when Papyrus got downstairs. "SANS! WHY ARE YOU MAKING THOSE WEIRD BROWN THINGS? EVERYONE KNOWS MY SPAGHETTI IS THE BEST MEDICINE!" Papyrus said. "sorry, bro. but they don't have any noodles or sauce laying around. besides, this is what the kid asked for." Sans replied. "OH, VERY WELL, THEN." Papyrus said sitting down at the table. "OH. THE HUMAN WANTED ME TO TELL YOU 'THANK YOU' FOR READING THE STORY." Sans slid the last pancake onto the plate he was keeping them all on. "it's snow problem." Sans said. Papyrus groaned and rolled his eyes. "WE'RE NOT IN SNOWDIN ANYMORE! THAT DOESN'T WORK HERE!" Papyrus yelled. "not until winter." Sans replied. Papyrus rolled his eyes again. He got up and grabbed a couple pancakes, putting them onto a plate. Sans also put a couple pancakes onto a plate, putting butter between them and adding syrup on the top. He found the silverware and grabbed a fork, setting it on the plate. He brought the plate up to Frisk's room and set it on her nightstand. He gave her a shake to try and wake her, but it was to no avail. He soon headed down to eat some pancakes himself.

Frisk awoke to Papyrus's yell. She had managed to fall asleep for just a couple of minutes beforehand. She sat herself up to position her pillow so it laid against the wall. She noticed the book on the ground and tried to pick it up. Her reach was just above it without moving her legs. So she fought the pain to grab it, then went back into the same position she had been in. She read the book until she was tired enough to fall asleep again. She heard the door open right before she did, and something be placed on her nightstand. A smell filled the room but she couldn't tell what it was. She felt herself being shook but couldn't exactly wake up. She let out a slight groan, but it wasn't audible enough to be heard. She eventually completely fell asleep.

She woke in the same spot the last time she was there. 'Why do I keep coming back here?' She thought to herself before she felt a sudden force shove her back. She was forced all the way back into the castle. She dizzily stood up and tried to walk back outside, but the barrier that prevented her from going to the city was at the doorway leading to where the barrier was. She decided to head back through New Home and into Hotlands. She stopped at where she met Muffet since it was cooler there. The webs still covered the room but it was still more comfortable than outside. The black window appeared in front of Frisk again, holding the, now, usual text. She selected leave so she could wake up and eat.

When she awoke in her bed, the room was brighter and the pancakes have cooled. She wanted to call down to Sans, but she couldn't raise her voice enough to do so yet. Not being able to stand up at all didn't help. She guessed that someone had come up again because the door was closed. 'I _hate_ them...' Frisk thought to herself. She painfully moved her legs over the side and tried to stand up. She let out a scream as she fell to the floor due to the pain. Sans and Papyrus must've heard the scream and thump because they came rushing up as quick as they possibly could. "UHAMN! REA UOY YKOA?!" "kifrs! twah npehand?!" Frisk couldn't understand what either of them were saying, she groaned as she found herself on the cold wooden floor. When her vision came back, she found herself inside what used to be her room inside her parents house. 'I'm dreaming... I'm dreaming... I'm dreaming...' She thought to herself. She heard yelling coming from outside the door. Her father then barged right on in. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? IT'S THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT! YOU SHOULD BE SLEEPING!" Her father yelled. Frisk looked over to the window and it was indeed completely dark outside as if it were night. 'I'm... dreaming... I'm... dreaming...' Frisk kept trying to tell herself. "LOOKS LIKE YOU NEED TO RELEARN THAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SLEEP AND STAY IN BED UNTIL I, OR YOUR MOTHER, COMES AND WAKES YOU IN THE MORNING!" The father continued to yell. Frisk had forgotten about this night. It was something she didn't _want_ to remember. This was the night her father beat her for falling out of bed, thinking she was trying to sneak around the house for whatever reason. "HUMAN!" Papyrus yelled. "come on, kid. relax. you're okay." Sans said, in attempt to help calm Frisk. She was sitting on her bed, whimpering, her eyes were wide open, and was on the verge of sobbing out loud. Frisk was helplessly remembering every time her father hit her that night. Every. Single. Hit. And each impact would make Frisk flinch every. single. time. The memory finally stopped and Frisk was able to stop all the flinching. She was just whimpering now, crying a bit as well. Sans felt Frisk's forehead. Feeling how warm it was, he decided that she would like something cold to help her relax. "papyrus, can you go get some ice? there may be some in the freezer. if you find some, wrap it in some paper towels or put it in a bag." Sans said. Papyrus quickly nodded and raced downstairs to the freezer, searching for anything cold.

Sans got on top of Frisk's bed and carefully moved her onto his lap. "hey, frisk, you're okay. sh... sh... you're okay... you're okay... sh..." Sans said softly. "s...sans..." Frisk said. "sh... what happened?" Sans asked. Frisk pointed at the board. Sans looked at where Frisk was pointing. He got the message and grabbed it along with the pen, handing both to Frisk. She began to write. She was still whimpering and lightly crying. She showed it to Sans when she finished. It read: 'I wanted to get downstairs to ask you something so I tried to stand up but when I did my legs hurt a lot. And then I remembered a night when I was still living with my parents. It was before I rescued everyone from the underground. My father beat me for maybe 30 minuets because he thought I was getting out of bed to sneak around the house, but I wasn't, I just fell out of bed. I promise. I tried to tell him but he refused to believe me. and then...' The glowing pupils in Sans's eyes disappeared for a brief moment while he read the paper. He finally let out a sigh and looked Frisk in the eyes. "kid. i'm not one for making promises but... i promise that i'll make sure he doesn't hurt you ever again." Sans said. "and if your bullies think they can mess with you while i'm around... hehehe... _they're going to have a bad time._ " He added. Frisk was slightly worried by the way he chose to say that, but it also felt as if it were justifying what happened at the same time. She hugged Sans, and he hugged her back. The two sat on the bed like that for a while after.

Papyrus found a frozen sponge in the freezer, he wasn't really sure the purpose of it but brought it up to Frisk anyway. "HUMAN! DO NOT WORRY! I HAVE HAVE SOMETHING THAT WILL COOL YOU DOWN!" Papyrus said loudly as he entered the room. "sh... papyrus. look." Sans said, motioning his head towards Frisk. She had fallen asleep while hugging Sans. "OH. SORRY. HERE'S A SPONGE THAT HAS BEEN FROZEN." Papyrus said, handing it to Sans. He rested the sponge on top of Frisk's head. She shivered a bit, then relaxed. "WHAT HAPPENED WHILE I WAS GONE?" Papyrus asked. "oh, nothing. She just explained that she tried to stand up, but her legs weren't healed enough to do so yet." Sans replied. "IS SHE OKAY NOW?" Papyrus asked. "yea. she's okay... better at least." Sans replied. "THAT'S GOOD." Papyrus said. "yea." Sans said. Papyrus decided to head back downstairs after a few minutes of silence, bringing Frisk's no longer good-to-eat-pancakes with him. Sans stayed with Frisk while she slept. He felt tired as well so he pulled one of her blankets over them before dozing off.

When Papyrus headed back downstairs, he put the large plate of pancakes into the fridge, then cleaned up some of the dishes. He found a cookbook so he turned to the cookies pages. He found enough of all the listed ingredients and started to bake, humming to himself all the while. He followed every direction in the book very carefully. When he finished, he looked at the clock. School would be let out in one and half an hour, so there was plenty of time for everything to cool down. Papyrus headed back upstairs to check on the other two. Seeing them sleeping together like that, he grabbed his phone and took a picture of them, then sent it to Toriel. Sans started this prank war and now Papyrus has found something to, hopefully, counter him.

Frisk awoke in the dream again. She wanted to go back to the castle to see if there was anything different, but the barrier was right outside the spiders room now. She decided to go back to waterfall to try and find out anything. She thought she saw a Temmie and tried to follow it. If there was really anything there, it was gone by the time Frisk turned the corner. She realized that she was at Napstablook's house, and tried to go inside. After she managed to open the door, she was sucked into a void. "Frisk." Chara said. Frisk turned around to see Chara. The blurs had completely gone and Frisk was able to tell all of the figure's features. Frisk gave a small wave. "Please don't stand up for another day or two. That really wasn't fun." Chara said. 'Sorry.' Frisk sorry, rubbing the back of her head. "Now, the reason I brought you hear was to tell you I now have enough strength to communicate with you while you're awake as well now. Though I'll look like a blob for a little while. Don't worry, no one else will be able to see me, only you will." Chara explained. 'Okay.' Frisk said. "Do you have any questions for me?" Chara asked. Frisk shook her head. "Okay then. I'll send you back to your dream." Chara said. Frisk reappeared inside of Napstablooks home and the black window appeared along with her. She selected leave.

Frisk woke up in Sans arms and her blankets. "hey, kid. nice to see you're awake." Sans said. Frisk rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up. "you looked comfortable so i didn't want to wake you. you were sleeping like a very big puppy." Sans said jokingly. Frisk giggled a bit, but it was cut off by the pain in her legs. The pain lingered for a couple seconds and it made Frisk wince. "you okay there, buddy?" Sans asked. Frisk nodded her head as the pain lessened. Sans carefully got up and moved Frisk to her comfortable position even more carefully. "i'm going to head downstairs and see what kind of trouble papyrus got into for the last hour." Sans said, waving back at Frisk. "oh. and your mom will be arriving shortly." He said before heading downstairs. Frisk nodded then relaxed. She looked over a bit and realized one of her toys was moved onto her bed while she was sleeping. She decided to play with it to help pass the time. Nothing really interesting going on outside except a storm forming overhead.

Toriel arrived home as it started to rain. "Hello Sans, Papyrus." Toriel said as she entered the kitchen. "hey tori." Sans said. "HELLO TORIEL!" Papyrus said. Toriel walked over and inspected the cookies. "Who made the cookies?" She asked. She wanted to say Sans because they weren't burnt. But at the same time, they were very crunchy. "I MADE THE COOKIES WHILE SANS WAS UPSTAIRS SLEEPING WITH FRISK!" Papyrus said. "Thank you for that Sans. And thank you for making the cookies Papyrus." Toriel said. "you're welcome." Sans said. "Did anything happen while I was away?" Toriel asked. "nothing much. the kid tried to stand up to ask something, me and paps were down here at the time, and ended up falling." Sans said. "Oh no. Are they okay?" Toriel asked. "yea, kid's fine." Sans replied. "Oh, thank goodness." Toriel said. "I'm going to go up and check on Frisk now. Feel free to stick around a little longer. We watched the news for the weather before leaving school and it said there was a big storm coming." She added. "THANK YOU, TORIEL!" Papyrus said.

Toriel knocked on Frisk's door before entering. "Good afternoon, my child. How are you feeling?" Toriel asked. Frisk waved then shrugged. Toriel walked up and sat next to Frisk. "I heard you fell today. Are you okay?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded. "That's good. Sorry for having to leave you. Did Sans and Papyrus keep you entertained?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded again, even though she slept most through most of the day again. The pain in her leg was exhausting, or it was the healing that was exhausting. "That's good. Papyrus made cookies while you slept. Would you like one, maybe two?" Toriel asked. Frisk held up two fingers to answer. She hasn't ate anything all day so as long as she got food, it doesn't matter who cooked it. "Alright. I'll go get you a couple cookies and a glass of milk to go with it." Toriel said as she got up and headed downstairs. She returned with the two cookies and glass of milk. "Here you go, my child." Toriel said as she set down the cookies and milk on the nightstand. Frisk wrote 'Thank you!' and 'Can I get a new page?' on the paper. "Of course." Toriel said, heading out of the room and into her own to get the second page. When she found it, she returned and saw Frisk doodling on the remaining part of the paper. "Would you like some blank pages to draw on?" Toriel asked, handing the second page to Frisk. Frisk jumped a bit when Toriel asked the question due to not hearing her come in, but nodded in response. "Alright. I'll go get some." Toriel said, leaving again.

Frisk looked to the window by her bed. It had started to pour and had become dark outside. Thunder was beginning to roll over the town as well. Toriel finally found the paper along with some colored pencils and crayons so she returned to Frisk's room. It had become so dark inside the room, Toriel had to turn on the light to make sure she didn't trip on anything between the door and the bed. "Here you go." Toriel said as she handed everything to Frisk. "Is there anything else you need?" Toriel asked. Frisk hesitated, then began to write on the paper. She handed it to Toriel. It read: 'I kind of have to use the restroom.' "Oh. Well I shall carry you to the bathroom then." Toriel said. She picked up Frisk then carried her over to the restroom, setting her down then leaving so she could do her business. Frisk knocked on the counter to let Toriel know she was done and she came in, picked her up again then brought her back to her room. "Anything else?" Toriel asked as she carefully set Frisk down on the bed again. Frisk shook her head. "Alright. I shall check on you every thirty minutes okay? If you need anything, just knock on the wall hard enough for us to hear." Toriel said. Frisk nodded then hugged Toriel. Toriel returned the hug then headed downstairs to prepare dinner. Frisk thought it was nice to get this kind of attention after being seriously hurt. She played with the toy left on the bed a bit before drawing some things. After finishing the second image, she fell asleep again.

Frisk awoke in the dream again. She checked to see if she could go back to Hotlands. She couldn't. She then decided to head all the way to Snowdin because there wasn't much to be done around Waterfall without any monsters running around. It was odd to see Snowdin town so dark. No lights in the houses. No lights on the trees. Nothing in Grillby's. Everything was just empty. 'Chara?' Frisk called. Chara appeared next to her. "What's this?" Chara asked. 'I don't know. I keep having this dream over and over. There is a barrier blocking my path to Hotlands in Waterfall, but it used to be by the Spider Room, before that it was at the barrier, and before that, it was outside blocking my way to the Monster city.' Frisk explained. "I see..." Chara said. She thought for a bit. "I can't help you with this. I can't control your dreams again." Chara said. 'Oh well.' Frisk sighed. The black window appeared in front of Frisk again. "You should wake up now. You're mom probably made dinner." Chara said. "If you need me while you're awake, just think of my name and I'll appear." Frisk nodded to this then selected ***Leave***.

Frisk awoke to Toriel shaking her gently. Frisk sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes. "Good evening, my child! Dinner is ready now. Would you like me to get you some? Or shall you try to stand and go downstairs?" Toriel asked. Frisk thought about it for a second, then remembered what Chara said earlier. She grabbed the paper and wrote that she would like to stay in bed till tomorrow. "Okay, then I shall be back up with your food shortly. How much would you like?" Toriel asked. Frisk used her hands to say 'small'. Toriel nodded then headed out of the room. She came back up with a small plate of spaghetti. Frisk tilted her head at the plate. "Papyrus insisted that he make spaghetti so I went ahead and ran down to the store to get the ingredients. Don't worry, Papyrus is getting better at cooking." Toriel said. Frisk nodded then set the plate down on her lap. "Oh. And here's a fork." Toriel said, handing Frisk a small, silver fork. "Do you need anything else?" Toriel asked. Frisk grabbed the paper and wrote: 'Can I get something to drink?' Toriel read it then nodded. "Is there anything particular you would like to drink." Toriel asked. Frisk wrote on the paper again. She finished it and showed it to Toriel. It read: 'Could I get some tea or water?' "I think we have some tea, so I will go make you some and be back up when it's done, okay?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded. Toriel went back downstairs and started to make the tea.

Frisk began to slowly eat the pasta. Toriel arrived with the tea Frisk asked for. "Here you go. Careful, It's still a little hot." She said as she set the tea on the nightstand. Frisk nodded. "Is that all you need?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded, but then quickly grabbed the paper and started writing. It read: 'Will Sans and Papyrus be staying here till tomorrow?' "If the storm doesn't pass by eight, then yes, they'll stay here." Toriel responded. Frisk nodded then hugged Toriel. Toriel returned the hug. "Okay. I'm going to head down now, will you be alright?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded then waved. She finished her pasta before trying to drink the tea. It was still warm but it didn't hurt Frisk's mouth so she managed to drink it. She set the cup on the plate when she finished. She could still feel some pain in her legs without moving them, but they had greatly healed since yesterday. 'Chara.' Frisk thought. Chara appeared in front of her on the bed. "Hello." Chara said. Frisk waved and put on a small smile. "Is there a reason you called me?" Chara asked. 'Not really. I just want to talk.' Frisk said. "Oh... okay? What did you want to talk about?" Chara asked. 'I don't know. Anything on your mind?' Frisk asked. "Not really." Chara responded. She looked around the room. "Is this your room?" She asked. Frisk nodded. "It's... nice." Chara said. She looked out the window. "How long has it been raining?" She asked. Frisk shrugged. She couldn't know because she was asleep through the majority of it. "Do you know what day of the week it is?" Chara asked. Frisk thought about it for a second. 'Thursday, I think.' Frisk said. Chara nodded. "How long has it been since monsters have been on the surface?" She asked. 'Over a year. But the humans still won't let the monster's into the city. I don't think it really matters anymore though. It seems like everyone is happy in this city.' Frisk explained. Chara mumbled "stupid humans" under her breath. "Thank you for not standing up when Toriel asked if you wanted to try." Chara said. 'You're welcome.' Frisk responded. There was silence for a minute or two. "I think I'm going to head back to the void for a while. Being here is slightly... exhausting." Chara said. 'Okay. Thank you for talking with me.' Frisk said."You're welcome." Chara said before disappearing.

Sans entered about ten minutes after Chara left. "hey, kid." He said as he sat by Frisk, who waved at him. "are you doing okay?" Sans asked. Frisk nodded. 'A little bored...' She thought. Sans looked out the window. "if it gets too much worse, i'm going to have to carry you downstairs. hopefully you won't mind that too much." Sans said. 'I would rather be in almost any position but the one I'm in right now.' Frisk thought before shaking her head. "tori told me something about you asking if me and paps were staying." Sans said. Frisk blushed a bit. "i don't mind staying here. and it seems that you don't mind it either. or is it because i'm used to reading paps to sleep?" Sans said, chuckling a bit. 'You have a calming voice!' Frisk thought. She covered her face with her hands. "oh well. if you still want me to read to you tonight, i suppose i can crack open a good book for you." Sans said. Frisk nodded. Sans ruffled Frisk's hair. "if you need anything, tori will be up shortly." Sans said. He stood up and headed out the door. Frisk waved at him as he left. She was left alone once again. The quiet was nice, but it was also quite boring.

The silence didn't last long as thunder started to roar throughout the city. Frisk had to admit she was kind of nervous. Since she was younger, thunder always seemed to frighten her. She couldn't figure out why though. She couldn't tell if it was the noise or the quick flashes that she was scared of. "Frisk?" Toriel said as she knocked on the door. She stepped into the room and sat down by her. "Are you doing alright? Do you need anything?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded then shook her head. Another bolt struck and thunder shook the house, making Frisk jump a little. "Are you sure you're alright?" Toriel asked, seeing Frisk's reaction and putting a hand on her head. Frisk grabbed the clipboard and began to write. She finished and showed it to Toriel. It read: 'I'm fine. I just don't like storms.' "Oh. Well would you like to come sit downstairs with us?" Toriel asked. Frisk started to write on the paper again. She finished and showed it to Toriel. It read: 'I don't really want to stand up yet.' Toriel nodded. "I could carry you down, if you would like." She suggested. Frisk thought about it for a couple seconds before nodding her head. She uncovered herself from the bed sheets, grabbed the clipboard along with some colored pencils, and braced for some more movement. Toriel carefully moved her arm under Frisk's legs and behind her back. When she had a safe and comfortable grip on Frisk, she slowly and carefully lifted Frisk off the bed. Frisk clenched her teeth and sharply inhaled as she was brought off the bed. Her legs hurt but not as bad as they have been. "Are you alright my child?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded her head. "Alright, let's join them." Toriel said as she carried Frisk out of the room and down the stairs.

"HELLO, FRISK!" Papyrus said as the two came down. Frisk waved and smiled. It was nice to finally be out of her room again. "sup." Sans said. Toriel sat with Frisk on her lap on the couch in front of the TV. "METTATON WILL BE SHOWING IN A COUPLE MINUTES. I SHALL GO MAKE SOME POPCORN FOR US TO ENJOY!" Papyrus said as he ran into the kitchen. "and i'm going to watch him." Sans said, heading into a closet. 'What? but that's... never mind.' Frisk thought. She had long ago gave up trying to understand how he did that. Toriel turned on the TV and switched to the channel Mettaton used and created. The screen displayed "please stand by" with an image of Mettaton in his box form. Papyrus came out of the kitchen some minutes later, holding a big bowl of popcorn. Sans followed behind him and they both sat down on the couch. Toriel and Frisk were sitting in the middle, Sans was to the right of them, and Papyrus to the left. Sans wasn't a big fan of popcorn so he just grabbed a bottle of ketchup. Mettaton's show finally started and the four of them watched Mettaton dance on the stage. Napstablook was in the background being in control of a mixer. Shyren was on the opposite side, being the backup singer. Burgerpants was probably working in the restaurant or selling things in the crowd. The lightning and thunder continued outside, making Frisk jerk or jump a bit. At first, Toriel wrapped her arms around Frisk. Papyrus then scooted up so that he was right next to the two and he also wrapped an arm around Frisk. Then Sans moved over and wrapped _his_ arm around Frisk. They probably looked ridiculous like that but it did help Frisk relax a little.

Frisk had fallen asleep towards the beginning of the end of the show. When it finished, Toriel carried Frisk upstairs and laid her on the bed, while papyrus followed them and Sans washed the popcorn bowl. Toriel kissed Frisk's forehead and said goodnight to Papyrus. She then proceeded to the stairs to wait for Sans. When he got up there, she hugged him and said goodnight as she entered her room. Sans walked into Frisk's room, grabbed a book from the bookshelf, and began to read. He read right next to Frisk despite her already being long asleep. When he finished, he started getting up to put the book away but Frisk tugged on his sweater. The storm was still going on outside and Frisk didn't let go of Sans until he got into the bed alongside her. "better?" Sans asked jokingly. Frisk nodded then eased her head back onto her pillow, sharing it with Sans.

Frisk woke up in Snowdin town. The barrier was right next to her, she could tell. Chara was standing around by Snowy beginnings. "Hey, Frisk." Chara said, waving at Frisk. Frisk waved back and got closer to her. "It turns out that this barrier you've told me about takes effect on me as well. Meaning I can only go where you can. Here at least." Chara explained. 'Did it feel like you were being shoved back?' Frisk asked. "Yes. Why?" Chara responded. 'I don't know. That's what it felt like to me.' Frisk explained. "Well... that's certainly interesting." Chara said. Frisk nodded. "Guess I'll be following you along then." Chara said. "Lead the way." She said, pointing towards the Ruins exit. The two of them walked silently through Snowy beginnings until they reached the door. "Well would you look at that... the door is actually open." Chara said, looking into the darkness. They continued on, treading carefully through the darkness. 'I don't remember this place being so dark.' Frisk thought. "I don't remember Snowdin Town being so abandoned." Chara said. 'I guess.' Frisk said. They made it to the stairs. Walking up into Toriel's old home was odd. It was as grey and dull as New home. 'This should be a good place to stop.' Frisk said. "Good. my feet are killing me. Did you have to kick so many rocks on the way here?" Chara asked, sitting on the ground and rubbing the front of her foot. 'Sorry. I didn't realize I kicked any rocks.' Frisk said. Chara rolled her eyes. "Well I'm going to go relax on one of the beds. I call Toriel's." She said, running into Toriel's room. The black window appeared in front of Frisk. 'Guess I'll see you later.' Frisk said. She selected leave.

It was still dark when Frisk awoke. The storm was stronger then it had been throughout the day. Sans was leaning his back against the wall and had his right arm resting around Frisk. Papyrus was in his sleeping bag on the floor. A large bolt struck, thunder shaking the house like a train was passing by. Frisk jumped a couple inches off the bed, sending a shock of pain through her legs. Sans woke to this. "you alright kiddo?" Sans asked. Frisk nodded her head as she clenched her teeth to stop herself from screaming out. She wasn't able to easily fool Sans though, he had a good sense if something was wrong with someone. And Frisk was clenching his sweater very tightly. "...you sure?" Sans asked. Frisk sighed and pointed at the clipboard. Sans handed Frisk the clipboard and watched her write. When Frisk finished writing, she handed clipboard to Sans. It read: 'I'm just a little scared of the lightning and thunder.' "a little?" Sans asked, chuckling. Frisk blushed and looked down. "hey, come on, i'm just joking with you." Sans said, rubbing Frisk's back. 'It's not funny.' Frisk thought. "hey. come with me." Sans said as he got up from the bed, offering to pick up Frisk. Frisk was hesitant but another bolt made her decision for her. Sans picked up Frisk and carefully put her onto his shoulders. "comfortable?" Sans asked. Frisk nodded. "Okay." Sans said, then headed downstairs. Frisk tensed a bit as she saw him head towards the door. Sans felt this. "it's okay buddy, you'll be fine." Sans said before opening the door and stepping outside. The night air was cold and smelled like rain. Another bolt almost made Frisk fall off Sans but thankfully he caught her. "relax kid. here, just stick your hand out. Frisk shook her head. The two were sitting at the end of the porch, and Frisk was sitting on Sans left arm. Sans took one of Frisk's shaking hands. "do you trust me?" Sans asked. Frisk hesitantly nodded. Sans slowly extend out his right hand with Frisk's in it. Frisk dug her head into Sans's sweater as she let him pull out her hand into the heavy-falling rain. "see? you're okay." Sans said. Frisk slowly looked at her hand. 'I'm... okay...' Frisk thought. Another bolt struck and Frisk pulled her hand in quickly, and dug herself into Sans's sweater again. "hehehe. come on buddy. you almost had it." Sans said. He grabbed Frisk's hand again, gave her a reassuring look, then put her hand back into the rain, holding it lightly this time. Frisk was shaking, whether from fear or cold, he could easily tell. "relax kid." He said again. "you're going to be okay." He added. Another bolt flashed and thunder rumbled throughout the city. Sans held Frisk's hand in place till it was done. "see? what i tell ya?" Sans said. "Frisk looked at her hand and slightly relaxed. "I'm.. okay.. I'm okay. I'm okay.' Frisk kept telling herself. Frisk put her hand back in the rain and let it sit there until another bolt struck and she took it back in. "good job, kid. now let's get you back to bed, alright?" Sans said, turning towards the door and stepping back inside, closing the door behind him. The two went back up and laid back down on the bed. "did that help a little?" Sans asked. Frisk lightly nodded. She grabbed her clipboard and wrote: 'I wish you would have told me what you were doing before you did that though.' "sorry." Sans said. Frisk nodded. They fell asleep rather quickly. Sans was leaning against the wall as he previously was, and Frisk was mostly laying on top of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Toriel woke Frisk. Sans and Papyrus had already awoken and headed downstairs. "Good morning, my child!" Toriel said. "morn... morning... mom..." Frisk said, rubbing her eyes. "Good job. Did you sleep well last night?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded her head. "You sure? Sans told me something about you waking up in the middle of the night." Toriel said. Frisk blushed. Toriel let out a light laugh. "It's alright. There's nothing to be worried about. You could have told me about it." Toriel said. She sat down next to Frisk and gave her a hug. Frisk returned the hug and rested her head on Toriel. "Would you like me to get you something to help you relax? Maybe a light or a plush, would that work?" Toriel asked. Frisk shrugged. It would be nice, but at the same time it makes her feel weak. "Alright. Well I'll see what I can do. I got to get to school now. You behave and please don't try to stand up while I'm away." Toriel said. Frisk nodded and gave Toriel a final hug. Toriel returned the hug before standing up and heading to the door. "Oh! And one more thing before I leave. Papyrus said he and Sans will be up here with a game or two for the three of you to play, okay?" Toriel said. Frisk nodded. "Alright. Be good." Toriel said then stepped out of the room. She said goodbye to Sans and Papyrus before heading out the door and headed to school.

Sans brought Frisk some pancakes for breakfast a couple minutes after Toriel left. "here you go kiddo. sorry they won't taste as good as when they were freshly baked, same pancakes from yesterday. not the same exact ones, of course." Sans said. Frisk hugged him as a thank you. Sans returned the hug, then headed for the door. "i'll be back in about thirty minutes to check up on you." Sans said before disappearing. Frisk started to eat her breakfast. She finished by the time Sans came back up. "heya. you done eating?" Sans asked. Frisk nodded. "alrighty." Sans said, grabbing the dish. "this wasn't part of the plan, but... would you like to come downstairs and watch some cartoons with paps? i can carry you down, since you can't try to walk until toriel gets home." Frisk was a little hesitant but nodded. She was bored so the pain would be worth it. "okay. go ahead and get onto my shoulders." Sans said, kneeling down by her bed. Frisk moved her legs off of her bed. It was still painful, but better than the previous night. She slid onto Sans's shoulders and hugged his head. "okay, here we go." Sans said as he carefully stood up. "you okay?" Sans asked. Frisk nodded, making sure she was sturdy.

Sans started to head downstairs with Frisk on his shoulders. The two made it downstairs and Sans set Frisk on the couch. "HELLO THERE, HUMAN!" Papyrus said as he entered the room. "I SEE THAT YOU HAVE CHOSE TO WATCH CARTOONS WITH ME AND MY BROTHER!" He happily said. Frisk nodded. "OKAY! I'LL GO GET US SOME CRACKERS!" Papyrus said as he headed into the kitchen. "what would you like to watch kiddo?" Sans asked. Frisk shrugged. Sans turned on the TV and switched it to one of the kids channels the monsters have made to entertain the younger group of monsters since there wasn't much else for entertainment yet. The show popped up and Papyrus came out of the kitchen with some spaghetti flavored chips? Frisk sat between Papyrus and Sans. After two hours or so, the younger showings ended and it switched to the middle group. This is when Sans turned off the TV and set the remote down. "THAT WAS REALLY EXCITING!" Papyrus said. Frisk nodded her head in agreement. "heh. glad you two enjoyed it. should we play the board games down here so it'll be easier than carrying frisk up again?" Sans asked. "YOU LAZY BONES! YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO ESCAPE WORK!" Papyrus said. "maybe." Sans responded. Frisk giggled. "HUMAN! DO NOT ENCOURAGE HIM!" Papyrus said, finally getting up and going into another room to look for the games. "anyways. are you okay with staying down here to play?" Sans asked. Frisk figured that she could handle moving her legs around a little more before heading upstairs so she nodded. "great. that means i _do_ get to get away from some work." Sans said. His comment made Frisk giggle.

Papyrus found a game and Sans moved Frisk over to the kitchen table. Papyrus had brought out a monster-kind of monopoly. You'd think it'd be small since there wasn't much in the Underground, but the board was shaped as a heptagon, each side holding a single area. The beginning was the Surface, next up was New home, then it was the Core+MTT Resort, next was Hotlands, then Quiet Waters+Waterfall, Snowdin, finally, the last place was the Ruins. Each property was something from the area the piece was in, and the money system was like the actual system, as long as you get rid of the +200g. It was a long game, almost as long as a game of LIFE. They played it once, then it was time for lunch. Sans made them sandwiches while Papyrus added more of... those _chips_ to his plate. When they were finished eating, they played another game of monopoly. Frisk won this time, mostly because Sans let her, she could tell but was still beaming. "good game." Sans said. "I HAVE TO AGREE WITH MY BROTHER! YOU HAVE BEAT THE GREAT PAPYRUS. GOOD JOB HUMAN!" Papyrus said. Frisk hugged Papyrus and Sans. "okay, kid. ready to head back up?" Sans asked. Frisk wasn't thrilled with the idea but he was nice to bring her down at all. "alright, climb one then." Sans said as he knelt down where Frisk was sitting. She got onto his back and he brought her up.

Sans laid Frisk down gently, handing her the toy he had given to her the previous day. "need anything?" Sans asked. 'An instant get better kit?' Frisk thought, then shook her head. "alright, i'll be back up in thirty." Sans said, heading downstairs. Frisk began to draw but after thirty seconds passed Sans was back in the room. "you doing okay?" Sans asked. Frisk gave him a confused look. "what? i didn't specify seconds or minutes." Sans said. Frisk rolled her eyes a bit. "i'll be back in thirty minutes now, okay?" Sans asked. Frisk nodded and waved to him as he headed back down. She began to draw again until Toriel came home. Sans visited about four times before then so she was in a good and happy state when Toriel arrived.

Toriel greeted Sans and Papyrus as she entered. The school day was very busy and she was exhausted, but still went up to check on Frisk. "Hello, my child." Toriel said as she entered the room. Frisk waved and set down the drawing she was working on. "Did you have a good day?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded. "You didn't try to stand while I was gone, did you?" Toriel asked. Frisk shook her head. "That's good. We went over something new today." Toriel said. "Would you prefer waiting until you get get back to school and catch up there, or to learn it now?" She asked. Frisk thought about it for a moment before grabbing her clipboard and writing her answer. She handed it to Toriel when finished. "Alright then. I'll get a packet prepared for your return." Toriel said. "I was planning on asking if you wanted to try to walk when I arrived, but I'm a little tired now so I'm going to rest first." She added. "Are you going to be okay?" She asked. Frisk nodded and gave Toriel a hug. "Thank you. I'll return in around an hour." Toriel said, returning the hug. She stood up and walked out the door and into her own room to finally get some rest. Frisk waved at Toriel and continued to draw.

Sans came up to check on Frisk about twenty minutes later. "hey kid. you doing all right?" Sans asked. Frisk nodded. Sans looked at what she was drawing. "that's some pretty good art you got there. even the fridge would approve." Sans said. Frisk giggled a bit to what he said. She knew that her art wasn't really good. She had little to no practice of drawing, since it wasn't allowed. It still made her happy though. Sans looked through everything Frisk drew, until running into a rather different one. "um... frisk?" Sans said as he showed her the page. "what's this about?" Sans asked. Frisk looked at the page and then felt herself get cold. The image Sans was showing her was the one she drew of a nightmare. Frisk dropped what she was doing and had it fall under her bed. "kid. what's that about?" Sans asked. He was still smiling but the pupils in his eyes were gone. Frisk grabbed the clipboard and started writing. When she finished, it read: 'Nothing. I just keep having these nightmares that I kill everybody and I can't escape. It's been a couple days since I saw it happen, but it's my fault every time it happens.' Sans read it carefully. The pupils returned to his eye sockets. "why did you draw _that_ then?" Sans asked. Frisk took back the clipboard and wrote again. It read: 'I thought that I could draw it out so I could try to make myself less scared.' Sans read it then sighed. "kid..." Sans hesitated. "just don't." He said, leaving the room. Frisk shredded the drawing after he left, along with the paper she used to write on. She dropped everything off her bed then laid down on her side.

Toriel awoke and headed to Frisk's room. Navigating through the shredded pieces of paper, Toriel made it to Frisk's bed and lightly shook her shoulder. Frisk turned to look at Toriel. "Are you alright?" Toriel asked. Frisk wanted to shake her head, she really wasn't, but nodded. "Okay. Would you like to try standing?" Toriel asked. 'Not right now. Sans is mad at me so I'd rather stay here.' Frisk thought then shook her head. "Alright. Later then?" Toriel asked. Frisk shrugged. "Okay. I'll be back later. I'll warm up dinner in an hour or so." Toriel said, heading for the door. "And if you need to talk, let me know." She said, then closed the door. Frisk let out a sigh the relaxed on her side again.

Toriel checked on Frisk twice before beginning to warm up her dinner. Frisk didn't look at Toriel when she came in though. Papyrus tried to cheer Frisk up a couple times. He tried to bring her a small snack, he tried to read a book to her, he also tried playing a game with her. Nothing worked. Toriel came up with Frisk's dinner, which is when Frisk finally moved to her other side. "Here you go. I've noticed you don't want to talk to anyone." Toriel said. "That's okay, but please eat something?" Toriel said, setting the plate on the nightstand. "I will listen if you want to talk to someone." She said, then headed back out. Frisk was hungry, so she ate despite feeling horrible. She though that she would only take a couple bites but ended up eating almost everything. Toriel was back up there a bit after Frisk finished eating. "Thank you for eating." Toriel said. "Do you want to talk?" She asked. Frisk shook her head. Toriel sighed before picking up the plate and heading down again.

Toriel and Papyrus checked on Frisk periodically, not that much happened. Toriel quietly entered Frisk's room again. "My child. Would you like to try and stand now?" Toriel asked, sitting down on the bed. Frisk didn't say anything, just hesitantly moved her legs off the bed. "I guess that's a yes then." Toriel said as she stood up. "Don't stand up to quickly." She said, holding out a hand for Frisk to grab. Frisk nodded and grabbed Toriel's hand and slowly stood up. It was painful and Frisk fell into Toriel's arms. "Are you okay?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded then tried getting straight again, it hurt a lot but a little less then last time. "Do you want to try and walk?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded, taking a small step forward. Toriel went to Frisk's side and slowly walked with her, taking a step whenever she took one. "You are doing well." Toriel said. Frisk was walking slow, it was the only speed she could go with the pain, but it gave her some joy to finally be walking. "Try walking by yourself a bit." Toriel said, letting go of Frisk. She wobbled a bit before regaining her balance. Her legs hurt but it wasn't enough to make her fall. She took a few steps around the room, then back to Toriel. "Good job! We should see if you can walk throughout the house tomorrow, does that sound good?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded her head. She was feeling a little better knowing she could walk around her room. Frisk walked over and sat back down on her bed, the pain lingered a bit before disappearing. Toriel sat down next to her. "Now. Can you tell me about what you've been upset about? You seemed to be fine the first time I checked on you." Toriel asked. Frisk lowered her head. She grabbed the clipboard and one of the papers she used for drawing. She began to write, feeling slightly uneasy. It read: 'A little bit after you left Sans came into my room and looked at my drawings. I drew one of my nightmares and I thought I hid it but he found it in the pile and got mad. I tore it up. That's why there is paper all over the floor.' Toriel read through it. "I see. Well I suppose I can leave you alone if you want. But I'm going to talk to Sans, okay?" Toriel said. Frisk nodded then laid on her side. Toriel patted Frisk's arm, then stood up and left. 'Now Sans is probably going to come talk to me because Toriel is going to tell him to.' Frisk thought to herself.

Toriel made it downstairs and found Sans. "Sans." Toriel said. Sans looked at Toriel. "sup toriel." Sans said. "Mind telling me why you got mad at Frisk?" Toriel asked. "there is this thing she drew. i think she said something about it being one of her nightmares." Sans said. "Why did you get upset?" Toriel asked. "because it was a drawing of someone turning into dust. that isn't something she should be drawing." Sans said. At least Toriel finally knew what Frisk's nightmares were about. "She probably thinks does that because to calm herself down. She likes to draw. You didn't have to mad at her." Toriel said. Sans was out of things to say. "Now go and apologize to Frisk." Toriel said, moving out of the way to the stairs. "tori." Sans said. "Don't 'Tori' me. Go apologize." Toriel said. Sans rolled his eyes and headed upstairs.

Sans got upstairs and entered Frisk's room after standing outside the door for a few seconds. "hey, kid." He said. 'Guess I was correct.' Frisk thought to herself. Sans sat down next to the bed. "i'm... sorry. for getting mad at ya. ...was it me being mad at you making you so upset?" Sans asked. Frisk nodded. "...is there a way i can make it up to you?" Sans asked. Frisk shook her head. Sans felt a little defeated. "can i try?" Sans asked after some silence. Frisk shrugged. "well. since you have a bone to pick with me... i'm going to see what i can dig up..." Sans picked up one of the shredded pieces of paper off the floor. "...but you may still think i'm tear-ible..." Sans ripped the paper, turning it into four more pieces. "...but i still want to ask that you four-give me." Sans finished, dropping four pieces of paper. Frisk couldn't help but giggle. "so. do you forgive me kid?" Sans asked after Frisk stopped giggling. Frisk nodded her head, but was still a little down. She hugged Sans. "heh. thanks kid." Sans said, returning the hug. He let go then ruffled Frisk's hair. "would you like me to get something for you to drink?" Sans asked. Frisk nodded. "all right. i'll see what i can fins for ya." Sans said as he stood up and headed for the door. "oh. and one more thing. please don't draw anything like that unless you plan on telling your mother about it." He said before stepping out. Frisk sighed then relaxed again.

"SANS! WHERE HAVE YOU'VE BEEN?" Papyrus asked as Sans entered the kitchen. "i was trying to cheer the kid up. now i'm trying to find her something to drink." Sans said. "WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET YOU TO HELP FOR THE PAST TWO HOURS!" Papyrus said. 'sorry, just had to be... motivated." Sans said. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAD TO BE MOTIVATED? I ALMOST THREW YOU UP THE STAIRS JUST TO GET YOU TO DO IT!" Papyrus stated. "sorry, but i guess tori is more motivating." Sans said. "THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! NO ONE CAN BE MORE MOTIVATING THAN THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus stated. 'your not as scary as tori can be.' Sans thought to himself. Sans found some juice boxes and grabbed Frisk one. He then headed back up to give it to Frisk. "here you go kid." Sans said as he handed Frisk the juice box. she opened it up and began to drink it. Sans waited for her to finish. When she did, Sans grabbed the box and headed to the door. "anything else?" He asked before heading out. Frisk shook her head and watched Sans disappear.

Toriel entered Frisk's room, after thirty minutes or an hour, holding a bag. "My child?" Toriel said. Frisk waved at her. "It's nice to see you in a better mood!" Toriel said, sitting down next to Frisk, who nodded and hugged her when she did. "After sending Sans up to apologize to you-" 'Called it." Frisk thought. "-I remembered that I was going to get you something to help you during thunder storms and your nightmares, and I needed to get groceries so I collected a couple items while doing that." Toriel said, handing the bag to Frisk. Frisk looked inside the bag. It held a couple plushies and a small light connected to a plug. The plushies made Frisk a little excited but wasn't sure what the other thing was. She pulled it out of the bag and looked at Toriel with confusion. "Is something wrong? Do you not know what that is?" Toriel asked. Frisk shook her head. "Ah, well that is called a night-light. It's a dim light you plug into the wall, it bright enough that it will keep you awake, just enough so that you can see a little better around your room at night." Toriel explained. Frisk nodded. Frisk took out the plushies one by one, looking at each of them. "I wasn't sure which one you would like more so I got a few." Toriel said. Frisk hugged Toriel, and she hugged back. "I'm glad you like them. It's getting a little late so you should be getting to sleep soon." Toriel said. Frisk nodded. She was feeling a little tired by the time anyway. Toriel picked up the night-light and removed it from the box, then plugged it into the wall and turned it on. Toriel then turned off the room light as a demonstration. "See? It's just a dim light." She said. "You can sleep with this on, right?" She asked. Frisk nodded. "All right." Toriel said, turning on the room light again. "Well. I'll be going to my room now. If you need anything, ask Sans or Papyrus to help you, okay?" Toriel said. Frisk nodded. "Alright. Goodnight, my child." Toriel said, walking over to Frisk again and giving her a hug and kiss. She then left the room and went into her own. Frisk laid down again, waiting for Sans and Papyrus to get up before trying to fall asleep.

Papyrus was the first to enter the room. "HELLO HUMAN! I HEARD THAT MY BROTHER MANAGED TO CHEER YOU UP! ...IS THIS TRUE?" Papyrus asked. Frisk nodded her head. "BUT HOW DOES SOMEONE AS LAZY AS HIM, BEAT SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME AT CHEERING SOMEONE UP?!" Papyrus asked. Frisk shrugged. 'I couldn't help but laugh.' She thought. "VERY WELL. NONE THE LESS, I CHEERED YOU UP THE MOST, THAT'S THE ONLY WAY IT COULD HAVE HAPPENED!" Papyrus said. He sat down on the floor as Sans entered the room. "hey kid." He said. "HELLO BROTHER. YOU'RE LUCKY I CHEERED THEM UP ENOUGH BEFORE YOU TRIED!" Papyrus said. "of course." Sans said. He grabbed a book and sat further away from Frisk's bed than he previously did. Papyrus turned off the room light and looked over to the night light. "your mom get that for ya?" He asked. Frisk nodded. Papyrus got comfortable in his sleeping bag and Sans began reading. Every plush was still on Frisk's bed, and she was holding one of them as she fell asleep. Sans finished reading and put the book away, then fell asleep on the floor.

Frisk awoke in the dream again. Chara was looking at nothing. 'Hey Chara. What are you looking at?' Frisk asked. "The barrier is right behind us." Chara replied. "Are you okay?" She asked. 'What do you mean?' Frisk asked. "You walked around your room today. It's been a while. It was painful, I know." Chara replied. 'I suppose.' Frisk said. "That and you were really upset when Sans got mad." Chara added. 'Yeah... guess I don't have to explain." Frisk said. "Shall we continue then?" Chara asked. 'Probably should.' Frisk replied. "alright. Lead the way." Chara said, finally turning in the only direction they could go. They made it to the room right before Flowey's. The black window appeared. "You should go ahead and awake. I'll wait until you're asleep again before continuing." Chara said. Frisk Nodded and selected leave.

It was dark throughout the room except for the little light from the wall. "hey." Sans said. Frisk sat up and rubbed her eyes, still holding the plush she had fallen asleep with. "i wanna show you something." Sans said. Frisk looked at him with confusion. It was too late at night or early in morning to be doing anything. "can you walk?" Sans asked. Frisk nodded. "okay. take my hand." Sans said. Frisk climbed out of her sheets and slowly stood up. Again, it was less painful than earlier. 'Where is he trying to take me?' Frisk thought. Sans lead her through the bedroom door and they appeared in the humans city. 'Wait. We can't be here!' Frisk thought. Sans picked up some papers off the rack while Frisk tried pulling him back to the monsters city. A second later and they were by their tree. Frisk fell down, the pain in her leg had built up. "you okay kid?" Sans asked. Frisk shook her head. "sorry. but I felt like you should see this." Sans said, handing Frisk the paper, pointing at something on it. It was a newspaper. The article Sans was pointing at was labeled: "Group Of Kids Attacked While Visiting Monster City". 'What?' Frisk thought. The rest of it read: "A small group of kids aged from 7 to 12 were attacked out of no where by a larger group of older monsters while visiting the Monster City. The absence of Frisk, the monster ambassador, at this months meeting has raised suspicion that she may have been part of this attack. Less people are trusting going to the city after this incident and we are unsure what the government will do.' Frisk dropped the paper. "Not good, is it?" Sans said. 'Why did he show me this?' Frisk thought. Sans noticed that Frisk was a little frightened by what she had read. "sorry. guess i should've left that to you and asgore to figure out." He said. Frisk shook her head. 'It's probably better than going there and finding out that way anyway.' Frisk thought. "let's get you home kid." Sans said. He picked up Frisk and carried her home. When they got there, he brought her into her room and laid her down on the bed. "goodnight, kid." Sans said. Frisk hugged Sans goodnight then got comfortable, hugging the plushy again as she fell back asleep. Sans watched her fall asleep then went back to the tree, picked up the newspaper, put it back where he got it, returned home, then finally went back to sleep himself.

Frisk woke back up in the dream again. Chara was sitting by the entryway. "Humans are stupid aren't they?" Chara said. 'Most of them are, yes.' Frisk said. "Should we continue? The barrier has started closing in again." Chara said. 'Let's go.' Frisk said. They entered the room. There were six blurry figures standing around the room, and another in the middle. Each figure around the room had a certain glow to them. One was green, another was yellow, and another was orange. On the other side of the room, there was a purple, a light blue, and a dark blue. The figure in the middle was green, yellow, grey, and white. Frisk walked up to the one in the center. As she approached, the black screen appeared. Before she read it, she looked over at Chara who seemed to be inspecting all of the glowing blobs. 'Is something wrong?' Frisk asked. "I'm not sure. They seem oddly familiar to me for some reason." Chara said, giving a little shrug. "What does the screen say?" Chara asked. Frisk looked at the screen and read it. ***Are you sure you want to interact with this soul? It is unstable and if you get stuck, you may never get free.*** "That's weird." Chara said. Frisk selected 'Yes' despite the warning. The blob grew then attacked the two of them. Within seconds, they were both surrounded by the it. "FRISK!" Chara yelled. No response. 'CHARA!' Frisk thought. Nothing. They both looked around and then saw the blurry figure slowly start to become more visible.

"Asriel...?" Chara asked. "Howdy, Chara!" Asriel responded. "What's going on?" Chara asked. "You're in the void with what's left of my soul after we died. The rest of me went into Flowey." Asriel explained. "But why are you here?" He asked. "Frisk allowed me to help them then I got stuck in this crazy dream she's having." Chara explained. "I see. But why do you want to help them?" Asriel asked. "She needed my help. She kept having nightmares every night. I'm here to help tone those down while mom tries to do her best on the other side." Chara explained. "Could you help me?" Asriel asked. "Help you? With what?" Chara asked. "I'm stuck here. Can you bring me with you?" Asriel asked. "I... I don't know." Chara said.  
Frisk was in silence when Asriel appeared in front of her. 'Asriel?' Frisk thought. "Howdy, Frisk." Asriel said. 'What are you doing here?' Frisk thought. "Do you know why you're here?" Asriel asked. 'Not really.' Frisk thought. "Do you know the rule of this world?" Asriel asked. 'No...?' Frisk thought. "In this world... IT'S KILL OR BE _KILLED!_ " Asriel said. 'WAIT!' Frisk thought. Asriel turned black and white. He was in front of Frisk laughing.

Asriel attacked Frisk and she barely dodged. 'Asriel!' Frisk thought. The black screen appeared in front of Frisk. ***Fight Act Items Spare*** Frisk selected 'spare'. "I won't accept your mercy." Asriel said, attacking Frisk again. Frisk dodged better this time. She selected 'spare.' Asriel repeated the same words and attack. Frisk tried to spare again. Asriel repeated. Frisk repeated. Asriel repeated. This kept repeating for a while.

"You don't know?" Asriel asked. "No." Chara responded "Can you try? Please?" Asriel asked, making a cute little face. "I want to try. But I don't want you to be hurt again because of me." Chara said. "I'll be fine! Please take me with you!" Asriel begged, now holding onto Chara."Fine. But if you die again, it's not my fault." Chara said. "Thank you!" Asriel said. Chara rolled her eyes. "Where'd Frisk go?" She asked. "Frisk?" Asriel said. "Don't you remember? Frisk freed everyone from the underground." Chara said. "I... don't know anyone named Frisk... but there is another me here..." Asriel said. "Another you?" Chara questioned. "Yeah. When I came here, the remainder of my soul was split in two, half went to me and the other half went to the other me." Asriel explained. "Can you take me to your other... you?" Chara asked. "Sure." Asriel said. He grabbed her hand and began to run in an endless direction.

Frisk and that Asriel were still battling. Frisk continued to try and spare him while he kept trying to kill her. Frisk was becoming more and more tired while it seemed like there was no end. Chara and _that_ Asriel seemingly popped up out of no where. "Is that Frisk?" Asriel asked. "Yep!" Chara said, running up and shoving Frisk out of the way of an incoming attack. ***-5*** 'ow... how did he hurt me?' Chara thought. Frisk looked to be in pain to. Chara looked down and saw that she also had the black window in front of her. It displayed all the options Frisk had and their health. 'We share damage?' Chara thought to herself. Frisk got back on her her feet and selected 'spare' again. "Why do you keep sparing if it will get you and everyone you care about hurt?" Asriel asked, attacking the two of them. They both dodged his attacks. The second Asriel finally got into the fight and stood in front of the other Asriel. "Asriel, what are you doing?" Chara asked. "I need to get you two out of here." Asriel said. He was attacked by the other Asriel and dodged. Those two kept fighting while Frisk and Chara watched. It got confusing after a bit of rolling, they weren't sure which one was trying to help them and which one was trying to kill them. "This part of me is making this area unstable. You can't stay here for much longer." Asriel said, still fighting the other Asriel. 'What are we supposed to do?' Frisk asked Chara. "I don't know." Chara responded.

Suddenly the two were shot out of the area. When they were able to gather enough strength to look around, they realized they were back inside Flowey's room. The glowing blobs were gone and so was Asriel. Chara fell to her knees. "Where'd he go?" She asked. 'I don't know.' Frisk responded. The black window appeared in front of Frisk. 'Chara...' "Go Frisk. I'll be fine." Chara cut Frisk off. Frisk nodded and selected 'leave'.

It was still dark in the room despite the rising sun and night-light. Sans was shaking Frisk. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "you okay kiddo? you looked like you were having a bad dream." Sans said. Frisk nodded. Sans sat next to Frisk giving her a hug. "you know it's okay to talk about it, right?" Sans asked. Frisk nodded. She did know that, she just rather not. 'Not like I understand what just happened anyway.' Frisk thought. "Hello, my child, Sans. What are you two doing awake?" Toriel asked as she entered the room. "frisk was having a bad dream so i woke them up to help." Sans said. Frisk nodded to confirm his answer to Toriel. "Ah. Well, thank you, Sans. I'm heading off to school soon so I'll see you later." Toriel said, stepping out of the room after giving Frisk and Sans a hug. Frisk returned the hug and waved goodbye to Toriel. "so. do you wanna talk about it?" Sans asked. Frisk shook her head. Sans sighed and wrapped an arm around Frisk. "okay. but if you change your mind, let me know." Sans said. 'I don't want you to be mad at me.' Frisk thought to herself. She returned the hug. "alright." Sans stood up. "i'll be downstairs if you need me. " He said, leaving.

Frisk let out a sigh. 'Chara?' Frisk asked. Chara appeared. "What do you want?" She asked. 'I want to talk about what happened.' Frisk said. "What is there to talk about? I finally saw my brother again and then he just disappeared in front of me... again..." Chara stated. 'We can go back.' Frisk said. "No we can't." Chara stated. 'Why not?' Frisk asked. "After you left, the room fell apart and I was back in the void. Your dream is over so you can't go back for who knows how long. You may _never_ go back. What then? Just let him disappear again?" Chara stated. 'oh...' Frisk said. "Anything else?" Chara asked. '...No.' Frisk responded. Chara disappeared without saying anything else. Remembering what happened in the dream, Frisk waved her hand in the air to open the window. ***15/20*** 'Oh no...' She sighed. She waved the window away. She stood up and moved her way around Papyrus, leaning into the wall as support since she couldn't balance on her feet yet. She went out of her room and over to the stairs. Looking down they seemed like a mountain knowing that she couldn't balance. She carefully moved down the stairs and entered the living room.

Upon entering the living room, the air filled with the sound of sizzling and smell of eggs. She headed over to the kitchen. "sans...?" Frisk said. "hey kid. glad you didn't hurt yourself coming down." Sans said, patting her head. "did you want something?" He showed him her health. "...how did this happen?" Sans asked. Frisk shrugged. 'I was hurt in a dream and it somehow affected me in real life?' She thought. "you were squirming around quite a bit maybe you hit the wall while you were sleeping." Sans suggested. 'That makes more sense...' Frisk thought. "is paps up yet?" Sans asked. Frisk shook her head. "okay. do you want to eat down here?" Sans asked. Frisk nodded her head. It would be easier for her to stay down than trying to get herself back up the stairs again at the moment. "okay. it's almost done so you can go ahead and sit down at the table if you want, or you can sit down on the couch and i can turn on the tv for you." Sans said. Frisk nodded and headed over to the couch. It was a rare and unusual thing to do while at home, eating breakfast in front of the TV. Sans brought Frisk some scrambled eggs and turned on the TV, then proceeded to head upstairs to wake up Papyrus.

After Sans woke Papyrus, the two of them came down, dished up themselves some breakfast and joined Frisk on the couch. "GOOD MORNING HUMAN!" Papyrus said as he sat down to the left of Frisk. Frisk waved at him. Sans joined not much after Paps did. "hey kid. you feelin' better?" Sans asked. Frisk nodded. "that's good." Sans said. Frisk nodded again. They sat and watched films for a couple hours, then it started to storm. There was heavy rain so Frisk was expecting some thunder and lightning. She started to silently whimper after the rain picked up. "you okay?" Sans asked. Frisk lightly nodded, but grabbed his and Papyrus's hands. "HUMAN, YOU DO NOT HAVE TO BE AFRAID! I SHALL PROTECT YOU!" Papyrus said. 'Thanks Paps.' Frisk thought to herself. The first bolt struck and made Frisk jump. Papyrus took notice and picked her up, setting her on his lap. Sans scooted over next to Papyrus to hug her. Frisk held onto Sans's arms while being embraced by Papyrus, they sat there like that while they continued watching the cartoons. When the thunder and lightning picked up, Sans took the opportunity to try and help Frisk get over her fear. "hey, kid, come with me." Sans said, offering her a hand. Frisk hesitantly grabbed his hand and stood up. Sans walked Frisk to the door. Another bolt struck and She tried to pull away from his grasp. Papyrus walked up behind them. "hey." Sans said. He used a finger to lift Frisk's chin to make her look him in the eyes. "you're going to be okay." He said, opening the door and stepping outside. Frisk felt the cool wind rush in and the smell of rain filled the room. She stood inside the doorway for a few seconds before finally stepping out onto the porch. Papyrus stood behind Frisk and relaxed his hands on her shoulders and Frisk rested her hand on his. Sans held Frisk's other hand in the air and let a few raindrops hit it. The rain was cold. Another bolt struck and Sans held Frisk's hand out, despite her wanting to pull it back in. Sans did the same thing for one more bolt. "see kid? you're fine." Sans said. "AND NOTHING CAN GET EVEN CLOSE TO HARMING YOU WHILE I'M HERE!" Papyrus said. Sans let go of Frisk's hand and she held it there. Another bolt struck and she held her hand in place part way through this time. "you are okay." Sans said. 'It's still scary...' Frisk thought to herself. "WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO BACK INSIDE?" Papyrus asked. Frisk nodded. "alright, let's go inside." Sans said, already inside. Frisk and Papyrus followed in close behind then closed the door.

Once the door closed, Frisk stumbled over to the kitchen to get herself a cup of water. She was about to take a sip when another bolt crashed making her splash herself and drop the cup. The cup was platic, so it didn't break. Still, the cup hitting the ground got Sans's attention and he hurried into there. Seeing Frisk slightly soaked he could help but laugh a little. "you okay?" He asked. Frisk nodded, but the water was cold and she was a little shook. "here, let me help you." Sans said as he walked over and picked up the cup. "do you know where tori keeps the towels?" He asked after putting the cup in the sink and turning back to Frisk. She nodded and lead Sans upstairs and to a closet. Sans grabbed a towel from the closet then headed downstairs to lay it it on the spill, while Frisk went into the bathroom and changed out from her, now, wet clothes. "you okay?" Sans asked after Frisk got out from the bathroom. Frisk nodded. "why are you scared of storms?" Sans asked. Frisk shrugged. She walked to her room with Sans. She looked at a pot sitting by a wall on her floor and got an idea. She picked up the clipboard and began to write. She showed it to Sans when she finished. "why would you want to go back there?" Sans asked. Frisk took back the clipboard, then showed it to Sans after writing her response. "...you shouldn't. you still need to heal your legs and you just started walking again. give it a couple days and i'll consider it, okay?" Sans said. Frisk let out a sigh then nodded. "are you ready for lunch? i sure could go for some grillby's right about now." Sans said. Frisk nodded again. Sans stood up and let Frisk get onto his shoulders. They headed down and let Papyrus know where they were going before stepping out the door and appearing right outside of Grillby's.

Being a weekday, it was pretty empty inside. The few monsters that were there greeted Sans as he and Frisk walked over to the counter. They normally ordered the same thing so when they entered, Grillby headed into the kitchen to prepare their meal. When the food was done, he placed it onto a couple plates and brought it out to the two. "thanks, grillbz" Sans said. Grillby nodded then went over to tend to another group. Sans and Frisk ate while Sans passed a pun or two here and there whenever he got the opportunity, and Frisk would giggle at them. The storm still raged on outside, but the chatter inside helped block it out. When the two finished, they headed back outside. The storm was over and it was lightly raining now. Winter was approaching quickly, making it a bit chilly outside. When they arrived home and stepped inside, Papyrus greeted them and Sans made a small joke, making Papyrus groan and walk into another room. Frisk went upstairs and into her room to lay down. After being stuck on the bed for a few days, Frisk was exhausted after moving around so much. Sans entered the room but Frisk was already asleep by then.

Frisk awoke in the void. Chara was still upset and ignored Frisk while she was there. She was later woken by Toriel shaking her. "Good evening, my child." She said, as she sat down next to Frisk, who was sitting up. "How are you?" Toriel asked. Frisk shrugged. The pain was no longer appearing when she was still anymore, and moving around was easier. "I made dinner while you slept, would you like to come down and eat?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded. "Alright, let me help you up." Toriel said, standing up and offering Frisk her hand. Frisk took her hand and stood up, falling into Toriel's arms before regaining balance. "Are you okay?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded. The two of them walked downstairs and Frisk joined Sans and Paps at the table while Toriel dished up two plates. "hey, kid. sleep well?" Sans asked when they arrived. Frisk nodded. "I GAVE YOU THE PLUSH YOU SEEM TO ENJOY SLEEPING WITH, YOU LOOKED LIKE YOU NEEDED IT!" Papyrus said. "th...thank you... paps." Frisk said, lightly blushing. Toriel noticed Frisk's blush when she sat down the plate next to her. "Is something wrong?" She asked. Frisk looked at Toriel and shook her head. "Alright. Let me know if something is bothering you." Toriel said, sitting down herself and beginning to eat. Frisk wasn't fond of the food they were having but decided to stomach it. Didn't want to cause more problems for the three of them. They talked among themselves while Frisk mostly listened, nodded and shook her head to a couple things as she tried to answer some things with her voice, though it didn't work out completely great.

When they finished eating, Toriel cleaned up everything while Sans and Papyrus played with Frisk in the living room. When she finished cleaning, Toriel joined the three in the living room and played with Frisk. After a bit, there was a knock on the door. Toriel got up and opened the door. There were a few humans, all in suits, standing outside the door. "Um... Hello." Toriel said. "Is Frisk here?" The one closest to the door asked. "Well... yes. Why?" Toriel asked. "She needs to come with us." The man said. "For what reason?" Toriel asked. "Okay. Don't play dumb with me, lady. You are fully aware of what happened at your school." The man implied. Sans was listening to what was going no and stood up."tori, why don't you stay with frisk?" Sans said as he walked to the door. "Are you sure?" Toriel asked. "sure. they seem harmless enough." Sans said. "If you say so." Toriel sighed. "But if anything happens, get out of there." She said, giving him a hug then going over to Frisk. Frisk knew what the man was talking about so she stood up and hugged Toriel, watching the door. Though Frisk, Toriel, and Papyrus couldn't see it, Sans's pupils were gone when he looked at the humans. "What's this? We don't want to speak to a monster _child_." The man said, the others laughing. Sans let out a sigh and closed the door. "it's a peaceful night. there's plenty of stars in the sky. shops are closing. kids are going home. why don't you just turn home and leave us alone. no one is getting hurt unless you continue to try and push me." Sans said. "I'm sorry, _kid_. But We're here on business that you don't need to worry about. So why don't you just let us in, and we can be on our way." The man said. "if the kid is involved, then it will always be my business. anyways... i don't think you heard me clearly..." Sans's eye turned blue and everything turned black and white. Sans grabbed the human's soul and brought him closer. "...it would be upsetting if someone disturbed something they can't understand." Sans said, looking the man in the eyes. He set the man down.

Sans was about to go inside again, but was interrupted by laughter. He turned to see the man laughing and the others had their hand holding something in their back pockets. "No. I think it's the other way around. We weren't asking." The man said, revealing a gun and pointing it at Sans. "Now. Your going to go in there, and your going to get the kid, and then you're going to deliver her to us." The man said. Not only did he sound crazy, but he was starting to look crazy. Papyrus stepped out onto the porch. "SANS! WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG? WHAT DO THESE HUMANS WANT?" Papyrus asked. Half of the guns pointed at Papyrus and he took a step back. "paps. go inside please." Sans said. "WHAT'S GOING ON?" Papyrus asked. "Will you shut up!?" One of the humans shouted. "paps... you need to go inside..." Sans said. "I said shut up!" The same person shouted.

Frisk was becoming impatient. Both of them were outside now and yelling was picking up. "My child. Why don't we go upstairs?" Toriel said. Frisk lightly nodded and the two began to walk up the stairs. Frisk paused and turned towards the door when she started to hear the yelling again. "Come on. They'll be o-" Toriel was cut off by a gun shot. Frisk escaped Toriel's grasp and ran towards the door. Toriel stopped her before she could reach the handle and dragged her upstairs. "N...NO!" Frisk yelled as Toriel pulled her away. She fought all the way up, and continued trying to escape even when she got into her room. Toriel sat by the door to keep Frisk inside, while she phoned Undyne and Asgore. "You need to come to my home. Quickly! There is a human-monster problem outside." Toriel said into the phone. 'LET ME OUT!' Frisk kept yelling in her head. Several minutes passed before more gunshots could be heard from outside, and then there was some screaming. "My child! You need to calm down." Toriel said as Frisk began to try and shove her away from the door. 'WHY WON'T YOU LET ME OUT?!' Frisk yelled in her head. Lots of fighting could be heard from outside and Frisk was giving up. She finally collapsed and began to sob. The pain was back and she couldn't get Toriel away from the door. Toriel picked Frisk off the ground and comforted her. "He's okay. They're both okay. Sans knows what he is doing and he would never let Papyrus get hurt when he's right next to him." Toriel said. Frisk knew that was true, but it was still hard to believe they were okay.

"HUMAN. PLEASE PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPON! THERE IS NO NEED TO FIGHT!" Papyrus said. Sans tried to step closer to Papyrus but the man Sans picked up fired a warning shot. "Stay where you are!" He yelled. "You! Call for back up!" He demanded pointing towards one of them that was aiming at Papyrus. The person nodded and went over to a van. "Since you keep refusing to cooperate, we now have permission to shoot you. Thanks for your time." The man said, pulling the trigger at the last word. Sans moved out of the way of the bullet's path. The man looked confused. "what? you think i'm just going to stand there and take it?" Sans said, grinning again and his pupils back to white. "H-how..." The group asked, looking at one another. "Well It's not like you can dodge forever!" The man said. Before he could pull the trigger again, Undyne and Asgore finally made it to the house, both wearing their armor. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" Undyne shouted, throwing a spear in front of the furthest human. "Great." The man mumbled. "Who are you freaks?!" He shouted. "I'm the king of all monsters and you are currently here without the right to be here." Asgore said. "...Well if your the king then you know why we're hear. Surely you can believe that we're doing the right thing removing this child from this place before she gets hurt." The man lied. "And why would Frisk be hurt? We were called here to protect her ad the first thing we see is you trying to shoot Sans!" Undyne said. "Because you monsters have a habit of hurting humans." The man believed. "We have not hurt a single human ever since we climbed out from Mt. Ebott!" Asgore said. "And what about the children that fell into the underground? What happened to them?" The man asked. Asgore's expression went dark. "They... died when they fell down the one entrance to the Underground I'm afraid." He lied. If the human was lying then he can as well. "Yeah, right! You probably killed them!" The man aimed at Asgore. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just blast all of your heads off right now!" He shouted. "I'd kill you before you got the chance!" Undyne challenged. There was a silence and every human was taking aim at every monster while they just stood there, not even flinching when a gun pointed at them. "this could go on all night, and, honestly, i'm way too lazy for that. so why don't we just get this over with?" Sans said, grabbing Papyrus then lining up with Undyne and Asgore.

What happened next was... absolute chaos. With Papyrus's bones, Sans's bones, Asgore's flames, and Undyne's spears, it was easy to say, since the humans had no idea what was going on or what to expect, they were all down. "Unless you want to start another war... I suggest... that you... give. the kid. to us." The main man said. "How would you start another war just to be trapped underground for another three hundred years?! But you seem that'd be something you enjoy, wouldn't it?!" Undyne shouted. The previously called back-up had arrived. "WHAT'S GOING ON OVER HERE?! WE TOLD YOU OVER AND OVER THAT YOU SHOULD STAY AWAY FROM THE MONSTERS! DO YOU LISTEN? NO! AND THIS IS WHAT YOU GET!" A lady, dressed in a different suit than the others, said, jumping out of the car and dragging the main man back to her vehicle, while the rest of her team carried everyone else into their own vehicles. The lady returned from her vehicle and walked over to the monsters. "I'm sorry about this. Ever since some kids with bruises returned from this city, our city has been going crazy over the theory that monsters had hurt them. And despite there not being enough evidence on our side, and some evidence pointing towards you being victims, he chose to ignore my orders and still came here to remove Frisk from her home and move her into a... security home." She said. "knew it. lying from the start." Sans said as he walked back inside. "SANS, WAIT!" Papyrus shouted as he chased after Sans. "I see. Sorry for asking, but... what do you mean kids went home with bruises after coming to our city? And what do you mean evidence saying we're victims?" Asgore asked. "You really don't know?" The lady asked. Asgore shook his head. "If there had been such an incident here, more than likely I would have found out about it and gone straight to your city to settle it before any of this could happen." Asgore said. "I see. Well, a few days ago, some kids came over to this city during their recess and came back bruised. The only problem was one of them had a knife holster and there was blood DNA that didn't match any of them on one of their shirts, but it was mixed in mud too much to find an identity, and there being no witnesses, we have no right to open an investigation." The lady said. "I see. Well, maybe Frisk could help answer some of your questions? She's just inside there." Asgore said, pointing towards Toriel's home. "That would help... Sure, why not." The lady said. Asgore lead her up the steps and they entered the house.

Frisk was still crying in Toriel's arms when more shouting arrived. Frisk looked up at Toriel with pleading eyes. "They're fine." Toriel said. She became a little exhausted from trying to fight Frisk, but could tell that she was close to falling asleep. 'I need to go out and help... why am I not allowed to go outside and help?' Frisk thought to herself. Toriel let out a sigh and picked Frisk up then carried her over to her bed. "Can you try to rest for a little bit?" Toriel asked. Frisk shook her head. 'How could I even think about falling asleep when my family is fighting right outside and I don't even know why.' Frisk thought to herself. "Would you like to draw?" Toriel asked. Frisk shook her head again. She was sitting next to Toriel at this point, and when Toriel finally leaned back to relax, Frisk jumped up and ran out the door. Toriel saw this and chased after her. "Frisk!" She shouted. Frisk didn't look back as she jumped down the stairs and ran into Sans. "hey, kiddo. you alright?" Sans asked, kneeling down and hugging Frisk. She shook her head and was now crying into his sweater as he picked her up and sat her down on the couch. "hey, hey, it's okay. no one got hurt... 'except the humans...' ...we're all okay." Sans said and thought. Frisk was hugging Sans and Toriel sat down by them as Papyrus joined them. "HUMAN? ARE YOU OKAY?" Papyrus asked, sitting down next to Sans. Frisk shook her head yet again. "IT'S ALRIGHT HUMAN! YOU WILL NOT BE HARMED!" Papyrus said, patting her shoulder. Moments later, Asgore came in with the lady. "Frisk. Would you mind answering some questions for this lady? It would help everyone out a lot if you did." Asgore said. Frisk nodded and stood up. "Alright. Is it okay if we do this privately?" She asked. "I... don't see why not." Toriel said. "Thank you." She said then looked at Frisk. "Where would you like to go?" She asked. Frisk tugged on her arm a bit and lead the lady into her room.

"Is this your room?" The lady asked. Frisk nodded and sat down on her bed. "Okay then. Let's get started." The lady said, sitting down on the ground. "My name is Lyona. I just want to ask you a few questions about what happened a few days ago at school, okay?" She asked. Frisk nodded, then grabbed the clipboard. "Actually. First, are you okay? You seem to be upset." Lyona asked. Frisk started writing on the clipboard and showed it to her when she finished. "Oh... I'm... sorry about that. He wasn't supposed to come here. I'm here to resolve the problem he caused. Now, can you confirm that human children came to your school during recess?" Lyona asked. Frisk nodded. "Did you see them?" Lyona asked. Frisk nodded again. "Did anything bad happen to them or did anyone else seem to bother them?" She asked. Frisk shook her head. Lyona thought about what to ask next, then noticed the bandages on Frisk's legs and arm. "Why are you wearing bandages?" She asked. Frisk hesitated before grabbing the board and writing again. She explained how those kids would come every once in a while to bully the monster kids, and how she stood up for them so that they wouldn't be beat, and how last time one of them had a knife and kept swinging it at some of the kids, and how she found out that she had been cut and risked her life to save the kids from torture and possible death. She showed it to the lady when she finished. Lyona was speechless. "I see. Thank you. Is... is your leg any better?" She asked. Frisk lightly nodded, she was looking down. "Hey. You helped me and all the monsters here a lot because of this. But you may need to come to town with your mom and sit through court so that we can sort all this out." Lyona said. Frisk wrote on the clipboard for her one more time. It read: 'Thank you for saving my family.' "Oh. It's no problem! You shouldn't of had to deal with that. I need to get going now so why don't we get you back down with your family and maybe I'll see you later." Lyona said. Frisk nodded and got up, following Lyona downstairs. Everyone said goodbye and Frisk gave her a little hug before she left to her group and they all disappeared down the road to the city. Asgore went home with Undyne, who was waiting outside to make sure nothing funny happened, after the humans disappeared.

"My child. Could you come help me please?" Toriel asked from the kitchen. Frisk entered and saw that Toriel was putting away dishes. "Can you wipe the table for me please?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded and grabbed a rag, wetting it with warm water. She wiped down the table then put the rag in the sink to dry. "Thank you." Toriel said as she put away the last plate. "It's getting late. Why don't you head up and get ready for bed?" Toriel suggested. Frisk nodded and headed upstairs, Sans and Papyrus following close behind. When Frisk entered her room after brushing her teeth, she noticed that Sans had already fallen asleep. "HELLO HUMAN! SINCE MY LAZY BROTHER HAS FALLEN ASLEEP, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL READ TO YOU TONIGHT!" Papyrus said. "WOULD YOU LIKE THE USUAL?" He asked as Frisk got underneath her sheets. She nodded and rested her head on her pillow. Papyrus began to read and Frisk fell asleep part way through the first two pages. When Toriel entered the room quietly crept towards Frisk and kissed her goodnight, and gave Sans a kiss on her way out. She made it to her room and collapsed. It was a really long day for all of them.

Frisk woke up in another dream. It wasn't in the underground, or the Monster's city. Just some woods. 'Chara?' Frisk asked. Chara appeared besides her. "What do you wa-" Chara finally looked around. "Where are we?" She asked. 'I don't know.' Frisk responded. "Let climb one of these trees." Char said. Frisk watched her climb the tree seemingly easily, despite there being no easy to get to limbs around. "I see some buildings. We're close to some city by the looks of it." Chara yelled down. 'Lead the way.' Frisk said. Chara hopped from the top of the tree to the ground and walked Frisk over to the city. 'Oh... no...' Frisk groaned. "What?" Chara asked. 'This is the humans city.' Frisk responded, starting to walk with out looking where she was walking. "Where are you going?" Chara asked. 'I've found that there's only one place I can go in this dream and that's to my actual parent's house.' Frisk said. "Oh. Why is that a bad thing?" Chara asked. Frisk thought about one of the bad days. "Stop. Please. Just stop." Chara said. She followed Frisk to her home. No one was inside but Frisk went in and waited. Chara was going to ask what she was doing after a bit but some light came in from under the door. And soon after that, the door swung open with brute force. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU'VE BEEN?!" Frisk's father yelled. Frisk tensed as her father ran through Chara and hit her. Chara was stunned. "...w...what are you doing?" Chara asked. 'This is good practice... for getting beat up in the real world... since it never stops hurting.' Frisk said. "Th... w... I..." Chara tried to say something. Frisk's father hit her again. This time, Chara felt it as well. "G-get up and fight!" Chara shouted. 'Why? What's the point?' Frisk said. "Why do you insist on just sitting there and TAKING the hits?!" Chara asked. 'I can't fight back. That just makes it worse.' Frisk said. "THAT'S STUPID!" Chara shouted. 'It works!' Frisk said. Frisk was hit again and Chara felt it again as well. "That's it." Chara said. She moved to where Frisk was know laying and grabbed her hand, turned it into a fist, and threw it towards the father. "There? See?" Chara said. Frisk's father recovered from the shock of getting hit and grabbed Frisk's throat, picking her up. Hers and Chara's air supply was cut off. 'See what I mean?' Frisk said. Chara couldn't respond. Frisk was thrown at a wall, they both felt the impact. "Yep... I get it now... let's get out of here." Chara said as she rushed over to Frisk, grabbed her arm, and bolted. Chara ran into something else and hit the ground. Looking up, she realized what it was. It was another human, but not one Frisk would recognize. "Why..." Chara looked around and saw more standing around. "No... no... no..." Chara said. She stood up and backed into Frisk. "Frisk, what are you doing? We need to get away from these people!" Chara stated. Frisk pointed back the way they came and Chara saw Frisk's father standing in the doorway. Everyone closed in on the two. The new group of humans attacked Chara while Frisk's was attacked by her father. Even though they were taking different hits at different times, they could feel each others pain. This continued until Frisk woke up with a scream that could wake up any neighbors and sobbing.

Sans and Papyrus awoke with a jolt and ran towards Frisk. "HUMAN? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Papyrus asked frantically. "kid, calm down. it's okay." Sans said. Toriel came in and picked up Frisk. "Sh... Sh... it's okay, my child... Sh..." Toriel said. "m...mommy..." Frisk said. Toriel started to rock her and sat down on the bed. "Was it _that_ dream again?" Toriel asked. Frisk lightly nodded. Sans finally realized that it was a little darker in the room than it was the previous night so he walked over to the wall and turned on the night light. Frisk opened her eyes and looked around when the light came on. "mommy..." She said, hugging Toriel tighter. The dream didn't end this time but it was still bad. "It's okay. Just let it out." Toriel said. "does this happen a lot?" Sans asked. "I've grown aware of some of her screams so I would suppose that could be true." Toriel said. 'Am I that bad?' Frisk thought to herself. "HUMAN! IT'S OKAY. EVERYONE HAS BAD DREAMS EVERY NOW AND THEN, BUT YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT THERE IS NOTHING TO BE AFRAID OF." Papyrus said. "Except this isn't just every once and a while." Toriel said. 'It's every stupid day.' Frisk thought. "OH. STILL... THERE"S NOTHING TO BE AFRAID OF HUMAN." Papyrus said. 'Except for my dad... my bullies... and those people that came today...' Frisk thought. She was still crying into her mother's robe. "hey. where's your plush at?" Sans asked. Frisk looked up and around her bed then shrugged, resting her head on Toriel again. Sans looked under the bed and found it in the corner. "got it." Sans said as he pulled it out from under the bed. "here ya go." He said, handing Frisk the plush. Frisk took it and hugged it along with Toriel, and now Sans and Papyrus. "Are you a little better now?" Toriel asked when Frisk went down to just sniffling. She nodded and was set down on her bed. "Would you like to come sleep with me?" Toriel asked. Frisk shook her head. "Alright. I hope you have a better night, okay?" Toriel said. Frisk gave Toriel one more hug before she stood up to leave. Papyrus was asleep again so it was just Frisk and Sans. "i'm guessing you don't want to talk about it, right?" Sans asked. Frisk lightly nodded. "...was it the one you killed everyone again?" Sans asked. Frisk froze then shook her head. "right... sorry..." Sans said. "goodnight." He said, giving Frisk a little hug before laying down on the ground. "S..Sans..?" Frisk asked. Sans looked up an saw Frisk patting her bed. "want me to sleep with you?" Sans asked. Frisk nodded. "Alright." Sans said. He got up and sat down next to Frisk, who hugged him as she fell asleep. "heh. sleep well, kid." Sans said, then fell asleep himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Frisk was woken by Toriel in the morning. "Good morning, my child." Toriel said as Frisk rubbed her eyes. "Asgore will be here around lunch to take you to the humans city, alright?" Toriel asked. Frisk looked at her with slight confusion. "Well... you see... Due to the conflict yesterday and at school, you and him have to go to court to resolve the issue. Are you okay to walk there?" Toriel asked. Frisk shrugged. "Hm... You wouldn't mind if Asgore carried you then?" Toriel asked. Frisk shook her head. "Alright. If you need to, just ask him, alright? And don't forget to grab you clipboard on your way out." Toriel said. Frisk nodded and gave Toriel a hug. She returned the hug. "Okay. You be good please, and I'll see you after you get back." Toriel said, kissing Frisk on the forehead then leaving for school. After Toriel left, Frisk laid back down and fell asleep again.

Sans awoke and saw Frisk still sleeping while he crept downstairs to make breakfast. Papyrus was the next to awake and go downstairs. "GOOD MORNING, BROTHER!" Papyrus said as he entered the kitchen. "sup, bro." Sans greeted. "YOU KNOW... THIS IS THE MOST I'VE EVER SEEN YOU WORK. IS THERE SOMETHING BOTHERING YOU SANS?" Papyrus asked. "no. just a little worried for the kid. can't make her talk about it if she doesn't want to." Sans said. "DON'T WORRY, FRISK IS AS STRONG AS ME SO I'M SURE SHE CAN HANDLE HERSELF. ANYWAY, UNDYNE AND I ARE TRAINING TODAY SO YOU BEHAVE YOURSELF AND DON'T GET IN TOO MUCH TROUBLE." Papyrus said. "oh. when are you leaving?" Sans asked. "AFTER BREAKFAST." Papyrus said. "well, i hope you have fun." Sans said, finishing the last pancake. "i'm going to go wake the kid now, go ahead and make yourself a plate." Sans said as he headed upstairs. "THANK YOU BROTHER!" Papyrus said, dishing himself a couple of pancakes.

Sans entered Frisk's room and shook her awake. Frisk groaned and turned to her side when Sans shook her. "come on, buddy. i made breakfast." Sans said, still shaking Frisk. Frisk finally sat up and rubbed her eyes. "wakey wakey." Sans said, chuckling to himself. "come on." He said. He picked Frisk up and carried her downstairs. "HELLO HUMAN!" Papyrus said when Sans entered the kitchen with Frisk. Frisk waved and Sans sat her down at the table. Papyrus sat down next to Frisk and began to eat while Sans fixed her a plate. "here you go." Sans said, handing Frisk her plate. Sans made his own plate before sitting down at the table with the other two. "HUMAN, YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT I SHALL BE GONE FOR A WHILE TODAY, SINCE UNDYNE WANTS TO TRAIN TODAY." Papyrus said. Frisk nodded. "she'll be gone today too." Sans said. "OH. WHERE ARE YOU GOING HUMAN?" Papyrus asked. "she's going to the humans city to resolve some things that happened in the past few days." Sans responded for Frisk. 'How long was he awake?' Frisk asked herself. "I'M SURE IT WILL BE FINE. HAVE FUN HUMAN!" Papyrus said. He put his plate in dish in sink and headed out the door after saying goodbye to the two. "hey, kid, wanna play a board game when you finish eating?" Sans asked. Frisk nodded. "okay, i'll see what i can find." Sans said. He got up, put his dish in the sink and started looking for a game.

Frisk put her dish in the sink when she finished and headed into the living room where Sans was sitting on the floor with a game. "is this alright?" He asked. Frisk nodded and sat in front of him while he got out the game. It was a simple little card game, like Uno but the monsters version of it. They played a couple games then Frisk went to her room to color until Asgore arrived, while Sans cleaned up from breakfast. When he finished cleaning, he looked out a window and saw Asgore walking towards the home, so he went on up to get Frisk. When he got upstairs, he knocked on Frisk's door before entering. He saw Frisk sitting on her bed drawing on some paper. "hey, kiddo. asgore is on his way up so you should go ahead and get ready." Sans said, looking at what Frisk drew. "um... what's this?" He asked while Frisk was heading out the door. She shrugged and headed over to the bathroom to get ready. Sans closely inspected the drawing until there was a knock on the door.

Sans headed downstairs and opened the door for Asgore. "hey, asgore. the kid's getting ready so she'll be a minute." Sans greeted. "That's fine. I'm in no rush." Asgore said. Frisk came down not too long after Asgore got to the door. "Howdy Frisk. Are you ready?" Frisk shook her head then ran upstairs again to grab her clipboard. "hey, asgore, mind if i tag along?" Sans asked. "Hm? For whatever reason?" Asgore asked. "i dunno. got nothing to do here." Sans said. "I suppose... But there won't be much you can do there either." Asgore said. "i'll be alright." Sans said. "Then if it's okay with Frisk, feel free to join us." Asgore said. Frisk came back down with her clipboard and joined the two at the door. "Are you ready now?" Asgore asked. Frisk nodded. "would you mind if i tagged along with you?" Sans asked. Frisk shook her head. "Alright. Come along you two." Asgore said. Frisk closed the door behind them and proceeded to follow Asgore along the road to the humans city. Along the way, Frisk started to feel a bit of pain in her legs so she asked if they could stop or if someone could carry her for a bit. They paused for a minute, then when they started to move again, Sans let Frisk get onto his shoulder.

Frisk, Sans, and Asgore entered the city and headed for the capitol. Throughout every time they visited the city, Frisk could tell that the glares they got were less and less evil. This time, however, all the evil glares were back. It was uncomfortable walking through the city at that point. They got to the capitol, but the glaring didn't stop when they entered. "Howdy. We're here for a meeting about something that happened over in our city a few day ago." Asgore told a person at an information desk. The person rolled their eyes and told them where the room would be. It was different than what Frisk was used to seeing. Their were five chairs in the back, and rows of chairs on the sides from where they were seated. People started making their way in a bit after the three sat down. After everyone was situated, five more, older, people came in and sat in the chairs at the back. There were a couple more tables to Frisk's left, where all of her bullies sat. This didn't help Frisk ease to being in the city.

The man in the middle chair stood up and started calling names. Asgore and the parents of the bullies stood up when called. They sat back down when the man sat down. "Would Frisk come up please?" The man called. 'What?' Frisk thought. She wasn't called up before so she was confused and shocked when she heard her name called. "Go on, Frisk." Asgore said after a moment of silence. Frisk gingerly got up and moved over to the witness stand. One of the lawyers stood at a podium. "Frisk. Is it true that these kids came to the monsters city on Monday?" The lawyer asked. Frisk nodded. There was a moment of silence. "Let me ask again. Did these kids appear in the monsters city on Monday this week?" The lawyer asked again. Frisk nodded again. "Your honor. The witness is refusing to give us valuable information to this case." The lawyer said. "She has the right to not answer anyone's questions. We already know they were there so why don't we just continue." The judge said. Frisk looked over at Sans and Asgore, who were clearly a little confused on the situation. Frisk looked at her clipboard which she was going to get up and grab, but was interrupted by the lawyer. "I'm not done yet. Did you run into these kids outside of the monsters city?" The lawyer asked. Frisk shook her head. "Again. Did you, or did you not, run into these kids outside of the monsters city?" The lawyer asked. 'Are you kidding me?' Frisk thought to herself. Frisk decided to get Sans's attention in hopes he could hand her the clipboard. Sans saw Frisk make some motions with her hands and looked to where she was sitting. He slid his hand onto the clipboard and Frisk nodded. He made a couple motions with his hand and the clipboard was in Frisk's hands. The lawyer was silent throughout this transaction, he was stunned at what was happening in front of him. Frisk wrote on the clipboard then showed it to the judge. It read: 'I can't speak, but those kids did come to the monsters city. They were at the school.' "Looks like the kids were in fact in the monsters city. But that is no excuse for you not to answer questions. _As if_ you can't speak." The judge said then handed the clipboard back down to Frisk. 'It's not an excuse.' Frisk thought. "No further questions for now." The lawyer said. They called up Asgore next and questioned him for a bit, even though he wasn't there for it. Next were the individual parents. It went on for a while until the judge called recess until tomorrow. But it didn't stop there. "Since Frisk chose to be uncooperative throughout today, she's going to be held here in a home until this issue is resolved." The judge said. "what." Sans said loud enough for everyone to hear but it was low enough to sound frightening. "You heard me... um... small... skeleton... child?" The judge said. Some guards walked up to the table. "Come on, kid. Let's get this over with." One of them said. Frisk got closer to Sans and Asgore. "Come on!" The guard said again. Frisk looked up at Sans. He wasn't smiling and was clearly upset. Frisk looked up at Asgore. He was trying to say something but couldn't figure out what to say. "Come on already!" The guard said. Sans put his arm around Frisk's back. "it'll be okay." Sans said then kneeled down to Frisk. "i'll come check on you." He whispered into her ear. Frisk shook her head and grabbed Sans's arm. "Come ON!" The guard said, finally grabbing Frisk's arm. Sans swatted him away. "Excuse me?" The guard said. "she'll go when she's ready." Sans said. "No. She's coming right NOW." The guard said. Sans looked down at Frisk. She had a pleading look in her eyes. "it's okay. you'll be alright." Sans said. The guard grabbed her and pulled her away. "Let's GO already!" The guard said. Frisk was dragged out to a vehicle and thrown in. Frisk saw Sans and Asgore being escorted out of the city by a couple more guards before she was pulled away to the "home" she'd be stuck in for the next while.

Back home, Sans was arriving at Toriel's house. It was dark. He was preparing to give Toriel the bad news, which was what was keeping him outside. He carefully opened the door and stepped inside. "hey, tori." Sans said. Toriel came into the room smiling. "Good evening, Sans. Did it go well?" She asked. "not... exactly." Sans said. "What happened? ...Where's... Where's Frisk?" Toriel asked. "she's... being forced to stay at a home in the humans city until the issue is resolved." Sans said. Toriel's happy expression had gone and was replaced by anger and sadness. "WHY? WHY MUST SHE STAY THERE?!" Toriel asked. "they think she can speak... so their holding us accountable for her not answering questions..." Sans said. He fell to his knees and began to cry. "i couldn't even get the dumb human off of her as they took her away from us." Sans said. It was Toriel's turn to sob. She headed upstairs and cried into her pillow while Sans collapsed on the floor mumbling a bunch of things to himself. When Papyrus returned home, he found Sans on the floor. "BROTHER? WHAT'S WRONG? WHAT HAPPENED?" Papyrus questioned, picking his brother off the floor. "frisk isn't coming home for a while. and i didn't do anything to prevent it." Sans said. "WHAT? WHERE'S THE HUMAN?" Papyrus asked. "in the humans city! they took her away from us!" Sans practically shouted. "and i did nothing..." He said softer. Papyrus was silent. "COME ON. FRISK WILL BE OKAY. DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT." Papyrus said. "she doesn't like it there! the look she gave me before she was taken... oh god that look of terror and plea... she doesn't want to be there! and i did nothing..." Sans said. "DO NOT WORRY, BROTHER. THE HUMAN WON'T BLAME YOU." Papyrus said. "but she should." Sans said. After a few minutes of neither of them not saying anything to each other, they decided it was a good time to get to rest. It wasn't easy to see Frisk's room so empty and dark so Sans chose sleep on the couch in the living room instead while Papyrus stayed.

Frisk refused to make eye contact with the guard the entire time she was driven to the home. The home was placed by a busy street and traffic seemed to be constant. They parked in the driveway, then the guard almost literally dragged Frisk to the door. Someone opened up the door after the guard knocked. It was a tall man and a smaller woman stood behind him. "Is this the kid?" The man asked. "Yep. And I will warn you, she's a trouble maker. You may have to teach her a lesson or two about respect and how to talk when spoken to." The guard replied. "Will do." The man said. He motioned for Frisk to go inside. She hesitated until the guard shoved her into the man and he threw her onto the ground. 'Chara...' Frisk thought. Chara appeared next to Frisk. She looked around. "Where are we now?" Chara asked. 'I had to go to court with Asgore and now I'm not allowed to go home. That man dragged me here and the man in the doorway threw me in.' Frisk explained. They were still communicating in the doorway. "So... You're stuck here?" Chara asked. 'Another guy said I would be here until an issue was resolved.' Frisk said. "Great... Why did you call me?" Chara asked. 'They said something about teaching me respect and to talk when spoken to. I'm... a little worried.' Frisk said. "Oh." Chara said. The door was closed and the man was looming over Frisk, inspecting her. "You don't look like much." He laughed. "Get up and follow me." He said. Frisk climbed to her feet, Chara was following Frisk, who followed the man to a room. "This is where your going to stay. The only reason you're allowed out is for exiting the house. Do you understand?" He asked. Frisk nodded. "Do you understand...?" He asked again. Frisk nodded again. "DO you. Understand?" He asked a final time. Chara saw him raise his hand and shoved Frisk out of the way before he could land a hit. "Look out!" She yelled at Frisk as he swung again at Frisk. She tried to roll out of the way but was grabbed and thrown onto a mat that laid on the ground. "Now you listen here. Looks like we need to establish the rules." He said. "1. You call me sir! 2. Don't leave this room without being told you can. 3. Answer when you're questioned, I don't care if you are having a bad day! 4. Don't talk back! 5. Take your punishment as you should!" He said. "You already broke one rule. Let's practice rule 5!" He said laughing as he swung at Frisk. Each blow was at her face and let out a cry of agony and pain. Chara was continuously trying to hit the man hitting Frisk to no avail.

The beating was finally done and both Chara and Frisk were crying. "I-I'm sorry... I-I couldn't do anything... I wanted to help you... but... but..." Chara said through gasps of sobs. 'It's not your fault! I shouldn't have came here in the first place!' Frisk shouted at herself. Sans appeared next to Frisk, but neither of them noticed. "hey, kid. are you alright?" He asked. Frisk looked up and cried more. She hugged Sans very tightly for a while. "what happened?" Sans asked as he inspected her face. "did the people you're staying with do this?" He asked. Frisk nodded. Sans's head was FULL of hate towards humans at that point. "i'm... sorry... kiddo... i didn't want this to happen... i should have done something..." He said. He hugged Frisk back. Footsteps could be heard getting closer to the door. "sounds like i have to go... see you tomorrow, okay?" Sans said, trying not to cry. Frisk nodded and then he disappeared. She didn't want him to go, but it was for the best. The man barged into the room. "What do you think you're doing? I said lights out when I left. That means go to bed. Looks like you need to be taught another lesson. Chara stood by Frisk, despite not being able to actually do much to protect her. The beating ended again and the beast left. "I'm sorry..." Chara said. "I can't stay out any longer." She said before disappearing. Frisk was alone with her tears and pain, fear and dread. Tomorrow would be another day. But would it be better? Could it be worse?

Frisk's face was purple by the time morning came and there was a small cut on her forehead that was slowly streaming blood down her face. Chara sat on the opposite side of the mat than Frisk. "Are you feeling a little better?" Chara asked. 'No. But... thank you for staying with me.' Frisk replied. "It's... fine. I think I'll stay around till you go back home." Chara said. 'That's fine with me. Need someone that actually cares for me.' Frisk said. The man barged in and threw a piece of bread onto the ground. "There's your breakfast." He said then left, slamming the door. "Aren't you going to eat?" Chara asked after Frisk didn't move. 'I'd rather starve.' Frisk said. "And what if he beats you for not eating?" Chara asked. Frisk went silent. "I really hope you're not trying to get yourself killed." Chara said. 'I'm not.' Frisk said.

Noon came and Frisk was told to get into the guards vehicle. Frisk put up a bit of a fight and tried to run, but ended up being shoved to the ground then into the vehicle. "Damn brat." The guard mumbled. Frisk was drove back to the capital and dragged back to the court room. She tried to get up and run several times, even though it turned for the worse every time. Frisk only stopped when she checked her health. ***9/20*** 'Great...' She thought. "What are you going to do?" Chara asked. 'I can't do anything anymore without risking death.' Frisk said. "So we're just going to sit here?" Chara asked. 'I guess.' Frisk replied. "...I guess it's better than helplessly watching you get beat." Chara said. 'Feels better too.' Frisk said.

Back at home... Asgore, Undyne, Sans, Toriel, and even MTT news were preparing to head over to the city for the next meeting. Asgore mostly sat at his table drinking tea. Undyne put on her armor, and said goodbye to Alphys. Sans and Toriel silently ate with Papyrus. Mettaton was given permission to bring his crew to stream the trial live so the monsters in the city could watch what was going on over there. They all grouped up at the pathway to the city and started walking, Asgore leading them, and the news crew hauling equipment behind. Aside from the head of the crew giving everyone instructions, it was a long and quiet walk to the city. And it was still uncomfortable to walk through the city with everyone glaring.

The news crew set up next to the human news group while everyone else went up to sit with Frisk. Toriel and Asgore gasped after seeing Frisk, San's expression went dark, and Undyne sent a glare at the humans. Mettaton 'interviewed' Frisk. Toriel healed Frisk and hugged her. Sans sat next to Frisk, keeping his dark expression and looking over at the humans. Frisk was called up to the witness stand and was told that she needs to be more cooperative and answer any and all questions asked. The judge still didn't believe she couldn't speak. The meeting lasted until another argument broke out and the judge called recess until the next day. Frisk was dragged away, but Undyne, Sans, and Toriel tried to put up a fight, again to no avail. The monsters walked home and Frisk was locked in the room again.

 _Sir_ came in and 'disciplined' Frisk again for not speaking and trying to run away again. The cut reopened so she held her, now, covered in dirt shirt to the wound until it stopped. "Are you okay?" Chara asked. 'I'm bleeding, sore, tired, and hungry.' Frisk said. "There's still that piece of bread on the floor." Chara said. 'not funny.' Frisk replied. Frisk laid against the wall and Chara laid on the mat. Sans came to visit until footsteps were heard from outside the room again. His stay was longer but still not long enough.

The next day was mostly the same. _Sir_ came in and threw a piece of bread on the floor, then left. He returned later then beat her for not eating. He intended only to stop the beating when Frisk ate both pieces, but she never opened her mouth, so he left annoyed. Noon came and Frisk was thrown into the guard's vehicle again, dragged to the capitol and inside the court room, and told to stay put. She didn't listen and kept trying to escape until her health was below five points.

The monsters did the same prep as they did the day before. More tears were shed by Toriel. Everyone met up at the path then headed down to the city. After seeing Frisk, less humans gave them evil glares and a couple even went up to them and apologized, one of the couple being one of the jury. "I probably won't have much say in the matter, but... I promise to try and convince them to let Frisk go home with you guys. Or at least moved somewhere safer." Said the person from the jury. They made it to the capitol and inside the courtroom. Toriel healed Frisk and gave her a hug while MTT news set up in the back again. The human news even interviewed Asgore and Sans this time. Throughout the trial, the judge still refused to believe that Frisk couldn't speak as the hours dragged on. A fight didn't break out so recess lasted only an hour. It was late at night and Frisk had begun to fall asleep. Asgore and the bullies parents kept being called up and asked mostly the same questions over and over again. When the meeting finally ended, the monsters were escorted back to their city and Frisk was dragged outside. The guard had to deal with something so he told Frisk to stay put and threw her by a wall. They were outside. The sun was gone, and the cool night air chilled Frisk. Despite all the pain still covering her body, she saw an opening. She knew she couldn't run, but she checked to make sure the guard wasn't looking and stood up anyway. Once she regained her balance, she bolted for the woods.

"GET BACK HERE DAMMIT!" The guard yelled as he and _Sir_ chased Frisk through the city. She saw the tree line and headed for it, jumping a fence and running deep into the woods. She tripped over some roots that were on the ground and fell into a pile of leaves. She could hear people running in her direction so she quickly got up and changed the direction she was going. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU BRAT?" _Sir_ demanded. Frisk had climbed a tree and hid in a little coop made by the wood and leaves. When she heard them move on, she turned onto her back and shivered. The sky was full of stars, that's how far she ran from the city's lights. "Where do you plan on going?" Chara asked, startling Frisk. 'I don't know. I just wanted to get away. I can't go back to the monsters city or they might have to deal with more problems and I don't want to go back into that... that...' Frisk said. "Hell?" Chara asked. Frisk nodded. "You should try to find something to eat." Chara said. 'Like what?' Frisk asked. "I don't know. Find some berries or something." Chara suggested. 'No thank you.' Frisk said. A loud snap was heard and Frisk fell to the ground, the impact making her shriek. "Frisk!" Chara yelled as she fell. Frisk uncovered herself from the laves and twigs. She was crying out from the pain and homesickness. "Come on... we should move." Chara said. Frisk nodded and attempted to get up, but collapsed from the pain. Chara heard approaching footsteps. "Come on! We have to move!" Chara said. 'I can't!' Frisk yelled in her head. The guard and _Sir_ arrived at Frisk's body. "Looks like she already got her discipline for today. Hopefully she's not to broken for the discipline of running away!" _Sir_ laughed. Frisk clenched her teeth as he landed a hit that knocked her out.

Frisk regained consciousness and looked around, everything was blurry and bright so she couldn't tell much. 'ow...' Frisk thought to herself. Chara was poking the ground with a ghostly stick. "You were beat up quite a bit last night." Chara said. 'what happened?' Frisk asked. "After you didn't show up to the meeting today, a lady went to the house. They found you bruised and bleeding on the floor so the person you were staying with got into trouble." Chara explained. 'What about the guard?' Frisk asked. "I don't know." Chara said. 'Where are we?' Frisk asked. "They took you to a hospital. While they were putting you in bandages, they also realized you haven't ate in a while. Let's just say that seeing a tube go down your throat wasn't the best sight." Chara said. 'Please. don't talk about that.' Frisk said. "sorry." Chara said. 'What time is it?' Frisk asked. "After ten at night." Chara said. Frisk groaned. Pain still filled her body so it defiantly hasn't been long. 'How long have I been here?' Frisk asked. "At least three hours. Oh, by the way, you see that remote next to you?" Chara said pointing at said remote. 'What's this for?' Frisk asked. "It can adjust the bed, turn on and off the TV..." Chara pointed at the TV hanging on a wall in front of the bed. "...and change the channels, and the big red button calls a doctor." Chara explained. 'That's helpful.' Frisk said. "Yeah. You should press the red button now, so you can let them know your awake." Chara said. Frisk painfully moved her arm to press the button. Less than a minute later a doctor showed up. "Hello, Frisk! It's nice to see that you have awoken. Do you need anything? Food, drink, another blanket?" The doctor asked. Frisk waved her hands in front of her mouth. "Oh, right! Your family left this for you. It didn't make sense to me at first but then they explained that you couldn't speak so here we are." The doctor said as she handed Frisk a clipboard holding a couple pieces of line and blank papers. Frisk wrote 'Thank you.' and 'Could i get an extra blanket?' with a pen that rested on the table next to her hospital bed, then handed the clipboard back to the doctor. "Of course!" The doctor said, then left to find a blanket. The doctor returned after a bit with a blanket and some crayons. "Here you go! Do you need anything else?" She asked. Frisk shook her head. "Alright! Hit the button if need anything and I'll be right over!" The doctor said, leaving Frisk.

'Do you want to watch anything?' Frisk asked. "No. I think I'll go rest now." Chara said. "I've been out since you ran away." She added. 'So you saw what happened to me when they attacked me?' Frisk asked. Frisk nodded then looked around the room since she could see more clearly now. It wasn't very large, just enough room for the bed, the table next to it, counters with a sink on one side of the room, chairs on the other, the TV, and the posters that hung along the walls. The door was mostly right in front of Frisk. The walls were white with some pink and blue patterns drawn across the top, and a window behind and to the right of Frisk. The floor was made from white marble tiles and the ceiling was made from wooden squares with several star-shaped dots on each one. There was a light on the ceiling but the only light that was currently being used was a lamp that laid on the table. Frisk may have just woken up from a day long nap, but he still felt tired so she put in the effort to turn off the lamp and position the bed to where she was laying, more so than she was before.

Toriel, Sans, Asgore, Undyne, and Mettaton all got a call from the hospital saying that Frisk woke up. Easy to say they got there as soon as they could. Frisk began to cry when they came into the hospital room and Toriel soon joined her. "I'm so sorry, my child! We should have never let them take you!" Toriel said, hugging Frisk. "You know something?" Undyne asked. "You must be either very determined or just plain stupid to keep trying to run away even if it got you into trouble. You should've headed straight for us." Undyne said, giving Frisk's shoulder a little push. "hey, kid. it's nice to see you smiling again." Sans said. Asgore moved into the room. "Howdy! I feel like you should know what happened at the meeting yesterday. Most of the jury was on our side after seeing how beat up you've been since you were trapped here and how Toriel healed you as soon as she saw you. We won the court case and your bullies now have some restrictions that prevent them from leaving this city unattended by an adult." Asgore said. Frisk was relieved to hear all of it, even if she didn't really understand some words he used. "Oh. I almost forgot. I decided to make you a little gift for your troubles." Toriel said. She walked over to the counter and picked up a box she put down after entering the room. She brought it over to the bed and opened it. Frisk filled with excitement as she looked at the cinnamon-butterscotch pie. She gave Toriel a nice long hug. Mettaton finally entered the room when everyone had gotten a plate of the pie. "Hello, darling!" He announced. "This isn't why I'm here... But would you mind answering a question for the news?" He asked. Frisk shook her head. "Alright. What happened after we were escorted out of the city?" Mettaton asked. Frisk explained everything that happened and what she was thinking the moment she started to run on the clipboard, then handed the paper to Mettaton. "Thank you, darling." Mettaton said, putting the paper aside. "Now. Blooky wanted to give you this." He said, reaching into a pocket. He pulled out an MP3 player with all of Napstablook's songs on it then handed it to Frisk. She wrote 'Thank you!' on another piece of paper. "You're welcome!" Mettaton said. "Well I have to get going now. Rest well and I'll see you when you get back home!" He said, leaving back to the monsters city. Asgore and Undyne left next, after saying goodbye to Frisk. Sans said goodbye and followed, but also gave Frisk her plush she slept with, saying "just in case you have any nightmares while we aren't around." Toriel stayed a little while longer after everyone left, talking about how much she missed her and how worried she was. Frisk gave Toriel another long hug before she left her alone. Chara had disappeared so Frisk decided to let her have some time to herself because it's been a while since she's not had to watch Frisk suffer.

Frisk had time fly by watching some cartoons, listening to music, or coloring. A nurse checked on her every thirty minutes or so, but Frisk didn't ask for much. Some doctors came in to replace the bandages Frisk wore. It was a painful process but Frisk managed to tolerate it without screaming too loud. Her legs didn't hurt for once. The only pain she could feel was from her head, back, chest, stomach, and arms. A cast-like bandage was looped around her head, to prevent any further bleeding provided by the cut on her forehead. There were bruises all around her stomach and back, and cuts laid scattered around her chest and arms. It made Frisk uneasy to see all the blood the bandages gained as they were rolled out on a cart. The doctors left as soon as they knew the bandages were secure. The doctor Frisk saw the night before started to check on her after dinner. She was friendly and did well to make sure Frisk was being taken good care of. Frisk ended up asking if she could take a walk through the hospital. She wasn't healed enough to walk around yet, so the doctor got a wheelchair for her to use and pushed her around a lot of the building, before returning her to her room. Sans visited again, a lot longer this time now that it was safe to do so. Frisk enjoyed his company, and jokes, until he had to go so that he could read to Papyrus.

Frisk remained in the hospital for a couple days to heal. She was dismissed from it when she was able to get around without any help. Sans came with Toriel to pick her up. Toriel carried the clipboard along with all of Frisk's drawings, along with the plush and MP3 player. Frisk felt relaxed when she got home. Sitting in a familiar environment that actually felt safe seemed very relaxing. Many monsters came by to say "Hello!" and "Good to see you all better!" That night, Sans brought Frisk up to the top of a hill and they stargazed until Frisk fell asleep in Sans's arms. Sans's brought Frisk back home and tucked her in. While Frisk was in the the humans city, Sans moved in with Toriel and Papyrus stayed over at their house. Sans still went to read to him every night though. He was going to return to the room Toriel gave him, but Frisk grabbed his arm before he could get away. "night, buddy. glad your back where you belong. at home." He said, letting out a soft chuckle before laying down next to Frisk and falling asleep. Toriel checked on the two and smiled seeing them sleeping together again. She returned to her room then went to sleep herself.

Frisk awoke to Toriel shaking her. "Good morning, my child." She said as she sat down by Frisk. Frisk rubbed her eyes and gave a little smile. "Are you feeling okay?" She asked. Frisk nodded. "That's good." Toriel said. Frisk nodded again. "You... missed a lot in school... The best I can do is spend time with you at home going over what we've gone through, and, if you feel well enough by then, some time during school as well." Toriel said. Frisk had forgotten about school and how she was continuously falling behind due to everything happening. Frisk grabbed the clipboard and wrote: 'That will be fine. But can you give it to me slowly so I don't end up getting lost?' She handed the clipboard to Toriel. "Of course." Toriel said. "Would you like to come down for breakfast?" She asked. Frisk nodded. It was then she realized that Sans was no longer next to her. She grabbed the clipboard and asked where he went. "He's already downstairs. He kept waking up early while you were away so it might take him a bit to get back on schedule." Toriel replied. She stood up and offered to help Frisk up. Frisk accepted the offer then walked with Toriel downstairs into the dining room.

"hey, kid." Sans said as Frisk and Toriel entered the room. Frisk ran up and gave him a hug. Toriel dished Frisk some breakfast and set it on the table. Frisk sat where the dish was placed and began to eat. Toriel joined them after making herself a plate. "Did you rest well?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded. "you sure did look comfortable when i woke." Sans said with a chuckle. Frisk lightly smiled and blushed to this. Toriel quickly ate, said goodbye to Frisk and Sans, then headed out the door to school. "would've been better if you weren't stuck in that torture chamber and then a hospital?" Sans asked. Frisk nodded again. The two put their plates into the sink when they finished eating then went to sit in the living room to watch cartoons. Once the cartoons were over, they ate lunch then went for a walk through the meadows. They stopped by the tree and laid down. "hey. about the underground thing... you should get caught up in school first, alright?" Sans said. Frisk nodded. 'Not like I can go there anytime soon anyway.' She thought to herself. The two of them laid there for a couple of hours, watching the clouds. They heard some kids from school start running through the fields so they got up and walked back home.

They beat Toriel home so Sans went ahead and made a small 'after-school' snack for the two. When Toriel arrived, she greeted Frisk at the door and Sans in the kitchen. She thanked Sans for the snack and brought Frisk to the table. "Did you have a good day?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded. "That's good." Toriel said. "Ready for some work?" She said. 'No.' Frisk thought. Toriel pulled a piece of paper out from a folder and slid in front of Frisk. "Do you know how to do this?" She asked. Frisk nodded. "Alright. You don't have to do the last two." Toriel said, handing Frisk a pencil. Frisk worked through the problems then handed the paper back to Toriel when she finished. "Good job." Toriel said, then grabbed another paper from the folder. She slid the paper over to Frisk then asked if she knew how to do it. Frisk nodded and began to work on them. She ended having to ask help on most problems of the problems. She handed the paper back to Toriel, who said good job again, then grabbed another paper and slid it in front of Frisk. This went on until it was time for dinner. Toriel had to explain to Frisk on what to do on things after a while, since it got into subjects she missed, but she managed to get the hang of it. "Dinner is ready so you can stop for today." Toriel said. Frisk nodded then finished the problem she was working on, then handed the paper back to Toriel. Toriel put the paper back into the folder then moved the finished papers into another folder. "You did a great job today!" Toriel said. Frisk smiled and gave Toriel a hug. "Do you need help with anything?" Toriel asked. Frisk shook her head. "Alright. Why don't you go get Sans while I make you a plate." Toriel said. Frisk nodded then ran upstairs.

Frisk found Sans asleep in a chair in his room. She tried to wake him by shaking him. No response. Frisk looked around his room. It was already a mess. Frisk tried to shake him awake again, harder this time. He chuckled. Frisk shook him harder and harder until he was practically being shoved off the chair. He finally got up. "heh. alright, alright. you got me up." He said, ruffling her hair. "do you need something?" He asked. Frisk pointed towards the kitchen. "you want me to go downstairs?" He asked. She nodded. "why would i do that? i'm comfy where i am." He said. She mimed eating something. "you want me to go down to eat?" He said. She nodded. "alright." He said, finally getting up and walking downstairs with Frisk.

"Good evening sleepyhead." Toriel greeted Sans as he and Frisk entered the room. Frisk sat down at the table, where Toriel had prepared a plate for her. Toriel handed Sans his plate, then he sat down. Toriel dished up some for herself then joined at the table. "did you get all of your work done?" Sans asked Frisk. She shook her head. "She's not that far behind though." Toriel said. "that's good. it would be difficult in school if she didn't ketchup." Sans said, putting some ketchup atop some fries. Toriel laughed and Frisk giggled at his joke. Frisk looked out a window past Toriel and took note that dark clouds were forming. "Do you feel like your ready to go to school?" Toriel asked Frisk. She nodded, then got up to grab the clipboard. She wrote: 'I'm a little worried about going back.' then gave it to Toriel. "Why would you be worried?" Toriel asked. Frisk wrote: 'I'm worried that the bullies are going to come back." then handed it back to Toriel. "They won't be able to come here without their parents, remember?" Toriel said. Frisk nodded. 'that's kind of what I'm worried about...' Frisk thought. "But if something does happen, someone will be able to step in. There will always be at least one teacher on the playground during recess now." Toriel said. "Undyne will be watching as well." She added. Knowing that helped, but still, Frisk couldn't help but worry about it. They finished eating, then Sans sat with Frisk to watch Mettaton, while Toriel washed everything.

When Toriel finished cleaning, she joined the two and watched the showing until Frisk fell asleep. Toriel carried her up and tucked her in. She joined Sans again and they watched a little while longer before heading up to sleep themselves. Frisk didn't wake up in the middle of the night from a nightmare, there was nothing but the emptiness of the void. Toriel woke Frisk in the morning and the two went down to eat breakfast. When the finished, they put their dishes into the sink and Frisk put on her light jacket, which had purple and blue stripes like her shirt. Fall was beginning and the air was getting cooler. They walked to the school and stopped outside the doors. Frisk looked up at the doors and let out a sigh. The bullies weren't the only thing she was worried about. The entered the building and walked to their classroom. They always got there early so no one was inside the classroom. Frisk found her desk and sat down while Toriel sorted things out. After several minutes, kids started to fill the room and surrounded Frisk. They started to ask questions about the city and about the house and the hospital. This is something Frisk worried about. The questions kept toppling onto each other. It began to overwhelm Frisk and she began to panic. Toriel, thankfully, managed to get them settled before Frisk broke down. "Are you alright?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded. "Okay. Here's some of the work you need to catch up on." Toriel said, handing her a small packet. Frisk worked on the packet while Toriel taught the class. She tried to listen to the lesson but she wasn't familiar with the need-to-know subject to actually know what was going on. Part of the day was done and they headed to the little gym for P.E. They played a game of "Steal the Bacon", but Frisk mostly watched since she still had to get used to running again, some kids were nice enough to let her pass through and steal a 'bacon'. After P.E. finished, they headed back to class for a few minutes before heading to lunch. For lunch, they had a pizza taco along with some corn, fruit, and milk. They were let out to recess after a while and they began to run around, a few drawing their attention to Undyne, who was patrolling the area. Frisk took notice that there were also some of the humans kids out there with them, all with parents and none of them were one of her bullies, which was pleasing. Recess ended and the kids were sent back to class while the humans went home. The rest of the day held different activities from drawing to building with blocks. They would always form groups and do a building competition with the blocks. Frisk didn't escape all the questions, but managed to answer a few of the several.

At last, the school day ended and everyone headed home while Frisk sat at her desk working on catching up while Toriel looked over the students papers. When Toriel finished, she let Frisk pack everything she was working on up and walked her home. "Did you have a good day?" Toriel asked as they walked. Frisk nodded. It felt good to be happy, and, surprisingly, to be back at school again. When they arrived home, Frisk was allowed to stop her work until the next day, since she completed a lot throughout the day. Sans took Frisk to the meadow and they relaxed at their tree. "anything interesting happen while you were at school today?" He asked. 'You mean besides Undyne patrolling and humans already coming back?' Frisk thought as she shook her head. "that's good. wouldn't want ya breaking all over again." Sans said jokingly. Frisk pushed away the thought of the possibility and all the different unlikely-possible outcomes. They stayed there for a while, watching groups of kids play tag in the field. They decided to go back home when they figured Toriel would be expecting them for dinner, which was left overs from the previous night.

After dinner, Lyona showed up to talk to Frisk. They went up to Frisk's room as they did last time and Frisk sat on the bed while Lyona sat on the floor. "Sorry for interrupting you. Just wanted to see how everything was going." She said. Frisk nodded, then grabbed her clipboard. "Did you heal well?" Lyona asked. Frisk nodded again. "That's good. Sorry about what happened in the city. Had I known about what happened, I wouldn't have said anything about it in the first place." Lyona said. Frisk shrugged. "I... noticed that some humans came here today, is that correct?" Lyona asked. Frisk nodded. "Did they cause any trouble at all?" Lyona asked. Frisk shook her head. "That's good. Would you mind telling me from your perspective of what happened in the house?" Lyona asked. Frisk froze for a few moments before she began to write. She handed it to Lyona when she finished. "Ah, I see. It's alright, I just feel like there is nothing but injustice in your judge but my bosses' bosses won't kick him out." Lyona said. "It's not your fault that jerk is unfair." Chara said. 'She knows.' Frisk said. "Really? Then why is she apologizing?" Chara asked. 'I don't know.' Frisk said. "Frisk?" Lyona said, bringing Frisk back to reality. "Are you alright?" Lyona asked. Frisk nodded. "Are you sure?" Lyona asked again. "You seemed to get really distracted for a moment." She said. Frisk nodded again. "Alright, if you say so." Lyona sighed. "Well, thank you for talking with me. I will see you later." She said, walking out the door. Frisk followed soon after, and Chara followed Frisk. Lyona had left by the time Frisk got downstairs. "heya, kid. want to watch some cartoons before you go to sleep tonight? mettaton isn't on so there's not much else to do." Sans said. Frisk thought about it for a moment before nodding. The two of them climbed onto the couch and watched cartoons till Frisk fell asleep again.

Toriel brought Frisk up and tucked her in. A storm was beginning to form outside, the last one of fall. Knowing this, Toriel double checked to see if the night-light was on and Frisk had her plush, before going to sleep herself. Frisk slept through some of it after the thunder started, but it finally became loud enough to wake her. She let out a small scream as she awoke from the blast. Sans was the first to respond to her scream and sat down next to her. "your okay kiddo. don't worry." Sans said in attempt to calm Frisk. It worked until another bolt struck and the thunder shook the house, making Frisk jump and tear up. "sh... sh... it's okay..." Sans said. Toriel entered the room and picked up Frisk, cradling her in her arms before sitting down next to Sans on the bed. "It's alright, my child. You're going to be okay." Toriel said with a calming tone. She gently rocked her and Sans stroked her hair until she fell asleep again. And even though she asleep, Frisk still jerked to each bolt of lightning or roll of thunder. "She's still frightened, even in her sleep." Toriel sighed, relieved that Frisk had fallen back asleep. "i can stay with her." Sans said. "Do you think it will help?" Toriel asked. Sans responded with a shrug. Toriel handed Frisk to him. "If you say so. If she wakes up again, come get me." She said, standing up and giving Frisk a kiss on her forehead. "will do." Sans said. Toriel went back to her room and Sans laid atop of the bed, holding Frisk in his arms. Frisk did awake again, so Sans got Toriel up again. The two got her calm down and get back to sleep again. The storm finished and it was peaceful the rest of the night.

* * *

A couple weeks past and everything went on as it did until Frisk caught up with school and healed to the point she could run more. She kept trying to get Sans to follow her to the underground, but he kept pushing it off. School got easier for her when she finally caught up. There wasn't much else happening around. Undyne still patrolled the playground and Lyona would come visit every two weeks. Humans continued to come to the city, a few beginning to arrive without their parents. Everything was back to how it was running, except Frisk hadn't seen any of her bullies. It slightly worried her, but it was also nice not having to worry about them coming to torture them. However, that didn't last long. The bullies ended up coming to the school with their parents and each one of them would somehow escape the watch of Undyne and torture the monsters kids while they threw Frisk around. Standing up to adults was much more terrifying for Frisk to do. The first time this happened, Frisk was playing with some of her friends along the slide. It was only one bully with one of his parents to show up this time. Frisk didn't see that either of them had any intent on harming anyone, but she still kept an eye out. When the kid caught eye of Frisk, he tugged his parent's shirt and pointed at her. He and his parent began to walk towards Frisk, while she walked towards them as well when she noticed that they were doing so. "Are you Frisk?" The parent asked in a calm voice. Frisk nodded. "Good. Then can you answer something for me?" The parent asked, keeping the calm voice. 'Maybe?' Frisk thought before shrugging. "Why do you think you can just easily get away from beating up my child by _faking_ you can't speak, _faking_ that someone else beat you when you hurt yourself, and then doing it again by running away? Your covered in guilt and just because the court will allow you to run freely and continue to be the demon that you are, doesn't mean that I'll let you get away so easy." The parent said, still calm but seemingly more frightening. 'Oh no...' Frisk thought. She caught sight of Undyne and decided to just start walking towards her. The parent grabbed her shoulder. "Where do you think your going?" The parent demanded. "Don't you know you should respect other people when they're trying to talk to you?" The parent said. Frisk let out a low groan and tried again to walk to Undyne. The parent tried to throw her onto the ground, but Frisk broke into a run before he could do so. Frisk made it to Undyne and stood by her for the rest of recess, but kept eyes on them.

The second time, Frisk was sitting in the shade after exhausting herself from running and rolling. There were more parents there this time and they surrounded Frisk. Each one of them asked the same thing. "Why did you 'fake' bruises and blame it on your caretaker? Why did _you_ attack our children? Do you think you should be running around without a worry **demon**?" Over and over they asked. Frisk refused to let herself break down in front of them. That's the only thing they wanted from what they were doing. To see Frisk break down and helplessly cry out. Undyne saw the group and came over to investigate. They all said the same thing. "This **demon** over here was threatening our children." Undyne didn't believe the charade, but asked about it after she 'persuaded' them to leave back to their city. "Did you really threaten the brats?" Undyne asked, handing Frisk a piece of paper and a pencil. Frisk laid the piece of paper down on a bench and began to write about what happened, and what she thought about it. Undyne read through it then nodded. "Good. It wouldn't be good to get yourself stuck in the city again. Come on, punk! Let's get you to your class." Undyne said, leading Frisk to Toriel's classroom. Recess wasn't over, but Frisk had to explain what was happened to Toriel.

Every time they showed up after that, Undyne was their personal escort, and never let them out of her sight. It wasn't easy having them stick around even with Undyne there, but it still helped and Frisk managed to play with her friends without having to worry about any problems implying the issue. They got away from Undyne a couple of times, but never long enough to do any physical damage. The bullies and their parents would also follow Frisk home from Papyrus's house, or block her way going either way, and just simply harass her. She was back to the point of which she didn't want to tell anyone what was going on again, then the nightmares returned.

Frisk awoke with a scream and quickly sat up. She had fallen asleep on the couch an hour before. Toriel entered the living room from the kitchen and made her way to Frisk. "Are you alright, my child?" Toriel asked. Frisk shrugged since she didn't know whether to nod or shake her head. "Did you have another bad dream?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded. "Do you want to talk to me about it?" Toriel asked. "n...no..." Frisk said. "Okay." Toriel sighed. An alarm came from the kitchen and Toriel quickly got up and headed there. "Would you mind getting Sans for me while I take these pies out of the over?" Toriel asked. "o...okay..." Frisk said heading upstairs. 'At least I can say some things. Not enough though..." Frisk thought on the way up. "Then it's a good thing that I can read your thoughts." Chara said. She appeared shortly after Frisk awoke, they were in the dream together. Frisk got to the door to Sans's room, but turned back to hers to get the clipboard. She wrote something down on it before heading back to Sans. She opened the door then entered the room. Sans was working on something on the desk he was commonly asleep on. "hey, kid." Sans said. "hi..." Frisk said back. "are you alright?" Sans asked. "i thought i heard you scream a few minutes ago." He said. Frisk lightly nodded. "are you alright?" Sans asked. Frisk handed the clipboard to Sans. He read through it. "what's the point in tellin' me if your not going to talk about it?" Sans said, getting up to head down stairs with Frisk. Frisk took the clipboard back from Sans as they walked down and wrote down what happened in the dream, then asked him not to tell mom about it, before handing it back to Sans. They stopped at the bottom of the stairs before continuing. "kid, i... i won't tell tori. but i need something from you in return." Sans said. Frisk gave a light nod. "i need to to tell me what is making you have those dreams." He said. Frisk hesitantly nodded before the two walked into the kitchen and joined Toriel at the table. "Good evening, Sans." Toriel said when they entered. "evening." Sans said in return. Frisk sat across from Toriel and Sans to her right. They had a nice conversation with each other as they ate the fresh pie.

The same night was less comfortable. Frisk kept to her promise and told Sans about what has been happening at school and on the way home or to Papyrus's house. Sans kept the same smile throughout reading what Frisk wrote, but the pupils changed a couple times. Frisk would move a little bit away from him when his pupils disappeared, then closer again when they returned. Sans patted her on the head then said he wouldn't mind getting up and going to school during her recess or walking to and from Paps house. Frisk liked the idea and wrote that it'd be okay if he did that, but worried a bit. They almost killed her twice, and she has 20 hp. He only has 1. Despite that, Sans kept to what he said. Frisk told him what was going on, so he didn't tell Toriel about it. He also played with Frisk and her friends during recess at school, then walked her to and from Paps. Even though Frisk isn't comfortable around Sans when his pupils disappear, she still feels like she can tell him, and only him, about her dreams. She didn't know why, he was just that protective and made her feel safe even thou he has low health.

One day, Frisk finally managed to get Sans to take her to the underground. The trees were starting to lose their final leaves. There being plenty of trees surrounding the trail up the mountain, it was covered by leaves. When they got to the top, they entered the mountain and headed for the Ruins. Once they got to the end of the Ruins, Frisk asked Sans to stay in the room behind Flowey's. Sans was a bit skeptical about it, but allowed her to go on without him. Flowey was sitting in the middle of the room. Frisk walked up and sat next to him. "Frisk..." Flowey started. "no." Frisk said. "...what?" Flowey said. Frisk pulled a clay pot out from the bag she was carrying. " _what._ " Flowey said again. Frisk let out a sigh then grabbed a piece of paper from the bag. She wrote: 'I want you to come to the surface with me. Please? Alphys can help you turn back into yourself.' Flowey read it, then remained silent for a bit. "Did you forget Alphys's true lab? All the globs?" He finally said. Frisk did remember. Going down into that place was like a nightmare at the time. Frisk took back the paper and wrote: 'No determination?' Flowey read it. "Frisk... I can't. I just can't, okay? Please leave and forget about me already!" Flowey said, summoning some pellets. "you may wanna put those down _pedals_." Sans said. " _trashbag_..." Flowey said, then made the pellets disappear. 'Sans!' Frisk thought. "now why don't you just get into the pot? having you around isn't my idea of a 'good' time. but... this kid is determined to get you up there and no one can beat her determination. not even someone who has _killed_ everyone a few times." Sans said. Flowey climbed into the pot, grumbling. While he would never admit it, Flowey knew Sans was right, Frisk wouldn't give up. Frisk picked up the pot with Flowey in it after putting her bag back on her back, gave Sans a small smile, then lead him out.

The walk out was more uncomfortable. Frisk felt Flowey and Sans glaring at each other through the entire underground. When they got to the surface, Flowey looked around the two cities in awe. "Hey. Trashbag. Why is there another little town over there?" Flowey said. "...you will find out soon enough." Sans said, then lead Frisk home. "Welcome home, Sans, my child! Um... Who is this?" Toriel asked. "just a _friend_ of frisk." Sans said, heading to his room. "What was that about?" Toriel asked. " _Trashbag_ doesn't like me because he thinks I'm going to kill everyone again." Flowey said, not looking at Toriel. Toriel stood in confusion. "Well... would you like some pie...?" Toriel asked. "I'm fine." Flowey said. "Alright... Frisk, Why don't you set him down on a windowsill?" Toriel said, then walked into another room. Frisk set Flowey down then headed to where Toriel was. "Should I know this person?" Toriel asked. Frisk was about to nod but remembered that Flowey was... Flowey, so she shook her head. "I see... did he come from the underground?" Toriel asked, though she knew the answer. Frisk nodded. "Does he have a home here, or are you keeping him in your room or the windowsill you left him on?" Toriel asked. Frisk pointed towards her room. "...If you say so. I do not mind having him here... as long as he is... well, you know..." Toriel said, patting Frisk on the head. "Now then." Toriel said. "Would you like some pie?" She asked. Frisk nodded. "Alright. Let me go get you a slice and you can bring him to your room." Toriel said, heading to the kitchen. Frisk picked up Flowey then headed up to her room. "So... this is your room?" Flowey asked when they entered. "yeah." Frisk said. Frisk sat him down on the table next to her bed. "...Do you really think that you can bring me back?" Flowey asked. Frisk shrugged. "...great." Flowey sighed, rolling his eyes. Toriel knocked on the door then entered. "Hello, my child, there is a slice of pie waiting for you on the table. Are you sure you don't want a slice... um... sorry, but I don't think I got your name." Toriel said. "It's Flowey. Flowey the Flower. And yes, I'm fine. I don't need any pie." Flowey said. "If you say so. If anything happens I will be in my room reading or talking with Sans." Toriel said before leaving and closing the door behind her. "Go on, Frisk. I'm fine." Flowey said. Frisk nodded then went downstairs to eat the pie.

Nothing else really happened that night. Frisk ate the slice of pie, went back up and sat with Flowey for a bit before bringing him down to watch Mettaton with her, Toriel, and Sans. Flowey didn't look at the screen for the first few minutes, but grew attracted to what was going on. Frisk fell asleep during the showing as she usually did, and Flowey fell asleep not too much after her. Sans carried Frisk up while Toriel got Flowey when the show ended. Flowey was placed on the table again and Frisk was tucked in. Toriel and Sans quietly left the room and then went to sleep themselves.


	6. Chapter 6

Living with Flowey made things a little different. He was constantly unhappy and nagging about everything. There were some things that would make him a little happier. He enjoyed looking at golden flowers outside and hanging around Frisk was even enjoyable for him. There was a couple day distance between the time Frisk got Flowey out of the underground and the time she brought him to Alphys. The trip was odd to Frisk. Going to Alphy's lab was like going to a doctors. And Frisk had enough time with doctors for a while. Toriel wasn't aware of what was going on there, Flowey asked for it to be secret. Alphys was unsure to it, but agreed to it and its terms. "No determination" was the only term to agree to. It made things harder, yes, but it was much safer.

"How much longer until I can change back?" Flowey asked after another trip. "i don't know..." Frisk said. Flowey grumbled to himself while Frisk set him on the windowsill. He looked out the window towards the flowers and let out a sigh. It was dark out and the sun had set. October was here and the air was getting colder outside. Sans entered the room. "hey, kid. did you have fun?" He asked, sitting down by Frisk, who was drawing on her bed. "good." Frisk replied. Sans nodded. "how's alphys?" Sans asked. "okay." Frisk replied. Sans nodded again. "tori wanted me to ask if you wanted to help decorate." He said. Frisk nodded and set her drawing aside. "What about me?" Flowey asked. "Do I just sit here in dark silence while you go off and have fun?" He finished. "...would you like to come along, pedals?" Sans asked. Frisk answered for Flowey by picking him up from the windowsill and brought him along.

"Good evening, my child and Flowey!" Toriel greeted. "Glad you two came down." She said, giving Frisk and Flowey a hug. "What do you need help with m-... Toriel?" Flowey asked. "I need help with putting up some of these things..." Toriel said, sliding over a box so they could look into it. Inside was paper pumpkins, black cats, and witches and plastic letters spelling ~HAPPY~HALLOWEEN~. Flowey was confused looking into the box. He didn't recognize anything from it or know what they could be for. "How am I supposed to help?" Flowey asked. Toriel had to think about it for a bit. "You can help Frisk find places to put things." She suggested. "Fine." Flowey said, rolling his eyes. Toriel handed Frisk a handful of the paper figures to hang up around the house. Frisk noticed Chara watching and gave a little wave, but she looked away. "What are you waving at?" Flowey asked. Frisk shrugged as a response. Frisk finished putting up the paper figures where Flowey said they may look okay before returning to Toriel. "Thank you. I don't have anything else for you to do today so you can go back upstairs if you want to." Toriel said. Frisk nodded and returned the tape she used to hang things up.

Back in the room, Frisk set Flowey back on the windowsill before sitting back down on her bed and resuming her drawing. Toriel came in to tell Frisk it was time to get ready for bed, so Frisk changed into her PJ's and went to brush her teeth. "kid?" Sans said as he entered the restroom while Frisk was spitting out the toothpaste. Frisk gave a wave and gave Sans a hug. "thanks. are you sure we should keep that flower around? after what he did, i don't exactly feel safe with him here." Sans said. Frisk nodded. "...if you say so. g'night kid." Sans said, heading back to his room. Frisk gave him another hug before he left and headed back to her room. Flowey was already asleep so she climbed into bed and went to sleep herself.

'Do you know him?' Frisk asked Chara when she awoke in another dream. "You could say that." Chara responded. "He's an old friend." She finished. 'How old?' Frisk asked. "Older than you." Chara said. Woods sprouted from the ground and the void turned into a forest under a night sky. 'Not again...' Frisk groaned. "Where shall we try to hide this time?" Chara asked, trying to keep her wooden voice but becoming lightly shaken. 'I don't know. Where haven't we tried to hide yet?' Frisk said. They looked around but finally settled in a tree. Sure enough, running was heard not too long after. "Why do you always sit on the branch?" Chara asked. "Don't you remember? When I tried to sit in the middle, the entire tree fell.' Frisk responded. "Oh... right." Chara said, looking back to that one. The voices went silent and the branch snapped. It hurt both of them, but less than it did when the entire tree fell on top of them.

Frisk awoke with an involuntary scream again and quickly sat up. "Again...?" Flowey groaned, being awoken by the scream. He looked over at Frisk, who was looking around the room vigorously and was on the verge of sobbing. She knew it was a dream, but she was never able to shake the fear away. "Um... are you okay...?" Flowey asked. He had seen most nightmares of hers except this one before. Sans came into the room and went over to Frisk. "hey... hey... kid..." He said, trying to get Frisk to focus on him. Frisk made eye contact with him for a millisecond before resuming her frantic looking. Sans got onto the bed and picked up Frisk, which was returned with a small yelp from her, and sat her on his lap. "hey... sh... you're okay... sh..." Sans said, continuing his attempt to calm her down. Toriel then entered the room. She walked over and scooped up Frisk and started to rock her. "Could you stay here with Flowey, Sans?" Toriel asked. Sans gave a nod as Toriel headed out the door with Frisk and the clipboard, along with something to write with. Sans looked at Flowey. "sup, pedals." Sans said. "Don't talk to me, _trashbag_!" Flowey stated. "fine. but this better not be because of you." Sans said. Flowey rolled his eyes.

Toriel sat down in her bed and continued to rock Frisk, who was clinging to her. It took a few minutes for her to calm down. Sadly, Toriel had became more accustomed to Frisk's reactions. Toriel handed Frisk the clipboard when she calmed down enough. Frisk wrote down what happened in the dream. "Ah. Same one?" Toriel said. Frisk gave a light nod and rested her head on Toriel. "Would you like to sleep with me or Sans tonight?" Toriel asked. "you..." Frisk said. "Alright. Let me go grab your plush." Toriel said, standing up to leave the room. "I'll be right back." She said, disappearing through the door. Frisk moved to the center of the bed and curled into a ball. "Sans? Frisk is going to sleep with me tonight." Toriel said when she entered Frisk's room. "k. what about pedals here?" Sans asked. "I'm fine." Flowey said. Sans headed back to his room and Toriel grabbed Frisk's blanket. "Are you sure you're okay here by yourself?" Toriel asked before leaving. "Yes. I'm fine." Flowey said. Toriel nodded and headed back to her room. Frisk fell asleep so Toriel carefully moved her to one side and put her blanket on top of her before sliding into bed herself and going to sleep. Frisk ended up hugging Toriel and relaxed her head on her shoulder.

"Hey, Frisk. I-I-I uh... I, uh, found a way to-to help Flowey change back to... him-himself again... but it's... uh... it's very risky..." Alphys said. "What do you mean 'risky'?" Flowey asked. "Well... uh... Frisk could... theoretically... split her... her soul... a-and give half of it to y-you." Alphys said. "What?" Flowey said. "I-I-I'll need to make a uh... a machine that can... safely split her soul... which may take a couple weeks... but i-it could work." Alphys said. "Frisk? Are you sure you want to do this?" Flowey asked. Frisk was hesitant but lightly nodded her head. "If we agree to this... what's the chance of Frisk dying?" Flowey asked. "Well... i-if everything goes okay, then Frisk should be... should be just fine." Alphys said. "I-I-I'll do some experiments before... we do what needs to be done." Alphys added. "great..." Flowey said. "I-I-I'll get to work on it right away... I'll give you a call when i-it's ready." Alphys said. "...Okay, Frisk. Lets just head home." Flowey said. Frisk waved Alphys goodbye then walked with Flowey in her hands back home.

Not much happened the rest of the day. Sans took Frisk to play in the meadow, which was beginning to be covered in dead grass. What happened at night was the same as most others. Frisk woke up from a nightmare with a scream, Flowey got annoyed by being awoken, Sans and Toriel helped calm her down, and Frisk talked with Chara about it a bit.  
'What do you think will happen to you when my soul is split?' Frisk asked. "I don't know. Maybe I'll be like Asriel." Chara responded. 'I hope not. Your not attached to my soul, right?' Frisk asked. "No. But it gives me the strength I need to be here." Chara said. 'Will that be affected by my soul being split?' Frisk asked. "I don't know." Chara said. 'Guess we will find out." Frisk sighed.

Frisk was still attending school. No one was asking about the city any more, and the parents weren't getting worse, but they had a hard time bothering her now that Sans was playing and walking with her. Frisk brought Flowey to school once. It wasn't the best idea to bring him, but it wasn't the worst at the same time. Sure he would disrupt the class most of the time, but actually paid really close attention to some things, but mostly art.

A week passed and Alphys called them over to fill them in on what the machine would look like and how it would work. "So... Frisk has to go into that container, which will be dragged inside the machine, which isn't easy to access from anywhere else, then it will drain some determination so we can split her soul, and then safely store the pieces in some boxes similar to the ones that held the human souls in the underground, and then reattach half of the soul to her and give the other half to me?" Flowey asked. "W-well... yes. That's the e-easiest way of doing it... a-and the safest." Alphys said. "Frisk?" Flowey said, looking up at her. Frisk's attention was on the machine. It was bigger than the determination extractor in the true lab, held more cables, and was currently in pieces. The box wasn't complete, but was ready to hold Frisk and had tubes to bring it into its slot, where it would start the draining process. "will it hurt...?" Frisk asked. "No... y-you shouldn't... i-i-i mean... you won't feel a-a thing." Alphys said. Frisk gave a nod. "How long until it's finished?" Flowey asked. "Well... the-the building should take me a-another week... and the, uh... part where I hand you the part of the soul... should take another two weeks... a-at the least" Alphys said. "Fine. You better be right." Flowey said. "Flowey..." Frisk said. "What?" Flowey asked. Frisk lightly shook her head. Flowey rolled his eyes. "Sorry, Dr. Alphys. No pressure..." Flowey said.

Frisk carried Flowey back home and up to her room, then set him on the windowsill. "Frisk... are you really sure you want to do this? You have a high chance of dying or becoming another one of those amalgamates." Flowey asked. Frisk nodded lightly. Flowey rolled his eyes then looked outside. Toriel entered the room. "Good afternoon, my child. Did you have a good trip to Alphys's place?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded. "What are you doing there?" Toriel asked. "Just hang...hanging... out." Frisk replied. "Alright. Is anyone causing you any problems on the way home?" Toriel asked. "No." Frisk responded. "That's good. Would you mind hanging around the school for a little bit tomorrow? I want to decorate the classroom." Toriel asked. "Okay." Frisk responded, giving Toriel a smile. "Thank you. I'm going to be downstairs making dinner if you need anything, Sans is out with Papyrus today." Toriel said. "Okay." Frisk said again. Toriel gave Frisk a hug then headed downstairs to prepare dinner. Chara appeared next to Frisk after Toriel disappeared. "You're scared." Chara said. 'A little...' Frisk said. "Then why did you agree to go along with the plan?" Chara asked. 'I want to help Asriel, if this is the fastest way to do it then I'm going to take it.' Frisk responded. "And if it does kill you?" Chara said. '...' Frisk thought back to how she wanted to die at the end of the underground. "Why did you want to die?" Chara asked. 'It just seemed like there was nowhere I could be that I'd wouldn't be lied to.' Frisk said. "oh... well that's not wrong..." Chara said to herself. "FRISK!" Flowey yelled, bringing Frisk's attention to him. "Finally. Look." Flowey said, nudging over out the window. Frisk got up and moved towards it, and looked outside. "what?" Frisk asked, then looked down. "Oh..." Frisk said, moving away from the window to the door. "Where are you going?" Flowey asked. Frisk couldn't speak her answer so she just opened up the bedroom door and ran downstairs. Frisk headed outside and quickly ran over to where she saw one of her bullies drop a box. Frisk carefully opened it up and gasped after seeing the first paper inside. Standing up, she quickly closed it and moved the box under the porch. "sup, kid." Sans said after Frisk finished placing the box under the porch. She jumped and fell back. "heh. sorry, didn't mean to rattle your bones." Sans said. Frisk gave a light smile. "so... what you doing digging around down there?" Sans asked. "n-nothing..." Frisk replied. "...okay? It looks like it may storm tonight. would you like to sleep with me or tori tonight?" Sans asked. "I'll be fine..." Frisk said. "you sure?" Sans asked. Frisk nodded. "okay. well tori wants you inside before it gets too dark." Sans said. Frisk nodded then got up, brushed some dirt of her pants then followed Sans inside.

"What was that about?" Flowey asked when Frisk arrived back upstairs. "nothing..." Frisk said. "That wasn't nothing." Flowey said. "yes it was!" Frisk shot back. "sheesh... well it sure is personal whatever it is..." Flowey said. "It's Nothing...!" Frisk yelled. "FINE!" Flowey shot back. "Just don't be such a baby about it then!" He mumbled, but loud enough for Frisk to hear. She was looking away from Flowey and froze. 'Your the baby here, Asriel...' Frisk thought. "If your going to cry, go to another room to do it you big baby." Flowey said. "s..stop." Frisk said. "Stop what, baby?" Flowey asked, mockingly. "stop." Frisk said again. "I don't understand what your trying to get me to stop doing, baby. Do you want me to stop calling you 'baby', baby? Huh?" Flowey continued to push. "Stop!" Frisk said, her voice becoming less stable. "Why, baby? It's the right term for you. After all... you are just a big... _stupid_... annoying... little... BABY!" Flowey pushed. "STOP!" Frisk yelled as loud as she could before turning to face Flowey. "Knew it. You're crying like a big, annoying, _stupid_ , baby!" Flowey pushed for the last time. Frisk reached her breaking point. She began to scream and throw things around like a maniac. Sans heard the ruckus from his room. He entered and quickly grabbed hold of Frisk. She squirmed around and continued to try and escape his grasp as she continued to kick things around before just becoming limp and sobbing into his chest. Sans glared at Flowey until Toriel, who also heard the commotion from downstairs, entered the room. "Oh my... What on earth happened?" Toriel asked. "if i had a guess... i'd say that pedals over here was messing with frisk... something along the name calling line." Sans responded. Flowey rolled his eyes. "I see..." Toriel said, glaring at Flowey. "Why don't you comfort Frisk while I talk with him for a while?" She said, navigating her way through the mess Frisk made. Toriel picked up Flowey then left the room.

"kid-" Sans was cut off. "I-I-I'm s-sorry..." Frisk cried. "hey... no... no you're okay..." Sans said. Frisk shook her head. She was looking around the room at the mess she made only seconds earlier. "don't worry 'bout it. i can help you get cleaned up." Sans offered. Frisk nodded then gave him a long hug. He returned the hug before standing up. Sans helped pick up bigger things she knocked down while Frisk got all the smaller things. When they finished, they sat on frisk's bed. Frisk was feeling slightly better now, but still upset by Flowey's words and could easily go off again. "would you mind tellin' me what you two were fighting about?" Sans asked. "he... w-wouldn't stop calling m-me a baby..." Frisk replied. "is that so...?" Sans said. Frisk rested her head on his arm and began to sniffle. "hey... sh... sh... i'm sorry..." Sans said, wrapping his arm around her. "sorry..." Frisk said lightly. "it's okay to cry." Sans said. "are you thirsty?" Sans asked. "i'm bone dry so if you want something to drink..." Sans offered. Frisk nodded. Sans put on his smile and picked Frisk up. He carried her downstairs and into the kitchen. Toriel and Flowey were on the couch but Frisk didn't look in their direction. Sans got Frisk and himself a glass of water. Frisk slowly drank the water while she relaxed on Sans. "My child?" Toriel called as she entered the kitchen. Frisk looked at her then down at the floor. "Sans, could you watch Flowey while I talk to Frisk now?" Toriel asked. "sure thing, tori." Sans said, getting up and giving Frisk another hug.

The two went into Toriel's room and talked on the bed. Frisk sat in front of Toriel but continued to look down. "Are you feeling better?" Toriel asked. Frisk remained silent and motionless. "Hm. Did Flowey call you something mean when you two were talking?" Toriel asked. Frisk, again, remained silent and motionless. "Frisk... I can not help if you don't answer me." Toriel said. Frisk lowered her head more. "he... he called me a baby..." Frisk said. "Oh. And was that why you were so upset?" Toriel asked. Frisk lightly nodded as she blushed and started to whimper. "Did you pick up the mess you made by yourself or did Sans help?" Toriel asked, rubbing Frisk's back. "Sans helped..." Frisk said. "Did you thank him?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded. "i'm sorry..." She said lightly. "It's okay, my child. Do you know why he kept calling you that?" Toriel asked. Frisk shook her head even though she partly did. "Alright. Why don't you sit in your room for a bit?" Toriel suggested. Frisk lightly nodded and got off the bed, then moved over to her room, where she laid down on her bed and curled up into a ball.

Toriel went down to talk to Sans about what to do. Flowey was sat in the kitchen for the night. "I haven't seen her do something like _this_ before." Toriel said. "i know. the kid says she's sorry... you know she is, right?" Sans asked. "Of course. But... well... what do you think started this?" Toriel asked. "i dunno." Sans said, although he had a guess. "This has been enough for one night. Goodnight, Sans. Please check on Frisk later for me." Toriel said. She headed on up and went to sleep. Sans followed Toriel up then headed for Frisk's room. He saw Frisk curled up on her bed so he went up and gently shook her. Frisk turned to look at Sans. "hey kid. time to go to sleep." Sans said. Frisk nodded. "is... is mom... m-mad at me...?" Frisk asked. "what?" Sans asked, surprised. "no. she's not mad at you, just surprised and confused. we haven't seen you do something like this before." Sans replied. Frisk looked down again. "hey, it'll be okay. tomorrow is another day... and it will be a lot better than today." Sans said. Frisk gave him a little smile. "goodnight kid. sleep well." Sans said, giving Frisk a hug before leaving to his own room. Frisk laid back down and closed her eyes. Nothing else happened that night, but Sans was overwhelmed by curiosity and suspicion so he went to look at what Frisk was doing under the porch. He saw the box and dragged it out. There wasn't much inside, just some odd papers and crayons. He picked up and looked at all the papers but couldn't understand most of them. The pages were covered in scribbled words. He put the papers back, all except for one, and moved the box under the porch again. He walked back inside and went to sleep.

* * *

Toriel woke Frisk in the morning to get ready for school, then headed down to make breakfast. Frisk was still a bit mopey but moved around as she normally would. She headed downstairs and to the table. "Did you sleep well?" Toriel asked. Frisk gave a light nod. "Are you feeling any better?" Toriel asked. Frisk didn't respond. Toriel sighed and placed a plate of scrambled eggs in front of Frisk before she made more. Sans entered the room and sat down next to Frisk. "hey kid, hey tori." Sans greeted. "Good morning sleepyhead!" Toriel said. Frisk gave him a small smile. Flowey was still on the windowsill but he and Frisk didn't look at each other. He wasn't saying anything so he must've got a lecture from Toriel the previous night. "Are you sure you are okay Frisk?" Toriel asked after a couple minutes of Frisk staring at her plate. She shook her head and looked up. "what?" She asked. "I asked if you were okay." Toriel said. "Are you?" She asked again. Frisk lightly nodded. Sans finished eating first. "welp. i'm off to see paps... see you later." Sans said, standing up and putting his plate into the sink before heading out the door. Frisk and Toriel waved at him as he left, then went back to eating. Toriel finished second. She got up and placed her dish in the sink. "Are you going to eat anything?" She asked looking over at Frisk. The plate was still full and she was just staring at it. Toriel let out a sigh after Frisk didn't respond and picked up the plate. She threw away the eggs and placed the dish in the sink. "Come on. It's time for school." Toriel said, placing a hand on Frisk's shoulder. Frisk jumped a bit when Toriel rested a hand on her shoulder then got up. She put on shoes and a light coat before following Toriel out.

The two of them walked to school then to the classroom. Frisk sat down at her desk and Toriel prepared for the day. "Frisk?" Toriel said. Frisk didn't respond. Toriel walked over to Frisk and gently shook her. She looked up at Toriel. "Do you still want to help me with decorating today?" Toriel asked. Frisk shrugged. Toriel let out another sigh. "Well... let me know if you do or not by the end of the day." She said, walking back to her desk. Minutes passed slowly before students started to fill the room. Frisk avoided everyone's conversations until Toriel got everyone calmed and at their desks. Toriel began to teach but Frisk missed almost everything she said. She spent her time staring blankly at her work the entire time she was in class. The student next to her asked if she was okay, but she didn't respond. The same student asked Toriel if Frisk was okay, but Toriel just said "Leave her be". In gym, Frisk sat in a corner and watched everyone else play. A couple soft balls almost slammed into her but she didn't react. She didn't eat anything during lunch and just stood in one place during recess. More kids tried to ask if she was okay, but got the same response every time.

The end of the day came and everyone except Frisk and Toriel left the school and went to go play in the meadows. The two didn't say much, Toriel just asked if Frisk wanted to help decorate, in which Frisk gave a small light nod. Toriel pointed out where some things would go, then began hanging up lights on the ceiling while Frisk sat up some fake pumpkins and black cats. "Thank you for your help." Toriel said when they finished. Frisk didn't react. Toriel let out another sigh then picked Frisk up, which made Frisk breath slightly shakily. She carried her back home then sat down on the couch. Sans was home in his room looking at the paper he pulled from the box. The most visible words spelled 'I want to die'. He had no idea how old it was, or if it even was from Frisk, but still made him a little uneasy. Back downstairs, Toriel was attempting to talk with Frisk. "Why didn't you do anything today?" She asked. Frisk wouldn't respond. "Is there something I can do?" Toriel asked. Frisk still didn't respond. Toriel kept this up until she ran out of questions. She sat Frisk on the couch then walked into the kitchen. When Toriel came back, she had Flowey with her and set him down on the table in front of the couch. "You two need to talk to each other until everything is sorted out. And _one_ of you need to apologize to the other." Toriel said, leaving the room again. 'I have nothing to say.' Frisk thought to herself. They sat there quietly for several minutes, maybe close to half an hour. Flowey finally let out a groan. "Frisk, I'm... sorry... for what I called you last night... I... don't know what I was thinking." He said, still not looking at her. Frisk glanced at him. "And... I... should stay out of your business if you don't want to talk about it..." He said. Frisk looked down again. "it's okay..." Frisk said. Toriel reentered the room. "Thank you for apologizing Flowey." She said. "Frisk... Sans said he wants to take you over to 'your spot' if you want to. He's upstairs in his room." She added. Frisk didn't respond but headed upstairs. Toriel looked down at Flowey, and he looked away. "You and me need to talk." She said.

Frisk entered Sans's room and found him at his desk. "sans...?" Frisk said as she walked up to him. Sans looked over and hid the paper. "hey kid. you want to go to our spot?" He asked. Frisk hugged him as a response. "i'll take that as a yes." He said. He picked up Frisk and stepped out the door, right to their spot. The air was chilly but Frisk didn't mind it that much at the moment. "are you okay buddy?" He asked. She shook her head. "is the box still bothering you, or is it something else?" He asked. She froze and was slightly shocked, but at the same time she kind of guessed that he would've found out sooner or later about it. "the box..." She said. "do you know who put it there?" He asked. "one of my... bullies..." She said. "you sure?" He asked. She nodded. "they... um..." She tried looking for the right words. "would you like to write it down?" he asked. She nodded. He handed her a piece of paper and a pencil from his pocket. She wrote down what it was about then handed it to him. It read: 'They put those papers into a boxes and gave it to me because before I fell into the underground I wanted to die A LOT and I would write it down every time I was mad or upset.' Sans was easily uneasy after reading that and had to think for a bit before saying anything. "do you still want that?" He asked. She shook her head and tears began to roll down her face. He picked her up and placed her on his lap. She dug her face into his ribs. It was funny... only he could make her feel safe to show emotions even though she was frightened of him whenever he got mad. "tori isn't mad at you for what happened." He said. She looked up at him. "you didn't think she was, did you?" He asked. Frisk nodded and started to cry more. Sans petted her head, hoping to calm her down. Frisk started shivering so he pulled off his jacket and let her wear it. "wanna walk home?" He asked. Frisk nodded, then rubbed her eyes. He stood up then hugged her. "th...thank you..." She said as they started to walk back. "no problem." he replied.

Frisk and Sans returned home to Toriel and Flowey making a pie. Frisk and Sans walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. "what happened while we were away?" Sans asked. "Not much. I just had a conversation with Flowey and got things settled on his part." Toriel said. Flowey rolled his eyes before returning to what he was doing. "i got frisk to talk to me and got things mostly settled on her side." Sans said. "Flowey told me that Frisk saw something going on outside so she went out to deal with it, but didn't attack the troublemaker, which is why he called her a baby." Toriel said. Flowey glanced at Frisk and gave her a wink. "Is this true?" Toriel asked Frisk. Frisk nodded. "Okay. Are you better now?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded again. "That's good." Toriel said. "hey tori, the kid told me that she thought you were mad at her, and that's why she was like this today." Sans said. Toriel looked at Frisk, who gave a light nod. Toriel walked up to Frisk and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry if I seemed upset at you. The way you were acting today just confused me." Toriel said. "i'm sorry..." Frisk said. "For what?" Toriel asked. "i-i... wasn't being very good today..." Frisk said. "It's fine. Everyone has a bad day every now and then." Toriel sighed. "hey, kid, i want to talk to you for a minute." Sans said from the doorway. Frisk gave him a nod before giving Toriel a hug and turning to follow him. Toriel and Flowey finished making the pie, then handed Flowey a slice, then Frisk a slice when she came down. Frisk was feeling pretty hungry so she was the first done. "My child, would it be okay if Flowey joined you in your room again?" Toriel asked. "that would be okay..." Frisk said. Everyone went off on their own. Frisk brought Flowey to her room, and Toriel sat at the kitchen table going through the class's work before cleaning up. "Frisk? I made something for you while you were away..." Flowey said, nudging over at the stand next to the bed. Frisk went over and picked it up to look at it. It was a drawing of golden flowers and a water bucket watering them. It wasn't the best drawing since he had to use his mouth, but it was still nice. "thanks..." Frisk said. "and... thanks for not telling mom about the box..." She added. "I figured you would rather keep that secret so I came up with what made sense in your case." Flowey said. The sun had gone and Frisk was getting tired so she got ready for bed early. She went down and said goodnight to Toriel and gave her a hug, which she returned, then went up to say goodnight to Sans, who was already asleep, before going back to her own room and going to sleep.

* * *

It was a pretty peaceful night without any screams throughout it. Toriel woke up Frisk by shaking her then headed downstairs to make breakfast. Frisk went down with Flowey not much longer after. They ate then went to school. The day was smoother than the previous day, Frisk completed her work and played during gym and recess. She was dropped off at Papyrus's house, and they cooked for a bit. Sans came by to pick her up and the two of them walked over to their spot for a bit before walking back home. Her, Sans, Toriel, and Flowey ate dinner together then Toriel cleaned up while Sans went to his room to work on something and Frisk and Flowey went into their room to talk, and so Frisk could color. The night was mostly peaceful, Frisk didn't have a bad enough dream that she woke up in the middle of the night screaming, but she still awoke and took a bit to fall back asleep.

* * *

The next couple of days were the same until Alphys asked Frisk to come take a look at the progress of the machine. The outside looked pretty much the same as the last time, except there were more cables connected to the box Frisk was supposed to sit in during the draining and splitting process along with a couple tubes connected to the container for Frisk's soul which connected it with the container Frisk and Flowey were supposed to sit in. "So... uh... I've attached some old parts from the old determination extractor inside my old lab to this... just some components that makes it... uh... work correctly..." Alphys said as she pointed to a few individual parts on and beside the machine. Cords were set to the side of the control box and there were some gauges that needed to be inserted. "I thought you said this would take a couple weeks. It's been a couple days and it looks like your almost done." Flowey said. "No... I, uh... there's still a, uh, lot to be built a-a-and... uh... programmed... then there's the testing..." Alphys said. "Right." Flowey said. "thank you." Frisk said. She took Flowey back home and sat him on the windowsill in her bedroom.

"Are you sure about this Frisk? Like really, really sure?" Flowey asked. Frisk nodded. "What if we both die?" Flowey asked. 'You just had to throw that into this, didn't you?' Frisk thought to herself, shaking her head. "I'm just saying." Flowey said. That's where they stopped talking about the subject and talked about random things that came to mind between silent moments. Toriel came up and told them it was time for dinner after half an hour passed. Frisk picked up Flowey and brought him down with her. Frisk sat in front of Toriel at the table, with Sans to her right and Flowey to her left. "It's good to see you two are getting along much better now." Toriel said while everyone was eating. "yeah, it's not nice seeing you like you were, kid." Sans said. Frisk put on a small smile and looked down. Flowey rolled his eyes. Other than that, they didn't talk about anything specific while they ate. When everyone finished, it was the same thing as every other night.

"Which direction this time?" Chara asked, panic in her voice. 'Have we gone that way yet?' Frisk asked, pointing in the direction she was asking about. "I don't remember! Should we try it?" Chara asked. They started to hear voices behind them. 'No time to decide, come on!' Frisk said and started running in the said direction. Trees loomed over them as they ran through the forest. Familiar with the roots, Frisk and Chara jumped their way to distance themselves from the voices. Something was different this time. They made it further than they ever did and started hearing voices from in front of them, so they changed direction. Then they heard voices coming from their left, right, and in front. Out of options, they hid in a nearby bush. The yelling voices got closer and closer until there was a large group of people standing in front of them, looking around. Frisk couldn't hold in a sneeze and that was where it began.

Frisk woke up with a scream and practically shot herself right off her bed. She was on the floor choking and wheezing when Sans could get there. He hurried over to her and picked her up, then carried her downstairs into the kitchen. He sat her down on the floor, safer that way, and partially filled a cup with water for her. He handed the cup to her and she slowly struggled to get it to her mouth and take a sip. Before she could swallow, she coughed it out. She let out a small groan. He was sitting next to her, running his arm up and down her back. "i know... i know... it's not fun, is it?" He said. She shook her head. She tried again to drink the water but ended coughing it out again. She groaned again and started to slam her foot on the ground. "sh... sh... here, let me help." He said. He turned her a bit so she could lay a bit on his lap. He held the remaining water in the cup with one arm and the other was holding her. He waited for to stop coughing before putting the cup at her lips. She managed to swallow but choked some back up. He repeated the process twice more before she was breathing easier and was more calm. "better?" Sans asked. She nodded, rubbing her eyes. "do you want some more water?" Sans asked. She shook her head. "okay. let's get you into something more dry." He said. His light pun made her smile a bit for a bit and nodded. Her PJ's had become a little uncomfortable being slightly soaked from the water she coughed out. He carried her back to her room and took out another pair of PJ's for her. He followed her as she went into the bathroom, but stayed out of it while she changed. "all better?" He asked when she came back out. She nodded, then rested her head on his side as he walked her back to her room. He tucked her in then handed her her plushy. "would you like me to stay here tonight?" He asked. She nodded before moving over a bit. He got onto the bed and she cuddled up to him. He wrapped an arm around her then fell asleep after she did.

* * *

Toriel had a difficult time waking Frisk up in the morning. When she managed to do so, she went downstairs to make breakfast while Frisk got dressed. "Are you feeling better, my child?" Toriel asked while they ate. Frisk nodded. "That's good. Sorry I didn't come help as well, Sans said he could calm you himself. I see he wasn't wrong." Toriel said. Frisk nodded again. "What would you rather do at school today? A color-by-number packet or a word search packet?" Toriel asked. "color." Frisk said. "Alright. We'll do that in class later today." Toriel said. Frisk nodded again. They finished eating, put their dishes in the sink then headed to school.

The day was relatively the same. They went through lessons, recess, gym, art, lunch, lunch recess, Toriel talked about every student making an individual science project and a group science project that they'd be working on for the next couple of weeks for something, then the color-by-number packet. The lessons consisted of math, language arts, and science. Frisk played tag with Sans and her friends during recess. They played a different game in gym today, it was like soccer, but with six goals, called six-ball, in which Frisk had a hard time hitting her team's soccer ball into other teams goals. For art, Toriel handed everyone a piece of paper and told them to draw whatever they wanted today. Frisk was going to draw flowers or something from the underground but Toriel said she should try something different this time. Lunch was a corn dog with fruit, milk, and a juice carton. Lunch recess was the same as earlier. Frisk was the second done with the color-by-number, with ten minuets left of school, so she went back to her desk and wrote down ideas for the science project she was doing by herself.

Frisk was dropped off at Papyrus's after school then Frisk and Papyrus went over to Undyne's place. They worked out until Frisk couldn't stand anymore, then Papyrus carried her back to Undyne's house and they cooked. Sans came to get her after two hours passed and they went to sit at their spot. "would you like me to sleep with you tonight?" Sans asked when they sat down under the tree. "i'll be fine..." Frisk said. "you sure?" He asked. "mhm." She said. "i'll be right over if you have any nightmares again." He said. "i know." She said. "thanks for helping me last night..." She added. "no problem. you know i care about you." He said. "mhm." She said again. She leaned her head on his arm. They sat there for half an hour before heading home, where Toriel and Flowey were waiting so they could eat. They all sat at the table, ate, separated, did their thing, then went to bed.

Frisk awoke in another dream, Chara was already waiting. 'Where are we now?' Frisk asked. "Looks like the underground." Chara said, starting to walk somewhere. It got cold as they entered Snowdin. "Yep... this is the Underground. At least this is different?" Chara said. 'I guess... I mean... this is where the monsters live so why would it be a nightmare... right?' Frisk said. "I guess." Chara said. They walked throughout the beginning, and saw no one by the time they got to the town. "Are you sure this isn't a nightmare?" Chara asked. 'maybe...?' Frisk replied. They got to Papyrus. "HUMAN. THE PATH YOU ARE GOING DOWN..." He started. 'Oh... no... it's this nightmare again...' Frisk groaned. "Gee... what gave you the idea? Was it the fact that we only ran into Papyrus or was it his speech?" Chara asked sarcastically. 'Not helping.' Frisk said. "Sorry." Chara said back. "...STILL... I BELIEVE IN YOU!" He finished. Then the dust-bath commenced. Seeing Papyrus die wasn't the worst part of the nightmare, she got a little used to it. Seeing him die over and over, on the other hand, was. Frisk wasn't given the option to leave until she was literally begging for it all to end.

Frisk awoke with a scream again, and shot up to a sitting position. Sure enough, Sans rushed on in. He sat next to Frisk and rubbed her back. Frisk cried into his ribs. Given the fact that Papyrus was Sans's brother, it didn't make her calmer to be right next to him, but still, him being there helped a bit as well. "sh... you're okay..." He said softly, over and over. It took Frisk a bit longer to calm down, not as long as the previous night, but still longer. When she did calm down, she hugged him to get him to stay. Sans didn't fight against staying, he just got comfortable while she rested on him. He waited for her to fall asleep before falling asleep himself.

The next day was mostly the same. Toriel woke Frisk, went down and made breakfast while Frisk got ready, they ate, then headed off to school. They went through each subject and recess, gym, and lunch/lunch recess. After the day was done, Frisk was dropped off at Papyrus's and they played a couple board/card games before Sans came to take Frisk to their spot, then they went home, ate, separated to do their own thing, then went to bed. Sans slept with Frisk in the beginning of the night, that way she wouldn't wake from any nightmares throughout the night. Friday was the same as well, but the weekend was different, partially because there was no school. On Saturday, Lyona came to visit with Frisk for an hour or so, then Toriel took Frisk to a performance Mettaton had planned that night.

Frisk awoke and slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. She took notice that Flowey was still asleep and Sans had already gotten up so she got up and headed downstairs. Toriel and Sans were sitting at the table. "Good morning, my child!" Toriel greeted Frisk when she entered the room. Frisk waved and gave Toriel a hug. "Did you sleep well?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded. "i hope so. you were so comfortable i had to fight you for my jacket." Sans said. Frisk giggled and apologized. "it's fine. it was kind of funny to watch though." Sans said. Frisk sat down and Toriel made her some breakfast. "what do you feel like doing today?" Sans asked. Frisk shrugged. "well... we can play some board games or go to the park." Sans suggested. "Here you go, my child." Toriel said, setting a plate of scrambled eggs in front of Frisk. "the park would be nice." Frisk said. "Alright. We can head over to the park a bit before lunch if that's alright." Toriel said. Frisk nodded. They ate then separated for a bit before Toriel called down they can leave to the park.

Frisk saw a couple of her friends at the park which meant for a nice game of tag and hide and seek. Sans joined in their games, which made hide-and-seek more interesting. He kept moving from spot to spot so they were never able to find him until they called quits on searching for him. Then they all decided that he should count for a couple rounds. Tag was also more difficult when trying to get him. He would quickly move out of the way before any of them, except Frisk, came close to getting him. They kept asking Frisk how she could get him, but she just smiled and giggled as a response, leaving them muddled. They continued to play for a couple hours before a few of their parents said it was time to go home, and then another several minutes before Toriel said it'd be a good time to head home because it looked like it was about to storm. Frisk and her friends finished up their round before she waved goodbye to them and headed home with Toriel and Sans.

They could hear Flowey screaming upstairs when they got home. "Looks like he's awake now... Why don't you go up and help him while I prepare something to eat." Toriel said as she headed into the kitchen. Frisk nodded and headed up to her room, Sans following behind before heading to his own room. "IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU GOT HOME! WHERE DID YOU GUYS EVEN GO! YOU DO REALIZE I CAN'T MOVE, RIGHT!?" Flowey shouted out when Frisk entered the room. She moved over to her bed. "sorry... you were sleeping... and we didn't want to wake you up." She said. "You could have woke me up before you left!" Flowey said. "sorry..." Frisk said again. "Where did you go?!" Flowey asked. "just to the park." Frisk said. Flowey gave an exasperated sigh. "are you hungry?" Frisk asked. "Well I haven't ate anything since yesterday." Flowey said sarcastically. "well... mom is making something to eat right now." Frisk said. "And how long will that take?" Flowey asked. Frisk shrugged as a response. "Can't we go down and find out?" Flowey asked. "yeah... yeah..." Frisk said, standing up and picking up Flowey. "Gee thanks." He said. "i can put you back and you can stay up here by yourself if you want to." Frisk said. Flowey just rolled his eyes.

Toriel walked into Frisk while coming out of the kitchen, knocking both of them to the floor. "Sorry, my child." Toriel said dizzily. "Are you two okay?" She asked. Frisk dizzily nodded. "Peachy." Flowey said. "I was just coming to tell you that I made a couple sandwiches to eat before dinner." Toriel said. "thanks." Frisk said. "Can we eat now?" Flowey asked. "Yes, sorry for leaving you by yourself." Toriel said. Frisk carried Flowey into the kitchen and handed him a sandwich, then got herself one. She placed Flowey on the table then sat down next to him. "Did you have fun?" Flowey asked, after eating a quarter of the sandwich in one bite. Frisk nodded. "That's good... I guess..." Flowey said. "yeah. don't know why you are complaining though, pedals." Sans said. " _trash_..." Flowey groaned. "hi sans." Frisk said. "hey kid. is it good?" Sans asked. Frisk nodded. Sans grabbed a sandwich and sat down next to Frisk. "So. What does trash do all day? Locked away in its room?" Flowey asked. "i have been working on something. i gotta say, it's better than burning in the sun or freezing by the frosted window." Sans said. "Better than being a comedian." Flowey said. "what's wrong with my life work?" Sans asked. "YOUR JOKES ARE NOT FUNNY!" Flowey yelled. "i don't know... this seems kind of funny..." Sans said, waving his hands towards Flowey, knocking him off the table. Sans caught him again before he hit the ground. Frisk almost hit the ground because she tried to catch Flowey. "THAT WAS NOT FUNNY! YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME!" Flowey shouted. "that... wasn't very funny..." Frisk said. Sans let out a sigh. "sorry, kid." Sans said. "WHAT ABOUT ME! YOU-" Flowey was cut off by Toriel entering the room. "What's going on down here?" She asked. Frisk looked down and Sans glared at Flowey. "Trashbag over here thought it would be a good idea to push me off the table, but catch me before I hit the ground... WHICH WOULD PROBABLY HAVE FUCKING KILLED ME!" Flowey shouted. Toriel walked over to the sink and grabbed a bar of soap. She walked back over to the table then lodged the soap into Flowey's mouth. "Sans... care to explain?" Toriel asked. Sans rolled his eyes. "Mostly correct." He said. He stood up then left the room. "Frisk?" Toriel said, looking to where Frisk still sat. Seeing how she was, Toriel went over and knelt down besides her. "Are you alright?" Toriel asked. Frisk shook her head. "I'm sorry... come here." Toriel said, wrapping her arms around Frisk. Frisk returned the hug and rested her head on Toriel's shoulder. "Is it true that Sans pushed Flowey off the table?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded. "Okay. I'm going to have a talk with Sans and Flowey. Can you go upstairs for now?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded, getting up. Toriel let go and let her walk to her room.

When Frisk got to her room, she could here Flowey shouting something but it wasn't loud enough for her to understand any of it. She just laid on her bed, looking away from the door, and thought to herself for a while. After a bit, Toriel came up and went into Sans's room. It was a little more clear what they were saying but Sans talked so quiet she couldn't hear what he was saying. She heard someone stop at her door and let out a small sigh. Toriel entered the room and closed the door behind her. She walked up to Frisk and gave her a little shake. Frisk looked up at her. Toriel gave a small smile and sat down next to her. "Are you okay? I was told that you almost hit the ground." Toriel asked. Frisk nodded. "Are you tired?" Toriel asked. Frisk lightly nodded. "Alright, I'll leave you alone then. But can you answer something for me first?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded. "Did you take part in the fighting?" Toriel asked. "not really..." Frisk said. "Okay, thank you. I'll leave you alone now." Toriel said, standing up and heading to the door. She left Frisk alone with her thoughts again.

A couple hours passed before Toriel came into the room again. Frisk was asleep so she went back down for a couple minutes before going back up to wake her. She shook her awake before sitting down. "Sorry for waking you, but Lyona is here to see you." Toriel said. "Want me to just send her up?" She asked. Frisk nodded and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She gave Toriel a hug before she left to send Lyona up. Lyona knocked and waited for a response before entering the room. "Hey Frisk. Sorry for coming while you were asleep." She said. "it's fine..." Frisk said. "I see your speech has improved." Lyona joked. Frisk couldn't help but smile a bit to that. "Are you doing okay? Any of the humans that come here causing any problems?" Lyona asked. Frisk nodded to the first question but couldn't really answer the second question. "some do..." She said. "Some? Is it the kids that faked being hurt and claimed it was you being the one to fake it?" Lyona asked. Frisk nodded. "and their parents..." She added. "Oh. Have you talked to your family about it?" Lyona asked. "a little..." Frisk said. "Is it at school?" Lyona asked. "yeah." Frisk said. "Hm. You seem distracted. Is there something wrong?" Lyona asked. Frisk shook her head. "Are you sure?" Lyona asked. Frisk nodded. "Alright." Lyona said. Toriel entered the room. "I've made dinner, you can join us if you'd like Lyona." Toriel offered. Lyona thought about it for a couple seconds. "I've got nothing planned so I don't see why not." She said. "Alright, I shall make you a plate. Come down when you are ready." Toriel said, leaving the room again. "Hungry?" Lyona asked. "a little..." Frisk said. "You want to head down now?" Lyona asked. "you can... i want to do something first..." Frisk said. "Okay. I'll see you down there." Lyona said, leaving the room. Frisk grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down what she was thinking then put the paper on Sans's desk before heading down.

"FRISK! YOU NEED TO TELL SANS TO STOP TRYING TO KILL ME!" Flowey shouted when Frisk entered the room. "Flowey..." Toriel said. "Sorry." Flowey groaned. Frisk sat down at the table, in front of Toriel, to the left of Sans, and to the right of Lyona. Flowey was positioned on the counter as punishment for some of the words he used when Toriel talked with him. "Sorry for the... environment right now. Today has been... difficult for these two." Toriel said, pointing at Sans and Flowey. "It's alright. I'm use to this particular environment." Lyona said. "I'm sorry about that." Toriel said. "Don't be. it's part of my job." Lyona said. "Ah." Toriel responded. "Did you sleep well, my child?" Toriel asked, turning her attention to Frisk. Frisk nodded. "That's good. Sans has something he wants to tell you." Toriel said, giving Sans a glare. "...i'm sorry for pulling that joke, despite how funny it was..." He said. "Sans!" Toriel said. "what? it was kind of funny." Sans said. "NO IT WASN'T!" Flowey yelled. Frisk was getting uncomfortable. "besides... it's not like i choose love from pedals." Sans said. "THAT'S EVEN WORSE!" Flowey shouted. "Will you two stop it!" Toriel yelled out. Sans glared at Flowey. "sorry toriel." He said. "Yeah... yeah... sorry." Flowey said, muttering "asshole" at Sans under his breath. Frisk gave up. She stood up and ran out of the room. "Frisk!" Toriel called. "Oh..." Toriel sighed. "Sorry about this, Lyona... I don't think it's ever been _this_ bad between these two before." Toriel said. "No, No it's fine. Uh... Thank you for dinner, it was really good. I'll... I'll, uh, see you next time." Lyona said. She waved goodbye then left. "No. more. fighting. Do you understand that you two?" Toriel said. She was mad now. Sans nodded then left for his room and Flowey rolled his eyes before looking out the window.

Toriel went up and knocked on Frisk's door. "go away..." Frisk said. "It's just me. May I come in?" Toriel asked, sounding calm despite being so annoyed. Frisk didn't respond so Toriel just walked in. She sat down next to Frisk. "I'm sorry about what happened." Toriel said. Frisk shook her head. "Do you think I'm lying?" Toriel asked. Frisk shook her head again. "Okay. Do you feel like I'm upset at you?" Toriel asked. Frisk didn't respond, just turned her head a bit away. "Why would I be upset at you?" Toriel asked. "You haven't done anything wrong." She said. "i... i walked out of the room... without saying a-anything..." Frisk said. "You just got... overwhelmed. Correct?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded. "i still could have said something..." She said. "It's fine." Toriel sighed. She wrapped her arm around Frisk. "...mom?" Frisk asked. "Yes, my child?" Toriel said, looking down at her. "can i... sleep with you tonight?" Frisk asked. The question shocked Toriel a bit. "Of course. But, if I may ask, why?" She asked. "i just... i just want to be with you..." Frisk said. "Alright. Do you want to go see Mettaton's show tonight?" Toriel asked. Frisk thought about for a moment before nodding. "Alright. It's not much later than right now so you may want to get ready." Toriel suggested. Frisk nodded then stood up, heading to the bathroom to brush her hair. Sans said something to her on the way there but she didn't pay attention to it. It was probably just a fake apology anyway.

Toriel handed Frisk her coat when she got downstairs then waited for her to put it on before opening the door and taking her to Mettaton's stage. The performance lasted two hours, Frisk dozed off between a quarter and half of the way through it. When Frisk awoke again, she was back home and it was darker. Toriel was asleep next to her. Frisk rubbed her eyes and carefully got up. She walked downstairs to get a cup of water, forgetting Flowey was there. "What are you doing?" He asked, making Frisk jump. "j-just getting some water..." She said. "Can you get me one?" Flowey asked. "can you stop being mean?" Frisk asked in return. "Jeez. I just asked for some water." Flowey said. "and I could tell mom that you and Flowey are the same person." Frisk said. "I-... you... UGH! Never mind!" Flowey shouted. Frisk got herself and Flowey a cup, then headed upstairs after drinking it and putting it back in the sink. She fell back asleep next to Toriel, hugging her.

When Toriel awoke, she carefully moved Frisk and got up. She covered Frisk with the sheets then headed downstairs. Flowey was mumbling something but Toriel ignored it while she made breakfast. "Flowey. You kind of remind me of someone I knew." Toriel said. "Oh yeah? Like who?" Flowey asked. "My children." Toriel said. "Yeah... cause that sums down the list." Flowey said. Toriel sighed. "I mean my first two." Toriel replied. Flowey remained silent. "Well I'm not either of them." He said. "I know you aren't them... But you're a lot like them in a few ways." Toriel said. She then placed a plate of eggs in front of Flowey. "Thanks..." Flowey said. "Your welcome." Toriel said. "didn't know flowers ate eggs... i thought they were supposed to eat fertilizer and chemicals." Sans said as he entered the kitchen. "Sans..." Toriel warned. "what? just having a little fun." Sans said. "Not today." Toriel ordered. "And no trying to almost kill me!" Flowey retorted. "fine... i'll hold off my jokes for now... guess i'll have to find another way to make you laugh." Sans said. "If you do find another way, stick to it. Stop playing jokes on Flowey." Toriel said. "fine. guess you got a free card pedals." Sans said, leaving the room. Toriel sighed and Flowey groaned.

Upstairs, Frisk slowly awoke from the sunlight coming through Toriel's window. She shifted out of the sunlight before sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She noticed that Toriel wasn't there so she slid off the bed and headed downstairs. "hi mom." She said when she entered the kitchen. "Good morning, my child! Did you sleep well?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded and gave Toriel a hug. "thank you." She said looking up at Toriel. "You're welcome." Toriel said in return. Frisk sat down at the table where she always sits. Toriel made Frisk a plate of eggs then placed it in front of her when she finished. "Here you go, my child! Careful, they're a little hot." Toriel said. "thank you." Frisk said again. "You're welcome!" Toriel said as she made herself some eggs. Frisk nodded then began to eat, making sure she didn't burn herself. Toriel sat down at the table in front of Frisk and began to eat. "My child... Would you like to take a walk with me?" Toriel asked. "where...?" Frisk asked. "Just a walk around the meadow." Toriel replied. "...sure." Frisk said. "Okay. Go ahead and put on your coat, a hat, gloves if you want, and your shoes after you finish eating then we can leave." Toriel said. Frisk nodded then continued to eat. Toriel put her plate in the sink when she finished. "I'll be upstairs for a bit. If you finish before I come down, you can come and get me." She said, heading up. Frisk nodded and ate the rest of her eggs. When she finished, she put her plate then went over to the door to put on her coat, hat, and shoes. Toriel came down the stairs before Frisk got a chance to head back up. "Are you ready?" She asked. Frisk nodded. "Alright. No fighting while we are gone you two!" Toriel hollered, loud enough for Sans and Flowey to hear. Toriel then opened the door and stepped outside with Frisk, closing the door behind her. "Little chilly today." Toriel said. Frisk nodded. The two waked down to the meadow and started to walk beside the treeline.

They remained quiet the first couple of minutes before Toriel said anything. "Frisk, can I ask you about last night?" She asked. Frisk hesitantly nodded. "It's just... I've been thinking about it and I was curious on why you didn't do anything to stop Sans." Toriel said. Frisk was silent for a bit. "i... thought that... you didn't want me to get involved?" She said, nervously. "I see. Even though I was trying to get the two to stop fighting?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded. "Well... I guess I can see why you would think that." Toriel said. "why?" Frisk asked. "Well, they were going at it all day yesterday and may have gotten close to becoming violent again. And you're right, if it had gotten violent again, I would've asked you to go up to your room anyway." Toriel said. Frisk just nodded. "Is there anything you want to tell me?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded. "but...i don't know how." Frisk said. "Okay." Toriel sighed. "Maybe you can write it down when we get back home?" Toriel suggested. Frisk just shrugged. The two completed their walk around the meadow in silence before heading back home.

The rest of Sunday flew by a little quicker than Saturday, Flowey and Sans avoided each other the best they could, and Frisk spent most of her time alone in her room while she colored. Toriel sat in her room to read a book until she had to go down and make dinner. Everyone sat the table mostly without saying anything. They ate, put their dish in the sink, Frisk put Flowey's dish in the sink for him, then separated again. "Frisk?" Toriel asked, stepping into Frisk's room. Frisk looked up from what she was doing. "I need to go shopping for a bit." Toriel said. "Would you like to come with me or will you be fine by yourself?" She asked. "i will be fine." Frisk said. "Okay. Be good while I'm gone." Toriel said. She gave Frisk a hug before stepping out. Toriel asked Sans to watch over Frisk and Flowey while she was gone. "Please don't talk to Flowey." She said as she left. Sans spent some of the time in Frisk's room to watch her color, he only checked on Flowey once, and spent the rest of the time in his room. When Toriel returned home with the ingredients, she made a small pie. When the pie finished cooking, she gave a plate to Flowey then brought up a plate for Sans and Frisk. Frisk waved then ran up to Toriel to hug her when she entered the room with the pie. Toriel returned the hug then set the pie down on her night stand. She returned downstairs and got herself a plate. She sat down with Flowey and they talked a bit. Toriel went up to tell Frisk that it was time for bed around two hours after she brought down her plate. Frisk got ready, then swiftly passed Sans on the way to her back to her room.

* * *

The rest of the week flew by as it normally did, Toriel would wake up Frisk, she would get dressed then head downstairs, the two would eat breakfast then head out for the school day. Frisk didn't have much of a problem with the bullies or their parents during recess, which was a plus for her. After the school day ended, Toriel dropped her off at Papyrus's house and the two of them played together until Sans came to bring Frisk home. The problem between Sans and Flowey remained, but died down a bit after Tuesday. Frisk did something with Toriel every night, from walking through the meadow or Frisk helping her make a pie to watching Mettaton or just talking with each other about the day.

On Saturday, Alphys invited Frisk and Flowey to the lab to show them what she accomplished so far. The structure and wiring of the main machine for the first part was complete, and the console was hooked up and activated. The canisters to hold the soul pieces were far from complete, but the chambers to hold Frisk and Flowey/Asriel were ready. "How much longer do you think it will take?" Flowey asked. "Well since it's going a-a lot better than I... uh... thought it would... I think it will be ready i-in another week." Alphys replied. "Alright. Did you find your... test dummies?" Flowey asked. "N-no... not yet..." Alphys replied. "You are still testing it though... right?" Flowey asked. "Of... of course!" Alphys said. "thank you." Frisk said. "You're welcome, Frisk." Alphys said. Frisk carried Flowey back home again and, for the first time in a while, brought him to her room. Lyona came to visit for a small amount of time later in the day, and the visit went a lot more smooth than the last.

Sunday came and went, and so did the rest of the week. When Sunday came again, Alphys called Frisk and Flowey back to the lab. Alphys was waiting outside by the time they got there. "Hey Frisk. I-It's ready... I tested it and it's all good." Alphys said. Frisk took a sharp breath then nodded. Alphys lead them inside then sat them down in the room next to the machine. "U-um... excuse me... I-I have to turn everything on a-again... I'll be a couple minutes." Alphys said, walking into the room with the machine. "Are you ready for this?" Flowey asked. Frisk nodded. "...Are you nervous?" He asked. Frisk shrugged. Flowey looked at Frisk. "If you're too scared to do this... it's okay... We can wait until we find another way." He said. Frisk shook her head. "...A-are you sure?" He asked. Frisk nodded. She could deny it all she wanted, but she was holding Flowey and he could feel her shaking. "O-okay... i-it's ready..." Alphys said. Frisk stood up and followed Alphys back into the room. "He can sit on the console while you're inside..." Alphys said. Frisk nodded then sat Flowey down. "Good luck." He said. "You can step i-in here now..." Alphys said, opening up the door to the part Frisk was going to sit in. Frisk took a deep breath then stepped into the holding chamber. "Y-you'll be fine...!" Alphys said, shutting the door. A moment passed before Frisk heard the machine start working it's gears and another before it started pulling her in. The light from the cracks of the door disappeared as it stopped moving.

Outside the machine, Alphys was monitoring the progress of everything on the console. Flowey watched the screen displaying Frisk's health and current condition. "S-starting phase one..." Alphys said, pressing a button. "What's phase one?" Flowey asked. "Draining Frisk's determination... that way her soul will be loose.." Alphys said. "You can restore it, right?" Flowey asked. "Well... not myself, no... Y-you and Frisk will have to do that yourselves." Alphys said. "Great.." Flowey mumbled.

Inside the machine, Frisk began to feel her energy drain and started to feel tired. "Hey." Chara said, appearing besides Frisk. 'What are you doing here?' Frisk asked. "What? You think that I would miss the big show? Not only that, you seem like you needed some help getting past your fear." Chara said. 'I'm in here, aren't I?' Frisk said. "That's not what you're afraid of." Chara said. The draining process finished and Frisk was leaning on the side of the chamber, due to the fact she couldn't stand up anymore.

Back outside the machine, Alphys hit another button, then pulled a lever. "What are you doing now?" Flowey asked. "Preparing the mechanism that will split her soul." Alphys said. "oh boy... here we go." Flowey said.

Back inside the machine, Frisk saw the battle screen appear in front of her. She tried selecting the 'Mercy' option, but nothing appeared. She selected 'Act' then one thing appeared. ***Hold still.*** Frisk selected and held still. "Now this... this is what you're afraid of." Chara said. Some needles poked her before a blade in the form of a battle attack swung down and sliced Frisk's soul, ending with a painful scream coming from Frisk before she completely fell unconscious. The soul had disappeared.

Alphys brought down the machine then ran over with Flowey. She opened the door and Frisk fell out. "Why is her hair grey?!" Flowey asked, beginning to panic. "I-It's fine... W-we just need to.. to reattach half the soul to her." Alphys said, picking up Frisk and putting her into another container. Alphys then picked up Flowey and put him on top of Frisk's container. He didn't let himself look at her. Alphys connected Frisk to another machine, then put Flowey into another container already connected to the machine, then retrieved the soul pieces. She attached the soul containers at the top of the machine, then turned it on. The soul pieces were taken through tubes while mechanical arms holding needles pushed fluids into Frisk and Flowey. Alphys stepped behind the console of the first machine, since the next part was going to be a little bright.

* * *

"In order to attach the soul back to you, I need to use electricity to guide the soul to you and you to the soul." Alphys explained in one of the previous visits.

* * *

After that happened, Alphys waited for the light to dim before stepping out from behind the console. A blast shot open both containers. Frisk was sitting on the edge of hers, examining her soul. A small stream of blood trickled down her arms and legs from the two series of shots she received during the process. She couldn't hear very well and her energy was still drained. The container Flowey was in was blowing out smoke and dust. Alphys walked over to the container and stood nervously outside of the smoke. Frisk tried to stand up, but couldn't find her balance so she toppled down. "Frisk, a-are you okay?" Alphys asked. Frisk lightly nodded as she said 'no' in her head. Alphys helped Frisk up then turned back to Flowey's container. It took a while for the dust to clear, Alphys still wasn't ready to look. Frisk got up herself and walked in front of the container. Alphys slowly made her way in front of the container, right next to Frisk.

Inside the container was a figure who's color was yellow, green, grey, and white. Frisk pulled on it. The figure shot open its eyes and began to heavily breath as if it was holding its breath for a long time. "H-hey... u-um..." Alphys started. "H-how are y-you feeling?" She asked. "I... feel odd..." He said. Frisk held up her hands for the figure to grab. When he did, he looked down at his arms then collapsed. Frisk caught him before he hit the ground. "Did it work?" He asked. Frisk nodded. Inside was the pot Flowey was kept in, which was now covered in dust. Alphys walked over to the console to check on Frisk's health. Asriel was at Frisk's side crying and laughing. and Frisk was kneeling down, resting her hand on his shoulder. "Do I look okay?" Asriel asked between laughs and sobs. Frisk nodded. "Hey... Frisk... Y-you should come look at this." Alphys called them to the console. Frisk stood up then helped Asriel get up. He had to lean on her a bit while they walked over. "Y-your health is split between the two of you... like I-I guessed... but i-it's a little low right now... you both have three hp... s-so I'm going to see if I can find the two of you some chips... a-and y-you'll have to restore your determination yourself... But I-I wouldn't recommend doing any... big fighting... and y-you should stay away from loud areas..." Alphys said, listing a couple more dangers as she walked out the door.

Alphys came back with two bags of chips for them to eat. "O-okay... just eat those and then I'll do a check up on the two of you..." Alphys said, handing the two the chips. "Thank you." Asriel said. Frisk nodded as a thank you. Frisk and Asriel ate the chips then sat on a bench in another room so Alphys could do the check up a clean up the blood that covered Frisk. "Everything seems to be running... okay... Y-you can go home now if you want... give me a call if something happens or you feel nauseous or light headed..." Alphys said. "ready?" Frisk asked. "What about mom?" Asriel asked. Frisk didn't know how to respond to that. "she... she will be okay..." Frisk said. She stood up and held out her hand for Asriel to grab. "Thanks again Alphys." Asriel said, grabbing Frisk's hand and standing up. "N-no problem! Have a good night you two!" Alphys said. Frisk and Asriel waved goodbye as they stepped outside.

It was a little dark compared to when they entered. Asriel need help balancing so he leaned on Frisk as they walked. "The ground feels... different." Asriel said. "what do you mean?" Frisk asked. "Well it's cold... and... rough." Asriel said. "you were in a pot kept inside home... of course it's going to feel a bit cold and rough." Frisk said. "I know... I'm just not used to this... having a body." Asriel said. Frisk nodded. Chara was walking beside them at this point, more so, she was right next to Asriel. 'Someone seems happy to have their brother back.' Frisk mocked. "Psh..." Chara rolled her eyes. "You're happy too!" She Said. 'Yeah. ...so?' Frisk said. "Ha." Chara said. "Um... Frisk? Odd question but... do you see a blurry figure right here?" Asriel said, pointing to where Chara was standing. Chara sighed. "Great... He can't see me... I was kind of hoping that since he had part of your soul he would be able to..." She said. Frisk nodded in response to Asriel. 'you look like you have fuzz around you to me as well.' She said to Chara. "don't worry... it'll wear off..." She said to Asriel. "Okay...?" Asriel said.

They finally arrived home. "Toodles." Chara said before disappearing. Asriel and Frisk stopped short of the door. "Do we... just go in or... knock?" Asriel asked. Frisk didn't respond, just looked at the door. A moment of silence passed before Frisk knocked on the door. Toriel heard the knock and hurried over to the door. When she opened it, she looked down at Frisk. "Where have you been?" She asked. Frisk pulled Asriel forward. Toriel looked at Asriel, then widened her eyes and collapsed to her knees, hugging Asriel.

From that, Toriel and Asriel began to cry into each others shoulders. It was like that for about half an hour before they stepped inside because it got too cold for Frisk. Sans came down from his room due to all the commotion and stopped a few feet away from where they were. He whispered something to Frisk before he headed back up again. He came back down with his jacket, then said he was "Heading over to Paps place." When Toriel finished crying her happiness down, she told Asriel and Frisk they could go ahead and do what they wanted while she made a pie. Realizing she had forgotten to get something while she was at the store the previous night, she told the two to be good while she was away. Finally, Frisk and Asriel were by themselves again.

"did it go easier than you were expecting?" Frisk asked. They were in Frisk's room, which would soon be Asriel's as well. "Yeah." Asriel said. "we worried over nothing." Frisk said. "I guess." Asriel said. They were drawing and Asriel was enjoying how easy it was to draw again. "do you think pie will taste different?" Frisk asked. Asriel shrugged. "Couldn't feel anything about it so maybe." He said. "maybe." Frisk repeated. They continued to draw until Toriel got home, then they both helped her make the pie. When it was finished, they all sat down at the table and ate their slice of pie. "So... you were... Flowey?" Toriel asked. They were discussing on what happened and Frisk and Asriel showed Toriel their shared soul. Frisk and Asriel non-verbally decided to leave out the worse parts of the machine. "Yeah... Sorry about some of the things I said... I... didn't have a soul so I couldn't feel anything..." Asriel replied. "...You said you weren't my child when you were Flowey." Toriel said. "Flowey isn't..." Asriel paused. "He doesn't want to be cared about." He added. Frisk could tell he wasn't completely telling the truth when he said it though. The rest of the night went on about them discussing it. Eventually, Toriel left Asriel and Frisk on the couch to watch Mettaton's show so she could go upstairs and process what was going on.

When Toriel returned back downstairs to tell the two it was time for bed, Asriel was out cold and Frisk was practically asleep. Toriel picked up Asriel and held Frisk's hand while walking upstairs to Frisk's and Asriel's room. Frisk climbed into bed after Toriel set Asriel down. "Good night, my children." Toriel said, giving the two a kiss, then tucked them in. "night mom..." Frisk said before dozing off. Toriel smiled then walked out, closing the door behind her. She went to her room, then finally made it to sleep herself.

From that point on, Toriel woke both Frisk and Asriel to get ready for school in the weekday mornings. Frisk and Asriel would get dressed, then they'd both go down and eat. None of the kids at the school ever met Asriel, so they believed he just came out of the underground, which was a lot better than them thinking he was the flower that killed the entire underground. Toriel would still drop Frisk off at Papyrus's, but she would bring Asriel home so they could catch up on missed time.

Sans stopped bringing Frisk back home, thinking it'd be safe at that point. She didn't mind it, it was nice to have the ability to walk home by herself. It was a peaceful walk, going through the fallen leaves and the empty path. The trees were mostly bare now, not many leaves remained. One evening, when Frisk was walking home from Papyrus's, she felt a force shove against her, making her trip and scrap her arm when she tried to stop the fall. She clenched her arm when she hit the ground and looked up. In front of her was the bully that stabbed her. "You want to know something? I really regret not killing you. Thanks to you, my parents can't go on vacation. And it's all because you 'lied' about everything." He said, laughing. Frisk stood up and let go of her arm. "So... I have a deal for you... give me five-hundred dollars... and I won't kill you!" He said, still laughing. 'Yeah... how about no?' Frisk thought, then shook her head. "Are you sure you really want to stick with that answer?" He asked, finally stopping his laughter. Frisk stood her ground. He started laughing again, then swung at Frisk. Frisk jumped out of the way of the hit, then took a step backwards. "Did you change your mind?" He asked. Frisk shook her head. He swung again, closer to hitting Frisk. "How about now?" He asked. Frisk still shook her head, then took another step back. This kept repeating over and over. "You can't keep dodging forever! Just give up!" He shouted, getting annoyed. She knew she couldn't keep dodging, but she knew where she was going.

They ended up outside of Toriel's house but he was too into trying to hit Frisk that he didn't realize. When the next hit came, she tripped over a twig. She let out a yell when she hit the ground. He got on top of her and pulled back his fist in a threat to hit her. "Last chance!" He yelled. Frisk held still. He was about to hit her, but something shoved him off. "hey, kid. need a hand?" Sans asked, lending a hand to Frisk. She rolled her eyes before standing up and giving him a hug. "you look familiar..." Sans said to the bully. "wait. that's right... you were the one that tried to stab frisk... correct?" Sans asked. "Yeah... So what, _MONSTER_!" He yelled. Sans chuckled. "going off your definition of 'monster'... it would seem that i'm not the only one here." Sans said. "Well obviously... This IS the town for _monsters_ like you and everyone else in that house, and that house, and that house!" He continued to yell. "okay... you know what? i think i can give you something you want." Sans said. "Oh yeah? Like what! You stupid monsters don't have anything!" He yelled. "we have a little something called mercy." Sans said. "Oh my god!" He screamed. "here, you probably don't know what that means, i'm giving you a chance to go home peacefully." Sans said. The bully mocked Sans before swinging at him. Sans dodged the swing. "kid, go inside and call undyne for me." He asked. Frisk nodded before she ran inside. "you should go home." Sans warned the bully. "Shut up!" The bully said. He kept swinging at Sans until he couldn't move anymore. "Can't stay away, can you little brat?" Undyne asked. The bully rolled his eyes. "thanks for coming." Sans said. "Yeah, yeah." Undyne said. "I already called the human city. They should send this brat to a further away city rather than just back to his mommy." She added. The escort took a bit to arrive, but the transaction was quick. The bully was sent back to the other city and Undyne went back home. Sans went back inside and found and Frisk sitting together on the couch.

When Frisk went inside, she called Undyne then told Toriel what happened. The two sat down on the couch to talk to each other. "Are you hurt?" Toriel asked. Frisk shook her head. "I heard you yell." Toriel said. "Are you sure you are alright?" She asked. Frisk nodded. "just tripped." She said. Toriel gave a nod. "Mom?" Asriel called from the top of the stairs. "Yes?" Toriel asked. "Is Frisk okay?" Asriel asked. "Yes, she is fine." Toriel said. Asriel headed down the stairs and sat next to Frisk. "What happened?" Asriel asked. "One of Frisk's bullies came and demanded money. Frisk denied so he chased her here. Then Sans got involved." Toriel explained. "Oh." Asriel said. He looked at Frisk. There was silence for a moment. "Asriel, why don't you go and bring out a box of noodles for dinner?" Toriel asked. "Okay mom." Asriel said. He got up and walked into the kitchen. "Are you feeling okay?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded. "Your not scared?" Toriel asked. Frisk didn't know how to respond to that. "i'm... nervous." She said. "Why?" Toriel asked. "Sans..." Frisk replied. "He can take care of himself. You do not need to worry about him." Toriel said. "i know, but... what if-" Frisk was cut off. "He won't die." Toriel said. "Undyne will call an escort for your bully to be taken back to the city. And he won't be back for until he gets another chance. But those are becoming fewer and farther between." She sighed. "Sans will be fine." She finished. Frisk just nodded. Asriel entered again. "I got out the noodles and a pot, mom." He said. "Thank you." Toriel said. Asriel nodded then went back to the kitchen. "Will you be okay?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded. Toriel got up and headed into the kitchen.

Not long after Toriel left, Sans entered and walked over to the couch. "hey, kid." He said. Frisk jumped a bit. "hi Sans." She said. She got up and walked over to hug him. "sorry if i scared ya." Sans said. "it's okay... i just didn't hear you come in." Frisk responded. "where's tori?" Sans asked. Frisk pointed to the kitchen. "making dinner?" Sans asked. Frisk nodded. "alright. i guess i'll bother her later then." Sans sighed. "what about you?" He asked. Frisk looked up at him. "you didn't hurt yourself did you?" Sans asked. Frisk shook her head. "that's good." Sans said. Frisk nodded. "did... did you get hurt?" She asked a little shakily. Sans shook his head. "good." Frisk said. "why? were you scared?" Sans asked. Frisk blushed and hid her face. Sans chuckled as he patted her head. "i'm going to head up to my room." He said. "can you come get me when dinner is done?" Sans asked. Frisk nodded. "thanks kid." Sans said. He then walked up to his room. Asriel appeared in the doorway. "Mom says dinner is going to be a little bit." He said. "Want to go upstairs?" He asked. Frisk nodded then the two of them walked up to their room to color. Toriel entered the room after a bit to tell the two it was time to eat after she finished making dinner. Asriel got up and headed downstairs but Frisk stayed where she was. "Are you alright, my child?" Toriel asked, sitting down by Frisk. Frisk nodded. Toriel looked at Frisk's drawing. "Why are you farther apart from the rest of us?" She asked. Frisk shrugged. "Are you hungry?" Toriel asked. Frisk shrugged again. "...Is there something you are not telling me?" Toriel asked. Frisk just lowered her head. "Does it have something to do with what your bully said?" Toriel asked. Frisk hesitantly shook her head. 'Why can't I tell her the truth...' she thought to herself. "Would you like me to bring you a plate?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded, then hugged Toriel. "Alright, I'll be back up with your dinner shortly." Toriel said, returning the hug. Frisk went over to Sans's room and told him dinner was ready like she said she would, then headed back into her room. 'Why can't I just tell her or Asriel about what he said and that it's getting to me... they could help...' Frisk thought as she laid down. Toriel arrived shortly after, holding a plate of food. "Here you go, my child. Careful, it may still be a little hot." She said, setting the plate down on the little table next to Frisk's bed. "Are you sure you sure you are alright?" She asked. "yeah... i'm fine. thanks mom." Frisk said. "If you say so. Can you take down your plate when you finish?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded. "Alright. We'll be downstairs if you need anything." Toriel said, once again going back down. Frisk sighed then began to eat.

Sans entered the room while Frisk was eating. "heya." He said. Frisk waved. "felt like you could use a little company." Sans said. He sat down next to Frisk. "is what he said getting to you?" He asked. Frisk nodded. "you do realize that he said that just to make you upset, right? how could he know if we really care for you or not?" Sans asked. "it's not up to anyone but you to decide that." He said. "i know that... but..." Frisk said. "it's still getting to ya?" Sans asked. Frisk lowered her head. "hey, if there is any reason for you to feel like we don't care about you, then i'm surprised." Sans said. Frisk looked up at him with a questioning look. "what? you don't know why i'd be surprised?" Sans asked. Frisk shook her head. "well... for starters, we wouldn't be here if none of us cared about you." Sans said. 'I guess...' Frisk thought. "anyway... would you like to go to our spot when you're done eating?" Sans asked. Frisk nodded. "okay. let me know when you're ready." Sans said, getting up. Frisk gave him a hug before he could leave. "thanks..." She said. "no problem." Sans said, returning the hug. He left to his room and Frisk started eating again.

When Frisk finished eating, she took her plate downstairs and put it in the sink. Toriel and Asriel were on the couch watching some cartoons. "Are you feeling better?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded. "hey, mom?" Frisk asked. "Yes?" Toriel said. "is it okay if me and sans go to our spot?" Frisk asked. "Of course! Don't stay too long, you should get home before it gets too dark." Toriel said. "okay." Frisk said. She headed up to Sans's room and knocked on the door. Sans opened it. "ready?" He asked. Frisk nodded. The two of them walked downstairs and Frisk put on a pair of shoes along with her jacket before they headed out. They got to their spot then sat down. They didn't say much, just watched the sun set over the horizon. The air was a bit chilly but Frisk didn't mind it. It was getting dark and Frisk had fallen asleep so Sans carried her back home and tucked her into bed. He said "good night." to Toriel before he went into his room for the night. Asriel was up a little longer before Toriel told him he should get ready for bed. Asriel went to sleep while Toriel cleaned the dishes.

Frisk awoke in the middle of the night. She was confused at first before realizing that she must've fallen asleep and Sans carried her home. It took her a moment to hear movement and sobbing coming from Asriel's bed. Frisk got up and moved over to his bed. Asriel was shifting from the left side of his bed to the right in a scared, panicking way. Frisk hesitantly shook him. He awoke and shot up, shoving Frisk back a bit. "Get back!" He shouted. Frisk regained balance and started to slowly move towards him. "hey... it's okay... calm down..." She said as she progressed. "S-stay back! I-I-I don't want to hurt you!" Asriel yelled. 'nightmare.' Frisk thought as she continued to get closer. Asriel pushed himself farther away when Frisk climbed onto his bed. "you are okay..." Frisk said. Asriel was looking at Frisk with fear. When Frisk finally got close to him, he swung his arm at her. Frisk dodged him then quickly hugged him. Asriel froze, became less tense, then hugged Frisk. He cried into her shoulder. Toriel entered the room. "Children? Is everything alright?" She asked, moving over to Asriel's bed. "Asriel had a bad dream." Frisk said. "Oh." Toriel said. She sat down next to Asriel and Frisk. "Here..." Toriel said, picking up Asriel and setting him on her lap. She slightly rocked back and forth. "Frisk, you can go ahead and go back to sleep. I'm going to let Asriel sleep with me tonight." Toriel said, standing up. Frisk nodded and moved over to her bed. "Good night, my child." Toriel said. "night mom." Frisk said, laying down. Toriel left with Asriel and Frisk was left alone.

After several minutes of trying to fall asleep, Frisk decided to go to Sans's room. She walked over to where his bed was and shook him awake. "kid?" He asked. "...hey Sans... can i... can i sleep with you...?" Frisk asked. "why?" Sans asked. "i-it's just... Asriel had a bad dream so he's sleeping with mom tonight and... i-i just don't want to... be by myself...?" Frisk said, blushing a bit from embarrassment. "sure." Sans said, chuckling lightly. "what's so funny?" Frisk asked. "nothing." Sans said. He moved over to make room for Frisk. She climbed into his bed and hugged him. "thanks..." Frisk said. "no problem, kid." Sans said. He returned the hug and left an arm wrapped around her as they fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Halloween rolled around and everyone dressed up in a costume during school. Frisk dressed as a Wizard, Asriel dressed as a butterscotch-cinnamon pie. When school let out, Frisk, Asriel, and Toriel went home for about two hours and twenty minutes before grabbing Papyrus and going Trick-or-Treating. Sans stayed back to hand out candy. Asgore handed out a candy the monsters called 'buttercups', Napstablook handed out 'Ghost Candy' (not much people were able to hold it), Mettaton handed out 'MTT brand candy', the Nice Cream guy handed out 'Nice Cream Bars', and others handed out a large variety of different candies. When they returned home, Frisk, Asriel, and Papyrus each had a large bag-full of candy. It was late so they counted up what they got then went to sleep.

* * *

School was in session and Frisk was at home packing some clothes to last a few days. She threw in some of her candy she got almost a week before. When she finished, she headed downstairs where Asgore was waiting with his own bag of clothes. "Howdy, Frisk! Did you remember your brush, your toothbrush, and toothpaste?" He asked. Frisk nodded. "Okay. Lyona should be here in a couple minutes." Asgore said. Frisk nodded again. Aside from the clothes, candy, brush, toothbrush, and toothpaste, Frisk had also grabbed some crayons, a pencil, a few blank papers, and a journal Toriel had gotten her the day After Halloween. Minutes passed and Lyona appeared outside in her business vehicle. Asgore and Frisk walked outside to meet her. "Hello. Are you two ready?" She asked. Frisk nodded. "Alright. It's in two hours so you'll have enough time to get settled into your room and get something to eat." Lyona said. "Okay. Thank you for giving us a ride." Asgore said. "No problem." Lyona said. Asgore got into the front passenger seat and Frisk got in the back. When Asgore and Frisk had their seat belts buckled, Lyona started to drive off. On the way to the city, Frisk thought about what happened earlier in the day.

* * *

Toriel awoke Frisk by shaking her. "Good morning, my child!" She said. Frisk slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. "m...morning..." She said. Toriel sat down. "I need to talk with you." Toriel said. "about what?" Frisk asked. "You won't be going to school with me today." Toriel said. "why not?" Frisk asked. "You have to stay here and pack some things for the next few days." Toriel explained. "what do you mean?" Frisk asked. "You are going to the humans city for the last council meeting, Asgore will meet you here later." Toriel explained. Frisk nodded. "I'll let you sleep in until me and Asriel leave for school, you should start getting ready then." Toriel said. Frisk nodded again. "Alright. I'll let you go to sleep now." Toriel said, kissing Frisk on the head. "night mom." Frisk said.

Frisk didn't go to sleep when Toriel left. Instead, she got up and headed for Sans's room. She carefully opened the door and walked over to his bed. "sans?" She asked. Sans opened an eye. "hey, kid. what are you doing up?" He asked. "can you come with me and Asgore to the human city?" Frisk asked. "sorry kid, but no can do." Sans said. "why not?" Frisk asked. "well... because it's the last meeting... and the way i reacted last time i was there wouldn't help persuade them to allow monsters into their city." Sans explained. "i see..." Frisk said. "if you need to talk, you can always give me a call." Sans said. "okay." Frisk said, hugging Sans. He didn't tell her the entire truth of why he couldn't go, but she didn't need to know.

* * *

They arrived at the hotel they were assigned and signed into their room. Lyona said she would return when it was time for the meeting. Frisk got the choice of bed and chose the one further from the door, mostly because it felt safer. She set down her bag and laid down. "Would you like to rest while I get food?" Asgore asked. "sure." Frisk said. "Alright, I'll be back shortly. Is there anything in particular you would like?" Asgore asked. Frisk shook her head. Asgore disappeared with a nod and Frisk let out a sigh. She didn't want to be back in the city, let alone for the next few days. There was a TV in the room so she turned it on and flipped to the channel with cartoons. They didn't seem to interest her as much as the monsters cartoons so she turned the TV back off. She laid down on her bed and groaned. "Want some company?" Chara asked. 'I don't know...' Frisk said. "Well, you are bored and you are also in the human city so you probably feel uncomfortable." Chara said. Frisk didn't reply. "...You're not uncomfortable, are you? You're scared." Chara said. 'Can you blame me?' Frisk said. "I guess not." Chara replied. They didn't talk to each other much after that.

Asgore returned with food then he and Frisk ate. Lyona came and brought them to the council meeting. MTT news and the humans news were there to watch. The judge was still against Frisk and was told that she would talk now because she learned enough to do so. She was told that if she refused to talk, she would be put into another temporary home. She also had to agree to this term before they could begin. It lasted hours and by the time Frisk and Asgore got outside again, the sky was dark and the air was near freezing. "You should speak up a little more tomorrow." Asgore said as the two of them walked home. "why?" Frisk asked. "They think you are choosing to remain silent when you speak so quiet that they can barely understand anything you say." Asgore explained. "oh..." Frisk said. "Why is it that you talk so quietly around other people when you talk fine back home?" Asgore asked. Frisk shrugged. She knew why though, it was because she was shy and scared. "Alright. But please do try to speak up a little... I'd hate for them to take you away again." Asgore said. Frisk nodded. When they arrived at their room, Frisk changed into her PJ's and crawled into bed. Asgore was on his bed reading so Frisk was facing away from him to keep the light from bothering her. Despite her efforts, Frisk couldn't seem to fall asleep. After a while, she got up and walked over to her bag. She pulled out her plushy then laid back down again. The plush helped but it still took a while for her to fall asleep.

* * *

Back home, Asriel and Toriel had watched the news when they got home. Toriel and Sans were noticeably worried about Frisk being there, and Asriel was rather bored. When night fell, Asriel couldn't find a way to fall asleep either so he went into Toriel's room to ask if he could sleep with her for the night. Before the two of them fell asleep, Toriel told Asriel that they would be able to go to the city tomorrow because Frisk isn't going to be needed in the court room for half the day. Sans spent a lot of the night working so he got very little sleep.

* * *

'Just another bad dream...' Frisk thought to herself after awaking from a nightmare. She was gasping for breath but she didn't scream. She rolled off her bed and slammed onto the ground. She then proceeded to crawl over to the sink to get a drink of water. The faucet wasn't very quiet so Asgore awoke from the noise. "Frisk? What are you doing awake?" Asgore asked, turning on a lamp. "i... had a bad dream..." Frisk said. "Oh. Would you like some help?" Asgore asked. Frisk nodded. Asgore got up, walked over to Frisk, picked her up, set her on her bed, then filled a plastic cup with water. "Here you go. Don't drink too quickly." Asgore said, handing Frisk the cup. "thanks..." Frisk said. She drank the water then Asgore placed the cup back on the sink. "can... can you sing to me?" Frisk asked. "Sure." Asgore said, giving off a light chuckle then hummed bergentruckung. "thanks..." Frisk said when he finished. "You're welcome. Sleep well." Asgore said. Frisk nodded then closed her eyes as she tried to sleep. Asgore went back to sleep and the rest of the night went by mostly peacefully.

Asgore set the alarm clock for six so he and Frisk could get something to eat before the meeting. When it went off, Frisk almost rolled off the bed again. Asgore got up and turned it off. "Are you okay Frisk?" Asgore asked. Frisk nodded after sitting up and moving away from the end of the bed. "Is there anything you want for breakfast?" Asgore asked. Frisk shook her head. "Alright. I'll be back shortly." Asgore said. He left the room to go find food and Frisk laid back down. When he returned with breakfast, he had to wake Frisk again. Frisk groaned as she got up and moved over to the table in the room. They ate then watched part of a cartoon until Lyona came and picked them up. The two news groups were there again, Mettaton greeted Frisk when they entered. Frisk wasn't called up as much as she was yesterday. Asgore had to go up a lot though. There were humans who went up and spoke on both sides of the matter, mostly facts but some were opinions. The point of which Frisk and Asgore arrive, the meeting seemed to drag until the judge called lunch for an hour and thirty minutes so that everyone could get something to eat. Frisk was told that her presence wouldn't be need for the rest of the day so she and Asgore went to the hotel. They grabbed something to eat along the way.

"I know you weren't up there for long, but thank you for raising your voice." Asgore said. Frisk nodded. "Your vocabulary is very good, so, if you don't mind me asking, why is it that you always talk so quietly here compared to when your at home?" Asgore asked. "i..." Frisk stopped herself. "i... just don't like talking out loud in front of people." She said instead. "I see." Asgore said. "...did mom tell you?" Frisk asked. "Tell me that you are shy?" Asgore asked. 'No, about Asriel.' Frisk thought. "yeah..." She said. "No, she did not. Why?" Asgore asked. 'Because I wanted to see if you knew about your son being alive.' Frisk thought. "just curious..." She said. "Ah." Asgore said. He finished eating so he threw the trash away. He turned on the TV then sat down again. "Will you be okay here by yourself?" Asgore asked. Frisk nodded. "Don't answer the door unless you know who's on the other side." Asgore said. "i know." Frisk said.

When the lunch break got close to an end, Lyona came to pick up Asgore. The two left and Frisk was left by herself in the human city again. The TV was still on but Frisk didn't pay much attention to it. She was laying on the bed and just thinking about the day. When a knock came from the door Frisk sat up and looked towards the door. There was another knock so she got up, grabbed a chair from the table, put the chair by the door then climbed onto it. Looking through the peek-hole, she could see Toriel. Frisk quickly got off the chair and moved it away from the door, then unlocked the door. Toriel, Asriel, and Undyne were all standing outside. Frisk ran up and gave Toriel a hug. "Hello, my child!" Toriel greeted as she returned the hug. Asriel joined the hug as well before everyone went inside. "what are you doing here?" Frisk asked. "Asgore called me yesterday and said that you would be by yourself for half the day so I decided that me and Asriel should come to entertain you. Undyne is here because it isn't against the law to kill monsters here yet." Toriel said. "oh. thanks!" Frisk said. "Despite humans being able to kill any monster they see here, except for Asgore and Mettaton and his crew, we're not allowed to kill humans. I may not be able to kill anyone but I can still beat them up if they try to mess with anyone." Undyne said. "Did yesterday go well?" Toriel asked. "well... it was better than last time." Frisk said. "I suppose that's good. I understand that you aren't very comfortable here, but it is required that you attend these meetings." Toriel said. "i know." Frisk said. "Would you like to go to a park?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded. "Okay. Come on Asriel." Toriel said. Asriel, who was drawn to watching the cartoon that was playing on the tv, got up and followed Frisk and Toriel out the door, Undyne following behind them.

They walked down to a nearby park, Frisk giving the directions to get there, then Toriel sat down on the bench while Undyne patrolled the area by jogging and Frisk and Asriel played. Another family came around to the park for a little while. They didn't cause any problems and the three kids in that family played with Frisk and Asriel while the parents sat on the same bench as Toriel and the three of them conversed. Lyona was sitting in her car and watching what was going on, taking notes, until the human family left, then she left.

It got late so Toriel, Undyne, Frisk, and Asriel headed back to the hotel. After dropping Frisk off, the other three headed back home. Frisk turned on the TV again. Asgore returned with food in his hand. "Good evening, Frisk." Asgore said. "hi." Frisk said back. "I hope you're hungry." Asgore said, setting down the food. Frisk got up and headed to the table. "did it go well?" Frisk asked. "It was alright. There wasn't really anything different from earlier or yesterday so you didn't miss anything." Asgore said. "makes sense i guess." Frisk said. "Why do you say that?" Asgore asked. Frisk shrugged. "Well, tomorrow is the big decision." Asgore said. "i know." Frisk said. "Do you think you are ready?" Asgore asked. Frisk shrugged again. "Hopefully you are. You get to speak again tomorrow. So does Lyona." Asgore said. "okay." Frisk said.

When the two of them finished eating, they got ready for bed, then went to sleep. The night passed peacefully, Frisk almost rolled out of bed again while Asgore turned off the alarm. Asgore went to get food while Frisk watched some cartoons. When Asgore returned, Frisk sat down with him and they ate. They continued to watch cartoons until Lyona came to bring them to the meeting. The three of them sat at their assigned seats within the large mass of people who would be voting. Frisk was first up. She was asked a series of questions by a series of people. Asgore went through the same. Several people went up and went through the process.

After that, a select few of people were brought up to explain why they think monsters should or shouldn't live in the city with humans. The time for Lyona to speak her opinion came around so she rose and walked over to the podium they were using. "Many of you are saying that we shouldn't and giving us your reasons why. I want to tell you why they should. Yesterday, I saw Frisk and her brother playing in a local park. A human family came along and joined them. The parents of the human children sat with Frisk's mother and a monster guard and they just talked peacefully while the human children played with Frisk and her brother. No one fought. No one argued. As I watched this, I noticed that there really isn't much difference between the two races. Sure monsters are large animals, but they built a city, they have laws, and beliefs, and they interact with one another the same ways we do." Lyona announced. "That'll be all." She said, returning to her seat.

A few more people went up and spoke before the actual voting started. When it did, people grabbed a device that rested on the corner of their assigned spot then began to vote. Some were instant, some took a bit, and a few lasted a couple minutes. Frisk watched the board that recorded the votes. "Voting is closed." The judge called out. "What you see on these screens are the final results. Monsters will not be allowed to live in the same city as us." The judge announced. Frisk, Asgore, and some other humans lowered their heads. "However, they will be allowed to come here to play in the park, go see a movie, or rent a room at a hotel. And it will soon be illegal to kill any monster within this city's limits." The judge added. This lightened Frisk's spirits a bit. Sure monsters still weren't allowed to live there, but they were safe.

"thank you, Lyona." Frisk said on the car ride back. "What for?" Lyona asked. "for standing up for monsters." Frisk said. "Oh. You're welcome. I suppose you want to ask how I know about you going to the park yesterday." Lyona said. Frisk nodded. "Well, I was also dismissed for the day so when I found out that you were going to the park with your family, I figurred I could use that to persuade some of them." Lyona explained. "oh. but I didn't see you... how did you watch us?" Frisk asked. "I watched from my car." Lyona said. "oh." Frisk said. Asgore and Frisk were dropped off at the hotel for the last time in their visit. "Hope you two have a good night. By the way, would you like a ride back tomorrow?" Lyona asked. "That would be appreciated." Asgore said. "Alright. See you in the morning." Lyona said, leaving to her own home. Frisk and Asgore laid down and went to sleep.

The alarm went off in the morning. Asgore awoke and turned it off, then changed into different clothes. Frisk was still asleep so he quietly left to get breakfast. Frisk awoke before Asgore got back so she changed into different clothes and turned on the TV. Asgore returned shortly and set down the food on the table. Frisk joined Asgore at the table and they ate. Lyona arrived after a couple cartoons showed and they drove to the monster city. "Thanks for the ride." Asgore said when the stopped outside the monster city. "thanks." Frisk said as well. "It's no problem. Give me a call whenever you need another ride to the human city." Lyona said before driving off. Asgore dropped Frisk off at Toriel's before heading home himself.

"Welcome home, my child! Did you have fun?" Toriel asked as she went up and hugged Frisk. "it was okay... kind of boring." Frisk said. "How did the voting go?" Asriel asked, appearing at the bottom of the stairs. "monsters aren't allowed to live there... but they are allowed to go and do things there or spend the night." Frisk explained. "That's good. Not really what we were hoping for but I suppose it's alright. Everyone here does seem to have grown accustomed to this place." Toriel said. "yeah... I think that's true." Frisk said. "Hey, Frisk, wanna go upstairs and draw while mom prepares dinner?" Asriel asked. "sure." Frisk said. "You two have fun. Dinner will be finished not too long from now." Toriel said, heading into the kitchen. "Thanks mom!" Asriel and Frisk said as they headed upstairs.

"Hey, Frisk?" Asriel asked. Frisk looked up from what she was drawing. "yes Asriel?" Frisk said. "Did you miss me when you were at the humans city?" Asriel asked. "why? did you miss me?" Frisk asked. "...kind of..." Asriel said. Frisk hugged Asriel. "of course i did!" Frisk giggled. "it wasn't very fun drawing without you." She said. Both of them blushed lightly. "Thanks... It was kind of boring around here without you. Mom tried to entertain me but it wasn't as fun as it was with you." Asriel said. "the park was the only thing that was really fun in the whole trip." Frisk said. "it's not very fun having to sit in a room full of people all day." Frisk said. The two of them continued to joke with each other as they colored until Toriel called them down for dinner.

"hey, mom? where is Sans?" Frisk asked when she and Asriel got downstairs. "He was with Papyrus today but he should be home shortly." Toriel said. "okay." Frisk said. She and Asriel sat down with Toriel at the table and began to eat. Sans entered while they were eating and Frisk ran up to him, giving him a hug. "hey, kid! did you have fun?" Sans asked, returning the hug. "it was kind of boring." Frisk said. "heh. sorry i couldn't go, i could have messed with your funny bone." Sans said, tapping Frisk's elbow. Frisk giggled as the two of them walked back to the table. Toriel had prepared him a plate and set it down. "thanks tori." Sans said, sitting down. "You're welcome funny bones." Toriel said. Frisk and Asriel giggled while Sans and Toriel laughed. The rest of the night was joyful for all of them. The time for everyone to go to sleep rolled around and everyone got ready for it. Sans beat everyone to sleep, then it was Frisk and Asriel. Toriel cleaned up everything then went to sleep herself.

A couple weeks passed since the vote and nothing much happened. Sure, the humans took a bit to get used to Monster coming in and out of the city, but nothing bad happened. The first day of Thanksgiving break came around and all the kids stayed inside. Frisk and Asriel mostly spent their time drawing or helping Toriel, and Sans went over to Papyrus's house. "Frisk, Asriel? I need to head out to the store to pick up some things for dinner tonight and tomorrow, would you like to come with me?" Toriel asked. She was already in her coat and her two kids were sitting on the couch. "I can go with you!" Asriel said. "Thank you, Asriel. How about you Frisk?" Toriel asked. Frisk shook her head. "could i stay here by myself so i can work on my project?" She asked. "Well I... suppose. Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded. "Okay. We'll be back later. Be good, my child!" Toriel said. "I'm ready!" Asriel said. He had been getting ready while Frisk and Toriel talked. "There's some chisps on the counter if you get hungry before we get back." Toriel said. "okay." Frisk said. She gave Toriel a hug before stepping back. "Bye!" Toriel and Asriel said. Frisk waved then headed upstairs when the door closed.

Frisk got to her room and closed the door behind her. She pulled out her project from under her bed then set it on top of it. She looked at it and let out a sigh. 'Well... nothing bad has happened to any of the monsters... guess that's not wrong...' She thought. She pulled off her shirt and inspected a wound on her arm. '...I should tell them... but what's the point? We had to go to court and not even that did anything except stop it for a bit...' She continued to think to herself. 'maybe it'll be a bit before it happens again... hopefully...' she finished thinking before continuing her work on the project.

* * *

It was dark and cold out. Frisk was walking home from Papyrus's house. She was in a cheerful mood as she walked down the path covered in dead leaves, listening to them crunch with every step. About halfway home, she heard some rapid footsteps approaching her from behind. She turned to see who it was, but before she could see, she was shoved to the ground. She carefully sat up and rubbed the part of her head that hit the ground. Once her eyes came into focus and looked at who had collided with her, she scooted back. "Hello again, liar!" He said. Frisk sighed and stood up. "what do you want?" She asked the bully. "Ha! See! I knew you were a liar!" He said. "...mom has been teaching me." Frisk said. "Liar! You haven't talked to your parents ever since you 'climbed' the mountain!" He yelled. 'He's right.' Frisk told Chara. "Why not?" Chara asked. 'They didn't care that I left.' Frisk responded. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" The bully said, then shoved Frisk to the ground again. "what do you want? you can't be here." Frisk said. "Oh yeah? What you going to do about it? Nothing!" He yelled. "...if you don't want anything i'll just leave." Frisk said. "No you won't. You're not going _anywhere_ unless **I** Let you!" He said. Frisk sighed again and turned her back to walk away. "Where do you think you're going? **I** didn't say you could leave!" He yelled. "you don't control me. you never will." Frisk said. "Oh yeah?" He said. He pulled something from his pocket. "Maybe this will change your mind!" He said. "unlikely." Frisk said without looking at the object. She began to walk away but the bully grabbed her shoulder, turned her around, and threw her back onto the ground. "Don't you remember what this is?" He asked. Frisk remained silent but kept her eyes on the knife he was holding. "Aw... how nice! You DO remember!" He said. "Then you should remember how it felt..." He added, placing the knife at Frisk's arm. "Now... you're going to do what I'm going to tell you to do. **got it**?" He said. "...n-never." Frisk said. "Are you sure that's you're final answer?" He said, pressing the knife against Frisk's arm even more. "Do you really want me to gut you?!" He said. "I-I'm..." Frisk paused to calm herself. " i'm not going to do what y-you say." She said. The bully lifted the knife then swung it into Frisk's arm. Frisk winced. "Do you REALLY think you got a choice here?" He yelled. Frisk remained silent, trying to stop herself from yelling out or showing fear. "Now... you're going to listen to me, right...?" He said. "n... n-never." Frisk said again. He started pulling the knife out and sliding it down her arm. "One more chance before I lodge this down your throat!" He yelled. Frisk used her free arm to shove him off of her and stood up. "i'm not. doing. anything you say." She said. He looked at her in shock. "get out of here before i call the royal guard on you." She said. "How cute." He said before attacking her again. The knife landed in the same arm, directly above where he last inserted it. Frisk yelled out from the pain this time and fell to her knees. He removed the knife from Frisk's arm again. "You know. I was going to let you go if you said yes the first time... but now... I'm going to TEAR YOUR LEGS OFF!" He yelled. A monster in one of the adjacent houses finally emerged to investigate all the ruckus that was going on. Seeing the child with the knife, the monster chased him away. "Are you alright?" The monster asked. Frisk nodded. "thanks." She said. "That looks pretty bad... why don't you come inside really quick so I can patch you up." The monster said. Frisk hesitantly nodded then followed the monster into its home.

* * *

'Then she gave me some pain killers and wrapped my arm with some bandages.' Frisk finished thinking to herself. "hey, kid." Sans said. Frisk jumped. "sorry, didn't mean to rattle your bones." He said. Frisk sighed. "hi, sans." She said. "are you okay? what happened to your arm?" Sans asked. Frisk then realized that she didn't put her shirt back on after inspecting her wound. She just looked down. "kid." Sans said, sitting down bye her. "what happened? how long ago did that happen?" He asked. "l-last week." Frisk said. "last week!? why didn't you tell us?" Sans asked. Frisk looked further down. Sans wrapped his arm around Frisk. "i-i was scared..." Frisk said. "why?" Sans asked. "i... didn't want to... to go back to court... an-and get stuck in the city... a-again." Frisk said. She dug her head into Sans's chest. "w-... one of your bullies did this to you, didn't they?" Sans asked. Frisk nodded. "i get it now. but just because you don't tell us about these things doesn't mean that we won't find out. and it's better if you tell us before we find out... that way." Sans said. "i'm sorry..." Frisk said. "it's fine... but you should get tori to heal you." Sans said. Frisk shook her head. "i don't want her to know." She said. "...kid." Sans said. "please don't tell her..." Frisk begged. Sans sighed. "i'll be downstairs if you need anything. that reminds me." Sans said, setting an object on Frisk's bed. "i got the thing you wanted." He finished before walking out. "thanks." Frisk said before he disappeared.

"We're home!" Toriel called when she and Asriel entered the house. "welcome back." Sans said. "Is Frisk upstairs?" Asriel asked. "yep." Sans said. Asriel headed up, leaving Toriel and Sans to talk. "Did you have a nice day at Papyrus's?" Toriel asked, taking off her coat and shoes. "yep. he's gotten better at cooking and making puzzles." Sans said. "That's good to hear. He didn't burn anything this time?" Toriel asked. "nope." Sans said. "He improved a lot then. I'll be in the kitchen preparing dinner, can you bring this up to Frisk for me?" Toriel asked, handing Sans a box of candy. "sure. be back down shortly." Sans said as he started heading up. "Thank you." Toriel called.

"Hey Frisk!" Asriel said when he entered their room. "hi Asriel!" Frisk said. "What did you do while we were gone?" Asriel asked. "just worked on my project." Frisk responded. "Are you almost finished with it? It's not due until next week." Asriel said. "i know." Frisk said. "but yeah, i'm almost finished." She added. "Wow. I'm not sure what I want to do." Asriel said. "you could explain the nutrients of snail pie." Frisk joked. "I guess that would work... but I don't think it would interest a lot of people." Asriel said. The two of them giggled. Sans knocked on the door. "hey frisk, tori got something for ya." He said when he entered the room. "He handed the box of candy to Frisk. "...thanks." She said. Sans then left again. "That was odd." Asriel said. "what do you mean?" Frisk asked. "It's just... it seemed like you two got into a fight." Asriel said. "oh." Frisk sighed. "Did you fight?" Asriel asked. "no... he just asked about what my project was and i wouldn't tell him." Frisk said. "Are you sure that's it?" Asriel asked. "Sans isn't the kind of monster to get upset about something like that." He said. Frisk shrugged. It was silent for a bit after that. "Hey, Frisk?" Asriel said. Frisk looked up at him. "Why haven't you done anything... fun? All you did was color for a week." Asriel asked. "oh. i bruised my arm while turning a corner on the playground." Frisk said. "Oh. Why didn't you get mom to heal it?" Asriel asked. "it wasn't that bad, and it didn't affect me much. i just wanted to let it heal before I ran around again. if you want we might be able to go to the park tomorrow." Frisk suggested. "That'd be nice." Asriel said. "Dinner!" Toriel called form downstairs. "we'll be down in a second!" Asriel and Frisk called. "don't tell mom about the bruise please." Frisk begged. "Okay." Asriel said unsure. The two of them then headed downstairs for dinner.

Toriel gave Frisk and Asriel a plate when they sat down then served herself. Sans was already at the table and had his food. They all talked between each other about their day and what they could do over the small break. Frisk asked if she and Asriel could go to the park and Toriel said that it would be okay as long as it didn't storm. Once everyone finished eating, they separated to do their own things. Toriel cleaned up, Sans worked on some paperwork, Frisk and Asriel colored until Toriel told them it was time for bed.

Sans heard Toriel go into her room so he headed there. He lightly knocked on the door. Toriel opened the door and looked down. "Do you need something Sans?" She asked. "can i talk with you privately?" Sans asked. "Sure. Come on in." Toriel said, getting out of the way. Sans entered the room and Toriel closed the door. "What did you want to talk about?" Toriel asked. "frisk told me something... interesting before you arrived." Sans said. Toriel sat down on her bed. "Did something happen?" Toriel asked. Sans nodded. "last week, she was attacked by one of her bullies. from the appearance on her arm it looks like the attacker stabbed her twice." He explained. "Last week? Why didn't she say anything?" Toriel asked, standing up. "before you go and talk about it with her... can you not? she sort of asked me not to tell you about this." Sans said. "Are you saying this is something we shouldn't talk to her about?" Toriel said. "of course i'm not. i'm saying talking to her about it right now wouldn't be the best option." Sans said. Toriel hesitated then sighed, sitting down. "We should talk to her about it tomorrow after she and Asriel get back from the park." Toriel suggested. "alright. good night tori." Sans said. "Night Sans." Toriel responded.

Asriel had a hard time falling asleep so he went to ask if he could sleep with Toriel. He didn't knock on the door because he heard voices inside so he listened in. When he heard Sans getting ready to leave, he ran back to his room and got into bed.

* * *

Frisk and Asriel went to the park after eating breakfast. No one else was there so they just ran around trying to find things to do. "Hey... Frisk?" Asriel said while the two of them were sitting on the slide. Frisk looked at him. "You didn't really bruise your arm... did you?" Asriel asked. Frisk looked away. "So... you really were stabbed?" Asriel asked. "how did you find out?" Frisk asked. "...Answer my question first." Asriel said. "fine! yes, i was stabbed!" Frisk said, slightly annoyed. "happy?" She asked. "how did you know?" She asked. "...I overheard Sans talking to mom last night." Asriel said. Nothing else was said and the only noise was the wind blowing through the bare branches. "we should go home. it's probably almost time for lunch." Frisk said. She stood up and started walking home. Asriel sat for a minute before following her.

When they arrived home, Asriel went inside but Frisk stayed outside. A few minutes passed before Toriel came out to check on Frisk. "My child, what are you doing?" Toriel asked. "waiting." Frisk said. "For what?" Toriel asked. "...you want to yell at me for not telling you i was stabbed." Frisk said. "i won't stop you..." She added. "Well I..." Toriel sighed. "I don't think 'yell' would be the right term. I just want to talk to about it." She explained. "what is there to talk about? a bully stabbed me. i was afraid that if i told you, we would have to go back to the city for another court meeting and i'd get stuck there and monsters wouldn't be allowed in the city at all again." Frisk said. "How is not telling us that you got stabbed going to prevent something bad from happening? If anything, not telling us is what will will cause bad things." Toriel said. Frisk didn't say anything. "Why don't you come inside? It's cold out here." Toriel said. Frisk followed Toriel inside but still didn't say anything, just went up to her room.

"Did mom talk to you?" Asriel asked when Frisk walked in. She didn't say anything. "Are you in trouble?" Asriel asked. Frisk still didn't say anything. Asriel tried to find something to say, but couldn't. He left the room after a couple minutes and headed downstairs. Some more minuets passed before Sans entered the room. He sat down by Frisk, who was laying down as she stared off into space. "upset with me for telling tori?" He said. Frisk continued to remain silent. Sans sighed. "look kid. i know you asked me not to tell her. i saw that you were scared of us finding out. but i told her anyways. do you know why? because we need you to open up to us. we need you to know that you can talk to us." He said. "no i can't..." Frisk said. "why do you think that?" Sans asked. Frisk didn't say anything else. Sans sighed again then left.

Dinner rolled around and no one else went up to try to talk to Frisk. "Is she coming down?" Toriel ask Sans after he returned for the unknown time. "don't know. she hasn't moved." He said. Toriel sighed. "Dinner is ready Asriel." She said. Asriel entered the kitchen and sat down by the table. "Is Frisk coming?" He asked. "We don't think so. I'll bring her some food." Toriel responded. Asriel nodded. Sans prepared everyone a plate, handing one to Toriel to bring up to Frisk. "eat up." Sans told Asriel when he placed the plate down.

"My child? I know you won't talk to me but... I brought you a plate of food. I'm going to set it down on your nightstand." Toriel said. She did as she said then left. Frisk looked at the plate. "Chara, you there?" Frisk asked. "Yep. Where would I go?" Chara said when she appeared. Frisk shrugged. "Bored? Lonely?" Chara asked. Frisk shrugged. "...I know why you didn't tell them but... Why didn't you?" Chara asked. "I mean... seriously? You've spent all this time with them and yet you don't trust telling them these things." Chara said. 'You know why. Because at home my parents never listened to me. Because I'm still not used to the fact that I can get help if I tell them what's wrong. Because I'm not used to have anyone to talk to. I just can't. I want to, but I can't.' Frisk told Chara. "...and i don't know if i will ever get used to any of it. let alone be part of an actual family that doesn't think of me just as some worthless waste of space." She added. Chara was silent. "I've been with you this long and I still don't know every thing about your past." She said. "But you should forget that. Toriel, Asriel, and Sans are all different. Undyne would attack anyone trying to hurt you." She added. 'And kill them?' Frisk asked. "No, just badly injure them!" Chara said. 'And then what?' Frisk said. 'We get stuck in court and have to try and get monsters to be allowed in the city again?' She asked. "You just need to talk to them!" Chara said. "there's no point in trying to talk to them! they won't help!" Frisk yelled. "Yes they would! They always would! No matter what!" Chara said then disappeared. "no one is going to help me! i need to get used to that... and get it over with." Frisk said, lighter than the yell.

Everyone downstairs heard Frisk yell. Toriel had told Asriel to stay and finish eating while she checked on Frisk. Sans followed her up. They heard the last thing clearly before entering the room. "My child? Are you alright?" Toriel asked. "i'm fine." Frisk said. "Are you sure? We heard you yell. You didn't hurt yourself, did you?" She asked. "no." Frisk said. "...What do you mean by 'get it over with'?" Toriel asked a little worried. "it doesn't matter." Frisk said. "Frisk..." Toriel said. "what?" Frisk asked. Toriel sat down by her then gave her a hug. "Look me in the eyes and say you're okay." She said. Frisk didn't move or say anything. "Please?" Toriel asked. "i can't." Frisk said. "Why not?" Toriel asked. She began to rub Frisks back very gently. "because i..." Frisk tried to say something but choked up. Toriel felt Frisks breath start to shake so she pulled her closer. "Please look me in my eyes and say your okay." Toriel asked again. Frisk shook her head. "Please?" Toriel asked. Frisk finally looked up at Toriel, a small river of tears falling from her eyes. "i can't because it's not true!" She said. Toriel lightly smiled as she wiped tears away from Frisks eyes. "i'm so scared mom..." Frisk said. "Why is that?" Toriel asked. "i don't want to go back to the city... i don't w-want to be abandoned... i want to get used to living with you but i don't know if i ever will...!" Frisk said. "why would you feel uncomfortable here?" Sans asked. "Because I'm not used to being loved! A-and it's just so... so... overwhelming..." Frisk shouted. She buried her head into Toriels shirt. "i-i'm sorry!" She said. "It's alright dear. I understand how you feel. With everything that you experienced or continue to experience is too much for one person alone. But that's why you should tell us things that happen. Like your arm." Toriel said. "b-but i couldn't talk to a-anyone... i-i had to learn that n-no one would help me... and i-i don't know how..." Frisk said. "It's not difficult... If something is bothering you, or something bad happened, you just need to tell me or Sans what it is that's bothering you or what happened." Toriel said. "i just can't..." Frisk said. "you'll get used to it, don't worry. if you want to practice how to talk to us, i'm sure paps wouldn't mind." Sans said. "paps?" Frisk asked. "who else?" Sans asked. "i guess..." Frisk said. "i'll take you over after tomorrow, k kid?" Sans asked. Frisk nodded. "i'm going to go check up on asriel, you good tori?" Sans asked. Toriel nodded. "see you later kiddo." Sans said before heading downstairs. Toriel lifted Frisk onto her lap and continued to gently stroking her back. She kept her face buried in Toriels shirt. "Are you feeling better?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded. "What exactly happened to you arm?" Toriel asked. Frisk looked up at Toriel. "Or are you not ready to tell me?" Toriel asked. Frisk looked down again. "it happened when i was walking home from paps house... i should've just kept walking instead of trying to make him leave by myself..." She said. She vividly explained what happened, she included that she hit her bully off of her and how many times he stabbed her, but not who helped her or the things her bully said. "I see... Thank you for telling me." Toriel said. "i'm sorry for not saying anything..." Frisk said. "Never mind that. It will get better sooner or later." Toriel said. "thanks m-mom." Frisk said. "Are you feeling hungry?" Toriel asked. Frisk shook her head. "Alright. If you need or want anything, I'll be downstairs." Toriel said. She gave Frisk one more hug before moving Frisk off her lap. She waved, closed the door, then headed down.

"Is Frisk okay?" Asriel asked when Toriel got downstairs. "Well... She's better than how she has been." Toriel responded. "That's good." Asriel said. "Did you finish your dinner?" Toriel asked. Asriel nodded. "Can I go upstairs?" He asked. "Give her a couple more minutes, okay?" Toriel suggested. "Want to watch Mettaton?" She asked. "Sure." Asriel said. "guess i'll make popcorn." Sans said, heading over to the kitchen. "Thank you Sans!" Asriel said. Toriel sat down on the couch with him then turned on the TV, switching it to Mettaton's channel. Sans reentered the room and joined the other two with a bowl of popcorn. The three of them watched the show until it was time for bed. Sans placed the bowl in the sink while Toriel carried Asriel upstairs. Frisk had already fallen asleep when Toriel and Asriel made it there so Toriel switched Frisk from her day clothes into her PJ's while Asriel did the same. "Night mom." Asriel said when he laid down in his bed. "Good night Asriel." Toriel said, kissing him on the forehead. "Goodnight Frisk." Toriel said. "See you in the morning you two." She said before closing the door. Toriel headed to her room then went to sleep.

Frisk woke up in the middle of the night. It wasn't because of a nightmare, just couldn't sleep. She looked out the window then decided to go for a walk. She silently crept downstairs and put on her shoes and coat. She stepped outside and closed the door behind her. It was a cold night and she could see her breath in front of her. She walked to the tree she and Sans hang out at. She sat down on the roots and began to think to herself. 'I told them... I actually told them... Happy Chara?' She asked. Chara appeared. "Whatever. It took you long enough." She said. 'Sorry, I'm just not used to it.' Frisk said. "Yeah, yeah. You've said that multiple times now." Chara said. 'so don't complain about it.' Frisk said. Chara rolled her eyes. "Why are you out here?" She asked. Frisk shrugged. 'Couldn't sleep. Figured I go for a walk.' She said. "That's funny." Chara said. 'Why?' Frisk asked. "Normally you'd go to Sans or mom." Chara said. Frisk rolled her eyes. "How long you plan on staying here?" Chara asked. Frisk shrugged again. 'Guess before the sun rises at most.' Frisk said. "Or when you start freezing." Chara said. 'Thought you couldn't feel cold or hot.' Frisk said. "I said I can't _get_ cold or hot. I can feel it just fine." Chara said. 'Oh.' Frisk sighed. "What do you think is going to happen tomorrow?" Chara asked. 'I don't know. We'll have a big dinner, that's for sure. But I don't know what else will happen or if they have anything planned.' Frisk said. 'Why?' She asked. "No reason. ...I wasn't around long enough to make it to Thanksgiving so I was just curious." Chara said. 'Oh.' Frisk said. The two were silent for a minute. 'Guess I'll head back.' Frisk said. "Yep. See ya later." Chara said then disappeared. Frisk stood up and started walking back home.

Sans was sitting on the couch when Frisk got home. "hey, kid." He said when Frisk entered. "Sans?" Frisk asked. "thought i heard you get up. where'd you go?" Sans asked. Frisk had her arms behind her back and she was looking down. "no one is mad at you. i was just asking." Sans said. "...i was over at our spot." Frisk said. "why?" Sans asked. Frisk kept quiet. Sans sighed then walked over to her. She took a step back. "hey, it's okay." Sans said, stopping. He held out his arms, offering a hug. Frisk reluctantly accepted his hug. "tired?" He asked. Frisk lightly nodded. Sans lifted her up and carried her to her room. "you could've gotten me up if you wanted to go for a walk." Sans said, laying Frisk on her bed. "i know." She said. "why didn't you?" Sans asked. Frisk shrugged as a response. "good night." Sans said. "good night Sans." Frisk said. Sans left, closing the door behind him. Frisk looked out the window again before falling asleep.

* * *

Asriel awoke to the smell of food being cooked in the kitchen. He sat up and looked over to Frisks bed. She was still asleep. He stood up and headed out the door, then downstairs. "Good morning!" He said to Toriel when he entered the kitchen. "Good morning my child!" She said back. "Is Frisk still asleep?" She asked. Asriel nodded. "Should I go wake her?" He asked. "No, it's fine." Toriel said. "Okay." Asriel said. He sat down at the table. "Smells good." He said. "Thank you." Toriel said. Sans entered the room and sat down across from Asriel. "Good morning sleepy bones~!" Toriel greeted. "hey tori!" Sans greeted back. "You're up early." Asriel said. "why do you say that? is this not the normal time I come down?" Sans asked. Asriel shook his head. "It's just that you're awake before Frisk." He said. "oh. well that doesn't surprise me. she was up pretty late last night." Sans said. "Why is that?" Toriel asked. "bad dream." Sans guessed. "Ah. I see." Toriel said."She's okay though, right?" Asriel asked. "yeah. the kid is fine." Sans said. "morning." Frisk said, entering the kitchen. "Good morning!" Toriel and Asriel said. Toriel walked over and gave Frisk a hug. Frisk returned the hug then went to sit with Asriel. "Ready for breakfast?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded. Toriel placed cinna-buns on two plates then handed them to Frisk and Asriel. She did the same for herself and Sans. "Thank you!" Frisk and Asriel told Toriel. "You're welcome." Toriel said. When they finished eating, Frisk and Asriel went to the park with Sans so that Toriel could clean up and start making dinner. They played tag for a while then went back home around lunch time. When they finished lunch, Sans helped Toriel prepare the rest of dinner while Frisk and Asriel went upstairs to make drawings for Thanksgiving. Dinner rolled around and they stuffed themselves until they couldn't eat any more. Frisk and Asriel showed their drawings to Toriel, who put them on the fridge. After watching "Mettaton's Thanksgiving Special", they all went to sleep.

* * *

The rest of Thanksgiving break wasn't quite as interesting as the first couple days. Frisk and Asriel spent some more time at the park, Frisk finished her project, she also finally allowed Toriel to heal her arm, Sans spent a day with Papyrus, Toriel made a special pumpkin-cinnamon combination pie, and Asriel almost caught himself on fire. Frisk slightly dreaded when school started again, since she had to get up earlier and be more cautious at the playground.

Thanksgiving break was over and everyone was back to school. It was loud in the classrooms all day the first day back. None of the bullies or their parents showed up, Frisk was happy about that. Everyone's projects were due soon, that got a lot of the students excited for the upcoming days. Winter break added to the excitement as well. Frisk decided to find the monster that helped her when the bully attacked so that she could thank her. Frisk tried to convince Toriel that she would be okay going there on her own but Toriel insisted that Sans go along. Frisk was okay if Sans came along, but it made the trip a bit more uncomfortable since she wasn't exactly over him telling Toriel about her arm. They found and thanked the monster, who worked and lived in a bakery. She was a nice monster, and offered them some pie. Frisk took notice that there was another monster in the kitchen. It seemed like the monster was a kid, around three feet, covered in orange fur, and was wearing a light green jacket. Frisk tried to wave at him, but he disappeared upstairs when she did. "who was that?" Frisk asked Narian, which was the name of the monster. Narian looked over to the kitchen. "Oh, that was Firefox. He's spending some time here. He is a little shy so if you were trying to say hello, I guess that'd be why he ran up." She explained. Frisk nodded. "thanks again for saving the kid." Sans said. "It's alright. I'm sure if it was anyone else, they would have done the same." Narian said. "and thanks for the pie." Frisk said. "we should head home before it gets too dark. have a nice day." Sans said. "You two as well." Narian said. Frisk waved goodbye as she and Sans left the bakery and headed home. "thanks for coming with me Sans." Frisk said. "don't thank me, tori is the one that told me to go with you." Sans said. "was there something that you wanted to do besides this?" Frisk asked. "not really, just wanted to send some papers to someone, but i guess i could do that later." Sans said. "sorry." Frisk said. "why?" Sans asked. "i kept you away from something you wanted or needed to do." Frisk said. "kid, if it was all that important, i wouldn't have came with you. besides, i'm too lazy to care something like that all that much." Sans said. Frisk smiled to that comment.

Toriel hugged Frisk when the two of them got back home. She had already started making dinner so Frisk went up to color with Asriel, and Sans went to deliver the papers he mentioned to Frisk. When Frisk entered her room, Asriel greeted her before asking her "Did you find who you went looking for?" Frisk nodded, sitting down to start coloring. "That's great. It took you a while to get back, did you have a long conversation?" Asriel asked. Frisk nodded again. "and she made me and Sans some pie." She said. "That was nice of her." Asriel said. "What was her name?" He asked. Frisk thought about it for a moment. "Do you not remember, or did she not say?" Asriel asked. "no, she told me. it is just hard to pronounce... it starts with an N and ends with ian." Frisk said. "Long name?" Asriel asked. "not really." Frisk said. "Hm. Oh, yeah! Are you finished with your project?" Asriel asked. Frisk nodded. "Do you think you could help me get something?" Asriel asked. "it depends." Frisk said. "what do you need?" She asked. "Well... I need some shiny, clear, and yellow paint or dye." Asriel said. Frisk thought about it. "where would we find something like that?" She asked. Asriel shrugged. "I was hoping you would know." Asriel said. "have you tried asking mom or sans?" Frisk asked. "It's for my project so I don't want to ask mom... I haven't really thought about asking Sans though." Asriel said. "he might know." Frisk said. "Okay. I'll ask him later." Asriel said. They continued to color until Toriel called them down for dinner.

Frisk and Asriel sat down at the table and Toriel gave each of them a plate. "is Sans still gone?" Frisk asked. "Yes. He said that he'd be gone till after your bedtime." Toriel said. Asriel sighed. "Something wrong Asriel?" Toriel asked. "No. I just wanted to ask him something." Asriel said. "I wanted to see if he knew anything about something I need for my project." He added. "I see. Well perhaps you can ask him at breakfast." Toriel suggested. "Yeah." Asriel agreed. "Did your trip go well Frisk?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded. "she said that she was happy to help me, and gave me and Sans a slice of pie." She said. "That was kind of her. What flavor was it?" Toriel asked. "um... i'm actually not sure. i didn't recognize the taste of it." Frisk said. "she works at a bakery so I guess it makes sense that I wouldn't recognize it." She added. "Yeah, they normally have more flavors or unique ways of using them." Toriel said. "there was also another monster I haven't seen before there. i can't say his name, but he is shy so I was only able to wave at him." Frisk said. "Do you know what kind of monster he was?" Asriel asked. "um... fox." Frisk said after thinking about it for a couple seconds. "That's interesting... I never saw any fox monsters in the underground." Toriel said. "or maybe i did..." She contemplated. "Oh!" Asriel said in sudden realization. "Mom, didn't something come in the mail for Frisk?" He asked. Toriel came back out of thought. "Yes, she did. Thanks for reminding me." She said. She got up and walked into the living room. She then came back hold an envelope in her hand, then gave it to Frisk before sitting back down. Frisk opened the letter and began to read it.

'Hello, Frisk! Sorry I haven't visited in a while. Hopefully things are going well? Anyway, I wanted to let you know that now you have finished allowing monsters in to the closest human city, your going to have to travel to another one in the spring. You will be given an option on which city you'd like to go to. You'll have to do this until you've went to every city in at least this country. If you have any questions, I'll be in the city a couple days after you receive this letter. I'll be sure to stop by.  
~Lyona'

Frisk set down the note on the table, sliding it over to Toriel. "from Lyona." She said. Toriel read it. "Hm. Well this is kind of out of the blue." Toriel sighed. "Are you okay with this?" She asked. Frisk shrugged. "What's going on?" Asriel asked. "Frisk may have to leave to another, further away city during the spring." Toriel explained. "Why?" Asriel asked. "Every city in at least this country needs to make a vote on whether or not monsters will be allowed within city limits." Toriel explained. "guess I don't have much of a choice..." Frisk sighed. "Don't feel down. You may not have to go this exact spring." Toriel said. Frisk nodded. "What if she does have to go this spring?" Asriel asked, worry hinted in his voice. "Then she'll have to go." Toriel said. "But... I don't think it would be any too far away... not yet at least." She added. It was Asriel's turn to let out a sigh. "She won't be gone long, will she?" He asked. "Assuming that she does have too, and that it's not a city too far, maybe a month?" Toriel said. "Whatever the outcome, we'll be fine. Frisk will be fine." Toriel said. Frisk and Asriel both nodded. The rest of dinner was filled with small talk about school, Frisk's and Asriel's projects, the normal stuff. When they finished, they separated for the night. Asriel and Frisk went back to coloring until Toriel told them it was time to get ready for bed. "Good night mom." Frisk and Asriel said to her when she turned off the light. "Goodnight, my children." She said, then closed the door. She finished cleaning up downstairs then went to bed.

Frisk awoke in the middle of the night with a scream once again. She began to cry into her hands. Asriel was awoken by the scream and was on the verge of tears from the restlessness. Sans entered the room and placed a hand on Frisk, who jumped at the silent entry. "hey kid. nightmare?" He asked. Frisk nodded, rubbing her eyes. Sans sat down next to her. "it's okay." He said. Frisk rested her head on his chest, seeking his comfort again. Sans rubbed her back. "Is everything alright?" Toriel asked, appearing at the door. "yea, the kid just had another bad dream." Sans said. Asriel was rolling from one side of the bed to the other as he tried to get comfortable. Toriel went over to Asriel to comfort him. She laid him on her lap and rocked slowly back and fourth. Sans was still rubbing Frisk's back but just noticed how many tears she was shedding. "do you want to talk about it?" He asked. Frisk shook her head. "i-i'm fine... just scared..." She said. "why would you be scared? you're safe here." Sans said. "i know..." Frisk said. Toriel got Asriel to fall back asleep so she carefully laid him back on the bed and pulled the blankets on top of him. "Are you better now?" She asked Frisk, who nodded in answer. "Do you want to sleep with me or Sans tonight?" Toriel asked. Frisk shook her head. "i'll be okay." She said. "If you say so. I'll be back in my room if either of you need anything." Toriel said, giving Frisk a hug. "thanks." Frisk said, returning the hug. "Hope you have a better night." Toriel said before disappearing. "you sure you'll be okay?" Sans asked. Frisk hesitated her response. "could y-you.. sleep with m-me tonight?" She asked. "sure." Sans said. He laid down and Frisk fell asleep hugging him.


	8. Chapter 8

Frisk and Asriel were awoken by Toriel in the morning. The two then got dressed and headed down for breakfast. Sans was already downstairs when Frisk and Asriel got there. "Good morning, my children." Toriel said, setting breakfast on the table. "Morning." The two children said. "are we late?" Frisk asked. "No. Why?" Toriel asked. "Sans is up." Frisk said, jokingly. Toriel laughed lightly to the comment and set down her own food. Frisk and Asriel sat down and began to eat. When they finished eating, Toriel, Asriel, Frisk, and Sans put on their coats and stepped outside. "Where are you going Sans?" Asriel asked. "with you." Sans said. "why?" Frisk asked. "I asked him to." Toriel said. "Why?" Asriel asked. "Just... in case." Toriel said. Frisk sighed and looked up at the sky. "do you think it will snow again?" She asked, to keep away from the subject. Toriel looked up as well. "It may. We'll have to Watch the news during break today." She said. Frisk nodded. Two blocks away from the school, Frisk slipped on some ice and slid down a hill. She let out a small scream when she started falling and rolled a bit at the bottom. "Are you okay?" Toriel called down to Frisk, who was now covered in snow. Toriel and Sans started climbing down the hill. "cold..." Frisk whined when the two reached her. "Are you okay?" Toriel asked again. Frisk nodded. "just cold..." She continued to whine. Sans picked Frisk up out of the snow and put her on his shoulders. "careful not to slip." He said. Frisk hugged his head as he and Toriel carefully climbed back up the hill. "Are you okay?" Asriel asked. Frisk nodded again. They finished there walk to school. Toriel, Sans, and Frisk placed their jackets by the heater that was inside of the classroom.

It wasn't long until the bell rang and soon the students were filling the classroom again. Class went on as it normally did, except Sans was asleep by Toriel's desk. Frisk stayed inside with Toriel during recess since her coat was still wet from the snow she collected when sliding down the hill. "Do you need anything?" Toriel asked. Frisk shook her head. She had spent most of the time sitting inside looking out the window to the playground. "Alright. I'm going to go collect everyone now, would you like to come along?" Toriel offered. "i'm fine." Frisk said. "Alright. Be back in a couple minutes." Toriel said, leaving the classroom. Frisk looked out the window again, where kids were lining up to be walked inside. The noise in the room abruptly rose as students started to fill it. "Remember to bring your projects tomorrow for the fair." Toriel announced when everyone settled down. "It will start after lunch so make sure you have everything before we leave for that. If you don't, you can phone a parent and ask them to bring the item." She said. Frisk raised her hand. "Yes, Frisk?" Toriel said. "um... if you're here... then how do me or Asriel, if we forget something, get what we miss." Frisk asked. "i could go grab it for ya." Sans said. "Thanks for that." Toriel said. "Anyone else have anymore questions?" She asked. "No!" All the kids said. Toriel handed out their next assignment and the class worked on it for the rest of the day, aside from going to recess once more. At the end of the day, everyone went home, some individual and some in groups. Sans, Frisk, and Asriel all stayed to help Toriel clean up. They all left when finished.

"did you have fun at recess?" Frisk asked Asriel when the two of them got to their room and sat down on their beds. "Yeah." He said. "what did you do?" Frisk asked. "The usual, I guess. We played tag until it was time to go back in." Asriel said. Frisk nodded. "by the way, did you ask Sans about that gloss paint stuff?" Frisk asked. Asriel thought about it for a moment. "No. Thanks for reminding me. I'll be right back!" He said, standing up from his bed and hustled to Sans' room. Frisk looked out her window until Asriel returned. "well?" Frisk asked. "He said he could get me what I want after dinner, if I help him find it." Asriel replied. "that's nice of him. i'm glad i finished mine already." Frisk said. "Yeah." Asriel agreed. The two played with a couple toys until Toriel called them down for dinner, in which they hurried down and sat at the table. When everyone finished dinner, Sans kept to what he said and left with Asriel. Frisk went upstairs to color by herself while Toriel cleaned.

After a bit of coloring, Frisk got bored and set down the crayons. She laid down and covered her eyes with her arm. Toriel knocked on the door before entering. "Are you tired?" Toriel asked. Frisk shrugged. "Would you like to come watch Mettaton with me?" Toriel asked. Frisk thought about it for a second then nodded. She stood up and walked with Toriel to the living room. The two sat on the couch and Toriel turned on the TV, switching it from the news channel to Mettaton's. When the show ended, Frisk was very tired and barely staying awake. Toriel carried Frisk to her bedroom and laid her down on her bed. "Goodnight, my child." Toriel said. "when is Asriel and Sans coming back?" Frisk asked. "I don't know." Toriel replied. "i don't want to fall asleep until they come back..." Frisk said. "You should go to sleep. They'll be okay." Toriel reassured Frisk. Then the door opened. Frisk got up and walked over to the stairwell, with the assistance of Toriel. "hey you two." Sans said. "Is he alright?" Toriel asked. "yeah, he just fell asleep along the way home." Sans said. Asriel was on his shoulders, completely asleep. Toriel went down and picked up Asriel. "You seem rather tired too." Toriel said. "nah, just a long walk." Sans said. They walked upstairs and Sans said "goodnight." to them before entering his room. Toriel laid Asriel down in his bed and tucked him in, then tucked Frisk in. "Will you sleep now?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded. "night mom." She said. "Goodnight." Toriel said, leaving to her own room.

In the morning, Toriel awoke the two and then they got ready for school. Sans was the last down again. Toriel made breakfast and they all ate. When finished, they put on their coats and gloves, Frisk grabbed an extra hat, then left for school, to turn around a couple blocks later when they finally realized Frisk and Asriel forgot to grab their projects. "hey Asriel? will you be able to finish that in time?" Frisk asked after grabbing her project. "Yeah, it's not hard to do. I just have to ask mom if I can do it somewhere in private." Asriel said. "okay. good luck!" Frisk said. The two of them got back downstairs and they all left for school again. When they arrived, Frisk and Asriel put their projects on a long table in the classroom that was reserved for the projects. The first half of the day went on as it normally did. Toriel taught the lessons, they went to recess, had gym, then went to lunch. During lunch recess, Frisk was out playing with Asriel and her friends when she noticed one of the bullies standing out by the fence. She stopped momentarily to look at who exactly it was. "you okay?" Sans asked, coming from behind Frisk. She looked towards him and lightly nudged to the bully. Sans looked to where she was driving his attention. "bully?" He asked. Frisk nodded. "i'll go over and say hello." Sans said. "what?" Frisk asked. "don't worry, i'll be fine." Sans said. Frisk hesitantly nodded. She stayed still and watched as he approached the child. When the bully noticed Sans coming to him, he tried to get away but Sans used his hand to keep him close. "well look who it is." Sans said. "What do you want?" The bully asked. "i'm just wondering what your doing all the way over here. after all, your not allowed here without a parent." Sans said. "I have friends, unlike you." The bully said. "yeah? then why are you alone?" Sans asked. A grin grew on the bully's face. "SANS!" Frisk yelled from where she stood.

Sans disappeared and reappeared a couple feet away when another child came up form behind him and tried to hit him. Frisk fell to her knees, being weighed down by her options. Sans sighed. "do you really want to do this?" Sans asked. "'cause if you try one more thing... you're going to have a bad time." He said, the white pupils in his eyes gone. "Yeah right! You just got lucky!" The first bully said. "How did you even know I was coming?!" The second demanded, trying to attack Sans again. Sans moved out of the way then made two blue bones appear from the ground. "HA! You can't even hurt us!" The first shouted, then tried to move. Even Frisk could hear the scream of pain. "What was that?!" The second asked, not moving. "if you move when one of the blue bones is touching you, you get hurt." Sans said. The first stopped moving, but was still groaning from the shock of pain he caused himself. "now you two can sit tight while an escort comes and takes you back to the human city." Sans said. "Yeah right!" The first shouted. He quickly moved out of the bone and tried to hit Sans again. He fell a few feet short due to the pain. Two more blue bones appeared through the child. Frisk finally made up her mind and ran up to Sans. "kid? what are you doing up here?" Sans asked. "Oh look. It's the cowardly liar!" The second bully said. Frisk hugged Sans, ignoring the bullies. "please don't fight them." She asked. The pupils returned to Sans's eyes. "if you do, then..." Frisk said. She hid her face in his jacket. Sans placed a hand on her shoulder and threw her out of the way. Frisk looked back at him. Both bullies were on top of him. "you do realize i could easily get you off of me?" Sans said. "PROVE IT!" The first pushed. Then both of the bullies souls appeared in front of them. Frisk relaxed a little. Their souls turned green and a shield appeared in the direction they faced. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" The second demanded. "me?" Sans asked sarcastically. Undyne approached from the bottom of the hill. "And just WHO are YOU?" The first asked. Undyne ignored the question. "You two need to stop getting yourselves into this kind of trouble." Undyne said. "Now, you two are staying there until someone comes to get you. I already called the human city, there is somebody on their way right now." She said, turning to the two bullies. Sans stood up. "i'm grateful and all, but weren't you off today? how did you know we were here?" He asked. Frisk got back to Sans and hugged him again. "The kid called me a couple minutes ago." Undyne said. "heh." Sans sighed. "good job kid. that was a really smart move." He said. "We already know she's smarter than you, Sans. She didn't go face to face with two people who could easily kill her." Undyne said, shaking her head.

The escort came and took the bullies back to the city. Undyne left back to Alphys's lab. Sans and Frisk went back down to the school. "Where have you two been?" Toriel asked when the two arrived. "just dealing with some problems." Sans said. "You couldn't have done that closer to the school?" Toriel said. "sorry mom." Frisk said. Toriel sighed and shook her head. "Come on everyone." She said, leading everyone back to the classroom. The teachers needed some time to set up the tables for everyone's projects, so Toriel handed out a coloring packet to her class. Frisk was too distracted to color and kept looking over at Sans. '0.8' She thought to herself. "Okay, everyone can now bring their project to one of the tables in the hallway. I'm going to hand each one of you four sheets. I want you to fill out a review for four different projects that aren't your own, then hand the sheets back to me." Toriel announced. Most of the students rushed up and grabbed their projects, bring them to another table outside and uncovering them. Some waited for the rush to die down before grabbing theirs. Frisk waited for everyone to leave, but she didn't move up from her seat. "Frisk?" Asriel asked. "yeah Asriel?" Frisk said. "Are you coming? Everyone else already has their projects set up." Asriel said. Frisk glanced back at Sans, then nodded. She picked up her project and moved it outside onto another table and uncovered it.

Within all of the projects, there were a couple volcanoes, a seed of an echo flower along with a couple posters telling about the life cycle of the echo flowers, someone took a brick from different areas and described different particles on each brick, and someone made a small clay structure of Snowdin Town. There was a lot more there, too much to easily list without a day or two. Asriel made a glass flower. The pieces of the flower were held together by painted hot-glue, and each piece was dyed with green or yellow. "you did a great job on that." Frisk told Asriel. "Thanks. You didn't do bad yourself." He replied. Frisk had made a model of Mount Ebott, and every area she saw. "thanks." She said. At the end of the day, there was a vote between the students for which project they thought was the best. The monster that made the clay Snowdin came in third, Asriel was in second, and the first place winner was the monster that described the echo flowers. The rewards were round chocolates covered in gold wrapping.

When they got home, Sans went to his room, Toriel started making dinner, and Frisk and Asriel went to their room. "Are you okay?" Asriel asked, closing the bedroom door and walking over to his bed. She nodded. "Are you sure? You seemed a little... uncomfortable." Asriel said. "yes. i'm okay." Frisk said. She looked out at the snow. The second bully had hid himself under the snow before attacking Sans. 'I wonder if there is anyone hiding in the snow right outside of my window.' Frisk thought to herself. The thought made her move away from the window. "i'm going to talk to Sans." Frisk said. She got up then left. Asriel looked out the window but didn't see anything. He decided he would go down and see if Toriel needed any help with cooking.

Frisk entered Sans's room and found him at his desk. He didn't seem to notice her come in so she pulled on his jacket. He looked down at her. "you okay kid?" He asked. Frisk shook her head. "what's wrong?" Sans asked. "you..." Frisk started. "what about me? if you're worried about me about to kill them, i wasn't going to." Sans said. Frisk shook her head again. "you were hurt when they tackled you... i-i checked your health when Undyne started a battle with them." Frisk said. Sans didn't change his expression and didn't say anything. He picked Frisk up onto his lap. "i'm fine kid." He said. Frisk leaned into his chest. "but... y-you lost some hp..." She said. "kid, i'm fine. look." Sans said, starting a battle. Frisk checked his health. '1/1...' She thought to herself. "see?" Sans said. "i'm okay." He added. "...stupid." Frisk said. "what was that?" Sans asked. "you're so stupid." Frisk said again. She started giggling and crying at the same time. "aw... come on, you think i couldn't get myself away from danger?" Sans asked, rubbing Frisk's back. "y-you're the one who headed to the bullies..." She said. "well it could have been worse. you could have gone up there by yourself. you could have not seen them." Sans said. Frisk shivered. "...hungry?" He asked. Frisk lightly nodded. "then let's see if tori finished dinner." Sans said. He stood up and carried Frisk down.

"hi mom." Frisk said when she and Sans got into the kitchen. "Hello, my child." Toriel greeted. "Are you okay?" She asked. Frisk nodded. "Why were you crying?" Toriel asked. "when we were dealing with the problem, i took some damage and she noticed it." Sans said. "Are you okay?" Toriel asked. "i'm fine." He said. Toriel sighed and shook head. "Are you two ready for dinner?" Toriel asked. "I was just about to come up to get you." She said. Frisk nodded. Sans sat Frisk down at the table then helped Toriel dish up all the food. "How did you get hurt?" Asriel asked. "well... frisk noticed the bullies up the hill and i went to deal with it. frisk came up, worried about me killing the two brats. i threw her out of the way when one of the bullies tried to attack her and i took the hit." Sans explained. "thanks for that... even though it got you hurt." Frisk said. "i'm fine." Sans said. "You ate something, right?" Toriel asked. "yea. i ate something when we got home." Sans said. "You really are reckless." Toriel sighed. "You two did very well on your projects." She told Frisk and Asriel. "Thanks." Asriel and Frisk said. "Where did you find the glass for your flower Asriel?" Toriel asked. "Alphys let me have some broken glass from some of her previous experiments." Asriel said. "that's cool." Frisk said. "It was a little hard finding the right pieces for it though." Asriel said. "Well you did a wonderful job." Toriel said. The rest of dinner was the usual small talk. When everyone finished, Frisk and Asriel went to their room while Sans helped Toriel clean up.

Later that night, Frisk was restless and couldn't get comfortable. She found herself thinking back to the box that was left outside her window. "Maybe it will." Chara said. Frisk had been talking to her for a while. 'maybe...' She said. "I'd say do it now, you may never get like this again." Chara said. 'What do you mean by that?" Frisk asked. "Just, you may never want to tell him about it again." Chara said. Frisk was silent for a bit. "...alright." She said quietly. She got up from her bed and walked downstairs. She put on her coat and stepped outside. She walked around her porch a little until finding the opening that was buried in snow. Without her gloves, moving the snow was very difficult. She finally made it through and climbed under the porch. She grabbed the box and pushed it out the hole she made. "Ready?" Chara asked. 'no.' Frisk said.

"sans?" Frisk said when she entered his room. Sans didn't respond. he was asleep on his bed. Frisk moved over to him and shook him a little. He slowly awoke and opened his eyes. "hey kid... something wrong?" He asked. "i... i need to talk to you about s-something." Frisk said. "what?" Sans asked. Frisk placed the box on top of his sheets. "...what about this?" Sans asked. "i... need to tell you about why i wrote... all... of it..." Frisk said, the certainty quickly fading from her voice. Sans hesitated. "can't we do this in the morning?" Sans asked. Frisk shook her head. "if i don't do this now... i don't think i will want to again..." She said. "...i can't promise i won't tell tori anything." Sans said. "i know..." Frisk said. Sans sighed. He completely sat up and pulled Frisk onto his bed. "okay... let's get through this." He said. Frisk hesitantly nodded. Frisk spent the next hour eplaining. Sans was unsure how to react to most of it, and the small rest he got wasn't helping. "i'm going to have to process all of this later. but thank you for talking to me." Sans said. Frisk nodded. She gave him a hug before sliding off his bed an picking up the box. "night." She said. "good night. i suggest you talk to tori about at least some of what you said to me, okay?" Sans said. Frisk nodded. Sans gave her a hug before she stepped out and went back to her room. She slid the box under her bed and climbed back under her covers. It was nice to tell someone about it, but she was still uncomfortable while and after doing so.

Frisk didn't get much sleep that night, so it was a good thing it was finally the weekend again. She was in bed longer than Sans and Toriel had to make sure she was feeling alright. It was time for lunch by the time Frisk awoke. "You have a nice rest?" Toriel asked when Frisk entered the kitchen. She gave a light nod. She rubbed her eyes to clear them of some sand. Toriel gave Frisk a hug and set down a sandwich in front of her. "Feeling hungry at all?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded again. "thanks." She said. "You're welcome." Toriel said. "Did you have a bad dream last night?" She asked. "no... i just couldn't sleep." Frisk said. "But you got enough rest, right?" Toriel asked. "yeah. may we go to the park later?" Frisk asked. "Sure. I'll go check if Asriel wants to go." Toriel said. Asriel was upstairs reading a book. Toriel disappeared up the stairs and Frisk was alone. '...tell mom.' She thought. 'easier said than done i guess...' She finished eating and stayed at the table to think.

A little bit later, since Asriel agreed, they went to the park and played there for a little while. They went back home when Frisk and Asriel got to cold to stay out any longer. When they got home, Toriel helped them get out of their, now soaked, clothes and the two went to sit by a heater for a little bit. When the heater got cold, they went to their room and talked to each other. "Frisk? May I talk to you in my room?" Toriel asked from the bedroom door. "okay." Frisk said. She went into Toriel's room with her and she closed the door. "Why couldn't you sleep last night?" Toriel asked. Frisk shrugged. "i don't know... i just couldn't get comfortable." She said. "I see. Sans told me that you wanted to tell me something?" Toriel said. Frisk tensed a bit. "y-yeah..." She said. Toriel picked up Frisk and sat her in her lap. "It's okay. Tell me what you want to." She said. "...a-about something that happened a while a-ago..." Frisk started. She pulled her hands into her sleeves. "...th-the real reason Flowey... Asriel was calling me a crybaby that o-one night... was b-because a bully dropped a box of papers i made a-and i panicked so i hid the box under the porch... S-Sans... found it and talked to me about one of the papers..." She explained, keeping her eyes away from her mom. "I see... and just what were on those papers?" Toriel asked. "...i'll go get one..." Frisk said. She hesitantly got up and went to her room, she removed the box from under her bed and pulled out a single piece of paper. She ignored Asriel's questions as she walked back to Toriel's room. She handed the paper to Toriel, who carefully examined it. "My child..." Toriel couldn't find the words. "i-it was before i fell... i hated my life... i-i wanted to... to... to die for a... a while..." Frisk said. Toriel knelt down and hugged Frisk. "I'm so sorry." She said. Frisk hugged Toriel back and started to cry again. "Thank you for telling me." Toriel said, wiping tears from Frisk's eyes. "th-thanks for... n-not yelling at m-me..." Frisk said. "Now why would I do that?" Toriel asked. "...my dad..." Frisk started. "Nope. Never mind." Toriel cut her off. "Why don't you go play." She suggested. Frisk nodded. "thanks a-again." She said.

Frisk entered her room once again. The box was gone. Asriel was gone. 'oh no...' Frisk thought to herself. 'I already told them... i guess it's better i don't have it.' She continued to think as she sat down on her bed. Asriel entered a bit later. "Hey, Frisk, why didn't you talk to me?" He asked. "what?" Frisk asked. "I tried to ask you about the box you pulled out from under your bed but you didn't respond to me." He said. "sorry. i didn't hear you." Frisk responded. "but i guess you already have your answer?" She added. "Sorry." Asriel said. "it's okay... i already told them." Frisk said. "Right... It's almost time for dinner. Want to go help mom?" Asriel asked. "sure." Frisk said. She got up and started to walk downstairs with Asriel. "So... you are not mad at me, right?" Asriel asked. Frisk shook her head. "Thanks." Asriel said. Frisk just shrugged as a response. "hey mom." She said when the two of them entered the kitchen. "Good evening, my children. Dinner won't be done for a couple minutes." Toriel said. "Do you need help with anything?" Asriel asked. "No, I don't have anything in mind at the moment. Why don't you go see if Sans needs anything?" Toriel suggested. Frisk and Asriel went back upstairs again and knocked on Sans's door. "yea?" He called from inside. "Do you need help with anything?" Asriel asked. "no." Sans said. "Okay, just checking." Asriel said. "guess we don't have anything to help with... want to watch some tv?" Frisk asked. "Sure." Asriel said. The two went back downstairs and turned on the television. They watched some cartoons until dinner was done. They all ate then separated.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" Asriel asked. Frisk shrugged. "Hm... I heard that Mettaton was doing another live performance tomorrow night, maybe we can go watch him?" Asriel said. "that would be fun." Frisk said. "We should ask mom tomorrow then." Asriel said. "yea." Frisk agreed. They played with some toys before Toriel told them it was time for bed.

Frisk didn't get to sleep easily. 'am i still afraid of someone popping out of the snow?' She thought to herself. She was looking out her window to the ground. 'guess it can't be helped...' She thought. Asriel was being pretty restless. It seemed like he was having a bad dream so Frisk went over to wake him. "Asriel..." She said, shaking him. "wake up." She said, still shaking. His eyes shot open and shot to an almost standing position. "W-what...?" He said, shakily. "you were having a bad dream." Frisk said. "O-o-oh..." Asriel said. He relaxed a bit and fully sat down. Frisk climbed onto his bed and wrapped an arm around him. He hugged her as well. "I-i-it was... s-so real... a-and terrifying..." Asriel said. "i know." Frisk said. "but it... it... it actually happened... before you fell... i-i-i..." He started to stumble on his words. "it's okay. you don't have to tell me." Frisk said. "I-i know... but..." He gave up and started sobbing. Toriel entered the room. "Children? Why are you still awake?" She asked. "sorry mom. Asriel had a nightmare." Frisk said. "I-I'm fine..." Asriel said. "...Asriel? Would you like to come sleep with me tonight?" Toriel offered. "...Sure." Asriel said. He got up and followed Toriel back to her room. "You going to sleep with Sans?" Chara asked. 'no.' Frisk said. "Why not?" Chara asked. 'I'll be fine alone. i don't need to be around others to help me sleep.' Frisk said. She laid back down and tried to fall asleep. "If you do fall asleep, see you in the torture side of the dream." Chara said before disappearing.

Frisk awoke with a scream. She frantically looked around the room, trying to figure out where she was. She heard a voice and felt something on her shoulder. She kept looking around but couldn't see anything. Something grabbed her head, forcing her to stop looking around. Reality set in. 'I'm in Sans's room? How did I get here?' She thought to herself. "Sans...?" Frisk asked. "are you okay kiddo?" He asked. Frisk looked up at him, tears in her eyes. Sans picked up Frisk and set her on his lap. "are you okay?" Sans asked again. "no." Frisk said, shaking her head. "must have been pretty bad." Sans said. Frisk nodded. Toriel entered the room. "Is everything alright? I heard a scream." She said. "yea. kid just had a pretty bad nightmare." Sans responded. Toriel walked over to the bed and sat down besides Sans. "Are you okay?" Toriel asked. "no!" Frisk said. She kept thinking about that dream, and the more she thought about it, the tighter she squeezed Sans. Sans put a finger on Frisk's chin and lifted it so that she looked at him. "you're okay now. it was only a dream." He said. "but... but... but..." Frisk said. "No 'buts'." Toriel said. She rested her hand on Frisk's head. "It was only a dream. There's no reason to be so scared. After all... It's not like you'll ever see us again." Toriel said. Frisk was looking down again but her eyes went wide. "w-what...?" She asked. "Do you really hate me that much...?" Toriel asked. Frisk slowly turned her head. Toriel turned to dust. "no... no... No... No... NO.. !" Frisk yelled as she escaped from Sans's grasp and ran down the stairs and outside. Sans ran after her. He disappeared and reappeared in front of her. "you dirty brother killer." He said. Frisk stopped running. Gold. Red. Black. Gold. Grey. "NO!" Frisk shouted as loud and long as she could. She started running again, with her eyes covered by her arms. She looked past her arm as she ran into a tree.

"It was a dream. No need to be afraid." Toriel said. "w-what...?" Frisk asked. "I said it was only a dream. You don't need to be afraid." Toriel said again. Frisk looked at Toriel with complete fright. "My child? Are you sure you are feeling alright?" Toriel asked. Frisk put her hands on her head and started shouting "no" over and over again, quicker and louder each time. "Frisk?!" Toriel called as Frisk got up and ran. "i'll get her." Sans said. He got up and started chasing Frisk. He appeared in front of her. "kid. you have to calm down." He said. Frisk yelled again. This time it made Sans dizzy and took a bit for his head to stop ringing, by the time it had stopped. **THUD**. "oh god..." He said. Monsters were coming out of their homes to find out what the all the commotion was. The snow around Frisk's head started to turn red. Sans slowly walked towards her and knelt down beside her. "oh god." He said again. He brushed some hair away from the wound. He slowly picked her up. "don't die on us." He said, as a tear found its way down his face.

"NO MORE!" Frisk yelled as she awoke. She sat in her bed gasping for air. "is it finally over?" She asked herself. There was knock at the door. A knock. 'not a bang.' Frisk thought. Sans walked in. 'walking, not running.' Frisk continued to think. "hey kid. how are you feeling?" Sans asked. "what happened?" Frisk asked. "well... the day you freaked out, you kind of just started to randomly yell before running out of my room and outside. i tried to catch you, but you ran away from me. then... then you hit a tree. ...god frisk... we were worried about you." Sans said. 'The day?' Frisk thought to herself. "what happened after that?" Frisk asked. "...you were unconscious for a little over two weeks. it's now tuesday." Sans said. Frisk lowered her head. 'I've been living in _hell_ for two weeks? TWO WEEKS? ...guess i shouldn't be surprised... i lost count after the tenth torture.' She thought. "you hungry?" Sans asked. "what?" Frisk asked. "i asked if you were hungry?" Sans said. "a little..." Frisk said. "i'll go down and find something for you to eat. you should stay in bed. i'm going to give alphys a call so she can do a check-up on you." Sans said. "okay." Frisk said. Sans left. "Chara?" Frisk called. "Is it over? Please tell me it's over." Chara said, appearing next to Frisk. "yes. finally..." Frisk said. "Thank god! How many times did we have to go through _that_?" Chara asked. "it lasted a little over two weeks. that is what Sans said." Frisk said. "Oh my god." Chara said. She put her hands over her eyes and laid back. "I swear, if you have a nightmare tonight." She said. "hey! i can't control it!" Frisk said. "I know..." Chara sighed. Sans returned. "hey, what would you like more? eggs, cereal, or some toast?" He asked. "toast would be okay." Frisk said. "alright. alphys is on her way." Sans said. Frisk nodded as he left and went back downstairs. 'Mom and Asriel must be at school.' Frisk thought. "mom?" She said quietly. "Sans!" Frisk called. Nothing. "Sans!" She called again. Sans quickly entered the room. "is something wrong?" He asked. "no, it's just... can i borrow your phone?" Frisk asked. "what for?" Sans asked, handing her the phone. "i want to call mom." She said. "okay. i'll be up with your toast in a minute." Sans said. "okay. thanks." Frisk said. Sans disappeared. Frisk opened the phone and went to contacts.

"Ms. Toriel! Your phone is ringing!" One of the students called. "Thank you." Toriel said. She headed over to her phone and answered it. "Hello Sans. Did something happen?" She asked. "hi mom." A weak, quiet voice came through. Toriel fell to her knees. "M-my child...? You're awake?" Toriel asked. "yeah..." The voice said. Toriel dropped the phone. She slowly stood up. "Asriel? Could you come here?" She called. Asriel got up from his desk and walked over to her. "Yeah mom?" He asked. "There's... someone on the phone for you." Toriel said. She had to sit down in her chair to get a hold of herself. "Howdy." Asriel said through the phone. "hi Azzy..." The voice said. "Frisk?!" He said. "yeah..." Frisk said. "Y-you're..." Asriel lost himself. "You better not do anything to get yourself hurt!" He said. "don't worry, can't really get out of bed at the moment." Frisk said. "Well... at least you can't get yourself into any trouble." Asriel said. "don't count on it." Frisk said jokingly. "Not funny." Asriel said. His eyes wandered to the classroom clock. "I should get back to work. I'll talk to you after school." Asriel said. "okay." Frisk said. Asriel handed the phone back to Toriel, hugged her, then returned to his desk. "...How are you feeling?" Toriel asked. "better... sorry for freaking out like i did." Frisk said. "It's... I'm glad you're okay." Toriel said. "yeah." Frisk sighed. "I'm going to hang up now, got to get back to teaching. Be good." Toriel said. "i will." Frisk said. "Thank you." Toriel said before hanging up.

Sans returned with a plate of toast. He set down the plate on Frisk's little table. "here you go." Sans said. "thank you." Frisk said, giving her- 'stop'- him a hug. "alphys is downstairs, i can bring you down after you finish eating." Sans said. Frisk nodded, then began to eat. When she finished, d-'stop!'- Sans brought Frisk down to the living room where Alphys waited. "hi Alphys." Frisk said. "Hello Frisk. How a-are you feeling?" Alphys asked. She was holding a clipboard. "better." Frisk responded. "I'm just going to-to ask some questions to make sure everything is alright." Alphys said. Frisk nodded. "O-okay. Does your head feel funny at all?" Alphys asked. Frisk shook her head. "Okay. Do you know where you are?" Alphys asked. "the monster city." Frisk responded. "Right. Do you know how to get around? Point to the direction of the school please." Alphys asked. Frisk nodded and pointed in the school's general direction. "Right. O-okay, can you stand?" Alphys asked. "u-um... i..." Frisk started. "it's okay. go ahead and try. if you fall, i will catch you." Sans said. Frisk lightly nodded. She slowly started to stand. Sans remained seated. She continued to slowly stand up and was almost straight before she lost her balance and almost hit the floor. Sans caught her with his hand. "see? told you i'd catch you." Sans said. Frisk nodded. "thanks." She said. Alphys had jumped and dropped the clipboard when Frisk fell. "O-okay... I would recommend not trying to walk without help. I-if you need to get somewhere or something, and no one is around to help, you should just try to crawl or make sure you have a good grasp on something." Alphys said. "okay." Frisk said. She had sat back down on the couch. "You're all good. Just make sure y-you try to stay safe. It might take you a little... maybe not too much time to recover, b-but until then, stay safe." Alphys said. "okay. thanks for coming." Frisk said. 'No problem." Alphys said. She took her notes and left, saying goodbye. Sans brought Frisk back up and she got back in bed. "are you thirsty?" Sans asked. "no, i'm fine. thanks though." Frisk said. "yep. holler if you need a hand." Sans said, waving his hand around a bit. Frisk giggled a little to that.

Nothing happened between then and when Toriel and Asriel got back home. When they did, they both rushed up to see Frisk. "Frisk!" Asriel yelled as he ran into their room. "hi azzy." Frisk said. "Nice to see you awake." Toriel said. The three hugged for a bit. "Are you feeling alright?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded. "That's good. Do you need anything?" Toriel asked. "no, i'm good." Frisk said. "Okay." Toriel said. She swiped away a tear that found its way through. "I got to start making dinner." Toriel said. She let go of Frisk and started walking towards the door. "You two be good." Toriel said. "we will!" Frisk and Asriel said. Toriel looked at them with a smile before closing the door. Asriel rubbed his eyes. "...azzy? are you okay?" Frisk asked. "No... Y-you made me and mom so worried... we thought... we thought that you might not... might not... not..." Asriel cried. "but i did. that's what matters, right?" Frisk said. Asriel nodded. Frisk gave her little brother a hug. D-'STOP'- Sans entered the room. "hey you two. how are you doing?" He asked. "good." Frisk and Asriel said. "you sure about that asriel? you look like you're crying." Sans said. He walked over and rubbed the little goat's head. "I'm okay." Asriel said. Sans chuckled. "tori downstairs?" He asked. "yeah d-'NO'-, she said she went down to make dinner." Frisk replied. "okay. i'm going to head on down." Sans said. d- 'STOP!'- Sans disappeared. "Hey Frisk? Why do you keep calling me Azzy?" Asriel asked. "hm?" Frisk questioned. "You keep calling me Azzy." Asriel said. "i... do? sorry. don't know why." Frisk said. "do you not like it?" She asked. "No, it's not that. Just... an old friend used to call me that." Asriel said. "It's actually kind of nice to hear it again." He added. Frisk smiled. "want to color?" She asked. "Sure." Asriel said. The two of them colored until Toriel called them down for dinner. Asriel assisted Frisk to and down the stairs then to the table.

"Hey, Frisk, Lyona came the day after you fell." Toriel said while everyone was eating. "Would you like me to call her so you can ask some questions?" She asked. "sure. what happened when she came over?" Frisk asked. "She told me that she wanted to talk with you. I told her you weren't in the best condition at the moment but she insisted. After seeing the condition you were in, she apologized." Toriel explained. "oh." Frisk said. "What is it?" Toriel asked. "nothing. it's just... unhelpful." Frisk said. "What do you mean?" Asriel asked. "just that... if i hadn't gotten freaked out over nothing i wouldn't have ran into the tree and we wouldn't have to deal with any of this." Frisk said. "hey. whatever made you freak out, must have been something your really scared of." Sans said. "Didn't you see or hear something?" Asriel asked. Frisk lightly nodded. "but... i don't want to talk about it..." Frisk said. "Frisk, we can respect your privacy but this is rather too important." Toriel said. "she's right." Sans sided with Toriel. "i'm not ready." Frisk said again. "Mom?" Asriel said. "Yes Asriel?" Toriel responded. "Maybe we should give her some time... maybe you don't need to ask about it unless it happens again?" Asriel suggested. "While I appreciate your concern, this is more important than something we can just forget about." Toriel said. "listen to your mother on this one." Sans said. "you said i hated you... then you died... you said i was a dirty brother killer..." Frisk said softly. "What was that?" Toriel asked. "mom told me that i hated her and then she died and then sans said i was a dirty brother killer!" Frisk said, in a bit of a yell. She was looking down to avoid eye contact with anyone. The two against Frisk were silent for a bit. "there. i said it." Frisk said. She became less tense but clenched her fists. "kid..." Sans started. Toriel stood up and moved over to Frisk, kneeling down beside her. Frisk looked away from her. "Frisk, it's okay to cry." Toriel said. Frisk shook her head. Toriel moved an arm around Frisk. "Thank you for telling us. But what caused this fear?" Toriel asked. "i don't know..." Frisk said lightly. "...When did this start?" Toriel asked. "i... i don't know." Frisk said again. "Hm... Why don't you go ahead and finish eating." Toriel said. Frisk nodded. Toriel moved back to her seat. The rest of dinner was quiet. Not even Asriel tried to do or say something to break the silence.

Later, when Frisk was in bed trying to sleep, Sans walked into the room and sat down beside her. "can't sleep?" he asked. she shook her head. "about earlier?" Sans asked. Frisk shrugged. "sorry." She said. "for what?" Sans asked. "maybe if i told you about it earlier, it wouldn't have happened..." Frisk said. "or it could have happened sooner." Sans reasoned. "maybe it won't happen again now that you told us." He countered. "but if it does happen again, we'll be able to handle it better." He finished. "d-'STOP'- Sans?" Frisk said. "Yeah, kid?" Sans responded. "you are mad at me, aren't you?" Frisk asked. Sans stayed silent. "called it." Frisk said. "wait. no. why would you think i was mad at you?" Sans asked. "i saw you make this... this look on your face that only appears when you get mad." Frisk said. Sans sighed. "that look doesn't just mean mad." Sans said. "i was just taken back by what you said you saw and heard." He added. "a-..." Frisk stopped herself. "what?" Sans asked. "never mind..." Frisk sighed. "...nice night tonight." Sans said. "i guess?" Frisk said. "want to go to our spot?" Sans offered. "...sure." Frisk said. Sans let Frisk climb onto his shoulders before walking out the door, straight to their spot. They sat down on the roots and began to chat a bit. They stayed until Frisk was no longer able to stay awake and fell asleep on Sans's arm. Sans relaxed a bit before he picked her up and walked home.

Toriel gently awoke Frisk in the morning. "Good morning, my child. Did you sleep well?" Toriel asked. Frisk lightly nodded as she rubbed her eyes. "Breakfast is ready." Toriel said. "okay. thanks mom." Frisk said. Toriel gave her a smile before assisted her in getting up and dressed, then downstairs. "Morning Frisk!" Asriel said. "hi Azzy." Frisk said. The two hugged each other. "mom, why did you wake me after getting Asriel up?" Frisk asked. "You seemed like you needed a little extra rest is all." Toriel said. "I can help you catch up on notes during school today." Asriel said, helping frisk to the table. "You still have to do your own work." Toriel said. "Yes mom." Asriel sighed. "I'll make you another packet, Frisk." Toriel said. "I'll sit you and Asriel by my desk. But make sure you are still paying attention Asriel." She added. "Okay mom." Asriel said. "Everyone is going to be really happy you are back at school." He told Frisk. "yeah. hopefully they don't ask me a whole bunch of questions..." Frisk said. "Why is that?" Toriel asked, setting down Frisk's breakfast on the table. Frisk started to eat. "i just don't want to be swarmed again." Frisk said. "They probably will." Asriel said. "I wouldn't worry about it." Toriel said. Frisk nodded. She finished eating then they all went to put on their coats and shoes. Sans finally came down. "sorry i'm late. i'll be right behind you guys." Sans said. "Thank you." Toriel said. Toriel, Asriel, and Frisk all stepped outside. "guess all the snow melted." Frisk quietly sighed. They proceeded to the school, Frisk on Toriel's shoulders.

Frisk was bombarded with questions like she thought she would be. It was a bit stressful for her to be surrounded by half of the students all asking questions and trying to talk over all the others. Toriel managed to settle them down before Frisk broke. School went on as it normally did, except for Frisk trying to catch up and having to ask Asriel a lot of questions, pulling him a little bit behind as well. Recess was a little boring for Frisk, not being able to run without assistance. Asriel was the one to help her the most, it was easier since they were the same height. Sans carried Frisk on his shoulders as he walked with Asriel and Toriel back home at the end of the day. Frisk wasn't able to finish the packet by the end of the day, but got enough done for now. Sans carried Frisk up to her room and dropped her off. Asriel entered not too long after. The two of them decided to color until dinner. When dinner came, Asriel assisted Frisk once again to get downstairs. Dinner was much more lively than the previous night, and no one brought up Frisk's condition.

There was a knock on the door not too much longer after everyone finished eating. Toriel went to answer it. "Oh, hello Lyona! Come on in." Toriel greeted. "Thank you. I got your call. You said that you had some questions?" Lyona said, stepping inside. "Frisk is actually the one with some questions for you." Toriel said. "She awoke?!" Lyona asked. She took off her coat and shoes, leaving them on/by the coat rack. "Yes, yesterday." Toriel responded. "I'd be happy to talk with her!" Lyona said. Toriel nodded. "Asriel, could you help Frisk please?" She called over to the kitchen. "Could I get you something to drink? A piece of pie?" She asked. "Do you have any tea?" Lyona asked. "Yes, I'll go make some." Toriel said, walking into the kitchen. Asriel walked out of the kitchen with Frisk and headed over to the couch. "hi Lyona." Frisk said. "Hello Frisk! It's good to see you awake again!" Lyona said. Frisk gave a smile. "Now, what questions do you have for me?" Lyona asked. Frisk sighed and the smile left her face. "do i have to go to another city in march?" She asked. "What do you mean exactly?" Lyona asked. "is it required for me to go to another city in march to see if monsters can go there or not, or can i wait another year?" Frisk asked. The mood went from joyful to serious. "I'm afraid not. You see, due to the time these take, and how many cities there are in this country alone, we would like to get this done as quickly as we can. And since you're in school, the easiest time is in March." Lyona explained to the best of her ability. Frisk sighed. "Sorry." Lyona said. "it's okay... just hoped that i could stay a little longer." Frisk said. "Was that you're only question?" Lyona asked. Frisk nodded. "I have a question." Asriel said. "How long will she be away?" Asriel asked. "That depends. It depends on how long it takes to reach the city, do everything up to the vote, the vote, and then get back." Lyona explained. "...What would be the shortest possible time?" Asriel asked. "At least two months." Lyona said. "thanks." Frisk said. "You're welcome. Now what happened to you? And are you okay? I noticed you need help walking." Lyona asked. "i... had a really bad freak out and ended up running into a tree. i'm fine, just have to get used to walking again." Frisk explained. "Why did you freak out." Lyona asked. Frisk looked down. "Sorry, that's probably personal, right?" Lyona said. Frisk nodded. "Here you go." Toriel said setting down a hot cup of tea in front of Lyona. "Thank you." She said. Frisk jumped a bit at the sound of Toriel's voice, since she didn't see her come in. "You alright, Frisk?" Toriel asked. She nodded. "Okay." Toriel said. "Mom, can I go upstairs now?" Asriel asked. "Sure." Toriel said. Asriel stood up and headed up stairs. "Are you sure you have no more questions?" Lyona asked. Frisk nodded. "Okay. Can I talk with you in private, Ms. Toriel?" Lyona asked. "Of course." Toriel said. "Sans, can you help Frisk up?" She asked. "sure." He said. He walked from the kitchen to the couch, picked up Frisk and carried her up to her room.

Sans sat Frisk down on her bed. "thanks." She said. "no problem. holler if ya need anything." Sans said, walking out. "what you drawing?" Frisk asked Asriel. "The usual." Asriel said. "heart locket?" Frisk asked. Asriel nodded. "You going to draw anything?" Asriel asked. Frisk shrugged. "don't really have anything on my mind at the moment." Frisk said. "Okay. Let me know if you need any colors." Asriel said. Frisk nodded then laid back, looking out the window. It was a while until Toriel came to tell them it was time for bed. "did Lyona go home?" Frisk asked. "Yes, she left you a note though." Toriel said, handing an envelope to her. "thanks." Frisk said. "Need anything?" Toriel asked. Frisk shook her head. "Alright. Goodnight you two." Toriel said. She gave both of them a hug and kiss before turning off the light and stepping out.

The next couple weeks passed on normally. Frisk got caught up in school. None of the bullies appeared anywhere between home and school. Sans got himself an actual job as an assistant teacher. Winter break came and school was out for a while. Toriel and Sans put up a Christmas tree and other holiday decorations during the second and third days of break. On December 20, Asriel, Frisk, Sans, and Toriel all went out Christmas shopping, which was a fun experience for Asriel. On Christmas Eve, Frisk and Asriel helped Toriel make and decorate cookies after they finished wrapping the presents and set them under the tree. They put a couple of the cookies on a plate and left them on the table with a glass of spider cider. Asriel fell asleep alongside Frisk as the two tried to wait up to try and at least catch a glimpse of the big man.

Finally, it was Christmas morning. Asriel helped Frisk over to Toriel's room and the two of them woke her up, then they moved over to Sans and tried to get him up as well. Mom was like moving a marble off a speck of dirt compared to Sans. The two tried to push, yell his name, make noises with random objects lying around, etc. Nothing seemed to work. Finally, Frisk climbed on top of him to try one more thing to get him up. "Dad if you don't get up now, we can't have Christmas!" She said, then instantly covered her mouth. 'ISAIDNO!' Sans opened his eyes. "sorry." Frisk said. She moved off of him and Asriel caught her. Sans sat up and moved out from under the sheets. "wait." He said as he stood up. He moved over to and hugged Frisk. "you are not mad?" Frisk asked. "why would i be?" Sans asked. "i... you... are you mad?" Frisk asked again. Sans looked Frisk in the eyes. "no." He said. Then he patted her head. "i'm glad you called me that." He said. "why?" Frisk asked. "that would mean you're getting more comfortable here, right?" Sans asked. Frisk shrugged. "i don't know. it's just that... you are here so often that you feel like a dad to me." Frisk said. "i was just worried that... you wouldn't like me calling you that." She added. "well if it makes you happy, and that is what you want to call me, then go ahead." Sans said. Frisk smiled and hugged Sans. Sans returned the hug. "Did you get him awake?" Toriel asked. "Yeah." Asriel said. "Come on lazy bones, we're waiting on you." Toriel said playfully. "alright. let's head down." Sans said. He helped Frisk down the stairs while Asriel walked down with Asriel.

Downstairs, the Christmas tree was brightly covered in lit lights and there were presents of different colored wrapping surrounding the floor around it. Sans dropped Frisk off on the couch so he could help Toriel make cinnabuns. Asriel sat down by Frisk and glanced at all the different gifts. "Hey, Frisk? How were Christmas's at the human city?" Asriel asked. Frisk shrugged. "they were never this big." Frisk said. "Really? I'm sorry." Asriel said. Frisk shrugged again. She looked outside. "look! it started to snow again!" She said. Asriel looked out the window as well. "Mom! It's snowing!" Asriel shouted. Seeing Asriel excited like this made Frisk happier. Toriel entered the room and looked out the window. "Yep. You and Frisk should go out and play when we finish opening presents." Toriel said. "You want to?" Asriel asked Frisk. "sure." She said. "The cinnabuns will be done shortly. Want some help getting to the table?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded. Toriel helped Frisk stand up then walk to the table. Asriel followed shortly behind.

Sans pulled two glass plates out from the oven, both holding four cinnabuns. Toriel covered them with a butterscotch cream. She then took out five plates and Sans put two buns on each of them. Toriel placed two plates in front of Frisk and Asriel, then grabbed hers and Sans's plate. "Thank you mom!" Asriel said. "You're welcome. Thank you for the help Sans." Toriel said. "did you make the cream yourself?" Frisk asked Toriel. "More or less. I just melted down some butterscotch cubes I bought from the store. I figured you would like it." Toriel said. "It's good!" Asriel said. Frisk nodded in agreement. "Thank you, my children." Toriel said. The four of them finished eating before Toriel picked up all the dishes and Sans helped Frisk move back to the couch. Asriel sat down next to Frisk and Sans sat in a chair he brought from the kitchen. When Toriel entered, she sat down by the tree so she could hand the gifts to everyone.

First was Asriel, since he was the youngest. Then it went to Frisk, Sans, Toriel, then repeated. When it was Frisk second turn, she took the gift hesitantly. The third time she looked at Toriel with a bit of confusion. "Is something wrong?" Toriel asked. "no. but... i just don't get..." Frisk started but had to pause to think. "i'm not used to getting more than one present. when i was in the human city... there were a lot of gifts under the tree and i got only one. maybe two once or twice. and it was the smallest one by the tree." She finished. "Oh. Should have guessed as much." Toriel sighed. "Why?" Asriel asked. Frisk shrugged. "they never told me why i only got one. just got used to it after a bit." She said. "Well, that is different now. You are here with us. And we do things differently than your previous family." Toriel said. "does it make you feel intimidated to get more than one?" Sans asked. Frisk shrugged again. "a little i guess." She said. "don't be. it's fine to take more than one. after all, you aren't worse than us. and we aren't bigger than you." Sans said. "Basically, you deserve the same as me, Sans, and your brother." Toriel said. Frisk nodded. "thanks." Frisk said. "guess i just have to get used to getting more than one now." She added. Toriel handed Frisk her third gift and she opened it. It was the same as Asriel's previous gift, a large tin box holding over a hundred colored pencils. "thanks." Frisk said again. They continued to open presents until there were none left. Frisk still felt uncomfortable getting so many but did her best to hide it, though it got harder with each gift she received. Besides the tin box of colored pencils Frisk and Asriel received, they also both got a large sketchbook.

After all the left over wrapping paper was picked up, Toriel helped Frisk and Asriel into their snow-wear before letting them out in the snow. Frisk needed some more assistance in the snow, since it made the ground more slippery. She took Asriel down with her a couple of the times she slipped on some of the hidden ice. They ran into some of their friends while playing in the snow. They managed to stay outside for little over an hour and a half before getting too cold to stay out. They said goodbye to their friends before retreating for them warmth of inside. "Did you two have fun?" Toriel asked when they returned. "Yeah." Frisk and Asriel said. "Are you feeling okay?" Toriel asked Frisk. "It looks like you were hit on the head." She examined. Frisk nodded. "i just fell on some ice." She said. "Yeah. There was a lot of ice under all the snow." Asriel said. "Allow me to heal you once you take off everything." Toriel said. Frisk nodded.

Frisk was sat on the couch while Toriel knelt down in front of her to inspect the bruise which had formed on her head. "Are you sure you are alright? You don't feel dizzy?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded. "it hurt a bit when i fell and i was a little dizzy for a bit. but it stopped hurting after the dizziness stopped." She said. "Alright." Toriel sighed. Toriel placed her hand on top of Frisk's forehead and healed the bruise. "I'll check on you later. Why don't you go up and play with your brother after a nice cup of cocoa?" Toriel suggested. Frisk nodded. "I will make you a cup. Wait here." Toriel said. She got up and entered the kitchen. She returned two minutes later with a warm cup of cocoa and handed it to Frisk. "What did you guys do while you were out playing?" Toriel asked. "Besides slipping, of course." She joked. Frisk shrugged. "we played a small game of a snowball fight." She said. "How did that go?" Toriel asked. "i won." Frisk said. "Why do you say that?" Toriel asked. "i couldn't stand so i found out i could easily hide in the snow, and surprise Asriel before hiding again." Frisk said. "So it was like a hide-and-seek snowball-fight?" Toriel said. Frisk nodded. "we stopped when i accidentally hit him in the face." Frisk said. "It was cold!" Asriel said from the kitchen. Toriel laughed and Frisk giggled to his comment. Frisk finished her cocoa so Toriel put the dish in the sink while Asriel helped Frisk upstairs. "you did get me back for that though." Frisk said on the way up. "What?" Asriel asked. "you bumped into me, which shoved my face into the snow." Frisk said. "Oh yeah. Sorry." Asriel said. Frisk shrugged. "you got some payback." She said.

Frisk and Asriel entered their room and played with some of the toys they had received earlier. Toriel came up to check if Frisk was still alright. She asked some of the questions Alphys asked her before break. Frisk answered all the questions correctly so Toriel left the two alone until lunch. When lunch came, Frisk and Asriel both headed down, ate, then went back up to finish what they were doing before coloring. They colored until dinner came and they went down to eat. There was some lively conversations around the table before everyone separated for the night. Frisk and Asriel went back to playing, Sans cleaned up so that Toriel could read. Toriel told Frisk and Asriel it was time for bed a little later than she normally did, since it was a holiday. Sans made on more gift for Toriel and handed it to her before she went to bed. Toriel thanked him and he then went to sleep himself.

The rest of break wasn't all that different. Frisk and Asriel played together a lot and got into a couple of common sibling fights for a couple days. Sans went over and spent some time with Papyrus. Sans had went to his house on Christmas eve and left a bunch of presents under the tree, one saying from himself and another from Frisk. Break ended and everyone had to go back to school once again. The days seemed long after a couple weeks of not going but it did end eventually. Even throughout the passing weeks, Frisk didn't see or hear from a single bully of their parents, which she was extremely grateful for. 'Maybe they're finally done.' The thought crossed her mind once or twice, but she wouldn't be too surprised if they did appear again. Weeks kept on passing and passing until March. One Sunday, Toriel called Frisk down saying that she had a letter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Friendly warning: Little more cursing in this chapter than normal.  
Quick disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics used in this chapter. If you want the original, look up 'Derpy's lullaby' on youtube. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Frisk!" Toriel called upstairs. "yeah mom?" Frisk asked, coming down the steps. "You got a letter from Ms. Lyona." Toriel said. Frisk walked over to Toriel, who handed her the letter. Frisk sat down the opened the letter.

'Hello again, Frisk!  
I hope that you haven't forgotten about the needed trip in a week. Sorry that it has to take spring break from you but it was the most convenient.  
Also, I left you a list of things you should bring along with a couple suggested items.  
There will be a clothes wash/dry at the place we will be staying, so you don't have to worry about buying more clothes than you already have.  
We will travel with two other people, just so you know. I personally know one of them, but I have yet to meet the second so I can't say anything about him.  
That's all I have to say for now. See you in a week!  
~Lyona'

"Is it about the trip you have to go on?" Toriel asked when Frisk set the paper down. Frisk nodded then pulled out the list. "Did it have a date?" Toriel asked. "next week." Frisk sighed. "Such short notice." Toriel sighed, shaking her head. "it will be okay. could be tomorrow. ...or today." Frisk said. "I suppose you are right. still... I wish we had a little more time to plan." Toriel said. Frisk nodded. Toriel looked at the time. "Guess I should start making dinner now. You are hungry, are you?" She asked. Frisk nodded again. "want help?" She asked. "No. Thank you for offering though." Toriel said. "okay." Frisk said. She headed back up while Toriel went into the kitchen. When she got into the kitchen, Toriel stalled momentarily to sit down. She placed her head on her arms, which rested on the table. After a couple minutes of thinking to herself and letting out a few sighs, she stood up and prepared dinner. When it was finished, Toriel called down everyone and started to dish it up.

Dinner was nice, Frisk told Sans about leaving next week. He told her he was proud that she was doing it and she should remember to bring her phone so that she can give them a ring. Asriel was a little more... emotional about the fact. He showed signs of being depressed and seemed like he was on the verge of tears most of the time. Toriel was also silent when it was brought up. They managed to move to a more lively concept that seemed to make them all feel better of forger about the unfortunate upcoming day. When dinner was finished and everyone separated, Frisk and Asriel played outside in the chilly night air. It was warmer now, but they still needed a light jacket on the warmer days. They ran around until Toriel called them in for bed.

School was going well, despite the growing worry of the bullies showing up while Frisk wasn't there. Undyne and Sans would be around so that was a little helpful on the worry. Even though Frisk was going to be gone for around a month, Toriel made her a small work packet to work on while she was away. The kids played a large game of team-tag during recess and a large range of activities during gym. Frisk had received a couple good luck gifts from a few of her friends on the last day of school before the break.

Saturday came and aside from preparing, Frisk played and colored with Asriel, and went to see another one of Mettaton's shows. Frisk had some trouble getting to sleep that night and couldn't find a comfortable spot, so she was constantly changing her position. After what felt like five days, she got up and headed for Sans's room. She gently shook him awake. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "something wrong kid?" He asked. Frisk shook her head. "no. i just couldn't sleep." She said. "want to try to sleep with me?" Sans asked already knowing the answer. Frisk nodded. Sans moved to make room for Frisk and she climbed into bed with him. "thanks dad." She said. "no problem. Sans said. He was awake until he was sure that she was asleep then dozed off.

Seeing Frisk asleep with Sans, Toriel decided to wait until breakfast was made to wake the two up. Asriel was already downstairs when Frisk and Sans got down. "Good morning you two." Toriel said, setting down two plates of eggs down on the table. "morning mom." Frisk said as she sat down and began to eat. "Did you have a bad dream?" Asriel asked. Frisk shook her head. "just couldn't sleep." She said. "Oh. Because of today?" Asriel asked. Frisk nodded. "Don't be too worried about it. You'll be able to stay with someone you know instead of a complete stranger. And you know that she wouldn't do anything to harm you." Toriel said. "i know." Frisk said. "but do be careful of the people around. have no idea what they are like." Sans said. Frisk nodded. "Don't worry her." Toriel said. "just a heads up." Sans added. "You'll be okay Frisk." Asriel said. "If you get into danger, you can run to get away." He added. 'Except I really can't run home this time.' Frisk thought to herself. "But there shouldn't be a need for that. Did you get everything on the list packed?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded. "That's good. They should be arriving shortly so don't start anything you can't set aside for a while." Toriel said. When they all finished eating, Frisk and Asriel went up to their room to color.

Toriel was right, it wasn't long before they vehicle showed up and the people inside were knocking at the door. Toriel opened it and let them in, calling up to Frisk that it was time for her to go. Asriel walked down behind her. "hi Lyona." Frisk said. "Hello Frisk, Asriel." Lyona said. "Ready?" She asked. Frisk nodded. "Good. We still have a couple minutes. Do you want to get a drink or something to eat before leaving?" Lyona asked. Frisk nodded. "can i have a cup of water?" she asked. Toriel nodded and walked into the kitchen. "Sorry about this." Lyona said. "why?" Frisk asked. "not your fault." she said. "I know." Lyona sighed. "But I'd rather take you later than this. Maybe by a year." She said. "it's okay. maybe it will be a short trip." Frisk said. Lyona smiled. "Maybe." She said. Toriel returned with a cup of water and handed it to Frisk. "Can I get you anything?" Toriel asked Lyona. "Nah. I got something on the way here. Thanks for offering though." She said. "No problem." Toriel said. Asriel sat on the couch as he waited. Sans was sitting by him, watching the television. When she finished, Frisk handed back the cup to Toriel, who put it in the sink then returned. "Got everything packed?" Lyona asked. Frisk nodded. "Okay. You should go grab your things real quick." Lyona said. Frisk nodded again before heading up to her room. "When will she be back?" Asriel asked. "Didn't you already ask? It could take at least a month before it's over." Lyona said. Asriel lowered his head. "Don't worry, we'll watch over her." Lyona said. "Thanks." Asriel said. Sans whispered something to him and patted his head before turning his attention back to the tv. Frisk returned with a small, slightly heavy, purple suitcase in her hands. Toriel knelt down beside Frisk to give her a hug. Frisk returned the hug and deeply dug her head into Toriel's shoulder. "Don't cry. We'll see you later. Okay?" Toriel whispered. Frisk nodded. "Be good, my child." Toriel continued to whisper. Frisk nodded again. Asriel was next to say goodbye to Frisk. 'How well can I hold back the tears against him.' Frisk thought to herself. "Good luck." He said. "have fun while i'm gone. don't lock yourself away until i get back please. go out and say hi to everyone for me. please?" Frisk whispered to him. Asriel nodded then hugged her. "I'll miss you." He said. "i'll miss you too." Frisk said as she returned the hug. Sans was the last to say something. "good luck kid. see you in a little while." Was all he said. Frisk nodded and gave him a hug, which he returned. "Go ahead and put on your jacket, Frisk. It's still chilly out." Toriel said. "Okay mom." Frisk said. She walked over to the coat stand and started to put on her coat. "Sorry, again, for not being able to do this later." Lyona said. "It's alright. Perhaps it is better now than later." Toriel said. Lyona nodded. "Please don't let Frisk get taken away." Asriel said. "i won't get taken away." Frisk said, joining the group again with her jacket on. "Have fun." Toriel said. Frisk nodded once again.

Frisk and Lyona stepped outside, the others following a little behind. Lyona put Frisk's bag in the back while she climbed into the vehicle. Two other men were at the front of the vehicle. Frisk waved at them to say hello. One responded by giving a slight wave. "Frisk, right?" He asked. She nodded. Lyona got into the car and closed the door, then buckled in. Frisk waved goodbye as they started to dry off. "Frisk, huh? That's a nice name. Do you know why your... previous parents chose it?" The man asked. Frisk shook her head. "Oh, yeah. Frisk this is officer Lucky..." Lyona said, pointing over to the man on the right. "...and Kenny." She said, pointing at the man driving. "nice to meet you." Frisk said softly. "and... no. i don't know where they got it from." She added. "Ah well. Worth a shot. Do you like any music?" Lucky asked. "i like the type of music Napstablook makes." Frisk said. Lucky seemed to go into thought for a moment. "He's a ghost musician in the monster city." Lyona said. "Sorry, he doesn't know much about the monsters." She said. Frisk nodded. "Ah." Lucky said. "Yeah, my apologies. But I think I recognize the name." He added. Frisk looked out the window. They were no longer on a dirt road, it had changed to light grey pavement a bit ago. She could no longer see the city. She mostly gazed at all of the passing trees and a couple cars. Remembering she had grabbed her plush, she tried to reach back to get it. Lyona was sending someone an invite so she didn't see Frisk struggling to get her bag. After a few failed attempts, Frisk undid her seat-belt and reached for it that way. "Get back in your seat! And put the seat-belt back on!" Kenny said. "s-sorry." Frisk said, getting back into her seat and redoing the belt. "Are you trying to get something from your bag?" Lyona asked. Frisk nodded. "What is it?" Lyona asked. "i... i brought my plush in case i..." Frisk paused. "Okay, let me get it for you." Lyona said. "Which pocket?" She asked. "the bigger one." Frisk said. Lyona opened the back pocket and found the plush, she then handed it to Frisk. "thanks." She said. "No problem." Lyona said. "She could have waited until we got there." Kenny said. Lyona rolled her eyes. "Sorry. Kenny can be a bit of a jerk. But he's a great guy after you get to know him." Lucky joked. "Don't worry to much about Kenny. He shouldn't cause any problems for you." Lyona whispered to Frisk. Frisk nodded. She was holding onto her plush and looked out the window. "how long?" She asked. "A little less than an hour." Lyona said. Frisk nodded as a response, continuing to look out the window.

The drive seemed to last forever but a city finally started to emerge from the tree line. It was on the right side of the vehicle so Frisk had to lean a bit to observe it. "Have you ever seen a city aside from the other two?" Lyona asked. Frisk shook her head. "Then this should be an interesting experience for you." Lyona said. Frisk shrugged. "there are a lot of tall buildings." she pointed out. "Yep. Those would be skyscrapers. I believe there is only one that is a public building, the rest are offices." Lyona said. "will the voting be done in one of those buildings?" Frisk asked. Lyona shook her head. "That will take place inside of the capitol." She said. The smaller houses started to appear and not much later, they were driving on city roads. Frisk admired all the tall buildings around them as they drove down to the place they were going to stay. "We don't have anything we really need to do until tomorrow." Lucky said. "What shall we do once we get to the hotel?" He asked. "We can go look around the city to see if there is anything to do in the spare time." Lyona said. Frisk recognized some of the restaurants they passed, but she wasn't able to remember what any of them were like. "I'll bring up the city's information page and see what kind of entertainment they have once we get inside. They parked outside of a tall building. "this the hotel?" Frisk asked. "Yep." Lucky said. "You should grab your bag, since we'll be checking in then heading up to the room." Lyona said. Frisk nodded. Everyone climbed out of the car and Lucky opened the back, then handed Frisk her suitcase. "thanks." Frisk said. "No problem." Lucky said. The other two grabbed their suitcase then headed to the front entrance. "Oh. Did you remember your toy?" Lyona asked. Frisk nodded, moving her arm from under her jacket to reveal the plush. "Okay, didn't want you to leave it in the van." Lyona replied. They walked through the doors and went up to the desk. They signed in and grabbed their room keys before heading up to the room.

The room was located on the seventh floor of the building. When Kenny opened the door, they were all swept over by a rush of cool air. The inside was painted a light orange and smelled a little fruity. Once inside, Lyona adjusted the ac till it was set on an agreeable temp. Frisk walked over to the window and looked outside. "You're not scared of heights are you?" Lucky asked Frisk shook her head. Kenny and Lucky took one of the two large beds inside of the room, the one closer to the door. "Would it be okay for you and me to share a bed, or would you prefer I sleep on the futon?" Lyona asked. "i wouldn't mind if we slept in the same bed." Frisk responded. "Alright then." Lyona said. She laid her bag down on the bed close to the window then pulled out her laptop. "Kenny, did you see the WiFi password?" Lyona asked. "Table." He said, pointing over to said table. "Thanks." Lyona said. She set up her laptop and put in the password once she found it. "what are you doing?" Frisk asked. "Looking for things to do around here." Lyona responded. "They got an indoor pool here." Lucky said. "Where?" Kenny asked. "I saw the sign on our way up." Lucky responded. "Would you like to go there?" Lyona asked Frisk. Frisk thought about for a couple seconds before nodding. "How about you Lucky? Want to go down with her?" Lyona asked. "I'd assume so. He pointed it out." Kenny said. Lucky rolled his eyes. "Sure." He said. Frisk took her swimsuit out and went into the bathroom to change into it. "Good thing I suggested that she bring it." Lyona said. "What do you mean?" Lucky asked. "Oh nothing. I just suggested that she bring a swimsuit just in case." Lyona responded. Lucky gave a nod while mouthing 'Oh...'. "Smart." He said. "Smarter than you?" Kenny asked. "Ha." Lucky said. Frisk finished changing into her swimsuit and stepped back into the room. "You look cute!" Lyona said. Frisk blushed a bit and hid her face a little as she walked to the bed she was sharing with Lyona and climbed on top of it. Lucky was already inside the bathroom changing. Frisk had a one-piece swimsuit that was a shade of pale-turquoise. "I'm serious. You really do look cute." Lyona said. Frisk's blush deepened. "thanks." She said softly. Lucky came out of the bathroom with his swimsuit on. "Ready to go?" He asked. Frisk nodded then got up. Before turning to leave, Lucky looked over at Kenny. "Oh, by the way... I looked up this hotel beforehand as well." He said before walking out the door with Frisk. The door closed behind the two and after a couple minutes Lyona started laughing. "He got you!" She laughed. It was Kenny's turn to roll his eyes.

The pool went as deep as eight feet and as low as three feet. What made the pool better was the fact that there was currently no one else there. Frisk's head rested on the water in the shallow end, but she didn't mind going deeper since she knew how to swim. The water was a little cold, but that wasn't very surprising. The fact that Lucky jumped right into the deep end even though Frisk told him that it was cold was surprising. He soon shot back up saying "It's cold!" over and over again. Frisk giggled at his outcome and saw a little circle around the entire pool. It took a bit, but Lucky managed to get comfortable in the water and started playing with Frisk. An hour passed and Lyona entered the pool. "hi Lyona!" Frisk said from inside the water. "Hey you two!" Lyona responded. "You coming in?" Lucky asked. "Not at the moment, sorry." Lyona said. "aw..." Frisk groaned. "I'll get into the pool later, alright?" Lyona said. "okay." Frisk sighed. "Why did you come down here then?" Lucky asked, patting Frisk's head. "I wanted to ask you if you were okay with fast food for lunch today." Lyona asked. "Sure. That's fine by me." Lucky said. "How about you Frisk?" He asked. "sure. i'd like that." Frisk said. "Alright then. Me and Kenny decided McDonalds. I'm guessing you want the usual, Lucky? What about you Frisk, anything in particular you'd like?" Lyona asked. "Yeppers." Lucky responded. "um... i don't remember what is available there..." Frisk said. "um... can you just get me something you would like?" She asked. "Sure. And I'll get you your usual, Lucky." Lyona said with a smile. "You two should start drying off in about thirty." She said before leaving the pool room. "When is the last time you went to Mcdonalds anyway?" Lucky asked as he and Frisk swam around the pool. "i don't know. i haven't gone with my family so it probably would have been before i climbed the mountain." Frisk responded. She dived down to the bottom of the pool and did a little circle in the deepest part of it before swimming back up. "Maybe you'll like the taste of it again." Lucky said. Frisk shrugged in response. They continued to swim around before getting out to dry off. Once they were dry enough, they headed up to the room.

They arrived back at the door and opened it. The two figured Lyona was already back, since the smell of food crept out. They walked in and Lucky closed the door behind them. "Welcome back." Lucky said. "Same to you two. Here's the famous Lucky Usual!" Lyona said theatrically as she handed Lucky a bag. "Why thank you, Lady Lyona!" Lucky said theatrically as well. Frisk giggled a bit to that. "And for the Frisk Surprise!" Lyona said still theatrically and handed Frisk a happy meal box. Frisk giggled more to it as she took the box. Lucky sat down by the table and Frisk sat down on the window bed. Lyona sat on the bed with Frisk and Kenny sat at the table with Lucky. "thanks for getting lunch." Frisk said. "No problem. Not like we can't eat." Lyona said. "Besides, it's not coming out of my card. My bosses bosses have a little bank set aside to put money into for these trips." She whispered to Frisk. "Do you like it?" She asked. Frisk nodded. "thanks." She said. Lyona smiled. She had gotten chicken nuggets, along with some honey, for Frisk. "will you come down to the pool after lunch? or are we doing something else?" Frisk asked. "I found something I was curious if you'd be interested in." Lyona said. "Do you know what a mall is?" She asked. Frisk shook her head. "Okay. I know there isn't one in the human city, but I wasn't completely sure if there was one in the monster city." Lyona explained. "i don't think so." Frisk said. "Basically, a mall is a large building with a large variety of shops selling similar or different items." Lyona explained. Frisk nodded. "You will have to go without us." Lucky said. "Why is that?" Lyona asked. "We have to go a make sure the people in the capitol here know that we are ready for tomorrow." Lucky explained. "Very well. Will you drop us off then?" Lyona asked. "Yes." Kenny said. "We'll join you later if you are still inside." Lucky said. "Alright then." Lyona said. Frisk finished eating so she changed back into her clothes and got ready to go out. Lucky already finished eating and changing by the time Frisk did so they were already waiting. Once she was ready, the all left.

Frisk and Lyona were dropped off at one of the mall's entrances. "it's so big." Frisk said as they walked inside. "Yep. Which way should we go?" Lyona asked. They had three options: left, right, or up. Frisk located a map before answering. "we could go right since the end is closer that way." She said. "Alright." Lyona said, leading them to the first shop. It was an ice cream shop, and was cold. Frisk and Lyona browsed the large selection of different flavors. They left and went down to the next shop after getting down to the end of the line of options. The next shop was a furniture shop, mostly containing sofas. There were a couple chairs for sale as well, some made of leather and others were made of different fabrics. It took less time to look around this shop. The next was a bed store, they just took a glance at this one. The following store was a candy store. The two walked around looking at every flavor for each type of candy. It consisted of Laffy Taffys, Jolly Ranchers, Lollipops, Gummy worms, bears, and snakes, and a couple different kinds of chocolates. The next shop sold jewelry. Lyona looked at some necklaces and bracelets while Frisk just glanced at some of the items, not all that interested. A lot of the shops were similar, so they didn't stop at every single one of them. Lucky and Kenny joined them after a while. Frisk and Lyona were looking around the food court area when the other two showed up. "Find anything you like?" Lucky asked. "We're just browsing at the moment." Lyona said. "I know. Did anything you see interest you though?" Lucky asked again. "They had some interesting ice cream flavors." Lyona said. "How about you Frisk?" Lucky asked. Frisk shrugged. "they had a lot of candies in one of the stores." She said. "Do you want to eat here for dinner?" Lyona asked Frisk. "sure." She said. "Okay. Kenny, your turn to pick." Lyona said. He looked around. "Chinese sound good?" He suggested. Frisk lightly nodded when Lyona looked down at her. "Alright. Let's head on over." Lyona said. The four of them headed to a Panda Express. They each ordered something different from the menu before finding a table to visit. Frisk had gotten better at reading peoples expressions from walking into the city with the monsters the first time. People were glancing over at them every now and then, probably wondering the relationship between all of them, since they didn't seem much alike in any way. Frisk and Kenny ate everything on their plate but Lyona and Lucky had to get a box to take some to the hotel, in case they got hungry later. They started down the last leg of the mall. It wasn't very surprising to see that most of the stores were like the ones Frisk and Lyona saw earlier. But there was one that was different. It was a Build-a-Bear Workshop. Frisk looked through all the different animals on the shelves. Lucky focused on the cotton machine and watched an employee fill a couple bears. Frisk finished looking around and they all headed back to the vehicle. it had gotten a little dark and colder. Frisk zipped up her jacket and slid on a pair of gloves that were in the jacket pockets.

They got back to the hotel and Frisk laid down on the window bed. "Still want to go swimming?" Lyona asked. Frisk sat up and nodded. "Okay. Go ahead and change into your swimsuit." Lyona said. Frisk got up and headed into the bathroom. She came out in her swimsuit and then waited for Lyona to change into hers. "Ready?" She asked after stepping out. Frisk nodded again. "I'll be done in a bit. Just let me get a few minutes of rest." Lucky said. "Are you going to come down?" Lyona asked Kenny. "We'll see." He responded. Lyona opened the door and walked on out, Frisk following. They closed the door and headed for the pool.

There were a couple kids there now so Frisk had to be cautious while swimming around. The water was a little colder than earlier so Lyona took a second to get in, especially after Frisk made Lucky's mistake of jumping right on in. Lyona finally made it into the water and started to swim around with Frisk. Lucky appeared in his swimsuit after a bit. He learned from his last visit to slowly get in. " _Colder!_ " He said after sliding on in at the shallow end. The other two kids didn't seem to be bothered by the new peoples presence and continued to do what they were doing. After a while of swimming around, Lyona and Lucky got into the hot-tub while Frisk stayed in the pool. At one point, Frisk was hanging onto the edge of the pool as she talked over to Lucky. One of the two other kids sneaked up to Frisk and yelled "BOO!" right behind her. This caused Frisk to scream, jump, scrape her chin, an arm, and a knee, turn around, and accidentally pretty much punched the kid who scared her in the face. Her eyes widened and she quickly climbed out of the pool as the other kid swam to the other side to get out, crying all the way. He left the pool room and his sister followed. Lucky and Lyona shot up when they heard Frisk scream and hurried over. "That's not good." Lucky said as the kid ran out. Lyona was kneeling down by Frisk. "Are you okay? What happened?" She asked. Her view of the pool was cut off by the ledge of the hot tub. "i-i... i didn't mean to... to..." Frisk said. She was visibly shaking. Lyona closely observed the scrapes that seemed to slowly get worse. Lucky texted Kenny, saying that he should hurry on down. Lyona persuaded Frisk to sit down on one of the chairs and wrapped her in a towel.

Kenny made it down and Lucky explained what he could to him. "What happened?" Lyona asked. "he... he came up b-behind me and... and scared m-me..." Frisk said slowly. "i... i hit him... very hard..." she said, looking down at her hands. "i-i'm scared..." She finished. Lyona shook her head and patted Frisk's head. "It's not your fault. Sure, you could've... not hit him... But he shouldn't have sneaked up to you like that." Lyona said softly. Frisk didn't look away from her hands. Lyona tried to cover Frisk's hands with the towel, but it just slid off. She let out a sigh and shook her head again. Then a lady walked into the pool room with the kid that scared Frisk. "Great... here's the mother." Lyon mumbled. "Which one of you hit my child?!" The lady demanded. She started to walk towards Frisk. The mother was intimidating to Lucky so he just stood out of her way. Kenny moved to the other side of Frisk than Lyona, who stood up and extended and arm out of Frisk, which got her to look away from her hands. "It was this little brat, wasn't it!?" The mother shouted. Lyona didn't move. "You should teach that little brat a lesson!" She demanded. "Right here, right now!" She added. Lyona was slightly dumbfounded. "It's not her fault. YOUR child sneaked up on her and scared her." She said. "LIAR! My sweet little angle would never do such a thing! Even if he did, that's no excuse for her to hit my baby!" The mother yelled. "Well, in complete honesty, I would expect as much!" Lyona said, raising her voice. "Oh, so you think it's OKAY for your demon to hit my angle?!" The mother scoffed. Kenny released an annoyed "Oh my god". "No. But she has been attacked to near death more than once!" Lyona said. "ENOUGH WITH YOUR EXCUSES!" The mother screeched. "If you won't give that demon the right discipline, then I'll do it FOR YOU!" She yelled as she shoved Lyona to the ground. Frisk pressed her back against the chair as the lady took the final step towards her. Frisk clenched her teeth as the lady drew back her arm as she prepared to hit Frisk. Kenny caught the arm as it went flying towards Frisk and started to push the lady away. "Look lady. I don't know who the hell you think you are, but take your smart-ass mouth and get the fuck out. And if you fucking dare hit or threaten that child again, I will PERSONALLY make sure your arms are so broken that they will never be able to drive your ass home." He said once far away enough for Frisk to not hear. Lucky moved over to Frisk and Lyona and made sure the two were okay. "Now. If you don't mind. Get. The fuck. Out. Now." Kenny said. The lady gasped, took her child and headed to the door. "I'm going to sue each one of your asses till you are all fucking broke!" She screamed before leaving. "Please do! I'll win!" Kenny yelled out as the door closed. "Lucky. Get the kid. I'll help Lyona." He said after calming down a bit. Lucky nodded in response. He took the towel off Frisk and put it into the used towel bin before picking her up. Kenny helped Lyona to her feet. "You okay?" He asked. "Yeah." Lyona said. "Someone needs to arrest that crazy bitch." She whispered to Kenny. This made him smirk.

They made it back to the room. Frisk was sat on the window bed. Kenny and Lucky laid down on the door bed. "What a shitty way to start this trip. Hopefully it won't get worse." Kenny mumbled, quiet enough for Frisk to not hear. Lyona was in the bathroom changing. After she came out, Lucky went in. "Frisk, you should change into your PJ's." Lyona said, adjusting the heat a bit higher. No response. "Frisk?" She asked. She knelt down to look at her face. "Oh." Lyona said. She stood up and gently rocked Frisk, who had fallen asleep. Frisk slowly opened her eyes then looked up. "Tired?" Lyona asked. Frisk lightly nodded. With her head up, it was visible that the scrape on Frisk's chin had started to bleed. Lyona noticed this and grabbed a couple tissues. She knelt down by Frisk again. "This is going to sting a little." She said as she put a hand behind Frisk's head and applied the tissue to her chin. For sure, Frisk tried to force her head back as she howled. "Sh... sh... I know... I know..." Lyona said, still holding the tissue up to Frisk's chin. "Not fun, is it?" She asked. "n-no...!" Frisk cried. "I'm sorry." Lyona said. "Kenny, do you know if they have band-aids somewhere in here?" She asked. "I'll look." Kenny responded as he got up. It took a bit, but he did find some. He handed them to Lyona, who applied them to the scrape. "There." She said. "Hopefully you will feel better in the morning." She sighed as she wiped away tears with a clean tissue. Lucky came out of the bathroom and laid back down. "Everything okay?" He asked. "Yeah. She just started to bleed a little." Lyona responded. "She's okay though, right?" Lucky asked. "Yes." Lyona responded. "Frisk, why don't you get your PJ's on?" Lyona said. Frisk lightly nodded and carefully stood up. The scrape on her knee made it a little painful. She walked into the bathroom with her PJ's after Lyona took them out from the suit case. Frisk left the bathroom in her PJ's and climbed onto the bed. "Sorry this happened." Lucky told Frisk. "not your fault. it's mine." Frisk said. "Stop. It is not your fault that lady and her kid are..." Lyona paused to find safe terms. "Dumber than most people." She finished. Frisk looked down. "Why don't you try to get some sleep?" Lucky suggested. Frisk gave a light nod. She laid down on the side closest to the window. Lyona switched of the lamp next to the bed. She, Lucky, and Kenny talked to each other about tomorrow in attempts to lighten the mood that was surrounding them.

Frisk couldn't fall asleep, and the talking didn't help much. 'Chara.' She called. "Hello." Chara said. She appeared sitting on the windowsill. "Had to get all scraped up, didn't you." She said. 'Sorry.' Frisk said. "Whatever." Chara replied. "Are you feeling okay?" She asked, getting more serious. 'I'll heal.' Frisk said. Chara rolled her eyes. "I meant are you mentally okay?" She said. 'I don't know.' Frisk said. Chara sighed. "You hit someone. How did that feel?" She asked. 'I DIDN'T LIKE IT! I'M SCARED OF MYSELF NOW!' Frisk said. "Sorry." Chara said. Frisk stayed silent. Chara sighed and disappeared. The room darkened as someone turned off the other lamp. Frisk felt Lyona get under the sheets. Frisk softly sighed as she tried to sleep again.

After a while, Frisk put her hands on her face and groaned. "so tired..." She said to herself. Lyona stirred from her slumber. Frisk didn't notice so she sat up and rested her head on her knees. "Are you okay?" Lyona asked. This made Frisk jump a little. "Sorry. Did you have a bad dream?" Lyon asked. Frisk shook her head. "can't sleep." She said. "Oh... Would you like me to try and help?" Lyona offered. Frisk hesitated. "If not, that's okay." Lyona said. "yea... i'd like that..." Frisk said. Lyona handed Frisk her plush. Lyona sat up and got in a comfortable position. She breathed in deeply and began to sing.

" _Stars and moons and air balloons  
fluffy clouds to the horizon  
i'll wrap you in rainbows and rock you to sleep again  
teddy bears of pink  
ducks and lambs of white  
don't you cry dear, i'm here now  
i'll be your nightlight  
_ _stars and moons and air balloons  
fluffy clouds to the horizon  
i'll wrap you in rainbows and rock you to sleep again  
_ _smiles to cure the frowns  
twirling and tumbling in laughter  
someday life will always be happily ever after  
never more will the storms come to destroy your little world  
never more will the waters rise till the mountains no longer touch the skies  
_ _Stars and moons and air balloons  
fluffy clouds to the horizon  
i'll wrap you in rainbows and rock you to sleep again  
_ _i'll wrap you in rainbows and rock you to sleep again..."_

It worked. Frisk fell asleep while Lyona softly sang the lullaby. Lyona smiled and laid down once again. She easily fell asleep again and it stayed that way until morning.

The alarm started going off, which received a groan from everyone, especially Frisk. Lyona turned the alarm off and turned on the lamps. "Come on people. Got to get up now so we can eat breakfast and arrive on time." She said. Lucky and Kenny slugged out from under their covers but Frisk stayed in bed. Lyona decided to let her stay like that until it was her turn to change. Lyona was the third to go in and change. When she got out, she was wearing a business uniform like the ones Kenny and Lucky had put on. Lyona gently shook Frisk awake again. "Come on, Frisk. Time to get ready." She said. Frisk shook her head. "You can sleep in the car. Come on." Lyona said. Frisk crawled out from under the sheets and took an outfit from her suit case. "Be quick please." Lyona said. Frisk went into the bathroom and started changing. When Frisk got out, she placed her PJ's on the bed then they all left.

They stepped into the cold night air and walked to the van, got in, and drove off. Frisk did fall asleep in the car and had to be awakened again to go inside. They stopped at an Ihop for breakfast. Frisk's head kept bouncing and she kept dozing off. "Did she not get any sleep last night?" Lucky asked. Lyona nodded. "But it took her a while to fall asleep." She said. "Let her sleep until the food comes and then she can sleep in the van until we get to the capitol." She suggested. "Fair enough." Lucky said. The waiter brought the group what they ordered so Lyona woke Frisk up. Frisk ate slowly and fell asleep after a bit. "At least she ate something." Lucky said. "Yeah. Going to be a bit before we can get out for lunch." Lyona said. "Guess we can check to see if they have vending machines. If they do, then I can get her something in case she gets hungry before lunch." She added. "Yep." Lucky said. The three finished eating. They paid the bill then Lyona picked Frisk up and carried her out to the van. They drove off to the capitol, checked what room the first discussion would be in, looked at a map, found there way to the assigned room, went to and bought something from a vending machine, went back to the room, then finally started.

"So... Ms. Lyona. You come here to persuade us to allow... monsters? Into our city." The judge announced, looking to another member to double check he was correct. "I'm aware you haven't heard about how monsters were sealed underground for several years, and probably think we're crazy, but there really are monsters." Lyona started. The judge raised a brow. "Very well then. Persuade me." He sighed. Lyona started her speech about monsters and provided a little detail on the fact that monsters were only allowed to live in their own city. Frisk noticed the person that was talking against the subject, who sat across from the table Lyona and Frisk sat at. It was one of the humans that talked against Frisk and monsters in the other city. That person knew what they were doing. And given the fact that these people haven't heard of monsters before, that person had a greater advantage. Lyona finished her speech then sat back down. "Thank you for that... story line." The judge said. Next to talk was the person from the previous case. He started with how monsters could steal human souls and how humans couldn't steal monsters souls and how risky it would be to let monsters into the city. "They were sealed under Mt. Ebott for a reason." Was one of the statements the offensive made. While it was for the judge to hear, it was also used as an insult towards Frisk. They finished their speech then sat back down. The judge thanked him for the informal speech then Lyona was called up to describe some of the monsters. "Which ones would you like me to describe?" Lyona asked. "What do you mean?" The judge asked. "Which monsters would you like me to describe?" Lyona asked again. The judge was silent. "How about ones with teeth and claws?" He asked, slightly teasingly. "Well most monsters have teeth. Teeth AND claws could be a Loox, a Migosp, the dog family, Alphys, The King and Queen along with their son, the Final Froggits, and I'm not sure about the amalgamates." Lyona responded. The judge was slightly dumbfounded. "...Amalgamates? What is an Amalgamate like?" He asked. "Um... well... They are the... byproduct of an determination experiment. They are these white blobs of monsters, a couple are made of combined monsters. They had 'fallen down' so Alphys tried used something they called determination to keep them alive, but monsters can't hold a lot of determination like humans so they turned into... what they are now." Lyona responded. "And what does 'fallen down' mean?" The judge asked. "When a monster becomes unconscious for a long period of time before time, they call that fallen down." Lyona responded. "I see... You may be seated." The judge said. Lyona sat down then the offensive stood up. Lyona noticed that Frisk had fallen asleep again so she gently shook her. Frisk awoke slowly, rubbed her eyes, then sat up straight again. "You should try to get more sleep tonight." Lyona whispered to her. "sorry." Frisk said lightly.

"...Recess for lunch." The judge said before knocking his gavel. The slam got Frisk's attention, it was loud and surprising. She saw Lyona getting up so she did as well. The group of four left and decided where to go for lunch. They didn't have too much time before the meeting started again so they chose one of the closest quick places. They ordered, waited, ate, left, then returned to the court room. They waited a couple minutes more before it started again. The judge entered the room so everyone rose until they were told to be seated again. The judge called up Lucky and the process started again.

Six hours went by of people getting up and talking pros and cons about monsters being allowed in the city. To Frisk, the judge seemed to be in the middle between choices. The judge finally announced for everyone to go back home, or to wherever they were staying. Frisk got up with Lyona, as did Lucky and Kenny. They walked out to the car and got in. Lyona groaned as she sat down. "Let this be shorter than the last one." She groaned. "Something wrong?" Lucky asked. "That took for-EVER!" Lyona groaned. Frisk quietly moaned, but loud enough for Lyona to hear. "You okay?" Lyona asked. Frisk shook her head. "hungry..." She said. "Yeah. I'm sorry. this may take longer on later days so we should maybe bring in a small snack for some point someone else is up." Lyona said. "Where are we going for dinner anyway?" She asked. Lucky looked at Kenny who shrugged. Lyona leaned back. "Do you want anything in particular Frisk?" Lyona asked. Frisk shook her head. "Let's just drive around until we find something to agree on." Lucky suggested. "Alright." Kenny said. He changed gears and pulled out of the parking spot. They drove around for a bit before settling on a Chinese Restaurant. They were seated, then they ordered, ate, then left for the hotel. "Sorry if you want to go down to the pool, Frisk. I'm too tired at the moment." Lyona said. "it's okay. i'm..." Frisk paused to let out a yawn. "tired... too." She finished. Lucky was already asleep in a chair overlooking some papers. Kenny was standing out on the little balcony that hung off the wall of the hotel. Frisk went into the bathroom and changed into her PJ's. When she got out of the bathroom, Lyona went on in to change herself. Frisk got into bed and laid her head on the pillow. Lyona had already turned off the lamp on that side of the room so it was dark enough for Frisk to try and sleep. Lyona came out of the bathroom and let Kenny know it was open before getting into bed with Frisk. Kenny woke up Lucky, telling him the bathroom was open before picking up all the papers and putting them in a file. Lucky changed, then Kenny did. Kenny turned off the last lamp then got into bed alongside Lucky.

Frisk opened her eyes to see a void. She sat up and looked around. Chara wasn't there. 'Chara?' Frisk called. Nothing. There was a patch of green, Frisk walked towards it. A golden flower sat upon the middle of the green. The flower had a face. Frisk took a step back. "Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the _FLOWER_!" Flowey said. "but... i changed you back to... you." Frisk said. "Did you? Or did you just prolong the inevitable?" Flowey asked. "You didn't really think that it would last. Did you? Look around! What do you see?" Flowey asked. Dust surrounded the void. "w-what did you do?" Frisk asked. "What did _I_ do? No no no... What did YOU do?" Flowey asked, laughing. "YOU reset! YOU killed EVERYONE! OVER AND OVER _AND OVER_!" Flowey said. "n-no... no... you're not real. this isn't real." Frisk said. "Isn't it?" Flowey said. "NO!" Frisk yelled with her hands on her head and her eyes closed. When she opened her eyes again, she was home. No. Not home. Where was she? Panic filled her. Was she still in the nightmare? What was going to happen now? She hasn't seen this place before. Movement. There was movement beside her. She turned her head a little. A person. Who was it? Was it dangerous to be right next to them? She pushed herself off the bed, landing on something soft and hard. "no... no... no... make it stop..." She said. "MAKE IT STOP!" She yelled louder. Her hands were on her head again. Her eyes were closed again. She felt something on her shoulder. The grip felt familiar. 'mom?' She thought to herself. She slowly looked up. The hotel. She was in the hotel. No. Not mom. Lyona. Lyona was standing in front of her. Concern or worry was on Lyona's face. "Are you okay?" She asked. Frisk looked around again. Yes. In the hotel. The nightmare is over. "Are you okay?" Lyona asked again. Frisk looked up at her with tears. "Oh no. What happened?" Lyona asked, sitting down beside the small, frightened child. "...bad dream..." Frisk said. "Oh." Lyona sighed. "Are you feeling okay? You didn't hurt yourself or anything, right?" She asked. Frisk shook her head. "You seriously had a bad dream?" Kenny asked. "Not now Kenny." Lyona said. "No. What are you? Five?" Kenny asked. "I said not now Kenny." Lyona said again. "Seriously kid. You need to grow up. Last night would have been an exception, but there is no reason for you to wake in the middle of the night crying for your mommy." Kenny said. "Kenny. Stop." Lyona said. "Seriously, back off." Lucky said, getting himself involved. "Answer me!" Kenny said as he continued to ignore the other two. "no. i'm not five." Frisk said. "Then WHY are you waking up crying for your damn mommy?!" Kenny asked. Frisk had to things attacking her. Kenny's words that were aimed to destroy Frisk's confidence, and homesickness. "you wouldn't understand..." Frisk said. "Oh please." Kenny rolled his eyes. "As if. I'm three maybe four times your age? How old are you?" Kenny asked. "ten." Frisk said. "You're ten?! My god that makes this so much worse. You really need to grow up!" Kenny yelled. Frisk closed her eyes to fight back tears. "STOP IT KENNY!" Lyona yelled, standing up. "YOU DON'T NEED TO BE TORTURING HER! WHY DON'T YOU JUST WALK AWAY AND CALL IT A NIGHT! I COULD HAVE HANDLED THIS ALL BY MYSELF BUT NOOOOO! _YOU_ HAD TO STEP IN AND MAKE IT MUCH **MUCH** WORSE THAN IT NEEDED TO BE! NOW STAND DOWN!" She yelled. Kenny rolled his eyes before stepping out of the room.

Frisk was moved back into bed with her plush and Lucky went out to 'talk' with Kenny. 'Mom would never yell at me. Sans wouldn't yell at me. Asriel would forgive me for waking him up. They can tolerate my... my... problems...' Frisk thought to herself. The more she thought, the more saddened she became. She eventually started to cry and hugged her plush very tightly. 'I never should have came here!' She thought to herself. She felt a hand be placed on her head. She turned to see Lyona lightly petting her. "Don't worry about Kenny. I'll send a note home about his... breakout." Lyona said. "it's not just that..." Frisk said, sniffling. "i... i... i never should have came... i n-never should have... have left m..." Frisk wasn't able to finish before breaking down again. Lyona resumed the petting and started saying "sh... sh..." to Frisk. "You're feeling homesick?" Lyona asked. Frisk nodded. "It's okay. Given the fact that these people are unaware of what happened between humans and monsters, let alone know that monster are true beings, this may be over sooner than we know. Whether it is in monsters favor or not." Lyona said. "You didn't seem very homesick when you were stuck in the other city. Why would that be?" Lyona asked. "i knew how to get home when i was there... but i have no idea how to get back from here..." Frisk said. The crying had calmed down but there were still sniffles. "I see. Well, can you promise me you will try to get to sleep? And do your best to avoid nights like this again?" Lyona asked. "i can't stop the nightmares..." Frisk said. "I know. But let's not get to the point everyone is yelling again, okay?" Lyona asked. Frisk nodded. "Thank you. Now how about we get to sleep again?" Lyona suggested. Frisk nodded again, then relaxed a bit. She still hugged her plush and didn't turn away from Lyona, but slightly moved her head towards her. Lyona rested an arm on Frisk then fell asleep. It wasn't hard to fall asleep after the previous day and what happened a few minutes ago... maybe an hour ago? Frisk couldn't tell.

The alarm rang in Frisk's ears when it wet off. She felt like crying herself back to sleep but knew there was no point to. She was the third one to change into clothes for the next meeting. "I'll go get breakfast." Lyona said. "McDonalds then?" Lucky asked. "I'll get you your normal. Guess I'll get Kenny his normal. Do you want something different or would you like the same thing, Frisk?" Lyona asked. "the same would be fine." Frisk responded, rubbing her eyes. "Okay. Lucky, keep Kenny off Frisk's case." Lyona said. "Yeppers." Lucky said. "Did you sleep okay?" Lucky asked. Frisk nodded. She could hear Kenny mumble something and noticed Lucky roll his eyes. "Why don't you go ahead and change while we wait for Lyona to return?" Lucky suggested. Frisk nodded as she got up and pulled a fresh pair of clothes from her bag before walking into the bathroom. "Why do you try to stand up for her?" Kenny asked. "What do you mean?" Lucky asked. "She has been acting like a toddler for the entire trip. Same as the lady that tried to assault us." Kenny said. Lucky rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't understand. You would never be able to understand." He said. "Oh yeah? Why is that?" Kenny asked, getting annoyed. "Because no one can like someone that thinks they're greater than the rest!" Lucky yelled. "She has just been acting her age the entire time. If her age matches a toddler's, then there isn't anything wrong! And you KNOW I'm right!" He continued to yell. "You're right my ass!" Kenny shouted. Frisk was listening to the yelling from inside the bathroom. She decided to remain locked inside the bathroom until it was all over. The yelling between the two escalated until something shattered. The shattering made Frisk flinch and scoot further away from the door. She could hear some talking going on but couldn't hear it enough to understand it. The room door opened and there was a gasp. "The hell happened?" Lyona asked. There was a broken lamp on the ground between the two beds, brushed out to the center of the room. "Ask Kenny!" Lucky slightly yelled as he stepped out onto the balcony. "I questioned why he tried to protect her when she has acted like a toddler the entire trip then he started to yell at me. It escalated from there until he knocked over the lamp." Kenny said calmly. "Oh fuck you!" Lucky yelled from the balcony. "Can you _not_ go a single day without attacking someone! I already sent a note home! Now I have to send another one! One more and your ass is going home!" Lyona shouted. There was a knock at the door. Lyona went to answer it while Kenny finished cleaning up the lamp and Lucky mumbled to himself. The person that was at the door was an Employee, who said that they were causing a ruckus and annoying nearby rooms. Lyona apologized and the employee left.

Lyona closed the door then finally sat down the food bags. "One more, Kenny! One more!" She said before dropping his food on the bed. She delivered Lucky's food out to him and took out hers. "Wait. Where is Frisk?" She asked, looking up from the bag. Kenny shrugged. Lyona marched to Lucky. "Where is Frisk?" She asked again. Lucky, who had sat down to eat, stood up and walked inside. "Uh... I told her she should go get dressed while we waited for you to return then..." Lucky stopped. Lyona went over to the bathroom door and tried to open it. Locked. She felt a wave of calm wash over her. "Frisk?" She called through the door. "Frisk sweetie? Please come out. Breakfast is here." She said. Inside the bathroom, Frisk was sitting by the door. "no." She said. "Why not?" Lyona asked. Frisk mumbled some things. Lyona sighed then knelt down by the door. "Please? You know you can't stay in there." she said. "no." Frisk said again. "Are you afraid?" Lyona asked. Frisk kept silent. "Why? Is it something Kenny said?" Lyona asked. "n..." Frisk paused. "...so?" She asked. Lyona sighed. "He won't hurt you. Even if he acts up again, he'll have to go home." Lyona said. Frisk stood up and opened the door so that she could look Lyona in the eyes. It wasn't hard with Lyona kneeling. All Frisk had to do was look forward. "i'm not scared! he doesn't scare me! but he doesn't understand what happened to me when i was stolen from my family and he calls me a stupid toddler for being afraid of what might happen to me or my family while i'm here!" Frisk yelled. Lyona shushed Frisk. "Oh my god! Nothing is going to happen to them! Not like it's your REAL family!" Kenny shouted. Lyona flared and stood up to talk down to Kenny, but Frisk slammed the door shut and that was more important. Lyona turned the knob before Frisk could lock it. "leave me alone!" Frisk said. Lyona pushed the door open and stepped inside. "no!" Frisk yelled as Lyona hugged her. Frisk began to hit Lyona's legs as she slowly accepted defeat. Lyona continued to "sh..." her until she picked her up and carried her back to the bed. "You really shouldn't care so much for someone that tried to kill you." Kenny said. Frisk picked up and threw a pen at him. "YOU should really watch what comes out your asshole!" Lyona said. "That was your last call and you already blew it!" Lyona said, picking up her phone. When Lyona wasn't looking, Kenny picked up the pen Frisk threw, and threw it back. It hit her and she let out a partly quiet, little shout. Lyona turned to see what caused it. "You okay?" She asked. Frisk nodded with her hand on her head. Lyona made the call while Frisk ate. They had to leave as soon as Lyona hung up so Frisk wasn't able to completely finish. Kenny was escorted back to the city so Lucky drove and Lyona sat shotgun.

"Hey, Frisk?" Lyona said. Frisk looked from the window to her. "I got you some blank paper and crayons so you won't be so bored today." Lyona said. "thanks." Frisk said. "Just remember to grab them when we get there." Lyona said. Frisk nodded. They pulled into a parking spot at the capitol and got out of the car. Frisk grabbed the paper and crayons from the back of the van then they headed to the meeting room. They sat down at their assigned table and Frisk put the bag on the floor next to her chair. The meeting went on like it did the previous day. Lyona was called up to say why monsters should be allowed into the city, and the other person was called up to say why they shouldn't. Frisk waited an hour before starting to color. Lyona and the other kept being called up until the judge called recess for lunch. They packed up then left. They spent a couple minutes sitting in the car before deciding on Subway.

"I can't believe Kenny went that far." Lucky sighed after taking a bite from his sub. "What do you mean?" Lyona asked sarcastically. "I mean... _not your real family_? That's... that's bad." Lucky said. "I just wish he kept his mouth shut. He solved one problem and caused five more." Lyona said, shaking her head. "Still think he's actually a good person?" Lyona asked. Lucky was hesitant on his answer. "He... not as much... no." He said. "can we talk about something else please?" Frisk asked. "Right. Sorry." Lyona said. They finished eating then headed back to the capitol.

This time, the meeting lasted until seven pm. The three dragged themselves out of the building to the car. Lyona had to carry Frisk to the car since she was falling asleep. With Lyona up front, she was able to lay Frisk down on the backseat while they drove. Frisk awoke a while after they arrived back at the hotel. She was laid on the bed. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Good evening Frisk." Lyona said. Frisk gave a little wave before yawning. "Hungry?" Lyona asked. Frisk shrugged. Lyona handed Frisk some pasta. "Here you go." Lyona said. "thanks." Frisk responded. She started to eat the pasta. "I'm sorry about Kenny." Lyona sighed. Frisk looked up at her. "Didn't know he'd act like that." Lyona said. Frisk looked down again. "it's okay... he could have hit me." She said. "Yeah... that'd be worse. Wouldn't it?" Lucky asked. Frisk nodded. Lucky sat down on his bed and Lyona sat down next to Frisk. "I hope you didn't get too bored today. Did the crayons help?" Lyona asked. Frisk nodded. "What did you draw?" Lucky asked. Frisk pulled a folded piece of paper from her pocket, unraveled it, then passed it to Lyona who handed it to Lucky. "Looks good." He said. "thanks." Frisk said. She finished eating before going into the bathroom to change into her pj's. When she got back out, she climbed into the bed. Lyona turned off the right side light. "I'm so going to take the replacement fee for this out of Kenny's next pay." She said, remembering what happened earlier. "That's fair." Lucky said. Lyona then got into bed herself and Lucky then turned off his side light. Frisk fell asleep easily. She was hugging her plush and slightly cuddled up to Lyona.

* * *

"Asriel?" Toriel called through the door. She could hear silent sobs coming from the room. She opened the door and stepped into the room. She walked over to Asriel's bed and knelt down. She placed a paw on Asriel. He flinched. "It's okay, my child. Why are you crying?" Toriel asked. Asriel just started sobbing and hugged her. "Still miss Frisk?" Toriel asked. Asriel nodded. "I see." Toriel sighed. "She'll be back." She said. "She w-won't be back u-until next... next month..." Asriel cried. "...I know you are upset about this... you haven't been apart this long since... Flowey." Toriel said. "everything okay?" Sans asked from the doorway. Toriel looked towards him. "Yes... just feeling a little sibling-less at the moment." Toriel said. "Did you have fun at Papyrus's house?" She asked. "yup." Sans said. "That's good. Could you do me a favor?" Toriel asked. Sans nodded. "Could you get Asriel a cup of water please?" Toriel asked. "sure thing tori." Sans said before heading down. "I-I'm okay..." Asriel said. "I know. But you should still drink some water before going back to sleep." Toriel said. "Okay mom." Asriel said. He used a sleeve to wipe some tears away. Sans reappeared in the doorway holding a cup of water. "here ya go." He said, handing the cup to Asriel. "Thank you Sans. I believe you must be very tired. Why don't you go ahead and get some rest? Papyrus probably kept you very busy." Toriel said. "yep. night tori." Sans said. "Goodnight Sans." Toriel said, hugging him. Sans left for his room. "You should get to sleep as well." Toriel told Asriel. "We do have school tomorrow." She added. Asriel gave her a nod and laid back. Toriel tucked him in before giving him a kiss then heading for the door. "Sleep well." She said before closing the door and heading off to sleep herself.

* * *

Morning came again. The three got ready then headed out for breakfast. They found somewhere to eat before going to the capitol. The first half of the meeting started at seven-thirty am and lasted until 1 p.m. The group left, got food, then went back. The second half lasted until 10 p.m. Frisk had fallen asleep on top of something she was drawing and Lucky kept dozing off. When it was time to leave, Lyona picked Frisk up and pushed Lucky a little so that he almost fell from his chair. He drove them back to the hotel after deciding with Lyona that it was too late to get something to eat and it would be better to get to bed. Lyona laid Frisk down on the bed, changed, then got into bed herself. Lucky went ahead and picked somewhere to go for breakfast the next morning before changing and going to sleep himself.

The next two days were almost completely similar. Finally, it was the weekend. Just like school, five days stuck at the meeting and a two day break. It being the weekend, they all got to sleep in after a 11 p.m. meeting end the night before, and they did. Frisk was the last to awake and there was a small plate of eggs waiting for her. "Good morning." Lyona said. "good morning." Frisk responded. "Glad we don't have to go to the meetings today or tomorrow?" Lyona asked. Frisk quickly nodded. "Why? They aren't _that_ boring." Lyona said sarcastically. "Want to go down to the pool after eating?" Kenny offered. "sure." Frisk said. "Alright. I'll be down there when your ready." He said before walking out. "I'll go down with you, okay?" Lyona said. Frisk nodded. Lyona handed Frisk the plate of eggs, which had gotten a little cold. "They still good?" Lyona asked after Frisk took a bite. She nodded. "That's good. I was a little worried they'd be too cold since we got them while you were sleeping." Lyon said. "remember to take your phone with ya so you can give us a call." Frisk remembered Sans saying. Remembering this, she quickly got up and walked over to her bag. "You okay?" Lyona asked. Frisk pulled out her phone. "Oh, you want to call home?" Lyona asked. Frisk nodded, flipping it open. She went to the contacts and selected 'Mom'.

"Mom! Your phone is ringing!" Asriel called. "Thank you Asriel." Toriel said, entering the room and answering the phone. "Hello?" She said. "hi mom!" Frisk said. "Oh! Hello, my child! How have things been?" Toriel asked. "it has been okay. Kenny had to... be taken back to the city. and... i... may have accidentally hit another kid on the head?" Frisk said. "Why did you do that?" Toriel asked. "he... came up behind me and scared me... so i turned around and... hit him...?" Frisk responded. "Was he alright?" Toriel asked. "i don't know... he ran out of the pool crying and soon his mother came and started to yell at me, Lyona, and Lucky." Frisk explained. "Was Kenny not there?" Toriel asked. "he... wasn't that nice..." Frisk said. "I'm sorry." Toriel sighed. "it's okay." Frisk said. "If you say so... Would you like to talk to your brother?" Toriel asked. "sure." Frisk said. "Okay. One minute." Toriel said. She went upstairs and handed the phone to Asriel. "Howdy." He said. "hi Azzy." Frisk said. "FRISK?! How are you? How has it been? Are the meetings going well? What is the hotel like?" Asriel asked and asked. Frisk couldn't help but giggle. "it's been okay. can't say much for the meetings though, we haven't really gotten far yet. the hotel is nice. it has a pool and eight or nine floors. we got a room on the seventh floor." Frisk responded to Asriel's questions. "That's so cool! I'm... glad your having fun! But... I... I miss you... When are you going to come home? I-It's so lonely without you here..." Asriel said. "i... i don't know." Frisk responded. "but please... don't cry... if you start then... then..." Frisk started. She had to lower her arm to wipe away some already forming and falling tears. "I-I'm sorry... i-it's just that y-you..." Asriel started but Frisk cut him off. "i'll be back in less than a month. okay?" She said shakily. "Mhm..." Asriel said. "okay. y-you'll be okay... tell mom good night for me every night." Frisk said. "O-okay..." Asriel said. "thanks. i got to go now. i'll call you guys later." Frisk said. "W-wait... I... I'm going to make you a surprise for when y-you get home... I hope you'll like it!" Asriel said. "if it's from you, i probably will! ...bye." Frisk said before hanging up.

"Are you okay?" Lyona asked. Frisk nodded but looked out the window. "Feeling homesick again?" Lyona asked. Frisk nodded. She began to cry a little. "i..." Frisk started but was cut off by Lyona. "You don't have to explain." She said. She got up and moved over to Frisk's side. "I noticed you were talking to Asriel when you began to cry. You really like him a lot, don't you?" Lyona asked. Frisk nodded and began to cry more. She dug her head into Lyona's side. Lyona rested her arm around Frisk as she slightly smiled. "That's cute." Lyona said. Frisk blushed very deep, which made Lyona laugh a little. "i-it's not funny...!" Frisk said, much embarrassed. "It's okay." Lyona said, still laughing. "It's not a bad thing to like him. But don't worry about it. Like you said, we'll be done with these boring meetings in less than a month whether we win or lose." She added. "but it's still going to take forever for this month to end..." Frisk whined. "Hey, don't complain. We could have gotten stuck doing this for much longer. How would you feel then?" Lyona asked. "worse..." Frisk said. "And it will end up like that eventually. Do you think it will be easier or harder?" Lyona asked. "i... don't know..." Frisk said. "Well, it will hopefully be easier. Although, you may feel like this again, so just try to enjoy as much time we're stuck anywhere as much as you can." Lyona said. Frisk nodded. "Now go ahead and get changed into your swimsuit. Lucky is probably wondering where we are by now." Lyona said. Frisk nodded again and wiped away a final tear. She got up and changed in the bathroom. Lyona changed as well after Frisk got out. The two then proceeded to head down to the pool. In the elevator, Lyona knelt down to Frisk and said something to her that made her blush before it stopped on the first floor and the two walked to the pool.

"What took you guys so long?" Lucky asked from inside the pool. "Frisk remembered that she brought a phone to call home with so she called her mom and talked a bit with her brother." Lyona said. "Oh, that must've been nice!" Lucky said. Frisk nodded. "The waters warmer than yesterday. Why don't you two just hop right on in?" Lucky suggested. "I don't think so." Lyona said as she walked over to the shallow end. "How about you Frisk?" Lucky asked. Frisk was hesitant but she walked up to the edge of the deep end and slowly persuaded herself to jump on in. It was freezing. Frisk got above water as fast as she could and hung onto the wall while curled up in a ball. "Tried to warn ya!" Lyona said. Lucky laughed so Frisk splashed him. It took a little bit, but Frisk managed to get used to the water and started to swim around with the other two. When lunch time quickly rolled around, Lucky offered to go get them something while Frisk and Lyona continued swimming around a little longer. "You still thinking about him?" Lyona asked after noticing Frisk staring out the window. She blushed again and shook her head. Lyona laughed again before patting Frisk on the head. "Do you think he's back?" She asked. "no... he said he would come and tell us when he did." Frisk responded. "I suppose. Still, we may as well start drying off." Lyona said, getting out of the water. She helped Frisk out and grabbed a couple towels. "are we going to do anything after lunch?" Frisk asked. "Lucky suggested going to an arcade." Lyona responded. "What do you think?" She asked. "i don't know. what's an arcade like?" Frisk asked. "It's basically a bunch of little games you can play and most give tokens you can turn in for a prize or something." Lyona explained. "it sounds like fun." Frisk said. "Arcades can be. Unless, I suppose, you're having a very bad or unlucky day and can't seem to be able to do anything." Lyona said. Lucky stepped in. "Fooooood time!" He said. "In the room?" Lyona asked, seeing how he had nothing with him. "Yeppers." He said. "Alright. Let's head on up." Lyona said. She got up and held out her hand for Frisk to take. They dropped their towels off in a 'dirty towel' bin by the door before walking over to the elevator.

Once they got up there, they gathered around the small table and Lucky dished out what he got for them, then began to eat. "Thanks for lunch!" Lyona said. "No problem." Lucky said. He stood up to wash off his plate, grabbing Frisk's as well. "thank you." She said. "No problem." He said again. "when will we leave for the... the..." Frisk started but couldn't remember what Lyona said. "Arcade?" Lyona asked. Frisk nodded. "In half an hour." Lyona responded. "okay." Frisk said. She got up and moved out to the balcony. She rested her arms on the railing and looked around. "Feel a little bad for her." Lyona said. "Why?" Lucky asked. "Whenever she thinks about her family, she gets depressed or sad or cries." Lyona responded. "I see. That's why it took so long?" Lucky asked. "Partially." Lyona said. "Damn." Lucky sighed. "Guess we could go by now." Lyona said as she got up. Lucky got up as well and started putting on his coat. "Frisk!" Lyona called. Frisk looked into the room. "Time to go." Lyona said. Frisk nodded then walked back inside. She and Lyona got ready then walked to the van with Lucky. They got in and drove off.

The ride took a couple minutes, but it seemed to be worth it. "is this where we are going?" Frisk asked, looking out the window to see a large black and grey building. "Looks like it." Lyona said. They pulled into the parking lot and got out. "Once we get in there and pay, we will be given some tokens and a wristband." Lyona told Frisk. "okay." She said. They walked to the building and entered a small hallway with the interior wall covered with windows to reveal all the machines inside. "Wow." Lucky said. Frisk went up to the wall and stood on her tiptoes to see through the window. Lyona walked up to and picked up Frisk to give her a better view. "it's so big..." Frisk said in awe. "Yep." Lyona said. They walked up to a little counter and payed for some tokens. The employee behind the counter used a small machine to pour tokens into three small cup-like bowls. He also handed them three orange wristbands. Lyona helped Frisk get hers on before getting hers on herself. Lucky also got his on himself. The employee unlocked the door for them and they stepped inside. The carpet was a lighter orange than the wristbands and the walls were all painted black. The room was mostly lit with black lights but there were also some dim lights around. Little and big arcade machines lined up along the wall and in groups scattered around the entire room. The games were separated by age interest. Some games kids close to the age of a toddler could do were right by the entrance, and the games got more advanced or difficult as you went down. "You want to go do your own things?" Lyona asked Lucky. He was looking at all of the options provided. "Sure, as long as you're okay with staying by Frisk." He said. "I'll swap with you later." Lyona said. Lucky nodded then wandered off. "What would you like to do?" Lyona asked. Frisk shrugged. "Why don't we walk around and see if there is anything you're interested in?" Lyona suggested. Frisk nodded. The place was a little crowded, but not so much that there was never less than ten or twenty games were available.

They walked around the younger area while Lyona tried to avoid eye contact with the very gore detailed games on the older sides. They finished their loop around all the machines before starting to go to some of them. About halfway through their time there, Lyona swapped with Lucky so he began to walk around and play some games with Frisk. They continued to play until they all ran out of tokens. The sun had started to set by the time they got out. "Four hours." Lyona said. "what?" Frisk asked. "We were in there for four hours." Lyona responded. "oh." Frisk said before going into thought. They continued to walk to the car, but Frisk was so deep in thought she started to walk away. Lyona caught her and guided her back to the van. They drove to a near grocery store to grab something to eat. Having nothing but fast food every day was getting boring. They got some groceries then left for the hotel.

"What was your favorite game there, Lucky?" Lyona asked, setting a bag down on a table. He thought about it for a moment. "Probably the one where you had to pull the virtual reality helmet onto your head then shoot at robots." He responded. "How about you, Frisk?" Lyona asked. Frisk gave a small shrug. "i liked the one where you had to roll a ball and try to get it into a ring to earn points." She said. "Skee-ball?" Lucky said. Frisk gave another small shrug. "what about you Lyona?" She asked. "Me?" Lyona said. Frisk nodded. "I'm not sure. I've never been to one of those so it was quite interesting." Lyona said. "Do they have anything like that at your city?" She asked. Frisk shook her head. "Maybe humans will be willing to donate some one day." Lyona said. "Wouldn't that be interesting." Lucky said. "I'm going to go ahead and start making something for us to eat." Lyona said. She got up and pulled some items out from a bag, along with some pancake batter mix. "Frisk, want to go swimming again later?" She asked. "sure." Frisk said. She looked out the window and sighed. "Something wrong?" Lucky asked. Frisk shook her head. "sorry. just... may i step outside for a moment?" She asked. "Of course." Lucky said. Frisk nodded before getting up. She grabbed her phone and went onto the balcony. "Something happen?" Lyona asked. "Nah, she just wanted to call home." Lucky said. "Oh. Would you mind handing her her coat at least?" Lyona asked. "Sure." Lucky said. He got up, grabbed Frisk's coat, then stepped onto the balcony. "Here you go." He said. "thanks." Frisk said. She put down her phone and grabbed her jacket from Lucky. "Calling home?" He asked. She nodded. "Okay. I'll let Lyona know that I can take over cooking for her if you need some...body to talk to when you're done." Lucky said. Frisk blushed a little but nodded. "thanks again." She said. Lucky stepped back inside. "Hey, Lyona." He called over. "Yes?" She said. "I'll take over for you if she needs someone to talk to later." Lucky said. Lyona rolled her eyes. "Don't be like Kenny please." She groaned. "What? No. I say that from earlier and what you said." Lucky explained. "Fine. But don't be rude about it please." Lyona sighed. "I wasn't." Lucky said. "I know. But just... don't." Lyona responded. "okay..." Lucky said, laying down on his bed.

Frisk put on her jacket before picking up her phone again and sitting down. She went into contacts and was about to call Toriel but hesitated. Instead, she called Sans. "heya." Sans said as he answered the call. "hi dad." Frisk said. "kid! it's good to hear from you!" Sans said. "you too." Frisk said. "how are you holding up? not too many nightmares, right?" Sans asked. "the meetings are... very boring and... i accidentally hit a kid that scared me... Kenny was mean and had to be taken back to the human city... aside from all of that it has been kind of fun. today we went to this large building called an arcade and it was full of all of these different games! i didn't get to see all of the games though, Lyona said that they were too... um... gore filled? i think that's what she said. oh, and there is a pool in the hotel we are staying at. i only had one nightmare so far. i don't know if that's good or not though..." Frisk responded. "why wouldn't that be good?" Sans asked. "i don't know..." Frisk sighed. "how did the other kid scare you?" Sans asked. "i was at the deep end of the pool and hanging onto the wall and he came up behind me and yelled BOO really loud. i... jumped and screamed and... hit him..." Frisk responded. "mom might yell at me later for it... maybe you will too..." She said. "nah. the kid had it coming." Sans replied. "he shouldn't have sneaked up on ya like that." He added. "hey... dad? can i ask you something?" Frisk asked. "sure thing kiddo." He replied. "are you worried about me?" Frisk asked carefully. Sans was silent for a moment. "...what do you mean? of course i'm worried 'bout ya." He said. you're far off from home and if there is someone like your big bad bully then..." He sighed. "Lyona is here." Frisk said. "and Lucky." She added. "but they won't be able to identify someone just acting nice as well as us." Sans replied. "i... i guess..." Frisk said. There was a short silence. "thanks for calling." Sans said. "yeah." Frisk said. "you have to go now?" She asked. "yeah, gotta help paps with something." Sans replied. "i'll chat with ya later, okay?" Sans asked. "okay." Frisk sighed. "bye." She said. "bye." Sans said. He hung up. Frisk closed her phone before putting it into her pocket. She stood up and went back inside.

"How was your conversation?" Lucky asked. "Lyona is almost done cooking." He said. Frisk silently moved over to and hugged Lyona. "Need to relax?" Lyona asked. Frisk nodded. "Your turn." Lyona told Lucky. She carried Frisk over to her bed while Lucky moved over to the skillet she was using. Frisk rested her head on Lyona's side when they sat down. "You talk with your mom?" Lyona asked. Frisk shook her head. "Asriel?" Lyona asked. Frisk shook her head again. "Who did you call?" Lyona asked. "dad." Frisk responded. "Dad?" Lyona asked. Frisk nodded. "...Asgore?" Lyona asked. Frisk shook her head. "Who do you call dad?" Lyona asked. "Sans." Frisk responded. "Oh." Lyona said. "Was it a nice conversation?" She asked. Frisk nodded. "What did you two talk about?" Lyona asked. "i told him how the trip is going." Frisk said. "Dinner is done." Lucky said. "Did you cook them long enough?" Lyona asked. "Why wouldn't I?" Lucky said. "Okay, fine. You didn't burn them did you?" Lyona asked, finally getting up. "Haha." Lucky dragged. "Thank you." Lyona said. "How hungry are you?" Lucky asked Frisk. "one is fine." She said, shrugging. "Alright. One pancake to go." Lucky said. He took a pancake from a plate that rested on the counter and placed it on another, smaller, plate. Lyona handed it to Frisk and she began to slowly eat. "Is it good?" Lyona asked. Frisk nodded. "Congrats Lucky! You made a pancake and it's actually good!" Lyona joked. "Really? I tried to make these things only one other time! And it was not my fault that batter caught fire!" Lucky said. "Only you can do such a thing." Lyona said. Lucky rolled his eyes and sat down at the small table with his own plate. "Oh you should have been there Frisk." Lyona said as she laughed. "Lucky was assigned to make breakfast for some sort of meeting one day and he caught the pancake batter on fire!" She explained. "How does that even happen?" She asked Lucky. "How am I supposed to know? Maybe it was the griddle." Lucky said as an excuse. "Or maybe it's just the cook." Lyona teased. Frisk was quietly giggling. She got up and moved to the table with the other two. "Have you ever tried to cook?" Lucky asked Frisk. She shook her head. "It's not easy." He said. "Actually it is very simple. As long as you can follow simple instructions." Lyona said, still teasing Lucky. "How many more years until you let that go?" Lucked groaned. "Never. Unless something else happens when you try to cook, that is." Lyona responded. Lucky rolled his eyes. There was a knock at the door. Lyona got up to see who it was. She looked through the peephole in the door to see if she could recognize the person. She did. She moved back over to the table and whispered something to Lucky, who nodded. Lyona moved back to the door and connected the little chain to it. "Frisk, would you like to go sit on the balcony for a little bit?" Lucky asked. Frisk shook her head. "Hm..." He thought to himself for a second before looking down at her plate. "Want to go swimming?" He asked. Frisk nodded. "what's going on?" She asked. "Nothing. Just a little... precaution." Lucked replied. Frisk went into the bathroom to change.

Lyona opened the door. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "I was told that I should stay here to keep order." The man on the other side of the door said. "I seriously doubt that." Lyona laughed. "I may as well just write you up again now that you're here." She said. "Oh, please do. Go ahead. Tell them that you turned down a simple order from your superiors." The man said. "You're not leaving, are you?" Lyona asked. "I would be defying orders if I did." The man said. "Just let me in and allow me to order some things out." He added. "You just want in to get to her, don't you?" Lyona said. "What gives you the idea?" He asked. "Sorry, she is not here at the moment. And you can forget about waiting. I'll call someone to escort you back." Lyona said. "Can I at least come in to have a seat while I wait then?" He asked. Lucky secretly tapped Lyona's back twice as he moved himself and Frisk into the coat closet by the door. Lyona closed the door before undoing the chain and letting the man in. When he was focused on looking outside, Lucky quietly opened the closet door and picked up Frisk. He closed the closet again and Lyona let them out. "what's happening?" Frisk asked again when they got into the elevator. "Nothing bad. Just making sure everything goes smoothly and nothing bad happens." Lucky replied. Frisk shook her head. "stop lying. I know you are lying. why is Kenny back?" Frisk asked. "you said that he was taken back to your city." She said. "I... He... We thought he did... Turns out we were wrong and now we are just trying to make sure you are safe." Lucky explained. "why is he so mad at me?" Frisk asked. "He's just stubborn. He doesn't like being wrong and talked down to. And... He most likely thinks that the best or only way to 'win' is to... to... um..." Lucky stopped himself. "to what?" Frisk asked. "...to discipline you." Lucky finished. Frisk took a step back. "That's why we're going to the pool." He said. Frisk nodded even though it didn't make much sense. The elevator hit the first floor so Lucky grabbed Frisk's hand and walked over to the pool, put his card through the reader, then entered. "Do you really feel like swimming?" He asked. Frisk shook her head. "do you?" She asked. "Just a little." Lucky said. He went over to a group of chairs away from the view of the door and sat down. Frisk moved over to the pool and dipped her legs in. After what felt like an hour of sitting Frisk jumped in. "Thought you said you didn't feel like swimming." Lucky said. "got bored." Frisk replied. Lucky got up and moved into the pool as well. "Could have told me it was cold?" He said. "sorry. didn't notice it." Frisk said. "How? It's freezing!" He said. Frisk shrugged. "you could try jumping in. it would make it feel less cold faster." Frisk said. "No thank you." Lucky said. "Nice try." He added. Frisk smiled before diving under. She jumped off the floor shot above the top of it, making a splash that nearly covered Lucky. "Why...?" He asked, arms crossed over his chest. "had to make you comfortable." Frisk said. "Oh... Why don't I help make you more comfortable then?" Lucky said. "me? i have already been underwater." Frisk said. Lucky picked Frisk up, jumped up and almost went under as a warning, then ducked underwater. He waited a couple seconds before rising above the water again. "Did that make you comfortable?" He asked. Frisk giggled as a response. "What's so funny?" Lucky asked. "you went underwater." Frisk replied. Lucky was confused. "is the water less cold now?" Frisk asked. Lucky smirked. "Yep. You defiantly got me." He said. He climbed out of the water and stood on the edge of the wall. "what are you doing?" Frisk asked. Lucky did a cannonball as a response. Lucky emerged. "Oh nothing much... just a little cannonball is all." He said. "that wasn't a cannonball." Frisk said. "Then what was it?" Lucky asked. "that was a mistake." Frisk said. She splashed as much water on him as she could gather in a single wave. "Oh it is on!" Lucky said. Then they started a large splash war. They stopped a bit later and started to casually swim around the deep end when another family or two showed up.

Back up in the room, Kenny was still looking. "When are you going to give up? I already called home and they are sending a car to retrieve you." Lyona sighed. "They have to be here." Kenny said. "And why do you think that?" Lyona asked. He pointed at the plates on the table and the car keys. "I'm not stupid. Unlike you." He said. Lyona cursed at him under her breath for the next minute. "Where the hell are they?!" Kenny shouted. "For the last time. They are not here." Lyona said. "Just hand over the little bitch already!" Kenny continued to yell. "Why would I give her to you? So you can torture her like the man that lives in the hell-house?" Lyona asked. "The fuck is hell-house?" Kenny asked. "It's in our city!" Lyona yelled. "You really didn't do your research on this subject, did you?" Lyona asked. "Why would I need to do that? Every case is EXACTLY the same!" Kenny yelled. "No, it's not. Even if that were true, there is no way that could fit in the monster category!" Lyona yelled. "Get the fuck out. "Kenny said. "Excuse me?" Lyona asked, clearly offended. "I said to get the fuck out!" Kenny yelled. "You DO NOT get to talk to your superior like that!" Lyona yelled. "YOU AREN'T SUPERIOR!" Kenny yelled as loud as he could. "I won't be once you get back to the city! You won't even have to call me anything then! Good luck finding another job to keep up with the size of your bills!" Lyona shouted. There was a knock on the door. Lyona went to answer after cursing Kenny under her breath again. She looked through the peephole. "Finally." She groaned as she opened the door. Two cops entered the room and arrested Kenny. Although, he didn't go down easily. The room was a bit of a mess by the time they got him out. Once the car was out of sight, Lyona went down to the front desk and asked to change rooms, there was a room open on the eighth floor thankfully, and she also apologized about the mess caused by her ex-employee.

Back at the pool, Lucky and Frisk moved over to the hot tub. The family surrounded the pool and one of the kids would occasionally jump into the hot tub before going back to the pool. Lyona entered the room and walked over to the two. "He's gone." She whispered to Lucky. "did you take care of Kenny?" Frisk asked. Lyona glared at Lucky. He gave a shrug. "Well... I had to call the city and they sent another escort. He's back there by now." Lyona said. "is he really there this time?" Frisk asked. "...Hopefully, but I'm not certain." Lyona sighed. "Even if he wasn't, I moved rooms." She said. "So even if he does come back, he won't be able to find us." Lucky added. Frisk nodded. A kid jumped into the hot tub from behind Frisk, which made her jump and scream. The splash from the jump and the surprise landed on Lyona, who didn't change into her swimsuit yet. The kid laughed at them before running back to the pool. Frisk eyes were widened when she noticed that she splashed Lyona as well. Lyona was frozen in shock. Her clothes were wet and very uncomfortable now. "i... i didn't mean to..." Frisk said. Lucky moved over to her side and she rested her head on her arms as she sat back down. "i didn't mean to..." She said again. Lyona finally calmed down and sat down on the edge of the wall. "It's fine. You wouldn't have splashed me if that other kid didn't jump in." Lyona sighed. "but... i..." Frisk lost what she wanted to say. Lyona patted Frisk's head. "Now that I've gotten wet, I may as well swim. I'll be back shortly." Lyona said. Frisk nodded. "We'll be in the pool." Lucky said. "...Possibly." He added, looking over at it. "Alright." Lyona said. She left the room to go find her swimsuit and change. "i'm sorry..." Frisk said. Lucky looked down at her. "It's fine." He sighed. Frisk shook her head. "How is it your fault the kid jumped?" Lucky asked. "no... not for that..." Frisk said. "Not for that? Then what... oh..." Lucky said looking down at his leg. "That wasn't you." He said. "what?" Frisk asked. "but i kicked you when she jumped in and..." Frisk tried to say but was cut off by Lucky. "The kid landed on my leg when she jumped in, then again when she left." He said. "but... but i..." Frisk started. "You're fine." Lucky said. "...what if i kicked _her_ then?" Frisk asked. Lucky thought about it for a moment. "I don't think you did. Otherwise, the kid would have probably started crying, since she's a lot younger than you." He explained. "Maybe you just kicked the wall? You may not have kicked at all." He suggested. Frisk nodded. "See? Everything is alright." Lucky said. "what if Lyona is mad?" Frisk asked. "She won't be mad. She might be annoyed that her suit got wet, but not mad." Lucky said. Frisk nodded again. One of the other kids jumped from behind the two into the hot tub again. Frisk screamed and jumped again and the kid laughed at her. Frisk sat back down but the kid continued to laugh. Lucky patted Frisk on the head, but it didn't help in this situation. "Want to go sit at the chairs for a bit?" Lucky asked Frisk. She nodded. Lucky picked her up and carried her over to the chairs. "i-i can walk." She said. "I know. But I figured that you wouldn't mind not walking for a little bit." Lucky responded. The kid followed them as he continued to laugh. When the two sat down, he danced around the two chairs _still_ laughing. The laughing had turned from an actual laugh to a mocking "HAHA!", which made it worse. Lucky said something under his breath but Frisk was too distracted to understand what he said. Frisk looked over at the parents, who were both just looking at their phones. The kid eventually stopped and went back to playing with his sibling while Frisk and Lucky continued to sit in silence.

Finally, Lyona made it back down to the pool. "Did something happen?" She asked. "Another kid jumped into the tub from behind us and it scared her so she jumped a bit. Then the same kid started to laugh and laugh and laugh and I may have said some things toward him under my breath." Lucky explained. "Sorry about that, Frisk." Lyona said. Frisk nodded and Lyona gave her a small hug. "I'll be in the pool if either of you want to join." She said. "okay." Frisk said. Lyona walked over to the deep end of the pool and slid on in. Frisk waited for a minute before walking over to the pool and dipping legs in. Lucky followed Frisk to the pool but actually got in. He started doing laps while Lyona talked to Frisk. The other family remained on the shallow end. "Why are you so upset?" Lyon asked. "i don't want to talk about it." Frisk said. "Why not?" Lyona asked. "because..." Frisk wasn't sure what word to use. "I'm guessing it has to do with being scared?" Lyona asked. Frisk nodded. "Okay. Do you feel embarrassed about it?" Lyona asked. Frisk nodded. "Okay. Is that all that's making you upset?" Lyona asked. Frisk shook her head. "Mm... let's see... Did the kid laughing at you make you feel more upset?" Lyona asked. Frisk nodded. "Did it make you feel like a baby?" Lyona asked. Frisk nodded a lot. "And that's all of it?" Lyona asked. Frisk continued to nod. Tears began to fall down her face so she used her arms to wipe them away. Lyona slid Frisk into the water and onto her chest. Frisk wrapped her arms around Lyona as she began to slowly swim around on her back. This helped Frisk calm down, but it also brought back a memory that kept her from being happy at the same time. "thank you." Frisk said lightly. "You feeling better now?" Lyona asked. Frisk nodded. "Alright. Want to ride a little longer or are you ready to let go?" Lyona asked. "i can let go now." Frisk said and did so. "Okay. If you want, I can tell you how you can do something to help cheer you up?" Lyona offered. Frisk nodded. Lyona whispered something in her ear then started swimming around. Frisk listened to what Lyona said and sneaked up to Lucky and pushed him to the side a little before grabbing onto his leg. "Oh no! I'm being attacked!" He said playfully. He began to carefully kick his leg around to try and wiggle Frisk off. "Lyona! Help me! I'm being brought under! Help!" He continued. "Oh whatever shall I do? Lucky has been caught and is being brought under! How will I ever save him?" Lyona said, joining in on the little act. She swam up to Frisk and started to tickle her. This made Frisk start giggling and let go of Lucky's leg. "I'm free!" Lucky said and swam a bit away. Frisk grabbed Lyona's legs now. "ha!" She said. "Oh no! Lucky! Help me!" Lyona said. Lucky swam up behind Frisk and started to tickle her. Frisk, again, let go and started to giggle. They continued to do this for a little while longer.

They finished playing so Lyona and Lucky went to the hot tub while Frisk continued to swim around the deep end. The kids from the other family left her and the other two alone for a little while, which Frisk enjoyed. However, the night wasn't as good for long. The day took another dive when the boy sneaked up behind Frisk and held her underwater, almost causing her to drown. When she finally got above water again, the boy and his sister both laughed at her. This made things worse shortly after.

Frisk was doing a circle when she felt something on her back. Before she could turn around to see who it was, she was forced under the water. She managed to grab her breath in time but panic filled her body. She tried to fight whoever was keeping her down, but to no avail. 'STOP!' She screamed in her head when her body started to fight for itself. 'LET GO! LET GO! LET GO! LET GO!' She continued to yell in her head. 'MAKE IT STOP!' She screamed in thought. Finally, the force holding her down released her. She quickly tried to swim for the surface. Lyona and Lucky shot up when they heard coughing. Frisk managed to get onto the ground. She was laying down and wouldn't be able to stop the coughing for a bit. As Lucky and Lyona made their way over, the boy climbed up the wall and punched Frisk. The parents still didn't look when Frisk wailed in her coughing. Lucky shoved the boy back into the pool. Then the boy and his sister started their stupid mocking laughing again. Lyona knelt down by Frisk and moved Frisk's head onto her lap. While Frisk's head didn't hold still, in the small moments she could get a gasp of air, it fell back into place. Lucky ran out of the room to find a medic. He had to call a ambulance so there would be a wait. Back at the pool, Lyona managed to get Frisk laying on a chair but the two brats still mocked her. She eventually threw up. An unfortunately for Lyona, Frisk's head was rested on her stomach. Lyona flinched but didn't move. Frisk was in too much agony to move herself or say sorry. It made her feel weak, pathetic, useless, wasteful, and worthless. The coughing slowed to a stop and it was just little sobs now. The ambulance finally arrived. And although they had a gurney, Lyona insisted that she carry Frisk. At the nearest hospital, they checked Frisk's pulse and to see if anything was wrong. They tried to give her water, but she just threw it up shortly after. During this long period, Lyona was questioned about what caused this to happen, but could only give vivid details on what caused her almost drowning. By the time Lyona was allowed to bring Frisk back, it was past midnight. Frisk fell asleep in Lyona's arms as the two waited for Lucky.

Frisk awoke crying out sometime later. It was still dark and she was in pain. Lyona was awoken by the wail and had to sing the lullaby to get her to calm down. "Are you feeling okay?" Lyona asked after calming down Frisk. She shook her head. "Are you hurt?" Lyona asked. Frisk nodded. "What hurts?" Lyona asked. "m-my stomach..." Frisk replied. "Oh..." Lyona sighed. "Want to try to drink something?" Lyona asked. Frisk shook her head. "It might help?" Lyona said. Frisk still shook her head. "Come on Frisk... please? You know we have to keep checking. Doctor's orders." Lyona said. "...o-okay." Frisk said. Lyona helped Frisk to the kitchen and poured her a cup of water. "Slowly drink." She said when she handed it to Frisk. She nodded and began to slowly drink. It didn't work and she started to choke on the little water she actually got into her mouth. The cup hit the floor and Lyona sighed. She rubbed Frisk's back until she threw it up and stopped coughing. " i'm s-sorry..." Frisk moaned. "It's fine. Why don't you go back to bed? I'll get this cleaned up." Lyona said. Frisk nodded and moved back to the bed. 'why can't the happiness last? it never lasts.' She thought to herself as she got back under the covers. Chara didn't appear when Frisk called her so she was probably in a lot of pain and misery as well. "Frisk, are you still awake?" Lyona asked. Frisk nodded, but chose not to lift her head from the pillow. "I'm sorry for leaving you alone again. We should have known better. Especially with those... kids." Lyona said. "i-it's okay... not your fault." Frisk said. Lyona sighed again. "Let's just try to make it through the night and hopefully keep enough energy for the boring meetings." Lyona said. Frisk nodded as Lyona got under the sheets as well. She rested an arm around Frisk. "and sorry for th...throwing u-up on you..." Frisk said. "It's whatever. Just remind me to put it through the wash tomorrow." Lyona said. Frisk nodded. The rest of the night was silent. It was also quite peaceful minus the pain and worry Frisk held.

Morning came and Lucky was the first up. He decided to make the other two some breakfast so he went over to the kitchen and started to make some more pancakes. Lyona was the next one up. She decided to step outside for a few minutes to think. Lucky brought her a couple pancakes. She thanked him and took a bite from one. Frisk was still asleep when Lucky finished making the pancakes so he put one on a plate and set in on the little nightstand in between the beds. Lyona came in and sat down at the table. Lucky joined her. The two of them mostly sat there in silence. "Why did we leave her alone with them?" He sighed. "I don't know. We shouldn't have. We could have stayed with her or she could have came with us but no... we had to leave her alone." Lyona said. "Hopefully this won't happen again." Lucky said. "I doubt we'd see them there again. Doubt that they will be here as long as we will." Lyona said. "Yeah." Lucky sighed. "Still..." He said. "I know." Lyona groaned. she looked over at Frisk. "When do you think she'll wake?" Lyona asked. Lucky shrugged. The two were silent for a little while. "She's still not up. Guess I'll go walk around town." Lucky said. He got up from the table and put on his coat. "Bring your phone with you, just in case." Lyona said. Lucky nodded then grabbed his phone. Then he left the room. Lyona sighed and shook her head. "God this is going to be a long trip..." She said to herself.

Lucky returned over an hour later. "Where you walk to?" Lyona asked when he entered the room again. "Just walked around a few blocks." He said. "How long was I gone?" He asked. "A bit over an hour." Lyona said. "Long walk." Lucky said. Lyona nodded. "She wake up at all?" Lucky asked. Lyona shook her head. "I already put her pancake into the fridge." She said. Lucky shook his head. "We just waiting then?" He asked. "Yep." Lyona sighed. "Pick up a book and begin reading. May take a while." She said. Instead of a book, Lucky entertained himself with some games on his phone. "Oh, and I'll get lunch today." Lyona said. "Alright." Lucky replied.

It was dark again when Frisk finally awoke. Lyona and Lucky were already asleep. Not in the beds, but at the table. Frisk still felt some pain but most of it subsided. She looked out the window and rubbed her eyes. She looked at the time. 'Ten?' She thought to herself. She climbed out from under the covers and walked over to Lyona. "Lyona?" Frisk said as she gently shook her. Lyona slowly woke and lifted her head. "Frisk? What time is it?" She asked. "it's after ten..." Frisk said. "Ten?" Lyona groaned. "...how long was i asleep?" Frisk asked. "All da-wait." Lyona said, she looked down at Frisk. "Frisk?" Lyona asked. "...yea?" Frisk asked. "Oh my god..." Lyona said. She got out of the chair and knelt down in front of Frisk. "are... are you okay?" Frisk asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Lyona said. "But what about you? How are you feeling?" She asked. "i still feel a little hurt... in my stomach." Frisk replied. "Do you feel sick?" Lyona asked. Frisk shook her head. "That's good." Lyona sighed. "Are you thirsty?" She asked. The question sent a chill up Frisk's spine but she nodded. "Okay." Lyona said. She stood up and guided Frisk to the kitchen. Like last time, she poured Frisk a cup of water and handed it to her. "Remember, slowly." Lyona said. Frisk nodded. She took a small sip. She managed to swallow most of what she took but some spat back out. "Better than before I guess..." Lyona sighed. "are you mad at me?" Frisk asked. Lyona shook her head. "Why would I be mad at you?" She asked. Frisk shrugged. "No, I'm not mad at you. But I am tired." Lyona said. "sorry." Frisk said. "You're fine. If you didn't wake up at all, then we would have to bring you back to the hospital to see if there was anything wrong with you." Lyona said. "And that could have interfered with the next meetings." She added. "...is it still saturday?" Frisk asked. Lyona shook her head. "It's Sunday." She said. Frisk groaned. "Something wrong?" Lyona asked. "no... it's just boring..." Frisk said. "Oh. Well if we go when we can and for as long we can, the sooner it will take to get home." Lyona said. "i know..." Frisk sighed. She finished drinking what she didn't spit back up. "Do you feel tired at all?" Lyona asked. Frisk shook her head. "Guess you will be suffering tomorrow then." Lyona said. "why?" Frisk asked. "Because you will want to go to sleep a lot earlier than when we get out." Lyona replied. "oh... i can try to sleep." Frisk said. "Try, yes, but if you don't feel tired then you're body just won't go to sleep." Lyona said. "maybe i won't be tired if i just lay in bed?" Frisk said. "Maybe. But then you'll get bored as you wait for morning." Lyona said. "But maybe I'm over thinking things." She sighed. She guided Frisk over to their bed and helped Frisk get back onto it. "No point in not trying, right?" Lyona asked. Frisk nodded then laid down. Lyona was quickly asleep once she laid down. Frisk tried, but failed. Morning came and the alarm went off.

Lucky groaned as he awoke to the alarm. Frisk was sitting up in bed and Lyona was trying to turn it off. "Morning." She said. "Morning." Lucky said. He climbed out of the chair and slugged over to the kitchen. "Did you get to sleep?" Lyona asked. Frisk shook her head. Lyona gave a nod before climbing out of bed and stretching. "how long do you think we'll be there today?" Frisk asked. "Who knows." Lucky said. "You a little sore there?" Lyona asked. "Ha ha..." Lucky groaned. "Good to see you awake." He said to Frisk. She nodded. "For how long, we shall see." Lyona said. "What do you mean?" Lucky asked. "Well, she didn't get back to sleep last night and we all know how long these things last." Lyona said. "Yeah, but she won't be spending a lot of energy so she might last the entire time." Lucky said. "I'll give you five dollars if she does." Lyona bet. "Deal." Lucky said. He went into the bathroom to start changing. Frisk went in when he came out, then Lyona went in after. They left the room, got out to the car, then went to find a place to eat.

Instead of heading to the normal room they went to, they were told to go to a larger room. More people were there to give out facts or more opinions. It made the meetings a little more interesting, but it was all in the same schedule. They get there, wait for a bit, people would be called up, they would talk for a bit or sometimes an hour, they'd be released for lunch, go back and repeat, then they would be released for dinner before going back one last time for that day. This lasted the next four days then it was the weekend again. Nothing interesting happened during the weekend. Frisk wanted to avoid the pool so, when offered, Lucky was the only one to go down. During that time, Lyona would read while Frisk worked on the packet Toriel gave her or called home. Aside from going down to the pool and eating, they went to the arcade again and spent some time at a local park. The park wasn't the biggest in the city, but it was decent. It had three slides, each a different size, a spiderweb-like/ball-like thing, a small balance beam, and two monkey bars. One of the monkey bars, however, were broken, the end of it was completely missing. They spent a nice hour or four there before returning to the hotel before getting ready for bed. The next week was like the last. Completely boring. The weekend came and went and it was the last week for the convincing parties to try everything they could to persuade the voters to or to not let monsters in the city.

On the night before the last day, Frisk found herself out on the porch, crying into her arms. She was happy about it being the last day and finally being able to go home, but she was also worried. Worried about how the vote will turn out and worried about what returning home would be like. lucky found her. He woke up to get a drink and noticed her shadow on the balcony so he went over to check if she was okay. "i-i'm fine..." Frisk said after he asked. She didn't look up, but could tell Lucky sat down. "Are you sure?" He asked. Frisk nodded. "Ready to go home?" Lucky asked. Frisk nodded again. "What will you do once you get there?" Lucky asked. "hm... Asriel will probably be the first one out... if he is, then i'll run at him at give him a hug. then i'll give mom and Sans a hug." Frisk replied. "What if they are not home?" Lucky asked. "...i'll call them when we leave the city." Frisk replied after thinking about it for a moment. "And if they are too busy to get home?" Lucky asked. Frisk shrugged. "then i'll go find them or wait for their return." She said. "what about you?" She asked. "Me? Most likely, I'll have to go straight back to work." Lucky said. "but you were stuck here all month. why don't you get a day off?" Frisk asked. "Trust me, this is like vacation to what I do there. Although, I may get a chance to see my family for a bit." Lucky replied. "what is your family like?" Frisk asked. "I think my family is a nice group of people. My wife works opposite hours than I do, so I don't get to see her very often. I have three kids. One is a graduate, one is close to graduating, and the third is starting elementary in a few months." Lucky responded. "do you do anything together as a family?" Frisk asked. "Whenever we get the chance, yes." Lucky said. "that's good." Frisk said. "Why is that?" Lucky asked. Frisk shrugged. "i don't know. it just felt like the right thing to say." She said. "Oh. Well, thanks, then." Lucky said. "Now... Why were you crying before I came out?" He asked. Frisk waited a couple seconds before giving a shrug. "Come on, you can tell me." Lucky said. "it... it's just that... that... i-i'm nervous..." Frisk said. "You're nervous? What are you nervous about?" Lucky asked. "i-it's just that... what will the votes be like? ...what if the bullies are waiting for me when I get home or go to the school on Monday?" Frisk said. "Being worried about the votes makes a little bit of sense." Lucky said. But how would your bullies know when you got home? And what are the chances of them randomly appearing on the first day you get back to school?" He asked. "i don't know..." Frisk said. "...but i'm also scared about if i missed anything and how far behind i am in school." She added, her voice getting a little shaky. "i-i don't want to have to... to catch up again... it takes so long a-and..." She tried to complete what she was saying but her voice was too shaky. "You'll be fine." Lucky said. "And no need on worrying about the votes. Whatever happens, they can't declare war on monsters." He said. "what stops them?" Frisk asked. "Well... It would look bad on the government and... and it would take the president to do something like that." Lucky said, trying to sound convincing. Even though he doubted himself, he smiled down at Frisk and patted her head. "Just don't be scared." He said. "...i wish it was that easy." Frisk sighed. "Maybe things will turn out just fine." Lucky said. "Why don't we head inside and get to sleep?" He suggested as he stood up. "i'll come in in a minute." Frisk said. Lucky nodded then went inside, leaving the door slightly open. Frisk stood up and leaned on the railing. 'I've been away for an entire month... I wonder how much has changed. ...I wonder if anything has changed.' Frisk thought to herself. She continued to think to herself a little longer before going inside and getting some rest.

The alarm rang in the morning and the group headed out for breakfast. They ordered, waited, ate, paid, left, and made it to the capitol. The went into a new larger room that looked identical to the last, but with rows of seats on a second floor for outside people to watch. There were a lot more people watching than voting it seemed. Lyona and the person on the opposing side got one last chance of persuasion before the voting started. The speeches didn't take long but the voting lasted for some time. All the votes were finally collected and the results were displayed on the screen.

"Thank GOD it's finally over!" Lucky pretty much screamed as he collapsed on his bed. Frisk was smiling and hopping around the room. "I'm surprised we won that. The people on the opposing side sure know how to put a bad picture in your head." Lyona said. "And someone seems very happy about it." She added. She caught Frisk and started to tickle her. Frisk giggled and tried to get away, but was constantly pulled back by Lyona. Frisk eventually got away, took a couple breaths, and started hopping around the room again. "Hey, Frisk?" Lucky called. "I know you don't like going down there anymore, but would you like to head down to the pool one last time?" He offered. Frisk stopped hopping around and looked at Lyona. "You're choice." Is all she said. "...sure." Frisk said. Lucky was a bit surprised by the answer but he gave a nod. "You go ahead and change first." He said. Frisk nodded then went into the bathroom. "Shall you be joining?" Lucky asked Lyona. She gave a shrug. "May as well." She said. "Alright." Lucky said. Frisk finished changing then Lucky went in. "are you going to come with us?" Frisk asked. "I'll be down a little bit after you. I got to leave a message for my city before I get ready." Lyona said. "what kind of message?" Frisk asked. "Oh, just a little message saying that we won. Along with a little side-note about how they shouldn't pair me or you with Kenny ever again." Lyona explained. "why did Kenny get so mean?" Frisk asked. "he saved us then he got rude." She said. "We don't know." Lyona sighed. "Maybe he is just like that. Is willing to be rude to and harm others, but gets defensive when someone else is doing _his_ work." She said. Frisk didn't understand it but nodded anyway. "Ready?" Lucky asked as he stepped out from the bathroom. Frisk nodded and the two walked out of the room and down to the pool. Lyona sent her message and then changed before going down to the pool herself.

There were three other families there at the time Frisk and Lucky arrived. Two of which had kids, none that were Frisk's age. "Hopefully these kids won't be entitled..." Lucky groaned. "what does that mean?" Frisk asked. "Nothing... i just hope none of these kids are like the last ones." Lucky sighed. "oh..." Frisk said. were you all by yourself when you came down here alone?" She asked. "Not every time. There weren't any kids, but there was an adult or two lounging in the pool." Lucky said. "must have been nice." Frisk said. "It was relaxing." Lucky said. He slid into the pool, where there were no kids by, and Frisk followed him. The water wasn't freezing, but it wasn't warm either. "Chilly today." Lucky said. Frisk nodded. The two began to carefully swim around, making sure not to swim into other kids or adults in the water. Lyona eventually showed up and joined the two. The three of them played the game they did last time for a bit, then did a small race from side to side. At one point, a couple kids from one of the families came up to Frisk and asked her if she wanted to play with them. She was hesitant but agreed to play with them. While Frisk did so, Lyona and Lucky went over to the hot tub with the kids parents, Lyona making sure to keep an eye on Frisk. The family with the kids Frisk was playing with eventually left and Frisk was alone in the pool. Lucky and Lyona stayed in the hot tub, but at least one of them had an eye on Frisk at all times. The sun started to set so Lyona finally looked at the time. it was past six. Seeing this, she got out of the hot-tub and started to dry off. Lucky went ahead and played with Frisk in the pool for a bit longer before getting out and drying off. Frisk dried off as well when Lucky got out. One of the other families was still there, though one of the adults left, but the second family left an hour before. "What should we get to eat for our final dinner?" Lyona asked. Frisk shrugged. "We could go down to Kiku's." Lucky suggested. "kiku's?" Frisk asked. "It is a Japanese steakhouse with a very nice show you get to see while they prepare the food." Lucky explained. "Sound interesting." Lyona said. "You up for it Frisk?" She asked. Frisk nodded. "Alright." Lucky said. "where is it at?" Frisk asked. "It's in this city, somewhere towards the mall." Lucky replied. Frisk nodded again. The two finished drying off, then the three headed back to the room to change again. Frisk changed into a small, purple dress and Lyona changed into baby blue gown with flowers decorating the trim. Lucky did his hair. They left the room again, got into the van again, then went looking.

Lucky found the building and pulled into the parking lot. "Looks interesting too." Lyona said as they got out. "smells good." Frisk said. Lucky locked the car then they went inside. The view of the seating area was blocked by some fabric and some beads. The hostess found them an open table, handed them their menus, and said the cook would be there shortly. Another family joined them at the table a bit after they sat down. "what is that?" Frisk asked. "What is what?" Lyona asked. Frisk pointed at the long grey table in front of her that was connected to the table. "Oh, that is the stove." Lucky said. "They throw food onto it and it cooks everything at once. Rice, vegetables, and meat." He explained. "wow..." Frisk said. The cook showed up and took the two groups orders. Lucky got something with steak along with an adult-beverage, Lyona got some shrimp and a coconut drink, and Frisk got something from the kids section of the menu along with the same drink as Lyona. The cook left again for a little while before finally returning with a cart full of ingredients. He sprayed the stove with some sort of liquid before setting it ablaze. The flame surprised Frisk and she clung onto Lyona. This made Lyona laugh a bit, which made Frisk more embarrassed, but she wrapped an arm around her. The cook threw a mix of things onto the stove then set them to the side so he could cook another thing. Lucky was right about the show. It was very entertaining to see how the food was cooked along with the cook's knife skills. There was a point where he made a tower from onions then set it on fire. He pushed it around while smoke shot out from the top of it while using a wood block to make the sound of a train whistle. The food started to finish cooking so the cooks started to evenly divide it up among everyone at the table. All the food was dished out to the point only a couple of shrimps remained on the stove. The cook split each of the shrimp in two, then flattened them. He turned to the other group and flung a shrimp at them, of which they tried to catch in their mouths. The cooks asked if any of the three of their group wanted to try and Lucky agreed as did Lyona. Frisk decided to give it a try. She missed but the cook gave her a second chance. She still missed. No more shrimp remained so the cook pulled out and disappeared with his cart. Frisk didn't feel too bad about not being able to catch the shrimp since Lyona was the only one at the table to actually catch it. The food was delicious and very much worth the wait.

It was a little late by the time they returned to the hotel but Lucky still offered to go down to the pool with Frisk. Frisk agreed to go down with him for a bit. Lyona stayed up at the room since she wanted to get to sleep. She did make Lucky promise to keep an eye on Frisk if there was anyone down there or anyone showed up. The water was colder than earlier, but that could just be because their swimsuits weren't completely dried. There wasn't anyone down at the pool aside from an adult that rested on one of the chairs. Despite this, Lucky still kept an eye on Frisk when the pool got too cold for him and decided to move over to the hot tub. Frisk joined him in the hot tub after he said that the pool would be closed in ten minutes. They got out when the ten minutes were over and dried off before going back up to the room for the final night.

It took Frisk a bit to fall asleep after climbing into bed and it didn't last long. She had a nightmare and awoke crying out "mommy!" This awoke Lucky and Lyona. Lucky groaned as he rolled out of bed. Lyona was still mostly asleep but she hugged Frisk and began to rock her. Frisk was curled into a ball and crying into her arms as Lyona rocked her. Frisk had a nightmare the past week as well, so she wouldn't be surprised if Lyona or Lucky were starting to get a bit annoyed. It took a while, but Frisk managed to calm down to a point she wasn't sobbing anymore. When Frisk calmed down, Lyona started to sing the lullaby again. The soft singing helped calm Frisk down more and eventually put her to sleep. Lucky managed to pick himself up off the floor and back onto the bed. "Is she okay?" He asked. Lyona nodded. "Probably another nightmare. Probably something to do with home." She sighed. Frisk was asleep on her lap. "Maybe." Lucky said. "At least she didn't scream more than once like last time." He added. "Never did find out why she did that." Lyona said. "Might of been something to do with her bullies. Or maybe one of the past events that happened here." Lucky said. "Well if this one was because of her bullies, then the last one was most likely because of one of the events." Lyona sighed. "Makes sense." Lucky said. He got under the sheets and laid back down. "Sorry I didn't get up to help." He said. "Did you get stuck?" Lyona asked. "Maybe a little. Also fell asleep again almost." Lucky said. "That's funny. Well, goodnight." Lyona said, laying down herself and positioning Frisk on her own pillow. "Night." Lucky said. Despite being asleep, Frisk managed to roll over and hug Lyona. Lyona smiled a bit before softly saying "Goodnight." to her and going back to sleep.

They all slept in the next morning. When Lyona got up, she changed and started packing up her things, along with some of Frisk's. Lucky awoke, changed, and started packing up as well. By the time Frisk slowly awoke, Lucky and Lyona had already packed most of everything up. She got up and changed before helping with the last couple of things. "Want to leave your plush out so you can hold it in the car on the way home?" Lyona asked. Frisk nodded. "Alright." Lyona said before handing the plush to Frisk. "Think we can do this in a single trip?" Lucky asked. "If we are smart about it, then yes." Lyona said. "Hey, Frisk, can you carry my laptop and the bag next to it down to the van while I carry your suitcase on top of mine?" She asked. Frisk nodded in response. "Got your phone?" Lucky asked. "yep." Frisk said. "You going to give them a call?" Lyona asked. "i will call them when we get on the highway." Frisk said. "Alright." Lyona said "We wanted to stop by the mall again before heading home, is that okay with you?" She asked. Frisk nodded. "Alright. Let's head on down then." Lyona said. Lyona stepped outside of the room and the other two followed. They walked down to the elevator and rode it down to the lobby. Lyona dropped of the rooms keys before they got outside. Once they got to the van, Lyona and Lucky packed everything in the back while Frisk put Lyona's computer in the front before sitting in the seat she was in for the entire trip. Lucky drove them to the mall, parked, then they all got out.

Inside the mall, the first thing the group did was get ice cream from one of the restaurants in the food court area. Next they went around the shops and got a small souvenir from almost every single one. When Frisk was offered to get something, she declined. Lyona did insist one getting her one thing, and that was a golden, flower shaped locket. "I noticed that you drew golden flowers a lot during the meetings and I think you will like it." Lyona explained. "And you can add a picture of Asriel and yourself if you wanted." She whispered in Frisk's ear. It embarrassed Frisk, but she accepted it anyway. They left with enough items to fill a single small bag. Frisk looked at the locket Lyona got her a little bit as they drove onto the highway before she called home.

"Hello?" Toriel answered. "hi mom!" Frisk said. "Good afternoon, my child!" Toriel said. "How are you today?" She asked. "i'm good! we finished the votes yesterday and now we are on our way home!" Frisk said. "That's great!" Toriel said. "How did it turn out?" She asked. "We won!" Frisk said, then giggled a bit. "Good job!" Toriel said. "Should I tell Asriel that you are on your way home or would you like it to be a surprise?" She asked. "...i want to surprise him!" Frisk replied. "Okay. I shall not tell him then." Toriel said. "How long do you think it will be before you arrive?" She asked. Frisk put down the phone. "Lyona?" She asked. "Yeah?" Lyona said. "how long do you think it will take for us to get there?" Frisk asked. "Hm... At least an hour." Lyona responded. "thanks." Frisk said before picking up the phone again. "Lyona said it will take at least an hour for us to get there." Frisk said. "Ah. Can you give me another call when you get close?" Toriel asked. "sure." Frisk said. "Thank you." Toriel said. "can we have cinnamon-butterscotch pie after dinner tonight?" Frisk asked. "Sure." Toriel said. "thanks." Frisk said. "Well, I got to go now. I got to finish filling out some work for school. Have a nice little trip home!" Toriel said. "thanks. see you in a little bit." Frisk said. Toriel hung up then Frisk called Sans. "hey kid." Sans said. "hi dad!" Frisk said. "how are you doing?" Sans asked. "good! we won the votes!" Frisk replied. "good job kiddo!" Sans said. "so you are on your way home now?" He asked. "yea." Frisk said. "bet you're very excited about that." Sans said. "yea." Frisk said. "it'll be good to see you again. you didn't get into too many fights hopefully." Sans said. "why would i try to get into a fight?" Frisk asked. "if someone was picking on another person, you might have gotten yourself involved." Sans said. "...maybe?" Frisk said. "you didn't, right?" Sans asked. "no. i didn't start anything." Frisk said. "okay, good." Sans said. "SANS! WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?" Papyrus called somewhere a bit away from Sans. "just the kid." He responded. "FRISK?" Papyrus asked. "yep." Sans responded. "ATTENTION HUMAN FRISK! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE GOTTEN A JOB AT METTATON'S DINNER SHOWS! HE HAS TOLD ME THAT MY COOKING SKILLS ARE THE BEST HE HAS SEEN AND TASTED!" Papyrus announced. "good job papy!" Frisk said. "THANK YOU! SANS HAS TOLD ME THAT YOU ARE AT A FAR AWAY CITY TRYING TO PERSUADE THEM TO ALLOW MONSTERS INTO THE SAME CITY YOU ARE IN. IS THIS CORRECT?" Papyrus asked. "yea. except we're on our way home now." Frisk said. "I KNOW YOU DID AN OUTSTANDING JOB WHILE YOU WERE THERE! I SHALL MAKE YOU SOME SPAGHETTI FOR YOUR ARRIVAL!" Papyrus said. "thanks." Frisk said. "he's already going home." Sans said. Frisk giggled at that. "tell him thanks for me?" She asked. "yep." Sans said. "SANS HURRY UP! WHO KNOWS HOW EARLY SHE'LL GET HERE!" Frisk somewhat hear Papyrus yell. "welp. gotta get going." Sans said. "okay." Frisk said. "see you in a bit." Sans said. "yea." Frisk said. Sans hung up. Frisk closed her phone and set it to the side. "Call everyone?" Lucky asked. Frisk nodded. "Are you feeling okay?" Lyona asked Frisk nodded again. "We're pulling off to a gas station, do you need to use the restroom?" Lyona asked. Frisk shook her head. "Alright. At least get out and stretch your legs for a bit." Lyona said. Frisk nodded.

They pulled into the gas station in a small countryside town. Lucky went inside to pay for the gas and Lyona went to use the restroom. Frisk walked around the van while she waited for the others to return. It felt good to stand up after a long period of sitting. Another car pulled in behind of the van and a couple kids got out. Frisk recognized the kids. After remembering who they were, she hid in front of the truck. It was too late though. One of the kids noticed Frisk go into hiding and he got his sister to follow him. "See! I told you it was the little baby from the pool!" The boy said. "Oh whatever." The sister said. "How is the baby doing?" The boy asked. "...fine..." Frisk hesitantly responded. The sister hit Frisk. "Babies don't talk STUPID!" The sister said. The hit took Frisk by surprise. She felt some sort of feeling building inside of her. "i-if your going to be rude then go away." Frisk said. The boy hit her. "Don't you understand English, baby?" The boy asked. "My sister said babies DON'T talk." He said. The unknown feeling kept building up inside Frisk. "g... go a-away..." Frisk said. Both of the siblings hit her that time. Frisk was done. She raised a fist with the intention of **hurting** them. Chara pushed Frisk to the ground, which made Frisk miss her punch. "Don't do it." Chara said. Frisk got up and tried to swing at the siblings again. And again, Chara held her back. "stop." Frisk said. "No!" Chara said. The boy hit Frisk in the stomach. Frisk fell to the ground and tried not to start wailing. Then the siblings started their mocking laugh again. That stupid laugh. Frisk's fist glowed red as she shot up from the ground and hit the boy's face into the van. Her vision cleared and she saw what she did. The sight horrified her. The sight of a younger kid's head starting to bleed and his terrified sister. The boy started to cry as he fell to the ground. Frisk took a couple steps back before turning and RUNNING.

Frisk had no idea where she was going, but almost anywhere was better than there. She kept running until she heard Lucky yell her name. She stopped momentarily to see who it was. She saw Lucky running towards her, so she started running again. Her legs were yelling in pain but she didn't stop running. Lucky kept calling her name. He was getting closer, quickly. She had to go faster. She tripped on a rock and rolled down a hill. It was a big hill and she was disoriented by the time she hit bottom. Her body was in pain. She pushed herself too much. Thanks to her, she won't get to go home anymore. Thanks to her, she won't get to see her family. Thanks to her... it's all because of her. It's always because of her. She should have never been born. Everything will be better if she died right there. "NO!" She cries "MAKE IT STOP!" She cries. Lucky finally got to the bottom of the hill and found her. She had climbed to her knees by the time he got there. She had opened 'the menu' and saw her 'level' by the time he got there. She was in trouble. She will be in trouble for a long time. It will be worse when she gets home. She should start running again. "NO!" She yelled. She starting kicking and swinging her arms frantically. Lucky was carrying her up the hill. He told her to calm down. Calm down? CALM DOWN? She was going crazy. She just killed someone and started running and he wants her to calm down?! "SHUT UP!" She cried. He told her that he wasn't talking. They were close to the gas station. Get away. She needs to get away. It won't be good to go back. She needs to keep running. "STOP! STOP IT! STOP TALKING!" She yelled. She was in a vehicle. She was in pain. She was in agony. She wanted to die. "NO!" She cried. But she knew it was wrong to deny the truth. "NO! SHUT UP! STOP TALKING! STOP!" She cried and yelled. It wouldn't stop. The only way she could make it stop was to run away. "NO!" She cried. She started to beat her head on something hard. She was stopped by something. It grabbed her and forced her to hold still. She needed to break free. Something was attached to her face. She started to lose the will to get away. She wanted to stay. She wanted to go home. 'I don't want to die... I want mommy... I want daddy...' Frisk thought to herself. The tension left her body and she opened her eyes.

Frisk opened her eyes. Her head was resting on Lyona's lap. Something was attached to Frisk's face. It smelled good. The roof seemed close and there was movement at the top and bottom of her eyesight. "She's awake." Lyona said. "Okay. I'll pull over." Lucky replied. Lyona petted Frisk's head. "Sorry." She said. The van stopped and Lucky moved over to the back and opened the door. "You may feel a bit of a headache shortly." Lucky said. He did something before pulling off the mask attached to Frisk's face. It was purple and big enough just to fit on Frisk's nose. There were two tubes connected to it, and the tubes were connected to some sort of machine. Lucky pulled the machine and moved it to the back, along with the tubes and mask. Frisk couldn't do anything. She tried to move but her body didn't respond. "You will feel a little numb for a bit. And you won't be able to move an inch for at least half an hour." Lucky said. "Lyona will make sure you don't roll off the seat or freak out again." He added. 'Am I crazy?' Frisk thought to herself. "We got 45-mins until we get to your city. You should be just fine then." Lucky said. He closed the door, climbed into the driver's seat, then started driving again. 'How did it get this bad?' Frisk thought to herself. 'I was just talking to mom and dad... They are going to be mad at me. I know they are. Dad might even kill me. I won't blame him.' She continued to think to herself. She continued thinking to herself until she could moved her arms and legs again. Lyona helped her sit up and she let Frisk rest her head on her shoulder. They were ten minutes away from the city when Frisk was able to support herself and start talking. Her head and stomach hurt and it felt like she was spinning. It wore down eventually and eventually the city started to appear. She grabbed her phone and called Toriel. "i'm almost home." Frisk said. "Okay." Toriel responded. "Are you feeling well? You sound a little sick." Toriel asked. "yea. just a little dizzy..." Frisk responded. "Okay. See you in a couple minutes." Toriel said. "yea." Frisk said before hanging up. "We have to tell them." Lyona sighed. "i know." Frisk said. "...It would be easier if you told us what exactly happened." Lyona said. "i can't remember." Frisk said. "i don't want to remember." She added. Lyona shook her head and sighed. She looked out the window and Frisk recollected herself. By the time they reached the monster city, Frisk was in a better mood. They pulled up to Frisk's home and got out of the van. Lyona got Frisk's bag from the back and walked with her up the small path to the house.

"Hey Asriel?" Toriel called. "Yeah mom?" Asriel answered. "Can you watch the window for me? I'm expecting someone shortly." Toriel asked. "Okay." Asriel said. He climbed onto the couch and watched through the window. He was a bit surprised to see the van pull up to their home and more when he saw Frisk climb out of it. "Mom! Mom!" Asriel yelled as he ran into the kitchen. "Yes, my child?" Toriel asked, laughing a bit. "Frisk is back!" Asriel said, hopping up and down and pulling on Toriel's gown. "Let's go say hi then!" Toriel said. They quickly walked to the door together, but Asriel darted once the door was open. Frisk saw him running towards her and she started running towards him. The two tackled each other in a hug as they fell to the ground, both giggling. "Welcome back!" Toriel said, reaching them. "Hello mam." Lyona and Lucky said. "How did things go?" Toriel asked. "Well..." Lyona started. "We are going need to talk to you in private." She said. Lucky nodded. "I see..." Toriel said. "Frisk, Asriel? Why don't you two go upstairs and catch up?" She suggested. "Okay mom!" Asriel said. Frisk and Asriel climbed to their feet. Asriel started walking inside but Frisk stayed a moment to give Toriel a hug. "love you mom." Frisk said. "I love you too, my child." Toriel said, returning the hug. Frisk went upstairs with Asriel after Toriel let go. Before the other three could get inside, Papyrus and Sans appeared. Papyrus was holding a steaming pot of spaghetti while Sans walked behind him holding nothing. "GOOD EVENING LADY TORIEL!" Papyrus said after getting onto the porch. "Good evening Papyrus." Toriel said. "How are you two doing?" She asked. "I'M DOING MIGHTY WELL!" Papyrus said. "it's been a day." Sans said. "Frisk call you two as well?" Toriel asked. "yep." Sans said. "Okay, why don't you two come on in? That pot you are holding seems a little heavy." Toriel said. "IT IS NOT HEAVY, BUT THANK YOU!" Papyrus said. "hope we are not barging in." Sans said. "Not at all." Toriel said. Papyrus put down the pot on the stove and prepared a few plates. "WOULD EITHER OF YOU LIKE TO TRY SOME OF MY SPAGHETTI?" He asked Lyona and Lucky. "Sure." Lucky said. "I'm good. Thank you though." Lyona said. "OKAY." Papyrus said before taking down another dish. "Sans, would you like to sit at the table with us?" Toriel asked. "It is about Frisk." She said. "sure." Sans said. Papyrus stood by the doorway to the living room. "SHALL I GO GET FRISK AND ASRIEL?" Papyrus asked. "Not yet." Toriel said. Papyrus nodded then sat down at the table with the rest of them.

Papyrus didn't have to hear what had to be said, but he insisted on staying. "I do believe Frisk told you about an incident towards the beginning of the month?" Lyona asked. "Yes. But she didn't go into too much detail." Toriel said. "I'm sorry to say, but that wasn't the only incident that happened during our trip." Lyona sighed. She placed a file on the table and slid it to Toriel. "Inside that is information about every incident that occurred." Lyona said. "For every one except for one that happened on our way here." Lucky added. "What do you mean?" Toriel asked. "We... don't exactly know what happened." Lucky sighed. "All we saw was Frisk hit another, younger kid before she started running." He explained. Toriel put a hand on her mouth and her eyes were wide. "I went after her but she kept running. She tripped on something before rolling down a large and steep hill. This caused some damage to her head and it may have done enough trauma to cause some breakouts like the one she had while I carried her back to the van and on the way here." Lucky explained. "breakouts?" Sans asked. "From what we learned from the first one was that she will likely yell out: no, stop talking, shut up, or make it stop. She will also be likely to try and harm herself by bashing her head to the closest sturdy object. And she will be likely to start randomly kicking and swinging her arms around in a panic." Lucky explained. "It was... difficult to get her to calm down." Lyona said. "What did you do to get her to calm down?" Toriel asked. "We had to attach a mask to her face that made her breath in a gas that calms the nerves." Lyona said. There was silence. "...We have a guess on who it was." Lucky said. "who?" Sans asked. "The kids from issue eight." Lyona said. Toriel opened the file and flipped to the eighth issue. "She... She wouldn't... There has to be another reason for her to have done that..." Toriel said. "We would like to think the same, but-" Lucky started saying but was cut off by Sans. "the kid wouldn't have done that without a good reason!" He said. "...We can't believe she didn't do it just because of the first incident." Lucky said. "she isn't like that!" Sans said. Silence. "MAYBE SOME SPAGHETTI WILL HELP SOLVE THIS ISSUE?" Papyrus asked. "not know pap." Sans said. "Actually, yeah. I think I'll have my plate now." Lucky said. Papyrus got up from the table and went to the counter. "where did this happen?" Sans asked. "At a gas station." Lyona said. "Don't they have cameras?" Toriel asked. "Not the one we went to, Sorry." Lyona said. Papyrus handed Lucky a plate with some spaghetti on it. "FRISK IS NOT A BAD PERSON." Papyrus said. "SHE MIGHT NOT HAVE MEANT TO HIT THE KID AND RAN BECAUSE SHE WAS SCARED. LAST TIME SHE TRIED TO FIGHT BACK HER BULLIES, SHE GOT EVEN MORE HURT. SO SHE MIGHT HAVE RAN BECAUSE SHE THOUGHT SHE WAS GOING TO BE HURT." He added. "That could be a possible answer, but the kid she hit bruised." Lyona said. "Why wasn't anyone watching her?" Toriel asked. Silence. "Why did neither one of you have an eye on her?" Toriel asked again. More silence. "You can keep that file of issues, but I'll need it back at some point." Lyona said. "Come on Lucky. We need to get home or you won't be able to stop by your family." She added, getting up from the table. Lucky took the last bite of spaghetti before thanking Papyrus and getting up to follow Lyona. Toriel stood up to go talk with Frisk when the front door closed. Sans stopped her. "let me." He said. Toriel hesitantly nodded before sitting back down.

Upstairs, Asriel and Frisk were talking to each other, sharing interesting events that happened while they were apart. Sans entered the room. "asriel, go ahead and head downstairs. i need to talk with frisk for a bit." Sans said. Asriel nodded before going down. Frisk was sitting on top of her bed. She didn't look at Sans. He sat down beside her and sighed. "hey kid." He said. "hi dad..." Frisk said. "...did you have fun?" Sans asked. Frisk nodded. "not the hitting and running part, right?" Sans asked. Frisk shook her head. "good. why did you do it?" Sans asked. "they... i... you won't understand..." Frisk said. "try me." Sans said. "...th-the kid i hit and his sibling they... i think it was the first weekend and me and Lucky were at the pool. Lyona went up to change to her swimsuit a-and the girl jumped into the hot tub from behind us and it scared me so i jumped and i screamed... then she just started laughing at me... she and her brother followed me and Lucky to the chairs and then started dancing around us and kept saying: HAHA over and over and over and over and over and..." Frisk paused. "l-later... after Lyona came back down... i-i was swimming in the pool while Lyona and Lucky sat in the hot tub... and then the boy came up behind me and held me under water... w-when they finally let me back up they started laughing again..." Frisk finished. Sans remained silent as she talked. "you have been through so much worse... why would you hit them and start running?" He asked. "i didn't just hit them because of that! and i didn't start running because of that!" Frisk yelled. Sans was a bit taken back, but let her finish. "w-when we stopped at the gas station... they saw me and came to me... they said that i was a baby... a-and when one them asked me how i was doing, and i responded, the other one hit me... they kept hitting me a-and i just got s-so tired of i-it a-and..." Frisk yelled at first but then slowed to a sob. "i-i ran a-away because i was scared... of m-myself..." She cried. Sans kept silent. "you caused a lot of problems because of what you did there..." He said. "i know!" Frisk yelled. Sans patted her head. "i-i understand that you and mom are m-mad at me..." Frisk said. "maybe a little. but we are also worried about you." Sans said. Frisk lowered her head. Sans noticed something on Frisk's head. He pushed some of her hair out of the way to get a better look. "this is where they hit you?" He asked, using a finger to circle the bruise. Frisk nodded. "...do you got any more bruises?" Sans asked. Frisk nodded again. She rolled up her sleeves to reveal some bruises she got on her arms from rolling down the hill. She also lifted the front of her shirt to reveal a bigger bruise and rolled up a pant leg to reveal some more. "ouch. how much pain are you in?" Sans asked. Frisk shrugged. "i'm used to it." She said. Sans shook his head. "here. let me go get tori for ya." Sans said. He stood up but Frisk grabbed onto his jacket. "wait... i-i'm not ready yet..." She said. Sans sighed as he sat back down. "what is your hp at?" He asked. Frisk was silent. "kid... please tell me?" He said. Frisk kept silent. Sans started a fight with her.

The room faded to black. Sans checked Frisk. His eyes went wide and his pupils disappeared, not just because of Frisk's level, but because of her health as well. "dad... please don't look at me like that..." Frisk said. The room returned to normal colors. ".5?" Sans asked. Frisk nodded and took a step back. "look at me." Sans said, he took a step forward. "i can't..." Frisk said, she started to slowly walked back. "look at me!" Sans said again. "i-i can't..." Frisk said again. She pressed herself against the wall and kept looking away from Sans. 'look. at. me!" He said one last time. He was two feet in front of Frisk at this point. "...why?" Frisk asked. She glanced at him but her eyes got stuck on him. He was standing over her without the pupils in his eyes. She was scared and started to cry again. The pupils returned to Sans's eyes. "...i'm sorry." He said before kneeling down and offering a hug. Frisk collapsed into his arms. "i-i-i know your mad at me! b-but i-i-i didn't know what else to do! i-i-i was scared a-and afraid and... and... i didn't w-want to get i-into trouble! i-i-i didn't want to hit him! i didn't w-want to hit anyone! i-i w-was just so scared a-and i felt so lonely a-and i-i... i couldn't help it!" Frisk cried. Sans picked her up and laid her on her bed. "please don't yell at m-me daddy..." Frisk begged. "i'm not going to yell." Sans sighed. "but y-your mad..." Frisk said. Sans was silent. "i'm just trying to understand your thought process." He finally said. More silence. "i'm going to go get tori now. at least let her heal you." Sans said. Frisk nodded. Sans left and Frisk was left alone for a bit. She moved so she could look out the window.

Toriel entered before Sans did. Frisk didn't look up. "...How are you feeling, my child?" Toriel asked. "scared..." Frisk said. "Why?" Toriel asked. She sat down by Frisk. "she thinks your mad at her." Sans said. "Is that true?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded. "I'm not mad, but... worried. What if you had gotten lost?" Toriel asked. "If Lucky didn't go after you, you might be..." She stopped herself. "How bad are you hurt?" She asked. "not that bad..." Frisk said. "kid?" Sans said. "i... i have .5 hp..." Frisk said. Toriel's jaw dropped. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Toriel asked. "because it's .5 out of... out of... o-of 24..." Frisk said. Toriel leaned back a bit. "Oh... I see... That is why you are so scared?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded. "We know why that happened." Toriel said. "You don't need to be worried. If it came out of nowhere, then we may have reacted a bit differently but... as long as you learn from this, it shall be fine, right?" She asked. Frisk shrugged. Toriel sighed. "Here, let me heal you." She said before placing a hand on Frisk's shoulder to try and pull her to a position that it would be easy. Frisk cooperated. Toriel healed Frisk before giving her a long deep hug. Frisk returned the hug. "But you are grounded until next Saturday. Understand?" Toriel said. Frisk nodded. The two let go of each other. "If you are feeling better, let's head down and eat." Toriel said. Frisk nodded before Toriel helped her up. Then the three of them went down for dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

After everyone finished eating, Frisk returned to her room. Asriel was about to follow her, but Toriel told him to stay down. Toriel cleaned up while Asriel watched tv and Sans went upstairs to talk with Frisk. "hey, kid." He said when he entered her room. Frisk turned to her side. She was laying down on her bed in the dark. "what's wrong?" Sans asked. Frisk kept silent. "are you upset with you punishment?" Sans asked. 'no. i deserve it.' Frisk thought. "...it was very quiet around here while you were gone. it was really boring." Sans tried joking. Frisk remained still and unresponsive. "kid..." Sans finally sighed. "just go away..." Frisk said. "please." She added. Sans shook his head. He moved over and sat down by Frisk. "dad..." Frisk groaned. "i'm not going to leave until you talk with me." Sans said. Frisk just scooted a bit further away from him. "still think mom is mad at you? think i'm mad at you? worried about your bullies? worried about what will happen next time? worried that the kids who bullied you will find you?" Sans kept asking until he could get a response from Frisk. The moment never came. Eventually, Asriel entered the room and said it was time for himself and Frisk to go to bed. Sans gave a nod before he patted Frisk's shoulder and stood up. "sleep well you two." He said before stepping out.

Frisk couldn't get to sleep. Chara came and kept her company for a while. Frisk didn't mind Chara's company, she was the only person Frisk could talk to willingly or not. The lack of sleep caused her head to keep bouncing in class throughout the week. Toriel became worried for Frisk's health, since she wasn't eating either. She hoped it would be better when Frisk was no longer grounded, but she found out she was wrong. Saturday came and Frisk didn't leave her room. She didn't even eat anything Asriel or Toriel brought her. It was concerning at this point but Toriel couldn't get Frisk to talk to her. Sans and Asriel had the same problem so they weren't much help. Frisk knew that she couldn't keep it up for long though, she could barely stay awake and her stomach was eating itself. Chara tried to persuade her, the effects Frisk was experiencing was starting to get worse. Frisk just ignored the pleas. By the end of the second week, Frisk finally fainted from the exhaustion and the hunger. Toriel found her asleep so she let her rest. When Frisk didn't awake the next morning, Toriel panicked.

Toriel tried to shake Frisk awake but it didn't work. Asriel awoke to Toriel's frantic attempts. "Mom? What are you doing?" He asked, rubbing sand from his eyes. "Asriel, I need you to go downstairs and phone Alphys." Was the only response Toriel gave. Asriel hesitantly obeyed. Toriel continued to try and wake Frisk to no avail. The efforts were fatal but Toriel refused to give up until Alphys took Frisk away. Alphys did a check up on her and found she hasn't ate for a while, or if she did, it all came out. The monsters didn't have the equipment to take care of her, but if she wasn't taken care of, she was going to die. Alphys had to call someone at the human city. But would they bring the needed equipment here, or would they take Frisk away? The answer worried Alphys. She would have to be the one to tell Toriel. Alphys knew Frisk hated going there, everyone did, but it was the only option. When that was decided, the ambulance that came rolled Frisk in and drove her away. Now Alphys had to tell Toriel. But maybe it didn't have to be her? Sans lived there now, right? Maybe she could tell him and he would tell Toriel. Yeah, that will work. Alphys sighed as she knocked on the door.

Frisk was quickly rolled out of the ambulance the moment it stopped. The building was tall, grey, covered in a pattern of windows, and seemed uninviting. The medics ran Frisk into a room with a machine that looked like a monster with all of its cords and tubes. The machine was used to transfer liquidized-food to Frisk's gut. Had she been awake for the process, it probably would have been very painful. Once the process was done, Frisk was rolled out of the room, not in much of a rush as before. She was rolled into another room and parked by a wall. Nurses came in and out of the room to make sure Frisk's breathing and heart-rate was normal, and to aid the needs of her room buddy.

Frisk was unaware of how much time passed by the time she awoke. She noticed that the room was well lit, almost blinding. She felt sore and tired and she could hear someone talking to her right, but she couldn't move her head to look around. She didn't want to fall back asleep before figuring out where she was, but she couldn't help it. 'I'm not at home.' Frisk thought to herself before dozing off.

When Frisk awoke again, she rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up. Her PJ's felt different and there was a funny smell surrounding her. 'Where am I?" She thought, looking around the room. It looked like a hospital room, but it was too dark to say for sure. There was another bed holding someone on top to the right of her. 'Asriel?' Frisk thought. 'Did mom move my bed?' She asked. She felt around the bed to find her plush. Instead of finding her plush, she found a hard box covered with buttons. Thinking it was a tv remote, she hit what she thought what was the power button to use the assumed tv to lighten the room. Nothing happened. She sighed before dropping the weird box. Then the door to the room opened and the room immediately filled with bright light. Frisk had to use her arms to shield her eyes. She could hear someone talking to her, but she was too focused on the burned on image in her eyes to listen. Her eyes finally adjusted and she slowly moved her arms down. The room was easier to see now. The walls were white and lined with small cabinets. There was someone by her side, but it wasn't Toriel, Sans, or Asriel. "How are you feeling?" The new person asked again. "where am i?" Frisk asked instead of answering. "Your in a hospital." The person said. "where?" Frisk asked. "Casprin." The person said. Frisk groaned and began to cry. "Don't cry." The person said. She rested a hand on Frisk's shoulder. "We'll get you back to your home as fast as we can." The person said. "w-who are you?" Frisk asked. "I'm just your night-nurse." The nurse said. "how long have i-i been here?" Frisk asked. "A few hours before a complete day." The nurse said. "how long do i have to be here?" Frisk asked. "I'm not sure. Depends on how well you are. You came here after you fell into a near-death sleep and we were lucky to get something inside you before you did... you know." Night-nurse said. "...thanks..." Frisk said. "Don't thank me. I wasn't here when you were brought in." The nurse said. Frisk didn't know what else to ask. "Are you feeling okay?" Night-nurse asked. Frisk shrugged. "i guess i feel a little sore..." She said. "Where?" The nurse asked. Frisk pointed to her nose and circled her throat. "Ah. Yeah, that'll feel sore. You had a couple tubes shoved up your nose and down your throat so that we could get the food inside ya." Night-nurse said. "oh..." Frisk sighed. "...Aside from physical feeling, how are you emotionally?" The nurse asked. 'scared? alone? stupid?' Frisk thought. "homesick." Frisk responded. "Homesick?" The nurse asked. "You haven't been here a day, and you just woke up." She said. "Why are you feeling homesick?" She asked. Frisk lowered her head. "because i was acting stupid and mean before i passed out..." She said. "What do you mean?" Night-nurse asked. Frisk hesitated. Did she want to tell her everything or nothing?

* * *

Back in the monster city, hours before Frisk awoke in the hospital, Toriel got the news and locked herself in her room to cry. Asriel was left in the dark about what was going on and what Frisk's condition was, which made him cry. And Sans kept walking back and fourth in the living room as he tried to figure out why Frisk did this to herself. Not like they could force her to eat. Toriel came down after an hour of getting the news. "Is Asriel still upstairs?" She asked. Sans gave a nod. "Alright. I'm going to start making dinner now." Toriel said. "do you... Do you need anything?" She asked. Sans shook his head. Toriel didn't say anything else, just walked into the kitchen. She made dinner then went up to get Asriel. She found him crying on his bed. Sitting down next to him, Toriel put a hand on his shoulder. "Why are you crying?" She asked. Asriel just dug his face further into his pillow. "Do you miss Frisk?" Toriel asked. Asriel nodded. "Why? She has only been gone for the day." Toriel said. "Is she dead?" Asriel asked, his voice muffled by the pillow. "What?" Toriel asked. "Is she dead?!" Asriel asked again, his face lifted a bit. "Why would you ask such a thing?" Toriel asked. "She isn't dead. She just..." Toriel stopped herself. "She just needed to go to the human city for something." She finished. "For what?" Asriel asked. "She just got back form her long trip and now she's gone again!" He said. Toriel couldn't think up an excuse. She let out a sigh. "If I brought you something to eat, would you eat?" Toriel asked. "No!" Asriel said. "Why not?" Toriel asked. "Because no one is telling me the truth!" Asriel responded. Toriel was silent. "Why won't anyone tell me what happened to Frisk?!" Asriel asked. "...She went to the human city because she starved herself so much that she almost died." Toriel sighed. "She's dead." Asriel said. "No, she's not. She just needed help we couldn't provide." Toriel said. "You're lying!" Asriel shouted. Toriel was starting to get annoyed by this behavior. "Asriel... She is not dead. She will be back in less than a week." She said. "Liar!" Asriel yelled. Toriel, offended, stood up and left the room, slamming the door behind her. The slam made Asriel jump and he threw his pillow towards. In a fit of rage, he made a mess of the room before collapsing on his bed again to fall asleep while Sans and Toriel had a quiet dinner downstairs.

* * *

Frisk finished explaining what happened on the way home from the other city and how she acted throughout and after her punishment for doing what she did. "I'm surprised you made it that long before passing out." Night-nurse said. "With such a small body you really should be dead a this point." She added. Frisk just looked down. "when do i get to go home?" She asked. "It shouldn't take more than a week." The nurse responded. Frisk nodded. "Can I get you anything?" The nurse asked. Frisk shook her head. "How tired are you?" Night-nurse asked. Frisk shrugged. "Hm. Well I should leave now." Night-nurse said. "Why don't you try and get some sleep." She suggested. Frisk nodded then laid down. "Oh, and if you sleep till morning, there will be someone else to assist you. Maybe more than one person, depending." The nurse said before turning off the lights and shutting the door behind her as she left. Frisk didn't really feel tired, but she still managed to get to sleep. Maybe if she just kept asleep, it would be over quicker.

Morning came and she was awoken by bright lights. Someone had turned on the light in the room and lifted a curtain that hid a window between Frisk and the other person. It felt odd to wake up in that place. So far from the place she was comfortable with and so far from the safety of her family. 'why did i have to be so stupid?" She thought to herself. "Ah, good to see you are awake." Said someone from the door. Frisk looked up to see if she could recognize the person. 'nope. not someone i already know.' Frisk thought. "How are you feeling?" He asked. Frisk shrugged. "Are you hungry?" The man asked. Frisk lightly nodded. "Good! Breakfast is currently being served down in the cafeteria." The man said. "How a bout you?" He asked the other person in the room. The other boy gave a nod. "Alright then! I shall walk you two down!" The doctor said. He undid a safety bar on Frisk's bed so that she could slide off, and did the same with the other kid. The doctor then walked the two of them down to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was a little crowded, but the trio managed to find a place to sit after grabbing some food. Frisk's roommate kept silent the entire time they ate. The doctor said that his name was Lean before he started to question Frisk. "Were you not being provided food? Why didn't you eat what was given to you? Why do you think you were being stupid? What was your punishment? Why were you grounded? When did that happen? Were you trying to kill yourself? Why? Do your parents scare you? Do you wish you weren't living in the monster city? How much pain are you in? Is it because of something that happened at home? Is there anything else you want to tell me?" Were all the questions Lean asked. Frisk was a little annoyed that he thought that any of the monsters, let alone her own family, would try to do something to hurt her. Lean let the two children finish eating before he brought them back up to their assigned room. "Thank you for answering my questions." He said to Frisk before leaving.

The rest of the day was filled with other doctors and nurses coming in and out of the room, checking up on the two. Night came and the lights were turned off. Frisk's roommate asked to have the curtain closed. After the curtains closed and door was sealed, Frisk finally realized why she had such a hard time seeing around the room the previous night. The curtains prevented any moon or street lights from entered the room and the door was so close to the ground that light from the hallway couldn't leak through. This was a little worrying for Frisk. She had forgotten how scary it was without the small night-light in her room. She was worried about going to sleep but couldn't help it. She managed to make it through the night without waking up screaming. Though that doesn't mean it was peaceful. The next two days were the same as the first. Frisk had a nightmare on the third night. Her scream awoke her roommate so he threw a pillow at her. She wanted to through it back but she couldn't. She was in the position for throwing it, but she couldn't move her arms. She ended up just dropping it before laying back down with her back to him. She heard him get out from his bed and pick up his pillow. She expected him to hit her with it again, but he just moved back to his bed. Frisk didn't fall asleep the rest of the night. The fourth day came after hours of laying in on place and around noon, she was told that she was allowed to go home. Frisk was given back her own PJ's but she decided to stay in the hospital gown until she got home. Lyona met Frisk at the main entrance and drove her back to the monster city. Toriel hugged Frisk when she arrived. Asriel tackled her with a hug again. Toriel thanked Lyona while Frisk and Asriel ran up to their room.

"Did you have fun?" Asriel asked. Frisk shook her head. "i wasn't really allowed out of my assigned room to do anything." She said. "and the other person in the room with me never talked to me." She added. Asriel nodded. "Nothing happened here." He said. "Well... I guess that isn't true..." He sighed. "what do you mean?" Frisk asked. "I missed you and... remember the night I called you a baby?" Asriel asked. Frisk nodded. "I may have made a slightly made a bigger mess..." Asriel stated, rubbing the back of his head. "did dad help you?" Frisk asked. Asriel nodded. "Oh, and a new monster came to school on Monday! But I think his parents home-schooled him." He said. "why?" Frisk asked. Asriel shrugged. "He isn't in our class, but he _is_ in the room next to us." He said. Frisk nodded. "But... yesterday, more monsters came to the school as well. They were too old to be a class so I was confused when I saw them." Asriel started. Frisk nodded. "Then... then they started picking on everyone. they shoved everyone around... called us names... laughed at some of the kids that started crying... but they were more brutal on the new kid. I think the leader of the group might be that kid's brother." Asriel finished. His voice was a little shaky while he explained. He also flinched a couple times. The flinching made Frisk a little curious. "Azzy? can you hold out your soul?" Frisk asked. Asriel gave her a confused look before putting his hand out. His half of the soul appeared and Frisk checked his health. "you were hit." She stated. "Just a couple times. I'm fine!" Asriel responded. "you haven't ate anything." Frisk said. Asriel looked down. Frisk hugged him. "mom doesn't know?" Frisk asked. Asriel shook his head. "B-but that isn't why I didn't eat anything..." Asriel said. "then why?" Frisk asked. "I-I-I thought you died... No one told m-me what was going on or what happened to y-you... A-and I-I didn't believe mom when she told me you w-went away because you weren't e-eating... I didn't want you to be dead..." Asriel cried. He blushed, and so did Frisk. "that's nice... but i would prefer it if you kept living even if i died." Frisk said. "How?" Asriel asked. Frisk didn't know how to answer that. There was a knock on the door that made the two jump. "Sorry, I did not mean to scare you. Dinner is ready." Toriel said as she entered the room. "Will you two finally eat something?" She asked. "Yes." Asriel and Frisk said. "Thank you." Toriel said before disappearing. "Frisk?" Asriel asked as the two of them got up. "yes?" Frisk said. "Please don't tell mom." Asriel said. "I won't. ...If you don't hide it from mom again." Frisk replied. "B-but you don't!" Asriel stated. "guess i'm a bad example then." Frisk sighed. "let's go." She said. The two hurried down the stairs and joined everyone at the table.

Lyona had already gone, so it was just family at the table. "mom? am i going to be grounded?" Frisk asked at one point. "No. I think you learned your lesson." Toriel sighed. "why do you ask?" Sans asked. Frisk just shrugged. They finished eating then separated. Asriel and Frisk went back up to their room while Toriel and Sans stayed down to talk to each other. Toriel went up a couple hours later and told the two that it was time for bed. Frisk and Asriel stopped what they were doing then went to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Weeks of school passed and summer vacation was right around the corner. It took a while for Frisk to catch up, but she eventually did. Asriel started working on another glass project. Frisk helped him find some glass pieces when she wasn't working or walking with Sans. Toriel finally put away all the winter clothes and brought out the summer clothes now that it was warm enough. Most of the trees surrounding the city had grown flowers and the grass was green again. Almost everything was going well. Frisk's bullies hadn't shown and the new bullies weren't there very often, and they mostly picked on a single monster. Frisk would try to help, but she couldn't do much. Usually, by the time she got over to help, the group of older monsters did what they wanted and started walking away. The best Frisk could do was bring him to the nurse, which by itself wasn't always easy.

Frisk was sitting in her room. It was the last day of the last week of school without any testing. Next week, there would be a test every other day. So Monday, Wednesday, and Friday would be full of testing. 'Yay.' Frisk thought. Asriel entered the room and climbed up next to Frisk. "you okay?" She asked. Asriel shook his head. "what is wrong?" Frisk asked. Asriel handed Frisk a piece of paper. Frisk read through it. "where did you get this?" She asked. "Don't tell mom?" Asriel asked. Frisk nodded. "I... I found it outside." Asriel said. "where?" Frisk asked. Asriel pointed to the window. "where the box was put?" Frisk asked. Asriel nodded. Frisk thought about it for a moment before shaking her head. "i don't think you need to worry about it. it is just someone with a sense of humor worse than dads'." She said, crumbling up the paper. "B-but what if..." Asriel started. "you will be fine." Frisk cut him off. Asriel nodded. "I'm tired." He said. Frisk had to agree, the week had been exhausting. She laid down with Asriel and they both fell asleep hugging each other. Not too later, Toriel walked in on the two still hugging each other and decided to let the children sleep a little longer. She closed the door and headed back downstairs for s couple minutes. She went back up after dinner cooled and was ready to be served.

Asriel awoke to Toriel's shaking before Frisk did. "Mom?" He asked as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Time for dinner." Toriel said. Asriel nodded before getting off the bed and heading downstairs. Toriel watched Asriel leave before getting back to trying to wake Frisk. Frisk eventually awoke and sat up. "Good evening, my child." Toriel said. "hi mom." Frisk said. "Hungry?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded. "dinner time?" She asked. Toriel nodded. She helped Frisk out of the bed. The two of them walked down to the kitchen together. "hey kiddo." Sans said when they got to the table. "hi dad." Frisk said, sitting down. "did you sleep well?" Sans asked. Frisk nodded. Toriel made and gave Frisk a plate before sitting down. "Is everything going okay?" Toriel asked. Frisk, with an unsure expression, and Asriel nodded. Toriel was satisfied with the answer and continued eating. Sans, on the other hand, saw Frisk's expression when she nodded. He ignored it for now. They all finished eating then separated. "hey, frisk, can you come with me please?" Sans asked Frisk before she got into her room. She gave a nod. "Frisk?" Asriel asked. "i'll be back in a minute." Frisk said before following Sans into his room. Asriel just walked into his room.

"thanks buddy." Sans said when they got into his room. "did you need something?" Frisk asked. "just wanted to ask a question." Sans responded. "are you really okay?" He asked. Frisk nodded. "then why did you look unsure when tori asked?" Sans asked. Frisk hesitantly shrugged. "what's wrong?" Sans asked. Frisk went still. "or is there something bothering asriel?" Sans asked. Frisk hesitantly nodded. Sans gave a nod. "but... i can't tell you..." Frisk said. "what do you mean?" Sans asked. "i promised not to tell..." Frisk said. Sans gave another nod. "it isn't something to worry about... me and him can work it out ourselves..." Frisk said, even though it seemed pointless. "but wouldn't it be easier if you got one of your parents involved?" Sans asked. "dad..." Frisk started. "i can't tell you... i promised..." Frisk said. Sans sighed before nodding. "can you send in asriel then?" He asked. Frisk shook her head. "why not?" Sans asked. "i wasn't supposed to say anything... i..." Frisk said. "i'm not going to ignore this, sorry." Sans said. Frisk turned to leave. "would you prefer telling me, sending him in to tell me, or i could go into your room and talk to both of you, or i could get your mom?" Sans asked before Frisk could leave. She stopped momentarily before just leaving. "ten minutes." Sans sighed.

Frisk got into her room. "Howdy!" Asriel said. "What did you and Sans talk about?" He asked. Frisk walked up to and hugged Asriel. "Frisk?" He asked. "i'm sorry..." Frisk said. "...About what...?" Asriel asked. "dad made me tell him something was wrong and now he wants to find out what." Frisk said. "You told him?" Asriel asked. Frisk shook her head. "i-i just said something was wrong... i tried to say that me and you could work it out ourselves but he insisted on learning what the problem was..." She said. "You told him." Asriel said. "no." Frisk said. "Yes you did!" Asriel said, shoving Frisk away. She was surprised and took a step back. "I thought I could trust you! I kept your secret!" He said. "Why couldn't you keep mine?" He asked. Frisk looked down. "i-i'm sorry!" She said. Asriel shook his head before leaving the room. He slammed the door behind him, which made Frisk jump. She stood there, numb, for several seconds. She began to cry but just stood there, looking down. "kid?" Sans asked. Frisk jumped again since she didn't hear him come in. "hey, it's okay." Sans said. "what happened?" He asked. Frisk sat down on her bed. Sans tried to sit on the bed with her. "No!" Frisk yelled out before Sans could start sitting. He backed up a bit. "kid..." He started. Toriel came into the room. She seemed mad. "What happened?" She asked. Sans shrugged. Toriel shooed Sans out of the room before she sat down next to Frisk. Frisk didn't fight Toriel like she did with Sans. "My Child, what happened?" Toriel asked, calmer but still stern. Frisk just started crying harder. "Frisk, I need you to tell me what happened." Toriel said. Frisk shook her head. "Frisk..." Toriel warned. "i can't!" Frisk yelled out. "i'm sorry! i can't tell you! i should have never said anything to Sans!" She added. Toriel, annoyed and more angry, let out a sigh. "Asriel ran away." She stated. "What happened?" She asked. "i..." Frisk started. "No lying." Toriel warned. "...when Asriel was outside, h-he found a paper..." Frisk continued. "What paper?" Toriel asked. "i don't know! someone just wrote a lot of things on it and it worried him!" Frisk said. "What kind of things?" Toriel asked. "bad things!" Frisk yelled. "Frisk! Stop yelling!" Toriel shouted. Frisk went silent for a second before she started crying out again. "Now. What happened?" Toriel demanded.

Asriel was running through the woods, trying to get as far as possible without stopping. He finally ran out of breath and tripped of a root. He got a small cut on his arm after he hit the ground. He saw a small slit of blood form and started to panic. He was already crying so he just started squirming around. After a long period of squirming around, he held his hand to the cut on his arm. He started looking around then realized he was lost. He felt horrible. Once he got downstairs, Toriel asked him what was wrong but he just yelled at her and ran out the door. Toriel tried to follow him but he was already gone. He felt dizzy. He couldn't see any lights to guide him back to the city and he lost the path he took after tripping. "Help! Somebody! Please help me!" He started to cry out. He continued to cry out pleas for help until his voice went. It was a little chilly outside and he felt tired. The blood had stopped coming out and hardened. He laid back down and unwillingly fell asleep. Sans was heading in the direction he thought he heard Asriel crying. He finally came across the child. Carefully, Sans picked him up and carried him home.

Toriel was giving Frisk a lecture when Sans entered the room with Asriel. Toriel immediately stood up and ran towards him. She took Asriel from Sans's arms and hugged him before laying him on his bed. She saw and inspected the small cut, but she didn't heal it. "We can talk about this tomorrow." Toriel said. "Go to sleep." She said before heading towards the door. She allowed Frisk to get under her covers before turning off the light and closing the door. "I'm not happy with you either." Toriel said to Sans before going to her room. Sans sighed before going into his room. Tomorrow would be a long, long day.

When Toriel awoke, she didn't wake her children, but left a note on their door. Frisk was the next to awake. She didn't get up to leave the room, but noticed the note on the door. She grabbed a piece of paper and started drawing. While she was drawing, she started noticing Asriel was getting restless. She stopped what she was doing and moved over to him. He started to frantically move so Frisk grabbed onto his arms. "Asriel!" Frisk said and began to shake him. HE finally fully awoke and stopped squirming. "Frisk?" He asked. "hi Azzy." Frisk said, backing a bit away from him. He looked around a bit. "How did... How did I get back?" He asked. "Sans brought you home." Frisk responded. "...How did he find me?" Asriel asked. Frisk shrugged. There was a bit of silence. "did you have a bad dream?" Frisk asked. Asriel just looked away. There was a knock on the door before Toriel stepped on in. "Are you two okay?" She asked. Frisk nodded while Asriel was still and silent. "Asriel, what's wrong?" Toriel asked. Frisk noticed that Asriel was about to start crying. "he had a bad dream." She said. Toriel continued to look at Asriel for conformation. He gave a small nod. Toriel walked over to the two and sat down on Asriel's bed. He leaned his head into Toriel's side. Frisk stayed where she was. "Now." Toriel sighed. "What happened last night?" She asked. Frisk and Asriel glanced at each other. "No lying." Toriel warned. "...I-I-I got mad at Frisk." Asriel said. "What for?" Toriel asked. "...Sh-she told Sans something I-I asked her to keep secret!" Asriel cried. Frisk opened her mouth to argue but quickly closed it and went over to her bed. "What did you ask her to keep secret?" Toriel asked. Asriel went silent. Toriel sighed. "Frisk?" She asked. "i can't tell you." Frisk said. "You already told Sans!" Asriel shouted. "Asriel!" Toriel said. Asriel pushed himself away from her. "I'm asking one last time." Toriel said. "What happened?" She asked. Asriel pushed himself the rest of the way into the corner. Toriel looked towards Frisk, who rolled her eyes and got up. She picked up a piece of crumbled paper and handed it to Toriel. She took the paper and began to unravel it. Asriel held a mean look to Frisk until she looked in his direction, then he looked away. Frisk moved back to her bed and laid down. Toriel finished unraveling the paper and began reading. "Asriel. Why did you try to hide this?" Toriel asked. "Does it matter?" Asriel asked. "Yes, it matters!" Toriel said. Asriel flinched. "You ran away because your sister told something to Sans that you should have told to me?!" Toriel asked. "She isn't my sister." Asriel mumbled. "Asriel!" Toriel shouted again. Frisk felt tears weld up so she threw her plush at the other two and dismissed herself from the room. "Stay here." Toriel demanded. "I'll come talk with you later." She said before getting up and leaving.

"Sans!" Toriel called. Sans appeared from his room. "I think Frisk is about to run." Toriel said. Sans nodded before following her down the stairs. Frisk heard them coming so she forgot putting on her other shoe and ran for the door. Toriel tried to catch her, but failed. Sans appeared in front of Frisk as she was running, which made her run into his ribs. He grabbed onto her so she couldn't escape and continued to hold her there until she went limp. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap. Frisk cried into her arms while Toriel walked over to the two. "What were you thinking?" Toriel asked, a bit loudly. Frisk started to cry harder. "can i deal with her?" Sans asked. Toriel wanted to deny, but she knew it would be better if he dealt with Frisk. "Fine." Toriel sighed. "thank you." Sans said. Toriel nodded then walked back inside. Sans waited for Frisk to calm down a little more before taking her to his room. On their way in, they could hear Toriel giving Asriel a lecture.

Sans sat Frisk down on his bed and knelt down in front of her. He used one of his sleeves to help wipe away some of her tears. "what were you trying to do?" Sans asked. Frisk looked away but Sans used a finger to guide her eyes back to him. "i..." Frisk started. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. Unwanted thoughts started attacking her again. Sans grabbed Frisk's hand. "it's okay." He said. "just let it out." he added. Frisk was silent. "please buddy?" Sans asked. "don't say that." Frisk said. "what?" Sans asked. "don't say that." Frisk said again. "why not?" Sans asked. "i thought you didn't mind." He said. "i don't belong here." Frisk said. Sans went silent now. "i don't belong here." Frisk said again. "i don't belong here." She continued saying. "what do you mean you don't belong here?" Sans asked. "i'm not your daughter! i'm not Toriel's daughter! i'm not Asriel's sister! i'm no one! i shouldn't even be alive!" Frisk cried. Her words honestly hurt a little. "we... know we aren't your real parents..." Sans sighed. "but we still love you." He said. "no you don't." Frisk stated. "nobody does." She said. "kid..." Sans started. "NOBODY LOVES ME!" Frisk yelled, cutting Sans off. Sans was a bit taken back. "just kill me already!" Frisk shouted. Sans couldn't find anything to say. Toriel barged in and moved over to Frisk. Kneeling down, Toriel made Frisk look her in the eyes. "Don't say that." Toriel said. "Don't ever say that." She said again. Frisk looked away from Toriel. "it's true." Frisk mumbled. "no it isn't." Sans said. "Do you really think that? Can you honestly look me in the eyes and say that?" Toriel asked. Frisk looked at Toriel again. "i-i'm n-not... y-you don't... you n-never... n-no!" Frisk cried. "you don't-! i'm not! nobody-!" She kept crying out. Toriel put a hand over Frisk's mouth and put a finger to her lips. Toriel removed her hand and finger before letting out a sigh. "Listen, Frisk, I'm sorry I got mad at you for running. And I'm sorry Asriel said what he said." Toriel started. "But you can't keep doing that to yourself. You know we love you." She added. "b-but..." Frisk started. "Nope." Toriel cut her off. "Just listen." She said. Frisk nodded. "And it hurts when you say we don't love or care about you. It also worries us. I don't know what you were going to do if you managed to run away, but if you do end up running away later I can only ask that you come back when you calm down and you don't do anything stupid. And I ask that you don't say those things." Toriel finished. "can you do that for us?" Sans asked. Frisk nodded. Toriel sighed and offered Frisk a hug. She accepted the hug and slid off the bed into Toriel's arms. "i'm s-sorry!" Frisk cried into Toriel's shoulder. "It's fine." Toriel sighed. She stood up. "Thanks for trying." She said to Sans. "no problem." He said. "mind sending her back when she calms down?" He asked. "Only if she wants to." Toriel said. Sans gave a nod then she left, still holding onto Frisk.

Frisk half expected to be brought back to her room, but she was brought to Toriel's instead. "Are you feeling better?" Toriel asked. Frisk lightly nodded. "a-a little..." She said, rubbing her eyes. Toriel sat Frisk down on the bed. "did... did i hit you or Asriel?" Frisk asked. "When you threw your plush?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded. "Not directly. It bumped off the wall before it hit me." Toriel said. "sorry." Frisk said. "It's fine." Toriel sighed. "But, if I may ask, why did you throw it?" Toriel asked. Frisk shrugged. "i d-don't know... i-i was just so upset a-and... and i just felt like it was... was..." Frisk started but didn't know how to finish. "Did you just want to break something?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded. "I see." Toriel sighed. She looked over at the clock. It was one hour past noon. "Are you feeling hungry?" Toriel asked. Frisk lightly nodded. "Okay." Toriel said. She helped Frisk off the bed then held her hand as they walked downstairs to the kitchen. "i'm sorry for acting like that. a-and sorry for saying..." Frisk said while Toriel was making sandwiches. "It's fine." Toriel said. "But maybe we should set something up?" She suggested, putting the last sandwich together. "what do you mean?" Frisk asked. "Like... Say if something like this happened again and you wanted to run away. We could try to find someone that wouldn't mind keeping you until you calmed down. And once you calmed down, you could come home or give me or Sans a call." Toriel explained then handed a sandwich to Frisk. Frisk nodded to Toriel's explanation. "but... who would want to have to deal with that a random times?" Frisk asked. Toriel shrugged. "Maybe you could go sit at your little spot you share with Sans?" Toriel suggested. "i guess." Frisk said. "I'll be right back." Toriel said before disappearing with two plates holding a couple sandwiches. She brought the plates to Asriel and Sans before returning. "Just something to think about." Toriel said. Frisk nodded. Toriel sat down in front of Frisk. "...Thanks for handing me the paper though." Toriel said. Frisk looked up at her. "I'm glad that you told me. But I still wish Asriel would have come and told me." Toriel added. "it's... kind of my fault..." Frisk said. "Why do you think that?" Toriel asked. "he was following my example." Frisk said. "What do you mean?" Toriel asked. "remember the box?" Frisk asked. Toriel nodded. "Asriel saw me hide it and not tell you. He found the paper and didn't tell you and asked me not to say anything to anyone. but Sans... Sans knew something was wrong when you asked us if we were okay last night at dinner." Frisk explained. "And he made you tell him?" Toriel asked. Frisk shook her head. "he asked if things really were okay... guess i can't lie very well..." Frisk said. Toriel sighed. "Still. Wish he told me." She said. "that and... i told Asriel that he shouldn't worry about it." Frisk finished. "Why would you tell him that?" Toriel asked. "because when the box was left for me to find, it was just to make me feel bad... i thought it was the same thing." Frisk explained. "He was given death threats." Toriel said. "That's not something to ignore." She said. Frisk nodded then lowered her head. "how long am i grounded?" She asked. "...Until next Monday." Toriel sighed. Frisk nodded. "But... Would you prefer to spend that time in mine or Sans's room?" Toriel asked. Frisk looked up. "It might be best to separate you and Asriel for a little bit." Toriel said. Frisk nodded again. "...could i switch?" Frisk asked. "Not in the middle of the day." Toriel decided. "You'd have to wait until then next day to change rooms." She added. Frisk nodded again. "I won't start it until tomorrow, okay?" Toriel asked. "okay." Frisk sighed. Toriel stood up and moved over to give Frisk a hug. Frisk accepted the hug before she finished eating. The two of them stayed together for the rest of the day.

When night came, Toriel asked Frisk if she wanted to sleep with her or Sans. Frisk chose Toriel so the two went into her room after Toriel grabbed Frisk her pillow. Toriel was up a little longer to read but the light didn't bother Frisk and she easily fell asleep. When Toriel finished reading, she carefully got out of bed and put away her book before carefully getting back in and going to sleep. Frisk had a bad dream and woke up crying. Toriel quickly awoke and sat up. "Are you okay?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded. "Bad dream?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded again. "I'm sorry." Toriel said. She pulled Frisk onto her lap. "Going to guess you don't want to talk about it?" Toriel asked. Frisk shook her head. Toriel nodded. Sans knocked on the door before poking his head in. "everything okay?" He asked. "Yes, Frisk just had a bad dream." Toriel replied. "it's been a while since she had one of those." Sans stated. "is she okay?" He asked. "Yes, she's fine." Toriel said. Sans gave a nod before leaving. "i-i'm s-sorry..." Frisk said. "Why?" Toriel asked. "i-i woke you up for a s-stupid reason." Frisk replied. "No you didn't." Toriel said, shaking her head. "It was a dream that made you scared." Toriel said. "Nothing wrong with that. And if no one ever woke up to help you, you would always be scared. It is sometimes hard to tell the difference between reality and dreaming." She added. Frisk nodded before completely laying her head on Toriel. Toriel held Frisk like that until she fell asleep, then moved her back onto her pillow. Toriel then laid down and went to sleep herself.

The next day, Frisk stayed in Toriel's room and Asriel stayed in his. There wasn't much for Frisk to do in Toriel's room, none of the books really interested her. Toriel would check on her periodically and Sans popped in once. Frisk mostly spent her time laying on the bed, thinking to herself. "Bored, bored, bored." Chara said. 'What do you want me to do?' Frisk asked. "I don't know. Maybe you can ask mom if you can color." Chara suggested. 'Won't you still be bored?" Frisk asked. "I'd be less bored." Chara said. 'I'm sure Asriel wouldn't mind you being around.' Frisk said. "What do you mean?" Chara asked. 'He has half of my soul so shouldn't he be able to see you?' Frisk asked. "I don't know. I haven't really tried to see if he could since the lab." Chara said. 'You should go give it a try.' Frisk said. "Why?" Chara asked. 'You would be less bored.' Frisk said. Chara hesitated. "Won't you be lonely?" Chara asked. Frisk shook her head. "Fine." Chara sighed. She got up and moved to the door. 'Try not to scare him.' Frisk said. "Why would I do that?" Chara asked. Frisk shrugged. Chara sighed again then phased through the door. She returned moments later. 'Any luck?' Frisk asked. Chara shook her head. "He saw me but..." Chara started. 'He didn't see you clearly?' Frisk finished. Chara nodded. There was a bit of silence. 'If you're going to say it, then say it.' Frisk said. "What?" Chara asked. 'You know what I mean.' Frisk said. "...Fine. Just remember you asked for it." Chara said. Frisk nodded. "Why did you run?" Chara asked. 'You know why.' Frisk said. "Just answer the question." Chara said. Frisk rolled her eyes. 'I ran because I don't belong here.' Frisk said. "And why do you think that? Would you rather be living with the humans?" Chara asked. 'You know I don't!' Frisk said. "Then where would you go?" Chara asked. 'I don't know! Does it matter?' Frisk said. "You know that you can talk to them. You know they love you!" Chara said. "So why would you try running like a..." Chara stopped herself. 'Like a what?' Frisk asked. "Like a stupid crybaby!" Chara yelled. 'At least I didn't get my sibling killed.' Frisk retorted. Chara shoved Frisk off the bed. "Says the one who tried to kill him!" She shouted. 'What's that supposed to mean?' Frisk asked as she got up and tried to push Chara off the bed. "You know what I mean!" Chara continued shouting. She shoved Frisk back onto the floor, harder this time. Frisk let out a small yell when she hit the ground. 'And Asriel is the crybaby! Not me!' She yelled. "Liar!" Chara yelled. 'You know I'm right!" Frisk said. "No you aren't!" Chara yelled. "My child?" Toriel asked from the door. "Are you alright?" She asked, moving over to Frisk. "What happened?" Toriel asked. "i just slipped." Frisk said. "What were you doing?" Toriel asked. 'Telling Chara how stupid she is?' Frisk thought. Chara rolled her eyes then disappeared. "Frisk?" Toriel asked. Frisk looked up to her. "Are you feeling alright?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded. "just a little dizzy." She said. Toriel nodded then helped Frisk back on top of the bed. "Can I get you anything?" She asked. Frisk shook her head. "Are you sure?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded. "Alright. Be more careful please." Toriel said before giving Frisk a hug then leaving. Frisk laid back. 'She needs to learn to shut up.' Frisk thought to herself. "You asked for it." Chara said. Frisk rolled her eyes again. 'Whatever.' She said. "Maybe next time you choose to be a little baby I won't be so nice." Chara said. 'Why don't you just do what you do and go away?!' Frisk asked. Chara was the one to roll her eyes this time. "But then the little baby will be lonely." She said. "I'm not a stupid baby!" Frisk yelled out loud. "sure..." Chara said. Toriel entered again shortly after. "My child? Are you sure you are alright?" She asked. Frisk nodded. "Are you certain?" Toriel asked. "I heard you yell." She said. "i'm fine." Frisk said. Toriel closed the door and walked over to Frisk. "Then why did you yell?" She asked. Frisk shrugged. "Please stop lying to me." Toriel said. Frisk just lowered her head. "Please answer my question." Toriel said. "...i'm still mad at Asriel." Frisk said. "But he didn't call you a baby." Toriel said. "i know..." Frisk said. "So why did you yell that?" Toriel asked. "...i felt like i was being a stupid baby." Frisk said, hating her own words. "I see." Toriel sighed. "Are you hungry?" She asked. Frisk shook her head. "...Alright. I'll be up to check on you later." Toriel said. Frisk nodded. Toriel sighed before getting up and leaving again. Frisk laid back again and let her thoughts drift away.

Asriel heard Frisk yell but didn't pay any attention to it. He was laying on his bed and he was still mad at her for telling Sans. The room was a mess and the window was cracked. He was grounded longer after throwing a temper tantrum and breaking the window after throwing a bin at it. The window didn't shatter, but there was long cracks all over it and was impossible to try and hide. Another week he was stuck in that room because of that. But he still blamed Frisk for it. It was her fault that he was in that position for more than those two reasons. At least, that was what he thought. It was stupid to be locked up because Frisk tricked him. She made him think that he could trust her. 'Big mistake.' Asriel thought. Sans entered the room and Asriel turned to the wall. Sans looked at the mess that surrounded the floor. Even Asriel's glass flower was broken. "why did you do this?" Sans asked. "It's Frisk's fault." Asriel mumbled. Sans shook his head. "that's funny coming from you. the one that killed everyone more than a few times." He said. "That wasn't me." Asriel said. "oh? was it frisk then?" Sans asked. "No, for once. It was Flowey." Asriel said. "you _are_ flowey." Sans stated. "guess killing everyone wasn't enough for you, was it?" Sans asked. "you had to go and make frisk feel horrible and want to kill herself. if you ask me, you haven't changed at all. you and flowey are exactly the same." Sans said. "Get out of my room!" Asriel yelled. "actually... this isn't your room, now is it?" Sans said. "Get out!" Asriel yelled again. "look. if you want the kid to reset, it ain't happening." Sans said. "What makes you think that?" Asriel asked. "she doesn't even know what she can do." Sans said. "Are you sure about that?" Asriel asked. "I'm sure I could tell her and I could easily persuade her!" Asriel said. "and i can give her a reason." Sans said, darkly. Asriel rolled his eyes. Sans left the room, slamming the door behind him. Asriel yelled from frustration and through something he found on the ground across the room. It hit the wall, cracked, then hit the floor, cracking it more. The broken object gave Asriel a stupid and awful idea. He got up and broke the night light before picking up Frisk's plush. He started at it momentarily before tearing it limb for limb. The stuffing fell out as he tore and strangled the plush. He also managed to crack on of the eyes using the wood of his bed. He then hid the head under Frisk's pillow and hid the limbs under her blankets. He then got back on top of his bed and went to sleep. Frisk would be back in her own bed in a week. Asriel felt like he couldn't wait.

Surely, the week went by slowly but surely. Testing felt like it took forever. Saturday came and Toriel came up to tell Frisk, who decided to stick in Sans's room for the second half of the week, that she could leave the room and join most of the family. Frisk went downstairs with Toriel and sat at the table since it was time for lunch. Toriel made Frisk a sandwich before going upstairs to remind Asriel that he was still stuck in his room for another week. Frisk ate the sandwich then went outside. Sure, she went outside to go to school, but it felt different now that she was free. She enjoyed the warm air and the light breeze as it rushed passed her. She laid down in the grass and looked up at the clouds in the sky. Sans joined her shortly after she sat back up so her eyes could rest from the bright sun. "hey kid." He said. "hi dad!" Frisk said. Sans smiled a bit more. "enjoying your first free hour in a week?" He asked. Frisk nodded. "tori wanted me to ask you something." Sans said. "what?" Frisk asked. "do you want to go back to your own room or would you prefer to stick with me or her until next week?" Sans asked. Frisk hesitated. "i... i think i want to try to sleep in my own room tonight." She replied. "okay. just know that you can join me or your mom if something goes wrong." Sans said. Frisk nodded. Sans ruffled her hair before heading up. He told Toriel what Frisk said and she nodded. After a little bit, Frisk went inside to get a cup of water. "hey mom?" She asked after she finished drinking and put the cup in the sink. "Yes?" Toriel asked. "can i go to the park?" Frisk asked. "Sure. Just be careful." Toriel said. Frisk hugged Toriel before running off to put on shoes. "Be back for dinner!" Toriel called. "okay!" Frisk called back. She got up then headed out the door then to the park.

When dinner came around, Toriel sent Sans to get Frisk. When the two returned, they joined Toriel at the table. "already bring food up to Asriel?" Frisk asked. "Yes." Toriel replied. "sorry i was late." Frisk said. "It's okay. I should have told you to bring your phone so I could call you when it was time for you to come home." Toriel said. Frisk nodded. "by the way, frisk." Sans started. "good luck getting to your bed." He said. "why?" Frisk asked. "asriel made a bigger mess than you when you threw a temper tantrum." Sans replied. "oh." Frisk said. "Something wrong?" Toriel asked. Frisk shook her head. "it's not my fault, right?" She asked. "What isn't?" Toriel asked. "for asriel being so..." Frisk didn't know what word to use. "No, you didn't have anything to do with his actions. What was done was his own doing." Toriel said, finishing Frisk's sentence. Frisk nodded then continued eating. When they finished eating, Sans brought Frisk to the living room to watch Mettaton while Toriel cleaned up the kitchen. Toriel joined the other two after she finished cleaning and checked on Asriel. Frisk felt happy to be sitting in between her mom and dad. She fell asleep with her head resting on Toriel's side and her arms wrapped around Sans's. When the show ended, Toriel had to wake Frisk so that she would let go of Sans. Sans went upstairs with Frisk and dropped her off at her room. "let mom know if anything bad happens." Sans said. "can i tell you?" Frisk asked. "it would be easier if you told tori." Sans replied. Frisk nodded. "night dad." She said. "night buddy." Sans said. They hugged before Frisk went into her room and Sans into his.

Once in her room, Frisk navigated her way through the mess to her bed. She climbed into it once she got within arms reach. She was about to lay back when her head met a bump in her pillow. She lifted it up and pulled out the thing causing the bump. She didn't know what it was at first. So once she figured out what it was, she dropped it and screamed. She ran back through the mess into the hallway and Sans. "what's wrong?" He asked, holding Frisk. She stuttered over her words until Toriel appeared by the stairs. "What happened?" She asked as she headed over to them. "i don't know." Sans said. "Frisk, dear, what's wrong?" Toriel asked, kneeling down. Frisk started stuttering again so Toriel looked up at Sans, who shrugged. "Frisk? Can you show us what's wrong?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded. She guided them through the mess to her bed then pointed at it. They couldn't see anything so Toriel asked Sans to turn on the light. When he did, Toriel gasped after her eyes adjusted. "What happened?" She asked. "i-i-i don't kn-know!" Frisk cried. Toriel knelt down to hug Frisk. "i didn't... i didn't... i didn't d-do it!" Frisk cried. "I know. I know." Toriel said. Sans walked over to and shook Asriel awake. "What do you want?" Asriel asked sleepily. "mind explaining what happened to frisk's plush?" Sans said. "What are you talking about?" Asriel asked. Sans picked Asriel up and dragged him to Frisk's bed. "Oh. Y-yeah? What about it?" Asriel asked. "what. happened." Sans demanded. "I t-tore it up a-and b-bashed its eye." Asriel stated, trying not to sound upset but failing. "Why would you do that?!" Toriel asked. "I-I-I... I don't know..." Asriel said. Sans was about to yell at Asriel but Toriel cut him off before he got the chance. "You and me are going to have a LONG talk tomorrow mister!" Toriel said. She stood and picked Frisk up. Sans glared at Asriel as he left the room. "I don't understand why you're acting like this, but it needs to stop." Toriel said before leaving as well. Asriel just stood there. He was slightly sad, scared, worried, and numb. He climbed back into his bed and tried to fall back asleep.

"I'm sorry." Toriel told Frisk. "w-why did he... did he have to... to do th-that?" Frisk asked. She was still sobbing at the lost of her favorite plush. "I don't know." Toriel sighed. "did i do s-something wrong?" Frisk asked. "No. You didn't do anything wrong besides run away like you did." Toriel said. Frisk nodded but hugged Toriel. "Would you like me to get you a new one?" Toriel asked. Frisk shook her head. "Why not?" Toriel asked. "b-because it won't be the s-same..." Frisk said. "Ah." Toriel said. She let out a sigh and turned off the lamp by the bed. "Try to get some sleep, okay?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded. She didn't stop crying, but she curled up under the blankets to try and sleep. Toriel went back to the kids room and picked up the pieces of Frisk's plush. She brought the pieces to Sans and asked if he could sew it back together. Sans easily agreed and took the parts of the plush. Toriel thanked him before returning to her room. Frisk managed to fall asleep already so Toriel carefully got in under the covers with her.

Frisk awoke on her own bed but she couldn't see anything around her. She couldn't seem to move and was stuck looking up into a void. She saw a dark figure moving in the corner of her eye before a dim light filled the room. The first thing she saw was her plush. It was different though. It was huge and terrifying. It looked like a zombie ready for something to eat. "tear me apart?" It asked in a dark raspy voice. "I can do the same to you!" It said in the same voice except it raised the voice higher when it said 'you'. Frisk was scared but couldn't move. The plush picked her up and began to pull her arms away from each other. It hurt. The plush kept pulling until one of Frisk's arms pulled off. Frisk wanted to yell out from the pain, but her mouth was sewn shut. Next, the plush broke one of her legs by snapping it like a carrot stick. The pain was unbearable. The nightmare continued until the plush put a tack in front of Frisk's eye and grabbed a hammer. She was already missing every part of her body that wasn't broken, but she knew this would somehow hurt more. She let out a scream as the plush hit the tack with the hammer, sending it flying through her eye.

Toriel was startled awake by Frisk's scream. Toriel shot up and shook Frisk. "My child!" She shouted. Frisk awoke, gasping for breath. "M-mommy!" She cried. "It's okay." Toriel said. "You're okay." She sighed. Frisk looked around, scared and desperate. Sans quickly entered the room. "what happened?" He asked. "Nightmare." Toriel responded. Sans nodded as he relaxed a little. "is she okay?" He asked. Toriel nodded. "good." Sans sighed. He climbed onto the bed, next to Frisk. "hey buddy." He said. "daddy!" Frisk cried. "Want a cup of water?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded. Toriel got up then left the room. "are you feeling okay?" Sans asked. Frisk shook her head. "i-i'm scared." She said. "of what?" Sans asked. "i-i-i had a b-bad dream that m-my plush tore me apart an-and put something through m-my eye." Frisk cried, trying to calm herself. "oh." Sans sighed. "i'm sorry." He said. "it hurt so m-much dad!" Frisk cried. "i bet it did." Sans said. He wrapped an arm around her and she cried into his jacket. Toriel returned with a cup of water and waited for Frisk to calm down a little more before handing it to her. "Are you feeling better?" She asked after Frisk finished drinking. Frisk lightly nodded as Sans took the cup from her and put it on Toriel's night stand. "are you still scared?" Sans asked. Frisk nodded again. "sorry... for waking y-you." She said. "It's okay. You had a long week." Toriel said. "You still need rest." She sighed. "Want to try and sleep again?" She asked. "i-if it's okay... can i sleep with dad?" Frisk asked. "Sure." Toriel said. "Don't worry, I'm sure that you will be fine for the rest of the night." She added, kissing Frisk. "Sleep well you two." Toriel said before they left. She laid down then managed to fall asleep once more. Sans took Frisk to his room and they climbed onto his bed. Frisk curled up next to him so he put an arm around her. "sleep well." He said. Frisk nodded before dozing off several minutes later.

Morning came and Sans awoke before Frisk did so he carefully slid out of bed and went downstairs. Toriel was already down in the kitchen making breakfast when Sans got there. "Good morning." Toriel greeted. "morning." Sans said as he sat down at the table. "Is Frisk still asleep? Toriel asked. Sans gave a nod. "At least she is getting some more rest." Toriel sighed. "Did she sleep well?" She asked. Sans nodded again. "from what i could tell." He said. "That's good." Toriel said. She went back to making breakfast. "Could you go get Frisk for me please?" She asked when she finished. "sure." Sans said. he got up from the table then headed upstairs. Frisk was crying when he got up there. "hey buddy." He said as he entered the room. "are you okay?" He asked. Frisk nodded. "what's wrong?" Sans asked. "nothing." Frisk said. "kid...?" Sans asked. Frisk looked down. "did you have another bad dream?" Sans asked. Frisk shook her head. "did asriel come bother you?" Sans asked. Frisk shook her head again. Sans tried to think up another question. "nothing is wrong." Frisk said. "i know you are lying." Sans said. Frisk went silent. "if you won't tell me, you should tell tori." Sans said. "you can't help..." Frisk said. "can tori?" Sans asked. Frisk shook her head. "why not?" Sans asked. "because it already happened." Frisk said. "what happened?" Sans asked. "Asriel started being mean." Frisk said. "so he _was_ bothering you?" Sans asked. "no!" Frisk said. Sans sighed. "you feel like you did something wrong?" He asked. Frisk lightly nodded. "didn't tori tell you that it isn't your fault?" Sans asked. Frisk nodded again. "then why beat yourself up about it?" Sans asked. 'Because he has half my soul and probably can't fully feel because of that?' Frisk thought. She gave him a small shrug. "i'm sorry if i'm worrying you." Sans said. "i just want to help." He added. Frisk gave a small nod. "oh well." Sans sighed. "breakfast is ready, if you are hungry." He said. Frisk nodded. Sans helped her up and they both walked downstairs together.

"Good morning, my child!" Toriel greeted when Frisk entered the kitchen. "morning mom!" Frisk said. "It took you a little bit to come down, is everything okay?" Toriel asked. "the kid still feels like she did something to make asriel act how he has been." Sans replied for Frisk. Toriel looked back at Frisk. "sorry." She said. "No, you are fine." Toriel said. "But... why do you feel that way?" She asked. "he trusted me to keep his secret and i just gave it away." Frisk said. "not really. you just told me something was wrong." Sans said. "i know. but that was still telling you about his secret." Frisk said. "He should have told us anyway." Toriel said. "yeah, but..." Frisk started. "we would have found out eventually anyway." Sans said, cutting Frisk off. "but..." Frisk started again. "No buts." Toriel said. "There is no need for you to put yourself down." She said. Frisk nodded. "Why don't you have a seat?" Toriel suggested. "Maybe some food will help cheer you up." She said. Frisk nodded again before she walked over to and sat down at the table. "Is Asriel awake, do you know?" Toriel asked. Frisk shook her head. "i think i heard him moving around when i woke frisk." Sans said. Toriel nodded. She brought a plate of eggs to Frisk and Sans. "Eat up." She said. "where are you going?" Frisk asked. "I'm just bringing Asriel some food." Toriel said as she headed out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Sans continued eating but Frisk was having a hard time. "are you okay?" Sans asked. Frisk nodded. "sorry. i was just thinking about the mess in mine and Asriel's room. ...and my plush..." She said. "are you sure you don't want a new one?" Sans asked. Frisk nodded. "alright." Sans sighed. Toriel returned. She made herself a plate then joined the two at the table. "is it still a mess?" Sans asked. "I think it's messier." Toriel sighed. Frisk wanted to say 'sorry', but she stopped herself. "dad?" Frisk asked. "yea buddy?" Sans asked. "can me and you go to our spot after we finish eating?" Frisk asked. Sans looked at Toriel, who gave a nod. "sure." He said. "thanks." Frisk said. Sans was the first one to finish eating and Frisk still had a lot on her plate. "i'll be in my room. come get me when you are ready to go." He said as he disappeared around the corner. "Are you going to finish eating?" Toriel asked. Frisk shrugged. The eggs were getting cold and she didn't feel all that hungry. "Try to eat as much as you can. I'll throw away what you leave." Toriel said. Frisk nodded then continued to eat. She managed to eat most of her eggs before she got up to get ready to leave. Toriel did as she said and threw away the remaining eggs. "Remember to be back for lunch." Toriel said. "okay mom." Frisk said. She went up and gave Toriel a hug, which was returned. "Have fun." Toriel said. "thanks." Frisk said. She headed up the stairs and knocked on Sans's door.

Sans was working on fixing Frisk's plush when she knocked. He hid the plush before he asked who was there. "just me." Frisk responded. "i'm ready to go." She said. "okay." Sans said. He got up from his desk and opened the door. "let's go." He said. They headed downstairs then left for the tree. Once there, they sat down on its roots. "why did you want to come here?" Sans asked. "it's nice outside." Frisk said. "and...?" Sans asked. "...and i wanted to get away for a bit." Frisk sighed. "that's fine." Sans said. Frisk nodded. "so... summer vacation is practically here." Sans stated. "what are you going to do with all that free time?" He asked. Frisk shrugged. "spend time with you and mom or color." She said. "don't plan on spending time with asriel?" Sans asked, a bit sarcastically. "i don't know... i really don't want to be around him if he keeps acting like... that." Frisk responded. Sans was slightly surprised by her response. "well, if it ever becomes necessary, paps is always willing to let you spend some time with him." He said. "that would be nice." Frisk said. They sat under the tree, talking to each other about random things that came to mind, until lunchtime came around and they had to get back home. Toriel greeted them with sandwiches already prepared. They ate lunch then played a board game together. Toriel continued to check on Asriel periodically throughout the day. Dinnertime came around, they ate, then separated. Frisk went up to sit alone in Toriel's room while Sans continued working on fixing Frisk's plush and Toriel cleaned up. Toriel eventually went up and told Frisk she should get ready for bed. She went to bed with Frisk after saying goodnight to Sans. The rest of the week went by nicely, though Frisk made sure to stay out of her room.

Friday finally rolled around again and Asriel wouldn't be grounded anymore, assuming he didn't do anything stupid up until or right after that point. After lunch, Toriel asked if Frisk would mind helping Asriel clean up the room. Frisk really didn't want to go into the same room as Asriel, but it needed to get done. The entire time Frisk was helping Asriel clean up, she did not look at him or say a word to him. He seemed to be better, finally, but Frisk was still upset that he tore apart her favorite plush. Sans could hear the clean up session from his desk. He was finally almost down fixing the plush, he just had to find a new eye for it and, aside from sewing, that was the hardest part. He managed to find that a eye on a old sock puppet was the same color, size, and type. He tore the eye off the sock and sewed it onto the plush. He figured it would be a nice surprise for Frisk, and a reward for helping clean up the bedroom. He set the plush down on his desk then went downstairs to chat with Toriel. Back inside the room, Frisk put away the last thing onto the broken shelves. She looked around the room and couldn't help but feel a bit achieved. It was only a little over an hour ago that the floor was covered in trash, toys, and coloring utensils. She walked over to and sat down on her bed. There were no sheets on it since she didn't use it for two weeks, but it still felt nice. "I'm sorry." Asriel mumbled from his bed. He wasn't looking at her, but she could hear him just fine. "you didn't have to get so mad at me." Frisk said. "I said I was sorry!" Asriel said. "i know!" Frisk said. "Are you still mad at me for tearing up your plush?" Asriel asked. Frisk chose not to answer his question. Of course she was mad at him for that. "You are ten!" Asriel stated. 'Gee... Thanks for the _very useful_ reminder.' Frisk thought. "You don't even need a stupid plush!" Asriel said. "and you don't need me!" Frisk said. She didn't know why she said it, it just felt right. "I hate you too!" Asriel said. "that doesn't affect me!" Frisk shouted. "Good!" Asriel shouted back. Frisk got up from her bed then left the room, slamming the door behind her. Asriel made another mess in the room, but just on Frisk's side.

Frisk ran into Toriel on her way down the stairs. "Did you get into a fight?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded. Toriel sighed. "Are you okay?" Toriel asked. "no!" Frisk cried. Toriel pulled Frisk closer to her. "Why don't we relax a little?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded before Toriel picked her up and carried her down to the couch. They sat down and Toriel turned on the TV. Frisk tried for a while to not cry, but she ended up digging her head into Toriel to quiet it. Toriel sighed and placed a hand on Frisk's head. Sans headed upstairs without saying anything. "Are you feeling better?" Toriel asked after Frisk calmed down to just sniffling. "a little..." Frisk said. "What happened?" Toriel asked. "Asriel tried to apologize to me... and i said that he didn't have to get so mad at me... then he asked if i was still m-mad at him for breaking my plush... th-then he said that i shouldn't even have a plush because i'm ten... a-and i just got really mad a-and..." Frisk said. She didn't want to explain further since she was the one that was more at fault from that point. "You stormed out?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded. It wasn't completely wrong. The two of them heard a crash from upstairs and Toriel let out a sigh. "If he makes another mess, I won't make you clean it up this time." She said. "i don't mind..." Frisk said. "How much work did Asriel do?" Toriel asked. "not much..." Frisk admitted. Toriel nodded. Sans came back down and moved up behind the other two. "want to go talk with asriel?" He asked Toriel. "Not really." She sighed. "But I may as well just get this over with." She said. "I'll be back down in a few minutes." She said to Frisk, who nodded and let go. Toriel headed on up and Sans sat beside Frisk. "you are okay, right?" Sans asked. Frisk nodded lightly. Sans reached into his jacket and pulled something out. "kind of hoped for a better time, but here." He said, handing the object to Frisk. She grabbed and looked at the object Sans offered. "i said i didn't want a new one..." She said. "it's not new." Sans said. Frisk looked up to him. "the same night you found it, tori asked me to fix it up for you, since you liked it so much." Sans explained. Frisk began to laugh and cry as she hugged Sans. He patted her head. "you're welcome." He said. "i didn't know you could sew." Frisk said. "you didn't?" Sans asked. Frisk shook her head. "where do you think paps got his scarf from?" Sans asked. "you made it?" Frisk asked, shrugging. Sans nodded. "thanks dad." Frisk said, giving him a small smile. She heard Toriel coming down the stairs and quickly got up to show her what Sans did. But it wasn't just Toriel. Asriel was in front of her, slowly going down the stairs. Frisk froze and stared, the plush still hidden behind the couch. "Sans, could you give us some privacy please?" Toriel asked when she finally got to the bottom of the stairs. "sure." Sans said. "would you like me to bring you plush to your room?" He asked Frisk. She shook her head. "can you put it in your room for now?" She asked, worried that Asriel might repeat what he did. Sans nodded before he headed upstairs with her plush, which was hidden in his pocket again. "Sit over there." Toriel told Asriel, pointing to the opposite end of the couch than Frisk. Asriel hesitantly obeyed. Frisk pushed herself a little further away from the other end of the couch and Toriel sat on the floor in front of them.

Once Sans was upstairs, he went through his door, into the kitchen. It was supposed to be a private conversation between the other three, but he wanted to make sure Asriel was honest. He wasn't exactly certain that Frisk was being completely honest, but there was no apparent reason for her to lie. He made sure that he wouldn't be seen or heard. "-cause she deserved it." Asriel said. 'shoot. missed out on the beginning of it.' Sans thought. "Why?" Toriel asked. "Because..." Asriel started. He didn't know how to finish since he didn't think up an excuse before talking. "Well?" Toriel said. "because he wanted to. he likes being a jerk." Frisk said. "Frisk. It isn't your turn to talk." Toriel warned. Asriel finally thought up something to say. "She deserved it because she is nothing but a stupid little baby!" He said. Sans had to hold himself back from getting himself involved. He knew why Asriel said that, it was because Asriel used that term against her before, and it worked. "It's not my fault she's such a crybaby!" Asriel shouted, bringing Sans out of thought. Frisk was now crying, or very close to it from what Sans was able to hear. "i'm not a baby!" Frisk shouted. "Frisk!" Toriel shouted. "Don't you dare start too!" She warned. Frisk put her head on her arms. "Your such a stupid crybaby." Asriel said. "Just shut up already Asriel!" Toriel shouted. "How long do you want to be grounded?!" She said. Asriel rolled his eyes. "I don't care." He mumbled. "What did you say?" Toriel asked. "I don't care!" Asriel shouted. "Oh really?!" Toriel said. "Then why don't you just spend the rest of your life in your room!" Toriel yelled. "Seriously. I don't understand where this stupid attitude of yours is coming from!" She said. "Maybe if you weren't my mom, I wouldn't have so many issues!" Asriel shouted. Toriel was a bit taken back. "...Go to your room." She said. "No!" Asriel shouted. "GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Toriel yelled. Asriel shut up and ran upstairs. He slammed the bedroom door a few times before going silent. Frisk looked at Toriel, who was using one hand to cover her face while the same arm rested on the other. Frisk stood up and got a little closer to Toriel. "m-mom...?" Frisk nervously asked. "Not now Frisk." Toriel said. "Just go... go talk with Sans." She said. "i-i'm..." Frisk started. "Go!" Toriel said. Frisk took a quick step back. She hesitated before going upstairs to Sans's room.

Sans was back in his room, on his bed, before Frisk opened the door. "hey kiddo." He said. "hi dad." Frisk sighed. "how are you feeling?" He asked. Frisk looked down. She didn't know how to respond to that, she wasn't sure what she was feeling. "come here." Sans said, offering a hug. Frisk quickly walked over to Sans and returned the hug and he pulled her onto his lap. "are you worried?" Sans asked. "about what?" Frisk asked. "i don't know." Sans said. "tori? asriel?" He asked. "...i think mom is upset with me." Frisk said. "why?" Sans asked. "because Asriel... i started to yell and argue." Frisk said. "you didn't yell as much as asriel did." Sans said. "i guess... but i know better..." Frisk said. "yes, but so does asriel." Sans said. Frisk looked back down. "wish we knew why he was acting like this." Sans sighed. They sat there in silence for a bit. "want me to get you something to color or read?" Sans asked. Frisk shook her head. "you sure?" Sans asked. Frisk nodded. A knock came from the door. "come in." Sans said. Frisk was surprised and a bit worried to see Asriel walk in. "what do _you_ want?" Sans asked. "I'm sorry." Asriel mumbled. "what?" Sans asked. "I said I was sorry." Asriel said. "for...?" Sans asked. 'don't push him.' Frisk thought. "I'm sorry for calling you a crybaby. I didn't mean it." Asriel said. "mom made you do this?" Frisk asked. "No." Asriel said. 'probably just trying to get out of trouble.' Frisk thought. "and just why are you apologizing now?" Sans asked. "Because I should have apologized three weeks ago and now I made it worse." Asriel said. "And I'm sorry I got mad at you for telling Sans about my problem." He added. 'That one I'll take.' Frisk thought. There were a couple seconds of silence. "do you accept his apology?" Sans asked Frisk. She nodded lightly. "okay, then that bit is settled." Sans said. "do you think you two can handle spending the night in the same room together without fighting?" He asked. Neither Frisk or Asriel answered so Sans sighed as he moved Frisk off his lap. "guess i'll go tell tori that you apologized." He said. "but you are still grounded." He added. "Yeah, yeah." Asriel sighed, leaving back to his room. "are you okay?" Sans asked. "i'm a little better i guess..." Frisk said. Sans nodded. "i'll be right back." He said before leaving. Frisk sat alone in the middle of the bed for a few minutes. When Sans got back up to his room, he sighed as he sat down by Frisk, who laid her head on his lap. "how you doing?" Sans asked. "okay." Frisk sighed. "i told tori that asriel apologized." Sans said. "and?" Frisk asked. "and?" Sans asked back. "how is mom?" Frisk asked. Sans lowered his head a bit. "she will be okay." Sans said. "is she still mad at me?" Frisk asked. "i don't think she was." Sans said. "...are you mad at me?" Frisk asked. "what?" Sans asked. "are you mad at me?" Frisk asked again. "why would i be mad at you?" Sans asked. Frisk shrugged. "sorry." She said. "it's fine." Sans sighed. Another knock came from the door. "who is it?" Sans asked. "It's just me." Toriel said. "come in." Sans said. Toriel stepped inside the room. "May I speak with Frisk for a bit?" She asked. "sure." Sans said. Frisk sat up then gave Sans a hug. "see you later buddy." Sans said, returning the hug. Frisk nodded before she stood up and headed out with Toriel.

In Toriel's room, Frisk and Toriel sat together on the bed. "Are you feeling okay?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." Toriel sighed. "I just needed to be alone for a few minutes." She said. "it's okay." Frisk said. "Did Asriel really apologize?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded. "That's good." Toriel sighed. "Still want to know where he got such an attitude." She said. "i don't know." Frisk said. "I know. Only Asriel knows, but I doubt he will answer me." Toriel said. "mom?" Frisk said. "Yes?" Toriel asked. "i... i had a bad dream last night." Frisk said. "You did?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded. "I'm sorry. I guess I was too deep in sleep to have heard you." Toriel said. Frisk shook her head. "i didn't scream or cry." She said. "Really?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded again. "So it wasn't too bad then?" Toriel asked. Frisk shook her head. "That's good." Toriel said. "it still woke me up though." Frisk said. "Did you manage to get back to sleep?" Toriel asked. Frisk shook her head. "So it wasn't bad enough for you to scream out, but was bad enough to keep you awake all night." Toriel said. "Did you wake or talk to Sans?" She asked. Frisk shook her head again. "Why not?" Toriel asked. "i didn't want to be rude." Frisk said. "That wouldn't necessarily be rude." Toriel said. "because i have so many nightmares?" Frisk asked. "asriel is right about me being a baby i guess..." She mumbled. Toriel let out a sigh. "You are not a baby. Don't let words get to you." She said, rubbing Frisk's back. "sorry." Frisk said. "Are you hungry?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded. "Alright. Guess I'll go down and make dinner now." Toriel said. "Thanks for talking to me." She added as she stood up to leave. Frisk nodded again. "don't let words hurt you, too." She said. Toriel rolled her eyes before she left the room. Frisk got off the bed then headed back to San's room.

"hey kid." Sans said when Frisk got back into his room. "hi dad." She said as she walked over to him. "how did it go?" Sans asked. "it was okay. mom just asked me about Asriel apologizing." Frisk said. She climbed onto Sans's bed and onto his lap. "yeah, didn't think she would fully believe me when I told her." Sans said. "do you think Asriel really is sorry?" Frisk asked. "i don't know. hopefully." Sans said. "i just hope he stops acting like this." Frisk said. "you, me, and tori." Sans said. Frisk nodded. "where did you put my plush?" She asked. "on my desk." Sans replied. "would you like me to get it for you?" Sans asked. "no. i just wanted to know where it is." Frisk said, shaking her head. "okay." Sans said. "mom is making dinner by the way." Frisk said. Sans looked at his phone to check the time. "guess it is getting a bit late." Sans said. Frisk nodded. "should we head down?" Sans asked. "sure." Frisk said. Sans picked Frisk up as he stood up and carried her to the door. "wait." Frisk said before Sans could open the door. "what?" Sans asked. "can i get my plush?" Frisk asked. "sure." Sans said. He carried her over to the table then gave her her plush. "can we go down now, or do you need something else?" Sans asked. "we can go down now." Frisk said, hugging her plush.

Toriel was still making dinner when Sans and Frisk got down, so she had to complete a small task before saying hello. Sans sat Frisk down in her chair before going over to the counter to help Toriel with the rest of dinner. When it was finished, Toriel handed Frisk a plate of food and Sans served himself. "I'll be right back." Toriel said before she headed upstairs. Once upstairs, she headed to Asriel's room and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Asriel asked. "Just me." Toriel said. "Can I come in?" She asked. "...sure." Asriel said. Toriel then opened the door and stepped into the room. "What?" Asriel asked. "Could you come join us downstairs for dinner without an attitude?" Toriel asked. "Thought I was still grounded." Asriel said. "You are. But if you manage to get through dinner without getting into an argument, then you will only be grounded for the rest of the day." Toriel replied. "...Okay." Asriel sighed. He stood up and walked over to Toriel. "I guess I'll give it a try." He said. "Thank you." Toriel said before leading him downstairs.

Frisk hid her plush on her lap when she saw Asriel enter the room. Asriel sat down in front of Frisk and Toriel got him a plate before serving herself. It was mostly quiet and Asriel finished long before anyone else so he was alone going back upstairs to his room. Frisk brought her plush into line of sight by the other two when he left the room and left it sitting next to her plate as she ate. Toriel smiled a bit to that. "Did you ever give him a name?" She asked. Frisk shook her head. "i don't know what to call him." She said. "could always try mixing up letters in your name to find one for him." Sans suggested. It wasn't too helpful though, since Frisk was a hard name to turn into other names. "Or you could name it something random, like the first thing that comes to mind when you think of names." Toriel said. Frisk shrugged. "no pressure." Sans said. "i know." Frisk said. The three finished eating before heading over to the couch to watch Mettaton. Frisk fell asleep part way through the performance like she normally did and Toriel brought her up to Sans's room. Sans watched over Frisk while Toriel made Frisk's bed. Frisk seemed to get a little restless at one point so Sans pulled her onto his lap and kept her there until Toriel came to take Frisk to her own bed. Once that was done, Toriel said goodnight to Sans then went to sleep herself.

Frisk became a little restless later in the night and woke up. She didn't scream or cry out, but tears were falling down her face. She climbed out of bed and silently crept out the door and headed down. Sans heard the door open and climbed out of bed himself when he heard someone walking downstairs. He stepped through his door, right into the kitchen again, and waited for the person to turn the corner. When Frisk did turn the corner, she jumped when she saw Sans. "sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Sans said. "it's fine." Frisk said. "are you okay?" Sans asked. Frisk quickly wiped away a couple tears before nodding. Sans sighed. "thirsty?" He asked. "a little." Frisk replied. "go ahead and sit down, i'll get you a cup of water." Sans said. "thanks." Frisk said as she walked over to the table. "was it a bad dream?" Sans asked, grabbing a cup from the cupboard. "yeah. but it wasn't too bad." Frisk said. "bad enough for a couple tears though." Sans said, bringing Frisk the cup. She looked down. "are you sure you are okay?" Sans asked. Frisk nodded. "okay." Sans said, putting the cup down in front of Frisk. She picked up the cup and started drinking. "want to talk about it?" Sans asked. Frisk shook her head. Sans nodded before he let out another sigh. "What are you two doing up?" Toriel asked from the doorway. "hey tori. the kid just had a bad dream and i heard them get up." Sans explained. "Are you okay, Frisk?" Toriel asked. "yeah." Frisk said. Toriel walked over to and gave Frisk a hug. "sorry if I woke you." She said. "You're fine." Toriel said. She brushed away a tear that started falling down Frisk's cheek. "are you sure you're okay?" Sans asked. Frisk nodded again. "sorry. I don't know why I keep crying." She said. "What was your nightmare about?" Toriel asked. "she doesn't want to talk about it." Sans said. Toriel looked down at Frisk. "sorry." She said. "Please?" Toriel asked. Frisk looked down again. Toriel sat down by Frisk and patted her head. "it was about what happened at the end of my trip." Frisk mumbled. Sans didn't understand what she said, but Toriel got most of it. "Your trip?" She asked. "oh." Sans said. "when we got home... Lyona told you what happened as soon as you stepped outside and you and dad started yelling at me..." Frisk said. "Oh..." Toriel said. She picked Frisk up and sat her down on her lap. "a-and i-i-i don't understand it... i know that y-you and dad love me... s-s-so w-why...?" Frisk said. Toriel started rocking her and Sans moved closer. "the mind is a funny thing. you may know and trust something, but your mind can turn it into something fearful. for me, it's easy. you don't like me when i get mad at you, you get scared, and i got mad that night." Sans said. "but what about m-mom?" Frisk asked. "You might have been scared by how I reacted to Asriel today. I did get at you once or twice." Toriel said. "Maybe that is why?" She suggested. Frisk shrugged. "maybe, i guess." She said. "it's hard to explain." Sans said. Frisk nodded. "Tired?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded again. "want to sleep with tori or me?" Sans asked. Frisk shook her head. "i'll be fine." She said. "Okay, but wake me up if anything else happens." Toriel said. Frisk nodded once more before being carried up to her room. Sans put the cup into the sink before returning to his room. Toriel gave Frisk her plush before leaving. Toriel got back to bed and finally went back to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Frisk was the first to wake in the morning. It was still a bit dark outside when she awoke and the house was silent. The only sounds were constant little tapping sounds coming from the window. A burst of light flashed, making Frisk jump a couple inches off her bed as thunder violently shook the house. She heard someone open and close a door before going downstairs. Frisk whimpered as another bolt struck. She saw it this time. The way the arms of electricity violently reached out for something to attack. She held her plush close to her chest and cried into her pillow, not wanting to wake Asriel so he didn't laugh at her. Sans tapped her shoulder. She turned towards him and slowly sat up. "hey kid." He said. "hi dad." Frisk said. "it has been a while since the last storm, hasn't it?" Sans asked. Frisk nodded. Sans sat down by her and she quickly rested her head on his ribs. "are you feeling okay?" He asked. Frisk nodded again. "just scared." She sighed. "that's okay." Sans said. "i know..." Frisk said, unsure. "tori is listening to the radio." Sans stated. Frisk looked up at him. "don't worry, if anything bad happens, we can get down to the basement. Frisk actually forgot about the basement, since it really wasn't used for anything and there weren't a lot of reasons to go down there. Everything that they had but weren't using was stored in the attic, another place Frisk didn't really go to. Asriel was disturbed by the thunder and he slowly awoke. He sat up, but looked down once he noticed Sans sitting across the room. "it has been a week." Frisk said. "i know." Sans sighed. "but i still don't like what he did." He added. Frisk nodded. Another flash and more rumbling. Frisk started to whimper again so Sans pulled her closer. "do you trust me?" He asked. "yeah." Frisk said. "s-sorry i'm being..." She stopped herself. "a baby?" Sans asked. Frisk hesitantly nodded. "you're not a baby. don't let people get to you." Sans said. "I said I was sorry." Asriel said. "doesn't change anything." Sans said back. Asriel removed himself from the conversation by getting up and leaving with a blanket. "he's scared too." Sans said. "what do you mean?" Frisk asked since Asriel didn't seem like he was scared to her. "he doesn't like storms either." Sans stated. "how can you tell?" Frisk asked. "he took his blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders before leaving." Sans said. "so?" Frisk asked. "you did that a couple times before telling us." Sans said. "remember?" He asked. "n-not really." Frisk said, shaking her head. "i think it was the first month here when you told tori, but before you did, you would wrap yourself in your blanket before you went over to ask to sleep with tori." Sans said. "that is what she told me, at least." He added. Frisk nodded, slightly embarrassed. The tapping on the window seemed to increase a little and got a bit louder. Frisk tightened her grip on Sans as he tried to get up to look outside. Sans managed to lean far enough to see outside and notice that it started to hail. "we should head down." He said. Frisk looked up at him again. "we'll be fine, it's just a precaution." Sans said, picking Frisk up. She dropped her plush and began to whimper as the two started out the room. Sans didn't notice her drop the plush and figured that she was whimpering because she was scared.

Downstairs, Asriel was already in the basement and Toriel sat by the table, listening to the radio. "how bad is it?" Sans asked. "Just in a watch." Toriel said. She looked over at Frisk. "Are you alright?" Toriel asked. Frisk shook her head. Toriel nodded as she took Frisk from Sans and sat down with her. "Would you mind heading down to watch Asriel for me please?" Toriel asked Sans. "sure." He said before heading through the door. Frisk lightly cried as she sat on Toriel's lap. Toriel rocked Frisk a bit as they listened to the radio. "Are you scared?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded and dug her head into Toriel, who started rubbing her back. " _A FUNNEL HAS FORMED OVER THE CITY! FOR YOUR SAFETY, PLEASE MOVE TO A BASEMENT OR SHELTER! IF YOU ARE ON THE ROAD AND NEAR THE RADIO STATION, OUR DOORS WILL BE OPEN FOR TWO MORE MINUTES! WE'LL KEEP YOU UPDATED, BUT PLEASE STAY SAFE!_ " Mettaton said through the radio. Frisk looked up at Toriel and began to cry more as they got up and moved down the steps to the basement.

The room was like a hollow cement block. Smooth, no cracks, and nothing inside except the stairs, the furnace, and a burnt out bulb. A lantern sat on a chair Toriel brought down earlier, and Asriel sat on the ground, wrapped up in his blanket. Frisk partially regretted not grabbing hers. The group was silent aside from Frisk's quiet sniffling. Sans allowed her to lay on top of him for comfort and Toriel kept checking up on the radio. "Mom?" Asriel asked. "Yes, my child?" Toriel asked. "...How long are we going to be down here?" He asked, worry tinted in his voice. "Just until the storm passes." Toriel replied. She looked over at Sans, who had fallen asleep, and Frisk, who was very close to falling asleep again. A flash of light came from the small window and thunder rumbled through the sky as the house shook violently. Frisk shot up and started crying as it happened and Toriel quickly got over and picked her up. "Sh... Sh... You're okay..." Toriel started saying. She heard Asriel start to cry and turned to look at him. "Are you scared too?" Toriel asked. "No..." Asriel said, not sounding honest at all. "Why are you crying then?" Toriel asked. "B-because Frisk is crying a-and I know I can't do anything to-to help!" Asriel cried. Sans sat up and noticed that Toriel was getting a bit stressed and stood up. "i'll be right back." He said before heading upstairs. "Be careful!" Toriel called. Frisk continued to cry and Asriel was starting to cry more as well. It was all starting to give Toriel a headache. She sat down by Asriel and started to rock Frisk. "Please stop crying." Toriel begged. Sans returned with Frisk's plush along with a book, a couple pillows, blankets, and ear muffs. He handed Frisk her plush then started to set something up along the floor. "What are you doing?" Toriel asked. "trying to help." Was the only response Sans gave. Frisk calmed down a little after getting her plush, which made Asriel calm down a little. Sans finished what he was doing and took Frisk from Toriel. He put the ear muffs over her head and laid her down on top of the blanket and her head on the pillow before turning over the other half of the blanket, covering Frisk. He handed Asriel a pillow before he laid down with it and tried to sleep. Frisk didn't really try to sleep, she just laid there somewhat relaxed. The muffs blocked out a lot of the sound and she felt a little safer wrapped in a blanket. Sans laid down next to her and started reading a book. She wasn't asleep, but she thanked Sans and gave him a hug before laying back down. "Thank you, Sans." Toriel sighed, looking at her two children. "no problem." He said. "This is defiantly an interesting way to start the day." Toriel said. "hope you didn't have plans." Sans joked. Toriel laughed lightly and shook her head. "How much longer do you think it will be?" She asked. "maybe another hour. ten minutes if we're lucky." Sans said. Toriel nodded.

Thirty two minutes passed before the clouds cleared and sunshine peaked through. Frisk fell asleep and Asriel still wasn't awake so Toriel let them continue sleeping while she made breakfast. Sans left to check on Papyrus to make sure he was okay. Before she finished making breakfast, Toriel stepped outside to inspect the damage. No broken windows, thankfully, but there were a lot of branches laying on the ground. She could see a fallen tree by the edge of the forest and someone lost one of their doors. A few other monsters were out inspecting the damage and talking with friends to see how they held up. There was a storm like this only once before now, but it was only a watch. It didn't seem like the tornado did any damage to the city so Toriel went back inside and completed breakfast. When she did finish, she went back down to the basement to wake her children, who were now wrapped in the same blanket. 'Wonder how that happened.' Toriel thought to herself before shaking them awake. "Good morning sleepyheads!" Toriel said when the two finally awoke. "morning mom." Frisk said, rubbing her eyes. Asriel just grumbled as he climbed to his feet and started heading upstairs. Toriel picked Frisk up and carried her upstairs before sitting her down at the table. Toriel handed the two a bowl of oatmeal before heading back down once more to clean up. "mom? where did dad go?" Frisk asked after Toriel finished cleaning. "He went to check on Papyrus." Toriel replied. "Why?" She asked. "i just wanted to ask him something." Frisk said. "Can I answer your question?" Toriel asked. Frisk shook her head. "Alright." Toriel sighed. "Would you mind bringing Asriel's blanket back upstairs for me?" She asked. "sure." Frisk said before getting up. "I could do it." Asriel said. "I know, but I need you to do something else for me." Toriel said. Asriel nodded then Frisk continued to take the blanket back up. "What do you want me to do?" Asriel asked. "I need you to go around the house and pick up all of the sticks." Toriel said. "Why me?" Asriel asked. "You know why." Toriel said. Asriel sighed as he got up and walked over to the front door. "Where am I even supposed to put them?" He asked. "Just make a pile in front of the house." Toriel said. Asriel put on his shoes then headed on out to start his chore. Toriel finished cleaning up before she went up to check on Frisk.

When Toriel got upstairs, she headed over to Frisk's room and knocked on the door. There was no response so Toriel knocked again. After some more silence, she just walked in. "My child, are you alright?" She asked, closing the door behind her. Frisk nodded. She sat on her bed with her head in her arms. "What's wrong?" Toriel asked, moving over and sitting down by Frisk. "i'm fine." Frisk said. Toriel sighed and put a hand on Frisk's back, which received a flinch. "Are you still cared?" Toriel asked. "no..." Frisk said. "Please tell me what is bothering you?" Toriel asked. "nothing interesting." Frisk said. Toriel sighed again before hugging Frisk. "are you okay?" Frisk asked. "Me?" Toriel asked. "I'm fine." She said. Frisk nodded then returned the hug. "sorry for being so scared and crying." She said. "Why?" Toriel asked. Frisk shrugged. "It's fine." Toriel sighed. "Could you do something for me later?" Toriel asked. "sure." Frisk said. "Can you talk with Sans?" Toriel asked. "about what?" Frisk asked. "Remember how we decided that if you were to run away, you could at least go somewhere to stay until you calm down?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded. "I want you to talk to Sans about that." Toriel said. "why?" Frisk asked. "Just so we have something figured out." Toriel said. "okay." Frisk said. She let go of Toriel and stood up. "Where are you going?" Toriel asked. "to help Asriel." Frisk replied. "Alright. You two behave yourselves." Toriel said. "And please don't fight." She said. "we won't." Frisk said. Toriel gave a nod before Frisk left the room. Toriel then stood up and walked over to her own room to read.

After Frisk put on her shoes, she headed outside. Asriel was still picking up branches within five meters of the house. "would you like some help?" Frisk asked. "If you want to." Asriel said. Frisk walked over to him and helped pick up another branch. "...Do you want to talk about earlier?" Asriel asked as they walked over to another branch. "what do you mean?" Frisk asked. "You know... About what happened in the basement after mom and Sans left." Asriel said. "oh... not really." Frisk replied, helping Asriel pick up the branch. "Could you at least tell me why you went from trying to avoid me to trying to help me and falling asleep right next to me?" Asriel asked, carrying the branch over to the pile. "i don't know... you started crying and i just felt like i needed to." Frisk said. "would you prefer i didn't do that?" She asked. "No, I'm glad you did." Asriel said. "It just seemed to come out of nowhere." He added. "were you trying to act like you weren't scared?" Frisk asked. Asriel hesitantly nodded. "why?" Frisk asked. "It just felt stupid for me to be calling you a baby when I can't even stay calm during a stupid storm." Asriel said, throwing down the branch. "oh..." Frisk sighed. Asriel sat down by the pile and rested his head on his arms. Frisk sat down next him, ignoring the wet mud. "i'm sorry i told dad." Frisk said. "It's fine." Asriel said. "I'm just upset that I don't know why I was being so stupid." He added. There was a bit of silence. "I'm sorry." Asriel eventually said. "what for?" Frisk asked. "For calling you a baby." Asriel replied. "For making a mess of your room. ...a-and for breaking your plush." He added. "why did you have to break my plush?" Frisk asked. "I don't know!" Asriel cried. Frisk flinched and tried to look at his face. "I'm scared!" Asriel said. "I don't want to turn into Flowey again!" He cried. "that won't happen." Frisk said. "How do you know?" Asriel asked. "because..." Frisk started trying to find something to say. "b-because i still love you!" She blurted out, blushing. "i don't care what you did! you are still my brother!" She started crying. Asriel lifted his head and looked at her, confused. "y-you broke o-one of my favorite things i ever got in m-my life and you called me n-names but you are still my brother." Frisk said. "I'm a horrible brother then." Asriel mumbled. "no, you're not." Frisk said. She stood up and offered a hand to help Asriel up. Asriel took her hand and was expecting that to be it, but Frisk pulled him into a hug. "you are a great brother." She said. "Why...?" Asriel asked. "because you are less afraid than me." Frisk said. Asriel didn't get it but went along with it. "I'm not brave." He said. "You went over to the human city and got stuck there and you didn't stop trying to get back home." He added. "i was scared though." Frisk said. "I would've just given up. You are the braver one." Asriel said. "no... you're the braver one. you can easily show your feelings without caring what anyone will think about it." Frisk said. Asriel started to blush so Frisk started as well. "we're both a couple of babies, aren't we?" Frisk asked. "I guess so." Asriel said. The two of them started giggling, but they didn't know why. They stopped when both lost their balance and fell into the mud. "sorry." Frisk said. She was on top of Asriel at that point and they were both covered in mud. Asriel was blushing, which, again, made Frisk blush as well. "what?" She asked. "U-um... Nothing!" Asriel said after being brought back to reality. "let me help you up." Frisk said as she got up and held out her hand. Asriel took it and slowly got up himself. "turn around." Frisk said. "Why?" Asriel asked. "i'm curious." Frisk said. Asriel turned so that his back faced Frisk and she started giggling. "What?" Asriel asked. "your back is covered in mud!" Frisk laughed. Asriel groaned. "sorry, i didn't mean to laugh at you." Frisk said. "It's not that." Asriel said. "It's just that I'm going to have to wash this out of my fur and we're not even done working yet." He sighed. Frisk looked around the yard. There were still a few branches laying around. "mom won't mind if we get the rest later." Frisk said, giving Asriel a smile. "let's just go get cleaned up for now." She added, holding out a hand for him to take again. Asriel took her hand and they both walked inside.

"What on earth happened to you two?" Toriel asked when they got inside. "We were hugging then we fell down." Asriel and Frisk replied. Toriel chuckled a bit as she guided the two up to the bathroom. "It's good to see you two are getting along again." She said after turning on the water to the tub. Frisk nodded. Asriel was sitting on the counter as he tried to get some already dry bits of mud off of his fur. Frisk offered to help, but he said he could do it himself. "Feel the water." Toriel said. Frisk walked over to the tub and moved her hand under the running water. "it's fine." She said. "Asriel, come feel the water." Toriel said. "What?" Asriel asked, looking up from his fur. "Come feel the water." Toriel said again. Asriel walked over and put his paw under the water. "It's okay." He said. "Alright, hop on in." Toriel said. Asriel and Frisk nodded before climbing into the water. Once in, Frisk began to rub the mud off her feet and legs, turning the water slightly brown. She didn't really need a lot of help so Toriel focused on helping Asriel. While it was certain to be a more painful process for Asriel, Frisk had some problems getting the mud out of her hair and probably didn't get it all out. Asriel was still half-way covered when Frisk finished cleaning herself so she climbed out of the water and Toriel wrapped her in a towel. Frisk sat on the counter and started drying off as she watched Asriel's many faces of discomfort every time Toriel pulled on some mud and it refused to slide off. Several minutes passed before Toriel managed to get all the mud off him, but his fur was stained brown. "I guess you are fine for now, but I want you to take another bath or shower later." Toriel said as Asriel climbed out of the water. She wrapped him in a towel and left to make some lunch. "did the water get cold?" Frisk asked. "Yeah." Asriel replied. "It also got a little slimy." He added. "ew..." Frisk said before the two of them started giggling. Frisk was easily the first one dry, but she didn't leave Asriel alone. "...Would you like to color together after lunch?" Asriel asked. "sure." Frisk said. She smiled at him before sliding off the counter. "sorry for getting you muddy." She said before giving him another hug. "It's my fault too." Asriel said. "yeah, but i landed on top of you." Frisk said. A knock came from the door before Toriel stepped in. "Lunch is ready." She said. "okay mom!" Frisk and Asriel said. "But before you head down, how wet are you?" Toriel asked Asriel. Before he could've answered, Frisk poked him. "he's still wet." She said. "Alright. I found a blow dryer to help." Toriel said. "Why don't you head on down, Frisk?" She suggested. "Asriel will join you shortly." She said. "what about you?" Frisk asked. "I already ate so I'll be in my room." Toriel replied. Frisk nodded before stepping out. Toriel plugged in the blow dryer. "You ready?" She asked. "This is going to feel a little warm." She warned. Asriel nodded before she turned on the blower and started drying him off.

Frisk found a plate waiting on the table for her when she got downstairs. She sat down by it and began to eat. It wasn't too long before Asriel joined her with fluffy fur, but she was already finished eating. "you look different." Frisk joked. Asriel blushed a little. "I don't like it when my fur gets like this." He said. "It's annoying." He added. "sorry." Frisk said. Asriel started to eat and Frisk got up to go sit in the living room for a bit. Asriel took a bit to finish eating so Frisk was feeling a little sleepy from boredom. "Do you want to go up and color?" Asriel asked. Frisk nodded and slowly stood up. It took a second, but she found her balance and followed him up.

Up in their room, Frisk and Asriel began to color. They colored until Toriel told them it was time to eat, then they went downstairs. They had a nice conversation at the table and Sans arrived a little bit after they finished eating. Frisk gave him a hug and told him about how she and Asriel fell into some mud and had to take a bath together. Sans chuckled a bit and ruffled her hair. "sounds like you had a fun day after the storm." He said. Frisk nodded. "Good evening Sans." Toriel said. "hey tori." Sans said. "How is Papyrus doing?" Toriel asked. "he's good. wish i could've been there honestly." Sans said. "Why is that?" Toriel asked. "well... when i got there, he told me he saw the funnel form in are direction and thought that i got the unlucky outcome." Sans explained. The two of them then heard Frisk and Asriel head upstairs. "did you ever find out what happened with those two after we left the basement?" Sans asked. "I didn't ask." Toriel sighed. "why not?" Sans asked. "It's not that I wouldn't like to know, but I'm glad that they are playing instead of fighting each other." Toriel replied. "i guess." Sans sighed. "but it would still be nice to know." He said. "You can ask them if you want, I'm not going to stop you." Toriel said. "...nah. not today, at least." Sans replied. Toriel nodded. "what did you do today?" Sans asked. "Nothing much. Aside from reading and making meals, I just helped wash off Frisk and Asriel." Toriel said. "paps made me help clean up around his house." Sans said. "His house?" Toriel asked. "undyne spent the night." Sans explained. "Oh." Toriel said. "That must have been fun." She added. "no." Sans stated. "undyne made a mess of at least three rooms... in the kitchen." He said. "At least Papyrus improved." Toriel said. Sans nodded. There was a sudden, loud bang from upstairs and the two rushed up.

Sans was the first through the door, literally, and he rushed over to Frisk, who was by her bed and had her hands on her head. "what happened?" Sans asked. "I-I don't know!" Asriel said. "We were just coloring and I-I heard something behind me and when I looked, Frisk was crying with her hands on her head!" He explained. Sans looked back at Frisk. "are you okay?" He asked. Frisk shook her head. "did you hit your head?" Sans asked. Frisk nodded. Toriel finally made it into the room and headed over to Asriel. "Are you okay?" She asked. "I-I'm fine... But Frisk hurt herself I think." Asriel said. Toriel looked over to the other two. "Sans, is she okay?" She asked. Sans nodded. "just hit her head on her bed frame." He said. "Oh." Toriel sighed. She moved over to Frisk and moved her arms away from her face. "Look at me." Toriel said. Frisk slowly looked up. She was trying to put her arms back to her head, but Toriel wouldn't let her. "Please stop trying to fight me. I'm just looking." Toriel said. Frisk stopped fighting so Toriel used a hand to brush away some hair. "Just a small bruise." Toriel sighed. "What happened?" She asked. "i-i-i don't know... i just leaned b-back to stretch a-and when i tried to sit up m-my head hit something." Frisk explained while Toriel healed her. "should've been a little more careful when doing that." Sans said. "b-but my head didn't hit anything when i laid back." Frisk said. "That just happens sometimes." Toriel said. "Better?" She asked. Frisk nodded. "be a little more careful next time." Sans said as he got up and left. Frisk watched him leave. "is dad mad at me?" She asked. "Why?" Toriel asked. "it's just... he seemed mad." Frisk said. "No, he isn't mad at you. We were just worried that something worse happened." Toriel said. "like what?" Frisk asked. Toriel wasn't sure how to answer that so she just shook her head, dismissing the subject. "What have you two been doing?" She asked. "Me and Frisk were coloring." Asriel replied, showing Toriel what he was working on. "i completed that one before i hit my head." Frisk said, pointing to one of the drawings laying on the floor. "Good job you two." Toriel said as she looked at both the pictures. "hey, mom?" Frisk asked. "Yes?" Toriel asked, looking down at her. "is it going to storm again tonight?" Frisk asked. "I'd have to check the news." Toriel said. "no, it's okay. i was just wondering." Frisk said. "If it does, and you get scared, you can come sleep with me if you'd like." Toriel said. Frisk nodded. "...what about Asriel?" She asked after noticing his expression. Toriel looked over to Asriel and he looked away. "Would you like to come sleep with me as well?" She asked. "I mean... I guess?" Asriel said. "You don't have to if you don't want to." Toriel said. He nodded before getting up and moving over to his bed. "Are you two good?" Toriel asked. "Yeah." Asriel said. Frisk just nodded. "thanks for healing me." She said. "You're welcome, but be a little more careful." Toriel said. Frisk nodded then Toriel disappeared. "You didn't have to say anything." Asriel said. "i know. but you looked like you wanted to." Frisk said. "besides... doesn't mom already know you're scared of storms?" She asked. "N-not really." Asriel said. "you should try telling her. if you do, then maybe you won't be so scared." Frisk suggested. "Will you tell her if I don't?" Asriel asked. Frisk shook her head. "pinkie promise." She said, raising her hand with only her pinkie extended. "You know I can't do that." Asriel said. "right..." Frisk sighed. "...hug promise?" She asked. "...Okay." Asriel said. "But it can't be like how we usually hug each other." He added. Frisk nodded. Both of them stood up and hugged each other, but not in the way they normally did it. "i promise i won't tell." Frisk said before letting go. "Thank you." Asriel said. Frisk gave him a smile. "should we go back to coloring?" She asked. Asriel nodded then sat down along with Frisk and started coloring.

Later, Toriel told Frisk and Asriel to get ready for bed and they obliged. When the other two were asleep, Toriel said goodnight to Sans then went to sleep herself. Frisk wasn't able to stay asleep for long and woke up in the middle of the night. She thought she saw a flash so she looked out the window to see if it was storming. It wasn't storming so she laid back down and tried to get back to sleep. Another hour passed before she gave up and sat up to look out the window. Chara was still upset with Frisk, so she didn't show up to make the night less boring. Frisk thought she saw the flash again, but it seemed closer this time. She couldn't really tell what it was since it was so quick and blinding. 'Maybe a storm is just starting?' She thought. She heard something slam shut outside and it startled Asriel. Frisk noticed it so she got up and went over to check him. "are you okay?" She asked, slightly shaking him. Asriel looked up to her and shook his head. "what's wrong?" Frisk asked. "I had a bad dream." He said. There was a loud knock from downstairs and it made Asriel jump. Frisk climbed into the bed with him and hugged him. "must have been a really bad dream." Frisk said. Asriel nodded. "should i wake mom?" Frisk asked. Asriel shook his head. "She had a stressful day... I-I don't want to wake her to make it worse." He said. The two of them heard Toriel leave her room and head downstairs after another loud knock. Asriel started crying so Frisk hugged harder. "I-I'm fine." Asriel said. "what was it about?" Frisk asked. "I don't w-want to talk about it." Asriel replied. "...please?" Frisk asked. "Promise not to tell mom?" Asriel asked. Frisk wanted to say yes, but if it was bad enough to make him like this, then she wasn't so sure. "Promise?" Asriel asked again. Frisk hesitantly nodded. "Hug promise." Asriel said. Frisk hesitated again. She knew she really couldn't say anything if she did that. "only if you tell mom or dad by next week." She finally said. "Fine." Asriel groaned. They hugged each other the same way they did last time. "Okay..." Asriel started. His voice gave out for a second before he could continue. "...I-I-It was about the storm earlier... b-but it was worse. A lot worse. A-and the tornado tore away the house a-and mom and you and Sans all... you all..." Asriel wasn't able to finish before he began sobbing. Toriel then entered the room. Frisk was a little surprised, since she didn't hear Toriel come back upstairs. "Are you okay, my children?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded and Asriel continued to cry. Toriel sat down by them and pulled Asriel onto her lap. "What happened?" Toriel asked. "i don't know." Frisk said, keeping her promise. "...Would you like to talk with Sans?" Toriel asked Asriel. He shook his head. "Why not?" Toriel asked. "because he is still nervous around him." Frisk replied. Toriel let out a sigh. "Frisk, Lyona is here. She wants to talk with you." She said. "about what?" Frisk asked. "I don't know. She just said that it was urgent." Toriel replied. Frisk nodded before she stood up and started towards the door. Before she closed it, Frisk looked back to Asriel. "He'll be fine." Toriel said. "i know..." Frisk said. She then closed the door and proceeded downstairs, using her arms to block the light.

"Hey there Frisk." Lyona said. "hi Lyona." Frisk said. "mom said you wanted to talk to me?" She asked. "Yes." Lyona sighed. "Want to sit down?" She asked. "sure." Friks said. The two of them went over to the couch and sat down. "How was your day?" Lyona asked. "it was a little scary." Frisk said. "Was the tornado over here?" Lyona asked. Frisk nodded. "we got stuck in the basement for a while." She said. "You guys got lucky." Lyona said. "why?" Frisk asked. "The tornado just barely missed this city. The road from this city to mine is a complete mess and a pain to navigate." Lyona said. Frisk nodded. "Anyway..." Lyona sighed. "I was informed today that they want to move you to a city we have a connection with." She stated. "now?" Frisk asked. "Not right now, no. But sometime this or next month." Lyona replied. Frisk lowered her head. "I'm going to try and delay it, but I don't have a lot of hope." Lyona said. "why?" Frisk asked. "I don't know. It doesn't make sense to me." Lyona said. "First they take away your spring break and now they are trying to take away your summer." She stated. "how far away is the city?" Frisk asked. "The drive will take about two and a half days." Lyona sighed. "To the city." She added. A moment of silence passed between the two. "And sorry if I woke you, I just needed to let you know." Lyona said. "no, it's okay. i wasn't able to sleep anyway." Frisk said. "Why not?" Lyona asked. Frisk just shrugged. "Well I'm sorry anyway." Lyona said. "would... would you know when, exactly, do they want me to do this?" Frisk asked. "I already told you that they would send us this or next month." Lyona said. "i know, but do you know a day?" Frisk asked. Lyona shook her head. "Sorry." She sighed. Frisk nodded. Another moment of silence passed before Lyona stood up. "Guess I'll be going back home now. Thanks for talking with me even though it's this late." Lyona said. "it's fine. have a nice ride back." Frisk said. "I'll do that. Say hello to your mom and dad for me and get some rest." Lyona said before leaving. "okay." Frisk said before the door closed. She sighed and wiped away a tear that found its way across her unwillingness before heading back upstairs.

Asriel was still sniffling when Frisk returned and Toriel continued to gently rock him. "How did it go?" Toriel asked. "good." Frisk said as she sat down on her bed. "but..." She started. "But what?" Toriel asked. "b-but she said that they want m-me to go to another city this month or next month... a-and she said that the trip would take two and a half days..." Frisk said, her voice starting to break. "You aren't ready yet?" Toriel asked. Frisk shook her head. "i-i don't want... i don't want to-to go..." She said, finally breaking. "Come here." Toriel said, offering a hug. Frisk stood up and returned the hug. "Lyona said she would try to make them w-wait... but she said that she didn't have hope..." She said. Toriel nodded as she rubbed Frisk's back. "i don't w-want to cry..." Frisk said. "Do you feel scared? Worried?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded. "i hate having to do this." Frisk said. "i sh-should be the one to pick when a-and where i g-go." She added. "I know. But they think they still have control over you." Toriel said. "But I guess they really do." She sighed. She picked up her two children and started heading to her room. "mom... i can sleep by m-myself..." Frisk said. "But do you want to right now?" Toriel asked. Frisk shook her head. Toriel smiled before continuing. Once in her room, Toriel laid down Asriel and Frisk before handing Frisk her plush and getting into the bed with them. Both Frisk and Asriel turned and fell asleep hugging Toriel, and she rested an arm around them before falling asleep herself.

The next day went smoothly along with the next and not much happened. Toriel got a letter from Lyona on the next day and brought it up to Frisk. "Hello, my children." Toriel said when she walked into their bedroom. "Hi mom!" Asriel and Frisk said. They were coloring on a single sheet of paper and Asriel quickly folded his end over Frisk's. "What are you two doing?" Toriel asked. "just coloring." Frisk said. "Can I see?" Toriel asked. "No, it's a secret." Asriel said. "Must be a very interesting picture then." Toriel said. Frisk and Asriel nodded. "Is it time for dinner?" Asriel asked. "No." Toriel replied. "I got a letter for Frisk." She said, handing the letter to Frisk. "From Lyona." Toriel said. Frisk nodded before standing up. She stood up too fast so she stumbled into Toriel. "You okay?" She asked. Frisk nodded. Asriel picked up the paper and hid it under his sheets. "I'll be in my room if you need me." Toriel said. "Okay." Asriel said. Toriel left and Frisk opened the envelope, pulled out the paper, then started reading. "What does it say?" Asriel asked. "i... i'm going to need to go somewhere this month." Frisk said. 'Guess she could only do so much.' She thought. "Where?" Asriel asked. "just to another city to try and get them to allow monsters in the city." Frisk replied. "Oh..." Asriel said. "...Why do we do that anyway?" He asked. "what do you mean?" Frisk asked. "Like... Why do you have to go to all these different cities to try and persuade them to allow monsters into the city?" Asriel asked. "We are fine here." He said. "some monsters like to travel i guess." Frisk replied. "and if it's not okay for them to be there, then there isn't any punishment for people that kill monsters." She added. "But why would we travel where we aren't wanted?" Asriel asked. Frisk shrugged. "i did that several times." She said. "I guess... but you had a good reason to." Asriel said. "maybe... but why would monsters go somewhere they are not allowed if they don't have a good reason?" Frisk asked. "I don't know..." Asriel said. "i'll be fine." Frisk said. "I know!" Asriel said. "But... It gets so boring here when you leave." He complained. "you don't need me here to go to the park or to hang out with some friends." Frisk said. "It's not as fun without you." Asriel said. Frisk sighed and laid back. "They shouldn't have control over you anyway. You live with us and are under our protection. They shouldn't be able to make you do things you don't want to do." Asriel said. "if i don't go, they take me away." Frisk stated. "That isn't fair." Asriel said. "They can't do that." He added. Frisk stayed silent for a bit. "why are you so scared of me going?" She asked. "You know why." Asriel stated. He finally laid back as well. "would you still be worried about me going if i left a couple weeks ago?" Frisk asked. Asriel stayed silent. "...sorry. i shouldn't have brought that up." Frisk said. She turned and hugged Asriel. "I don't want you to get hurt..." He said. "i'll stay safe." Frisk said. "Didn't you say that last time?" Asriel asked. Frisk shrugged. "i won't do anything stupid like i did last time." Frisk said. "I really hope not." Asriel said. He turned and returned the hug. The two of them stayed like for a while. Asriel fell asleep so Frisk got stuck.

Toriel sat down the book she was reading and got up from her bed. She left the room then headed downstairs to prepare dinner. "hey tori." Sans said when Toriel got into the kitchen. "Good afternoon Sans." Toriel said. "What are you doing down here?" She asked. "just got myself a sandwich." Sans replied. "Ah. Well I'm going to start to make dinner now." Toriel said. "sorry." Sans said. "It's fine." Toriel said. She started to prepare dinner. "are you alright?" Sans asked. "you seem a little down." He said. "Frisk got a letter from Lyona today." Toriel sighed. Sans nodded. "I think that she may need to go somewhere soon. When Lyona came, Frisk told me that she may need to go to another city that is further away." Toriel explained. "how much further?" Sans asked. "She didn't say." Toriel replied. Sans nodded again. "i'm sure it will be fine." He said. "I want to think so too, but..." Toriel said. "you think that something will happen like last time?" Sans asked. Toriel nodded. "she won't run." Sans said. "Can we really be sure?" Toriel asked. Sans nodded. "let me talk to her for a bit later." He said. "Do you think it will help make the trip easier for her?" Toriel asked. "i can try." Sans said. Toriel let out another sigh then nodded. "thanks for letting me try." Sans said. "Dinner will be ready in about thirty." Toriel said. Sans gave a nod then headed upstairs. After letting her thoughts settle, Toriel went back to cooking.

When she finished cooking, Toriel headed upstairs to get the other three. She told Sans first then went over to get Frisk and Asriel. When Toriel opened the door, she found the other two laying on Frisk's bed. She walked over to and woke them up. It took a bit, but Frisk and Asriel finally awoke and sat up. "Dinner time." Toriel said, then left. Asriel yawned and stretched before he stood up. Frisk was still rubbing her eyes. "Sorry for falling asleep." Asriel said. "it's fine." Frisk said. She stood up too quickly again and fell onto Asriel, knocking both of them down. "So... uh... is this going to be a common thing now?" Asriel asked jokingly. "sorry." Frisk said as she got up. She helped Asriel stand up then grabbed Lyona's letter before they both walked downstairs.

Once downstairs, Frisk and Asriel sat down at the table and Toriel handed them their plates. "How did you two end up like that?" Toriel asked. "you mean sleeping together?" Frisk asked. "Yes." Toriel replied. "We were arguing and then I fell asleep." Asriel replied. "and i fell asleep a little bit after he did." Frisk said. "What were you two arguing about?" Toriel asked. Asriel and Frisk looked at each other. "Or is it personal?" Toriel asked. Frisk shook her head. "azzy is just upset that i'm going to have to leave." She said, handing Toriel the letter. "I see." Toriel said as she read through the letter. "I just don't think it's fair that they went ahead and set this up without saying anything or seeing if it was okay with Frisk." Asriel said. "She doesn't even live in their city." He added. "We know." Toriel sighed. "But there isn't a lot of choice for us." She said. "they'd come and try to take the kid away from us if we refused. don't know if they would force her to go with an unpleasant group or stay in the city with a different, possibly even more, unpleasant group." Sans said. "I know, but..." Asriel started but Toriel cut him off. "i'll be fine." Frisk said. "We know." Toriel said, though she wasn't sure still. "What if more kids try to bully you?" Asriel asked. "then i'll avoid them." Frisk said. "You can't spend all of your free time locked away in a hotel room." Toriel said. "i wouldn't have to. i'm sure Lyona and Lucky would plan something to do." Frisk said. "are you sure they are the ones taking you?" Sans asked. "i'm pretty sure Lyona is... Lucky might. he did last time, so i don't know why he wouldn't come this time." Frisk said. "maybe he wants to spend some time with the family or is too busy with other work." Sans said. "i guess?" Frisk said. "How long do you think you have?" Toriel asked. "maybe a day or two. Lyona said that she would send another letter the day before she came to get me." Frisk explained. "Can I come with you?" Asriel suddenly asked. They all looked at him. "Why would you want to go, if you don't mind me asking?" Toriel asked. Asriel shrugged. "I don't know... It just got so boring here last time and I was thinking that it might be more interesting if I went along?" He said. "not unless you think sitting through hours and hours of court is fun." Frisk said. "the kid needs to focus." Sans said. "I wouldn't be in the way." Asriel said. "I don't know." Toriel said. "would they even let you go?" Sans asked. No one could answer that, but it seemed worth asking. "I think you should stay here." Toriel said. "Why?" Asriel asked. "Well... for two reasons. One being that this came out of nowhere and we don't know when she is leaving, the other being we don't even know if you could go or not." Toriel replied. Asriel went silent and continued to eat. "sorry kiddo." Sans said. The rest of the night was quiet, not much was said from the time everyone finished eating and the time everyone was asleep.

The next morning, Frisk slowly awoke and climbed out of bed. She looked over at Asriel then silently got dressed before heading out of the room. She went downstairs after checking to see if Toriel was still asleep and put on her shoes before stepping outside. The air was cool and the sky was cloudy, threatening another storm. She started to walk down the steps of the porch and let out a sigh. "you're up early." Sans said from behind her. Frisk jumped and quickly turned. "sorry kid, didn't mean to rattle your bones." Sans said jokingly. Frisk rolled her eyes but lightly smiled. Sans walked down a couple steps before sitting down. "if you think _I'm_ up early, then you are in a different time zone." Frisk said as she sat down by him. Sans smiled at her. "so what are you doing up so early?" Sans asked. Frisk shrugged. "and why did you choose to come outside?" Sans asked. "He caught you." Chara said from the pile of sticks. Frisk looked down a little. "were you trying to run away from having to go?" Sans asked. Frisk shook her head. "...i'm glad i caught you before you could." Sans sighed. Frisk looked further down so he put an arm around her. "running away won't keep you safe. if anything, it will just get you into trouble." Sans said. "it got me out of that torture house..." Frisk said. "that was different. you were running away from some _one_ , not some _thing_." Sans said. Frisk sighed again. "while we are on the subject though, you never did come to talk to me about a place to go when you get upset." Sans said. Frisk glanced at him. "where do you think is a good place?" Sans asked. Frisk shrugged. "you want me to choose something, don't you?" Sans asked. Frisk nodded. "alright then." Sans sighed. "...paps is good at making people feel better." He suggested. "undyne would probably make you work-out your problem. alphys would probably try to watch more anime with you." Sans continued. "mettaton would take your story of why you are upset and turn it into some sort of t.v. drama." He joked. "and asgore would have a cup of tea with you." He finished. Frisk thought about everyone he listed and how accurate he seemed to be. "the choice is yours." Sans said. "...I guess I could go have tea with Asgore." Frisk eventually said. "okay. i'll take you to talk with him later to see if he's okay with it. knowing him, it probably will be." Sans said. He offered Frisk a hug and she accepted it. "thanks dad." She said softly. "no problem." Sans said. "Are you two ready for breakfast?" Toriel asked from the door. "yes please!" Frisk said. Toriel smiled before closing the door. "alright, let's go eat." Sans said. Frisk nodded and the two of them stood up to walk inside.

Asriel was already at the table with Toriel when Sans and Frisk got there. "Good morning you two." Toriel said when they sat down. "morning mom!" Frisk said. "Was Sans right?" Toriel asked. "yep." Sans said before Frisk could answer. "Right about what?" Asriel asked. "Nothing." Toriel said. "He just heard Frisk get up and figured she just had a bad dream." Toriel said. 'partially not wrong.' Frisk thought. Chara appeared next to Asriel again. Asriel just gave a nod to Toriel's response. 'What are you doing around?' Frisk asked Chara. "Whatever do you mean?" Chara asked. 'You finally no longer mad at me?' Frisk asked. "I didn't say that." Chara said. 'So no?' Frisk asked. "I can hold this grudge until you redeem yourself." Chara said. 'And how would I do that?' Frisk asked. "We'll see." Chara said. 'Not much of an answer.' Frisk replied. "That's the best I've got for you." Chara said. "Frisk?" Toriel asked. Frisk looked up from her food. "Are you alright?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded. "sorry. i was just thinking about something." She said. "Alright." Toriel sighed. "You just looked like you were upset over something." She said. Frisk shook her head then smiled. "When you finish eating, can you come talk to me in my room?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded. "Thank you." Toriel said before heading up. Asriel had disappeared from the table and Sans was just about finished eating. Frisk quickly finished eating then headed up.

Frisk closed the door behind her when she got into Toriel's room then climbed onto the bed with her. "This came in while you were in thought." Toriel said, sliding an envelope across the bed. Frisk picked it up as her heart sank and she opened it up. She pulled out two pieces of paper and started to read the first one. When she finished reading it, she slid both pieces over to Toriel then silently left the room. She headed to her own room and climbed into bed. Toriel looked over the two pages and let out a sigh.

Lunch rolled around and Asriel had already asked why Frisk was so upset. Toriel told him that she had to leave tomorrow and he became equally sad as Frisk. Unlike Frisk, however, he went downstairs to eat lunch while Frisk stayed in bed and Toriel had to bring her a sandwich. Frisk looked at the sandwich, but that was about it. "It can't be that bad." Chara said. 'Did you forget about last time?' Frisk asked. Chara shook her head. "I just know that you aren't going to hit anyone else." Chara said. 'And why is that?" Frisk asked. "Because if you do, then I'll if have to either hold you back or knock you out." Chara replied. 'Why didn't you do that the first time?' Frisk asked. "I tried, you were to upset." Chara replied. 'You think Lyona will find anything fun for us to do while we aren't busy?' Frisk asked. "I don't know." Chara said. "You think you'll ever not be busy?" She asked. Frisk shrugged. "Hey... Frisk?" Asriel asked from the door. "hi azzy." Frisk said. "Would you like to go to the park after dinner?" He asked. "...sure." Frisk said after hesitating. "Okay. And Sans wants to know if you still want to go talk to Asgore?" Asriel said. "yeah... just tell him to give me a second." Frisk said. Asriel nodded then left. Frisk slowly sat up and looked out her window. Still showing signs of a storm, but still not even drizzling. "Your luck is it starts while you're out on the road, stuck inside a small little car." Chara joked. 'Yep. And now you jinxed it.' Frisk said as she got up. "you ready?" Sans asked. Frisk jumped again. "hey, you said a second." Sans chuckled. Frisk rolled her eyes then followed him downstairs.

"Be back by five!" Toriel called from the kitchen. "okay!" Sans called. "should we take a shortcut, or would you rather just walk?" Sans asked. "walking is fine." Frisk said. 'Gives me more time to think.' She thought. Sans nodded then they stepped out the door and started on their way to Asgore's home. "are you feeling okay?" Sans asked after turning onto the first block along the way. "what do you mean?" Frisk asked. "you started to seclude yourself when the letter came." Sans stated. "why?" He asked. "I don't know..." Frisk said. "do you plan on being that way during the entire trip?" Sans asked. Frisk shook her head. "maybe just on the way there." She sighed. "where's the fun in that?" Sans asked. "you should enjoy the new scenery as you drive those two and a half days there." He said. Him bringing up how long she was going to be stuck in a car didn't really help. "I'm guessing mom made us do this now so she could pack my things?" Frisk asked. "well, not really. i mean... she did do this for that, but it is also we do this now instead of waiting." Sans explained. Frisk just lightly nodded. "do you think that i could..." She paused and wrapped her arms like she was cold. "do you think i could go to our spot sometimes, instead of Asgore?" Frisk asked. "what do you mean?" Sans asked. "like... if I don't want to talk to anyone... could I just go to our spot?" Frisk asked. Sans thought about it for a bit. "i don't see why not." He said when they finally reached Asgore's home. "do you expect me to look for you there?" Sans asked. "no. I said if I didn't want to talk to anyone." Frisk stated. "okay then." Sans said. "you ready to go in and explain?" He asked. Frisk nodded then Sans knocked on the door.

Asgore had started making tea when he heard the knock. He set down what he was doing then went to open the door. "Howdy Sans, Frisk! What brings you two here?" He asked as he let them in. "me and the kid wanted to talk to you about something." Sans said. "Okay." Asgore said. "I just started to make some tea, would either of you like some when it's finished?" He asked. "sure." Sans said while Frisk nodded. Asgore led them to a small table then headed into the kitchen. Frisk and Sans sat down at the table and waited for Asgore to come back. He eventually returned with three cups of tea. "So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" He asked as he sat down with the other two. "the kid has been having some rough times with all the city trips and problems at home and started to run away." Sans started. "and tori knew that she couldn't keep frisk from running, so she asked her to make some plans with someone." He continued. "so basically, we talked about it and she wanted to know if it would be okay for her to come to you if she ever feels like running away." He finished. "would that be okay with you?" Frisk asked. "Well I don't see why not. I'm here almost all day every day." Asgore said. "thank you." Frisk said. The three of them continued with small talk until the tea was gone and then Sans and Frisk started their walk back home after saying goodbye to Asgore.

Toriel and Asriel had already started eating dinner by the time Frisk and Sans got back home. The two joined the other two at the table and Toriel made them both a plate. "So how did it go?" Toriel asked. "it went well." Sans said. Frisk nodded. "he said it would be okay if I went over." She said. "That's good. I'm glad we figured something out before you left." Toriel said. Frisk nodded again. "did you finish packing?" She asked. Toriel shook her head. "I think you can handle the rest though, seeing how all that remains is your toothbrush and some toothpaste." She said. Frisk nodded once more. "Do you still want to go to the park when we finish eating?" Asriel asked. "yeah, but we should color a little bit before going to catch up." Frisk said. "Okay!" Asriel said. The family continued to talk as they ate and Frisk was having a nice time for the first time that day it seemed. She never forgot about having to leave though, so that kind of pulled her away from being happier, but it was nice to enjoy this moment before being torn away from everyone for an unknown amount of time. Frisk and Asriel did as they said when both of them finished eating and went upstairs to color for a bit before heading out to the park. Toriel gave them a set time to be back and told them to call her if anything happened, then she gave them a hug before they left.

At the park, Asriel and Frisk played a small game of tag until they tired out and ended up laying on one of the hills of the plains to look at the stars for a bit. "...So are you just going to sleep in the car while whoever the driver is keeps driving?" Asriel asked. "I don't know. maybe we'll stop by a hotel or something?" Frisk said. "When do you think you'll be back?" Asriel asked. "before school starts if I'm lucky. I hate falling behind everybody because I'm doing something like this." Frisk stated. "Summer practically just started, why do you think you'll be lucky if you get back before school starts?" Asriel asked. "because these things take forever, and now that I'm going further away.." Frisk replied. Asriel was silent for a bit. "...Do you think it's weird?" He eventually asked. "what's weird?" Frisk asked. "just that... you said you love me and... well..." Asriel started stumbling over words. "you don't feel the same?" Frisk asked. "I didn't say that!" Asriel defended. "I'm just trying to ask if you think it's weird that you love me even though I'm your brother?" He asked. "...well... no, not really." Frisk said. "I mean... I'm not your true sister since I pretty much just adopted." She stated. "I guess, but..." Asriel started. "don't worry about it too much, we can figure this out later." Frisk said. "How much later though?" Asriel asked. "When we're grown up and start doing gross grown up things like kissing." Frisk said. "Ew! No!" Asriel said. They both started giggling for a while until Frisk checked the time. "we should probably start heading home." She said. "Already?" Asriel asked, slightly disappointed. "unless you want mom to worry about us, then yeah." Frisk said. She stood up and held out a hand for Asriel. He took her hand and stood up. Frisk pulled him up to quickly and they ended up falling over once again. "so i guess this is going to be a common thing after all?" Frisk joked. Asriel rolled off of Frisk and they both sat up. They then proceeded to walk home.

When the two of them got home, Toriel asked them how it went and Asriel explained how they played tag before laying down on the hill. Frisk was the one to bring up the accidental kiss and while she and Asriel blushed, Toriel couldn't help but laugh a little. They then got ready for bed then went to sleep, Frisk doing a little more so that she was ready to leave in the morning.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! This chapter is going to be a little bit shorter than the rest, don't know if that will change or not. And I apologize again for my long absence so hopefully this will make up for lost time. I don't really have anything else to say so enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Good morning, my child." Toriel said as she shook Frisk awake.

Frisk slowly awoke to the shaking and sat up to rub her eyes. It seemed like it was midnight outside and the town was silent. "what time is it?" She asked.

"It's a little after five." Toriel said. "Sorry for waking you so early." She added.

"why did you wake me up?" Frisk asked.

"Because Lyona is here to take you to the city." Toriel sighed.

"already?!" Frisk whined. She looked over at Asriel, who was still sleeping.

"Yes." Toriel sighed. "Don't worry about him, he'll be fine." She said.

"can I at least say goodbye to him?" Frisk asked.

"Let him sleep." Toriel said. "You can call him later." She added before helping Frisk get up.

Frisk looked back at the room before she followed Toriel downstairs.

"Good morning, Frisk." Lyona said tiredly from the door. She was standing next to another person Frisk wasn't able to recognize.

"morning." Frisk replied. "who is that?" She asked.

"He is the one that will be driving us to the city this go around." Lyona replied.

Frisk responded with a nod. "is Lucky not here?" She asked looking between the two.

"No." Lyona replied. "He had to do something else this time around. Even then, I don't think he would have joined us on this one since he has a family thing coming up during the time we'll be doing this." She explained.

Frisk responded with another nod.

"Are you ready to go?" Lyona asked.

"no…" Frisk said.

"It'll be fine." Toriel said, even though she was unsure and still upset over the surprise trip still and worried about what will happen to her child or what her child will do. She handed Frisk her bag then watched as they headed out the door.

As the small group was heading out the door, Frisk noticed Asriel standing at the top of the stairs. She gave him a little wave before she was pulled out. Lyona put Frisk's bag into the car. Frisk climbed into the car on the same side as Lyona, but moved over to the other side when she was asked to. She waved goodbye to Toriel as the car started to move away from home. Lyona quickly fell asleep but Frisk continued to look out the window.

An hour or so passed before sunlight started to fill the sky and Lyona slowly awoke. They had yet to pass a city or town since they started driving. Frisk eventually fell asleep due to the little sleep she got the previous night and the boredom. Lyona woke her when they got to a rest stop and they walked around a little bit before getting back to driving. Frisk didn't fall asleep again and spent most of her time looking out the window or thinking to herself.

"You seem bored." Chara yawned. She had been sleeping on the other end of the seat since the rest stop.

'I've been awake.' Frisk responded as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't you have anything fun to do in that bag of yours?" Chara asked.

Frisk shook her head. 'You would know if I did.' She said.

"Just wanted to make sure before I called you stupid for not bringing anything fun." Chara said.

'I may have grabbed something if I wasn't awoken at five in the morning!' Frisk said.

"Probably not." Chara said.

Frisk rolled her eyes again. She turned her head to look out the window. "when will we stop for food?" She asked.

"We're heading to a city right now." Lyona responded.

"Where are we going to eat?" Frisk asked.

"McDonalds, unless you want something else?" Lyona asked.

"mcdonalds is fine." Frisk replied. She crawled into a ball and did her best to lay on her side.

"Trying to sleep again?" Chara asked.

'Trying.' Frisk sighed. She stayed in that position until they entered a city and gave up when they got to the drive-thru.

They ordered then went up to the window to pay for and receive the food. They ate in the car as they continued the drive. Frisk slowly ate her burger, so her fries were cold by the time she got to them. And while it was nice to have something different, it made her a little depressed. Chara managed to keep Frisk somewhat entertained before she disappeared.

Frisk was awoken by a bright light entering through the car's windows. She blocked her eyes and slowly sat up. "where are we?" She asked.

"We're just stopping for gas." Lyona replied. "Do you want a drink?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Frisk said as she shook her head.

"Alright." Lyona sighed. "We're going to stop by a motel after this and check into a room for the night." She explained.

"are we going to have to get up at five again?" Frisk asked.

"No." Lyona replied, laughing a little. "We'll get up around seven-thirty this time." She finished.

Frisk nodded then laid back down, but did not try to go back to sleep.

After filling the car, the group got to the motel and checked in. They got to their room and then went to sleep.

Frisk wasn't able to sleep very long again and was awoken by another nightmare. She didn't scream this time, but she still quickly shot up into a sitting position and frantically looked around the room. She rubbed her forehead before standing up to walk outside.

The night air was cool and felt nice as a breeze rushed past her. She looked up at the sky and went from star to star. A picture of the night sky from home popped into her head but she quickly pushed it away, knowing what would come with it. Asriel laying by her side and Toriel baking a pie or two. Frisk pushed away the memory again but it was useless as more filled her head to the point she collapsed. She fell to her knees, pulled at her hair, and silently yelled and cried at no one. Once it passed, Frisk entered the room again.

Lyona was awake now. Frisk wasn't sure if it was the door or her getting up that caused her to awaken, but she was awake nonetheless.

"Feeling homesick again?" Lyona asked.

Frisk only nodded as she looked away and climbed onto her bed.

"I'm sorry about this happening to you." Lyona said.

Frisk wanted to yell out 'you should have tried harder to get them to wait' or 'maybe if you actually cared and stood up for me', but didn't. "it's not your fault." Is what she said instead. It was the truth, but it felt like a lie. It was an odd feeling to deal with.

"You should try to get back to sleep." Lyona suggested as she laid back down.

Frisk gave a nod before she laid back as well, but sleep would not come easily.

In the morning, Lyona awoke Frisk and they all got prepared to sit in the car for the next fifteen long hours. Lyona gave Frisk a book to read, but it didn't really make the trip go by any faster. They stopped by a store to get lunch and a different one to get dinner. And in between those hours, Chara came and talked with Frisk for a bit.

Frisk fell asleep but abruptly awoke later due to another nightmare. Once again, she didn't scream when she woke, but she jerked up a little bit.

"Are you okay?" Lyona asked, turning to look at Frisk.

Frisk shook her head in response.

"Did you have another bad dream?" Lyona asked.

Frisk nodded. She really didn't want to talk about though, so she turned her head and looked out the window.

Lyona didn't push the conversation when Frisk looked out the window and turned to face the front of the car. "We have about an hour before we get to the hotel, do we need to stop at a rest stop?" Lyona asked.

"I'm fine." Frisk said.

"Alright." Lyona sighed and started talking with the driver.

Chara got to be in the dream with Frisk this time so she appeared and started talking with her until they got to the hotel.

They checked into a room then rode the elevator up to their floor. They got into the room, changed into some PJ's and then crashed. Frisk wasn't awoken by a bad dream this time, but she still had one so when the alarm went off in the morning, Frisk screamed a little. They got the breakfast provided by the hotel and then continued their last long stretch to the city.

"3 more hours." Lyona said at one point.

"what?" Frisk asked, looking up from the book Lyona gave her.

"3 more hours until we get to the city." Lyona replied.

Frisk nodded. "do we have to do anything when we get there?" She asked.

"No, we won't have to do any actual work until tomorrow. We'll have some time to find things to do on our free days." Lyona responded.

"is there a pool at the hotel we're staying at?" Frisk asked.

Lyona nodded. "I think it goes down to eight feet deep." She said.

Frisk nodded. Knowing for sure that there was a pool made her a little happier about the trip, but it also made her a little worried knowing that she would want to swim and that lead to the possibility of being bullied again.

"I can take you down to the pool once we get settled into the room if you'd like." Lyona said, bringing Frisk out of thought.

"okay." Frisk said before laying down.

The three hours passed and they pulled into the hotel's parking lot. They got out of the car and headed inside to check into their rooms. The driver got his own room while Frisk and Lyona shared a room. There were twelve floors to the building, all three of them were on the fifth floor. They rode the elevator up to the floor then found their assigned rooms.

The room had tan walls, a brown carpet, two large beds past the bathroom and coat closet, a table with a black swivel chair on the opposite side of the beds, and a large window at the end of the room. Frisk walked over to the furthest bed and claimed it so Lyona was stuck with the other bed. Lyona set up a computer and some files at the table while Frisk changed into her swimsuit.

"You ready?" Lyona asked when Frisk stepped out of the bathroom.

Frisk nodded. "are you not going to swim?" She asked.

"I'll swim with you later, okay?" Lyona asked.

Frisk nodded then walked out of the room with Lyona.

Lyona was right about the pool being eight feet deep. There was no hot tub at the pool and the water was cold so that dampened things a little. There was another family their, but they stayed closer to the shallow end so Frisk enjoyed some time in the deeper part by herself. At one point, she tried to swim to the bottom, but couldn't get all the way down there before having to go back up for air without jumping first. Another family entered after a bit and Frisk moved herself away from the loud group. The other family left the pool shortly after the new one started dangerously splashing around. Frisk moved over to the shallow end to avoid most of the splashing, but it didn't really do much.

Lyona got up from a chair she was sitting on and walked around to the shallow end of the pool. "Hey, Frisk?" She called to get her attention.

Frisk stopped what she was doing and looked towards Lyona. "yeah?" She asked.

"You want to go get dinner now?" Lyona asked.

Frisk nodded then climbed out of the pool to dry off.

Frisk and Lyona entered the room bearing food. Lyona sat down at the small table while Frisk sat on top of her bed. They ate their dinner then talked for a little bit. After some time passed, they headed back down to the pool. The obnoxious family was still there, but they settled down a bit and there seemed to be another adult there to watch them. Frisk stuck around in the shallow end this time to avoid having to talk with them. She and Lyona were down there until the pool closed. While it was nice to be in the water again, Frisk moved herself away from the pool from time to time when the other family basically took it over.

"Did you have fun?" Lyona asked when they got back to their room.

Frisk nodded. "thanks for letting me swim." She said.

"No problem." Lyona said. "As long as you don't hit any kids, that is." She added.

Frisk looked down and walked over to her bed. "I'll be good. I promised that I would be." She said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Lyona said as she laid down on her bed.

"no, you're fine." Frisk said. "just got a little homesick again." She sighed.

"If we're lucky, we won't be here long." Lyona said. "Though, I suppose we'll also be lucky if we're not here for the next year comparing to how the government here is a good friend of the one at home. My home, I mean." She added.

Frisk didn't like knowing that she could be here for an entire year. Remembering her phone, she climbed off her bed and opened her bag. She pulled out her phone then climbed back onto her bed.

"Calling home?" Lyona asked.

Frisk nodded before dialing Toriel's number.

Asriel was sitting on the couch, watching random things on the television before Mettaton's show came on. He was curled up and his chin rested on his legs.

"hey petals." Sans said as he sat down on the other side of the couch.

"What do you want, trash?" Asriel asked.

"i'm just seeing how you're doing." Sans replied.

"I'm fine." Asriel said.

"are you sure about that?" Sans asked.

"Yes." Asriel said. He turned his head to look in the opposite direction of which Sans sat.

"you seem lonely." Sans said.

"I want to be left alone." Asriel said.

"doesn't seem like that." Sans said.

"Just go away!" Asriel shouted.

Sans sat there for a minute before standing up and heading upstairs.

Asriel sat their silently for a minute. "Heh… I always was a crybaby, wasn't I Chara?" He asked, looking back at the screen.

"Yeah. You really were." Chara said and gave him a small hug.

Asriel did not react to Chara's presence.

"Are you alright, my child?" Toriel asked from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah." Asriel said. He didn't look away from the screen though.

Toriel walked the rest of the way down the stairs and joined him on the couch. "I heard you yell at Sans." She stated.

"Sorry." Asriel said.

"It's fine." Toriel sighed. "I'm guessing he was bothering you?" She asked.

Asriel nodded. "I'm fine." He said.

Toriel nodded. "Frisk just called me." She said. "Would you like to speak with her?" She asked.

Asriel shook his head. "Not tonight." He said.

"...Are you sure?" Toriel asked.

Asriel just nodded in response.

"I hope you are not still upset that she didn't say goodbye. I was the one who told her to let you sleep." Toriel said.

"It's not that." Asriel said. "I just… I just don't want to talk right now." Asriel said.

"Alright." Toriel sighed. "You should talk to her at least twice before she gets home." She said.

"When will she get home?" Asriel asked.

"I… don't know." Toriel replied. "It will probably be a month or two." She said.

Asriel looked down. It was true he wasn't upset at Frisk for leaving, but still felt like she could fight all the humans and stay at home even if they wanted her to go somewhere.

"Would you like to go somewhere tomorrow?" Toriel asked.

Asriel came out of thought and looked up at her. "Where would we go?" He asked.

"We could go to the park or go see Mettaton's performance." Toriel suggested.

"No." Asriel said.

"Are you sure?" Toriel asked.

Asriel nodded. "I'm going to just head to bed." He said before he stood up and headed upstairs.

Toriel sighed and turned off the TV. She stood up and walked into the kitchen to wash the dishes.

Frisk plugged in her phone to charge and then laid back on the bed.

"Did you have a nice conversation?" Lyona asked.

Frisk nodded. "mom told me that Azzy is a little upset about me leaving still." She said.

"Didn't you say goodbye to him?" Lyona asked.

Frisk shook her head. "i wanted to but mom said to let him sleep. but as we were leaving, i saw him at the top of the stairs." She said.

Lyona nodded. "Sorry about that." She said.

"it's fine." Frisk sighed. "It's not like I'll never see him again." She said.

"That's true." Lyona said. "Would you like to watch some cartoons for the rest of the night?" She asked after a bit of silence passed.

Frisk looked at the TV for a second then looked down. "Sure." She replied.

Lyona nodded before she grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. It took a bit to find a station still playing more kid friendly shows, but it happened.

Frisk nodded. 'Having fun yet?' She asked Chara.

"Depends on your definition of fun." Chara replied. She appeared laying on the air conditioning.

'How is that comfortable?' Frisk asked.

"It's not. But it's the most interesting thing at the moment." Chara replied. "How about you? Are you having fun yet?" She asked.

Frisk rolled her eyes. 'Depends on your definition of fun.' She replied.

Chara rolled her eyes this time. "You keep copying me." She stated. "Are my comments really that good?" She asked.

'No, but they work.' Frisk replied. She then turned her attention towards the TV and watched some of the cartoons as she slowly started to fall asleep. Lyona noticed that her head was bobbing so she convinced Frisk to change into her pajamas.

"thanks for that." Frisk said after getting out from the bathroom and climbing back onto her bed.

"What do you mean?" Lyona asked.

Frisk shrugged. "I guess it's just… I was thinking I was going to hate every second of this trip, but…" She stopped and looked down.

"Did I prove you wrong?" Lyona asked.

Frisk nodded. "so… I just wanted to say thanks." She finished then looked back up.

"You're welcome." Lyona replied. "We should probably get to sleep now, gotta get used to this new schedule again." She said.

Frisk nodded again. "good night." She said before climbing the rest of the way onto her bed and climbing under her covers.

"Night night." Lyona said before turning off the lamp then laying down to sleep.

Frisk didn't sleep long before being woken by another nightmare. She slowly sat up and slid off of her bed. She walked over to the window and peeked outside. 'Still dark.' She thought. She walked over to the bathroom sink and filled a cup with water. 'I wonder if I'll be here till next year?' She thought to herself. The thought nearly made her choke on the water in her mouth. She finished the cup then set it down on the counter. Slowly, she crept back to her bed and climbed onto it. She laid down but didn't go back to sleep.

Lyona woke to the alarm then turned it off. She sat up and stretched. "How long have you been up?" She asked, looking over at Frisk, who was now sitting upright in her bed.

Frisk shrugged in response. "do we have to go to the first meeting today?" She asked.

"Yes, but not until later." Lyona replied. "Why?" She asked.

"I was just curious." Frisk replied.

Lyona nodded. "Just know that just because the meeting is later, that doesn't give us time to go swimming every morning." She said.

"I know." Frisk said. "but if we don't have to go until later, then why do we have to get up so early?" She asked.

"Just so that we have enough time to get dressed, eat, and then get where we need to be without being rushed." Lyona replied. "You should go ahead and get changed." She added.

Frisk nodded then got up from her bed. "do you think we'll be here for an entire year?" She hesitantly asked.

"Oh god no. No offense to anybody here or this city itself, but there's no way I'm sticking around here for an entire year." Lyona replied, laughing a bit.

Frisk nodded then walked into the bathroom to change.

Once Frisk finished changing, Lyona went in. When Lyona came out they relaxed for a minute before leaving the room and finding a place to eat. They settled on an Ihop that was located close to where they needed to head next. They ate then left for the first meeting. After a lot of help, Lyona and Frisk sat down in the room they needed to be in and the meeting started.

Back home, Asriel slowly awoke and sat up. He stood up and walked out of the room and headed downstairs.

"Good morning, my child." Toriel greeted when Asriel entered the kitchen.

"Morning." Asriel said, sitting down at the table.

"Are you hungry?" Toriel asked.

Asriel shrugged. "What's for breakfast today?" He asked.

"Just some pancakes this morning." Toriel replied.

Asriel nodded then rested his head on his arms.

"morning you two." Sans said, appearing at the table.

"Morning Sans." Toriel sighed.

"something wrong?" Sans asked.

"It's nothing." Toriel said. "Hungry?" She asked as she plated the last pancake.

"sure." Sans replied.

Toriel put pancakes onto three plates then set them on the table. "Syrup or butter?" She asked.

"Can I get some syrup?" Asriel asked.

Toriel nodded then handed a bottle to him. "How about you Sans?" She asked.

"i'm fine." Sans said.

"Are you sure?" Toriel asked.

Sans nodded. "the kid called me before I came down. she hasn't gotten herself into any trouble yet." He said.

"That's good." Asriel mumbled to himself.

"Her first meeting is today, correct?" Toriel asked.

"yep." Sans replied. "part of the reason she called me i guess." He said.

"Hopefully it goes well." Toriel said.

"Why?" Asriel asked.

"What do you mean?" Toriel asked.

"Why does it need to go well?" Asriel asked.

Toriel sighed. "If it goes well, then maybe she can come home sooner." She replied.

"and we learn if another city likes monsters or not." Sans said.

"Why is that so important?" Asriel asked.

"We're not doing this again Asriel." Toriel stated.

"Monsters don't have any reason to go anywhere." Asriel said.

"we don't want to be stuck in a single place. If we are, we may as well be imprisoned again." Sans stated.

"But-!" Asriel started but was cut off by Toriel.

"Not now Asriel!" She shouted. "...Please. Just not now." She sighed.

Asriel got up from the table and ran upstairs.

Toriel let out another sigh.

"you should do something with him to get his mind off things." Sans said.

"I tried doing that. He said that he didn't want to do anything." Toriel replied. "But that just may of been him being upset. I heard you and him argue a bit last night before I went down." She stated.

"it wasn't anything horrible." Sans said.

"I know." Toriel replied. "But I had hoped you would have not done that again." She sighed. She finished eating then got up from the table. "If you need me, I'll be talking to Asriel." She said before heading on up, leaving Sans alone.

Sans let out his own sigh after Toriel went up and looked out the window. "hope you're not taking it as bad as your bro kid." He said to himself.

Lyona stepped out into the night air, holding onto Frisk's hand. "Welp. That's one week dealt with." She said.

"so we don't have to come back tomorrow?" Frisk asked.

Lyona shook her head. "We'll come back on Tuesday." She said.

"so we have a four day weekend?" Frisk asked.

"This week." Lyona replied. "It'll go down to three day weekend from now on." She explained.

"oh. this should be nice then." Frisk said.

"Yep." Lyona said.

The two got to the car and got in. They then headed back to the hotel and climbed onto their beds.

"is the pool still open?" Frisk asked.

"No, that closed ten minutes ago. Sorry." Lyona replied.

"it's fine, I was just checking." Frisk said. "do you have anything planned for tomorrow?" She asked.

"I was going to look while you were swimming in the morning, unless you wouldn't like to do that." Lyona said.

"no, I would. I was just asking." Frisk replied. "are we going to have breakfast here?" She asked.

Lyona nodded in response. "Or would you prefer something else?" She asked.

Frisk shook her head. "here is fine." She said. She laid back and stared at the ceiling for a bit before turning to pick up her phone.

"Calling home?" Lyona asked.

"yeah…" Frisk sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Lyona asked.

Frisk shook her head. "no, I'm fine." She said.

Lyona nodded. "Well while you're doing that, would you like a soda or something else to drink?" She asked.

"sure." Frisk said.

"Does it matter what kind?" Lyona asked.

Frisk shook her head. "any kind is fine." She said.

Lyona nodded then stood up to leave. "Are you hungry at all?" She asked.

Frisk shook her head then watched as Lyona left the room. She hesitantly dialed in Sans's number.

* * *

"Asriel?" Toriel asked through the door.

Asriel looked toward the door but didn't respond.

Toriel let out a sigh before walking in. "You can't keep doing this every time Frisk leaves to another city." She said as she sat down by Asriel.

He kept silent and looked away.

"Please just do something today. Go to the park… Go see Mettaton… Anything fun." Toriel said.

"I already said I didn't want to." Asriel replied.

"I know. I'm just saying though." Toriel said.

"I could have gone with her." Asriel said.

"And I said no." Toriel stated. "We've already been over this Asriel. The trip was too sudden to happen and we weren't planning on you going at all." Toriel said.

"I still could have gone!" Asriel said. "I still could have gone with her to make sure she didn't do anything _stupid_!" He shouted.

"Asriel." Toriel sighed. "Even if you had gone… what could you do to make her stop from doing anything stupid?" She asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asriel asked.

"Do you really think that you could stop her from doing anything when you're stuck in a hotel room and she's over at the courthouse? Do you really think you could stop her from hitting someone? From running?" Toriel questioned.

"If I couldn't stop her, then I would follow her until she calmed down!" Asriel shouted.

"And what if you chasing her kept her from calming down? What if you both got lost?" Toriel continued to question.

"That wouldn't happen!" Asriel yelled.

"I'm sorry, Asriel, but we just couldn't let you go without enough information!" Toriel said.

"What more information do you need?!" Asriel asked. "Frisk is just there to convince idiots to allow monsters into their stupid city!" He yelled.

"Well you know what?" Toriel shouted. "Do you think I was okay with them taking her away without giving us proper warning? Do you think that I'm not upset that she's not here? We don't even know how long she's going to be there! We don't even know when she's coming home!" She continued to shout.

"SHUT UP! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Asriel yelled.

"No!" Toriel shouted. "This is not okay! You need to understand that how you are acting is completely unnecessary!" She yelled.

Asriel was a little taken back. "Just go away and leave me alone!" He said.

Toriel whopped the back of Asriel's head before she stood up and left the room, slightly slamming the door behind her.

Lyona waited for Frisk to get out of the bathroom before they walked down to the pool.

No one was there this time and the water was still. Frisk dipped her legs into the water for a little bit.

Lyona walked over to Frisk and dipped her legs in as well. "Whew that's cold!" Lyona stated.

Frisk giggled a bit to her reaction. "You'll get used to it quickly if you hop in." She joked.

"Oh really?" Lyona smirked. She placed and hand on Frisk's back before shoving her into the water.

"COLD!" Frisk yelled when she resurfaced.

"I'm sorry, but that was too good to miss!" Lyona laughed. She offered Frisk her hand to help her out of the water.

Frisk took hold of Lyona's hand, but rather than trying to get out, she tried to pull her in.

Lyona noticed this and played along for Frisk's amusement. She tilted over the body of water before letting herself fall into it. "Whew!" She yelled after resurfacing. "Guess you were right. I'm already more used to it." She laughed through her shivering.

Frisk smiled and playfully splashed a little water towards her.

Lyona returned the splash, but in a larger amount. "You want to play like that? I'll play like that!" She said.

Frisk giggled as she continued to splash Lyona then try avoiding getting splashed back. After a bit of that, they started playing other games until another family came in and they became a little more zoned to a single part of the pool. The other family seemed rude right off the bat and without adult supervision.

At one point, one of the kids came up behind Frisk and scared her. She was in the middle of the deep end, so she choked on a bit of water when the scream ended. She climbed out of the pool coughing and sat down on one of the chairs. Lyona quickly joined her and made sure she was okay. Aside from coughing and shaking, she was fine.

"Want to head back up to the room?" Lyona asked when Frisk wasn't coughing as much.

Frisk nodded in response. Lyona picked her up and carried her to the room. The coughing had pretty much stopped by the time they got comfortable on their beds. Lyona had turned on the TV before she started working on several papers and computer work. Frisk fell asleep after a while so Lyona turned off the TV and dimmed the lights. It wasn't too long after that Lyona went to sleep herself.

Come morning Lyona woke Frisk and they headed where they needed to go. They got through the meeting then headed back to the hotel. Frisk climbed onto her bed after she changed into her PJ's and laid back.

"Fall is approaching." Chara stated.

'I know.' Frisk sighed.

"What ever will you do when you get back home and your behind everybody else?" Chara asked.

'Catch up.' Frisk said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. They haven't even told us if there were dates for the vote. It's just been stupid talking everday for the last three months!" Chara said.

'Yeah, well… There's not much else for us to do here.' Frisk said.

"You should try convincing her to let you go home. They're obviously not going to let us in." Chara said.

'No one knows that.' Frisk said.

"They do." Chara stated.

"Are you okay Frisk?" Lyona asked.

Frisk nodded and sat up.

Lyona let out a sigh. "Want to do anything over the weekend?" She asked.

"is there anything that we haven't done yet?" Frisk asked.

"Not really." Lyona said, shaking her head. "If we're still here come the first day of winter, I give up." She stated.

"what do you mean?" Frisk asked.

"I mean, if they still don't vote by the time winter rolls around, We're leaving." Lyona replied.

"won't your boss just get mad at you if you do that?" Frisk asked.

"He'll just have to deal with it." Lyona said. "They clearly aren't budging so what's the point?" She asked.

"See?" Chara said.

Frisk just nodded. "what if it snows before the first day of winter?" She asked.

"Then I think I'll just be done then and there." Lyona said. "Besides, if it does take that long, they're just trying to keep you away and ruin more of your life." She added.

"yeah…" Frisk said.

"Why don't you head on to sleep?" Lyona suggested. "We can talk about this when we wake up." She said, laying down.

Frisk nodded then laid back down. She had her back facing Lyona so she could think. 'Will they just come steal me from them if we do head home before this ends?' She asked.

The question surprised Chara and she turned towards her. "If they do… No. They won't be able to." She said.

'What makes you think that?' Frisk asked.

"Because as lazy as he is, I don't think Sans will allow them to get away with stealing you again. Mom might not fight too hard, but he will. And I know Asriel will voice his opinion on the matter." Chara explained. After a little more thinking, she started to laugh. "Wow Frisk. You really did make an impression on monster kind. They would do so much for you that you." She said.

Frisk smiled a little bit. 'Still… Sometimes I wish it were someone else. Then I wouldn't be causing so much trouble for them." She said.


	14. Chapter 14

Toriel silently walked into Asriel's bedroom and closed the door behind her. She carefully made her way to his bed and checked if he were still sleeping. Seeing that he was, she let out a small sigh. It was difficult not to turn around and see Frisk's empty bed. She looked out the window at the falling snow and the snowman Asriel made earlier that day. She smiled before heading back out of the room.

"you took a bit." Sans said after Toriel closed the door. "the kid asleep?" He asked.

Toriel nodded. "Sorry I was in there for a while. I just got a little distracted." She said.

"don't worry about her. she's doing fine." Sans said, starting to walk downstairs.

"I know she is. But… I'm curious about what she will do tomorrow." Toriel said as she followed Sans.

"hey, the kid hasn't gotten herself into too much trouble yet, i don't think tomorrow will change that too much." Sans said. He knelt down by the tree in the living room.

Toriel handed him a present. "You're probably right. Hopefully they will give them the day off. The two of them might like to spend the day together." She said.

Sans took the present and put it under the tree. "and it's a good thing asriel got over her being gone, otherwise tomorrow wouldn't be fun for any of us." He said as he took another present from Toriel.

"Yes, I suppose you are right." Toriel said giving a small smile.

Toriel and Sans continued to talk to each other as they piled the rest of the presents under the tree. They silently crept back up the stairs.

"Goodnight Sans. See you in the morning." Toriel said as she hugged Sans.

"night tori. try to get some sleep." Sans said. He returned the hug before heading to his room.

Toriel waited for Sans to close his door before heading into her own room. She climbed onto her bed and pulled the covers over herself. Her phone started to ring, making her jump. She picked it up and looked at the number. She nearly dropped the phone as she hit the answer button. "Hello, my child." She said into the phone.

"Hi mom…" Frisk said.

"How are you?" Toriel asked.

"I'm… I had a bad dream…" Frisk said.

"Oh. Are you feeling okay?" Toriel asked.

"N-not really…" Frisk replied.

"Do you feel scared?" Toriel asked.

"No… it's just that Christmas is tomorrow…" Frisk replied.

Toriel sighed. "I was kind of hoping that you wouldn't realize." She said. "Don't worry, we'll make sure that Santa's gifts to you will remain safe and wrapped until you get back home." She added.

"That's not really what I'm upset about… they still haven't shared any dates for a vote. I don't know when… I don't know when I'll…" Frisk said. She started to break down and silently sobbed.

"Oh no… Don't cry my child…" Toriel said. "You don't need to worry about that. They can't keep you there for the rest of your life." She said in an attempt to convince Frisk.

"But I've already been gone for so long… A-and I'm so far behind in school…" Frisk said.

"I know. But I don't think Lyona will keep you there for an entire year." Toriel said.

"She said that she would give up by the first snowfall, but then the court made it seem like things were going to progress but they didn't really go anywhere so now she doesn't know." Frisk explained.

"I see…" Toriel sighed. "So she had planned to leave when the snow started to fall, but the court did something that changed her mind and now she wants to stick around to see if anything happens?" She asked to see if she understood correctly.

"Pretty much. I was really hoping that we were going to leave." Frisk said.

"I'm guessing she is asleep?" Toriel asked.

"Yeah." Frisk replied.

"Is this why you are calling so late?" Toriel asked.

"Kind of… I didn't really want her to hear this…" Frisk replied.

"Maybe you should try talking to her." Toriel said.

"No. It's okay…" Frisk said.

"This isn't okay!" Toriel said as she let her emotions take over her words. "They can't keep you there! Like you said, they are making you fall behind in class since I can't give you lessons and you don't have time to go to school while your away. And they have no idea how much stress it causes on us when you are brought out of our protection! We can't stop you from getting hurt or hurting others when you're so far away." She ranted.

"Mom…" Frisk said.

"I'm sorry, my child. I got carried away." Toriel said, clearing her throat.

"No… I'm sorry that I'm such a big problem for you." Frisk said.

"You don't need to be sorry. I'm happy that you chose to stick with us, really. But sometimes I think it was better underground and we didn't have to deal with these things, let alone force a child to do so." Toriel said.

Frisk was silent and hesitant on what else she wanted to say. She looked out the window at the falling snow. "Maybe it's worth a shot…" She sighed.

"Just try talking to her." Toriel said.

"Okay. I will give it a shot." Frisk said.

"Thank you. Now get to sleep, okay? You need your rest." Toriel said.

"Okay mom." Frisk said.

"Goodnight my child." Toriel said.

"Night mom …Love you." Frisk said.

"I love you too." Toriel said.

Frisk hung up and set her phone down. She climbed off her bed and walked over to the window. Though it was hard to see, the ground was covered with snow that dimly reflected the glow of Christmas lights surrounding the first floor. She closed the curtain and looked towards the small table-tree Lyona had bought. The batteries had died so none of the little lights were on. She climbed back onto her bed and climbed under the covers.

* * *

Lyona awoke Frisk in the morning. "Good morning Frisk!" She said cheerfully.

"good morning Lyona." Frisk said. She looked out the window then down.

"Don't worry, I didn't wake you up this early for a meeting." Lyona said. "I already told you that we weren't having one today, remember?" She asked.

Frisk nodded. "sorry… it's just that…" She hesitated.

Lyona sat down next to Frisk. "Don't worry. I heard your conversation with your mom last night." She said.

"…sorry…" Frisk said.

"It's okay. I know how hopeful you were for the first snowfall. And then I had to go and slaughter it." Lyona sighed. "If you want to go home, say the word." She said.

Frisk was hesitant on how to respond. "one… one more week… just in case." She said, even though she knew nothing would happen.

"All right." Lyona said. "There's going to be this light show thing at night if you're interested?" She asked.

Frisk nodded. They drove through a couple neighborhoods the previous night, but it was one of the ups in the trip. "do you have anything else planned?" She asked.

"Not really." Lyona said, laughing a little bit. "Is there anything in particular that you want to do?" She asked.

Frisk thought for a second. "do you think we can reach Mettaton's channel?" She asked.

"We can try." Lyona said. She stood up and grabbed the TV remote before turning it on. She switched to channel 132 and received static for a moment before Mettaton's pre-show screen appeared. "Looks like we're good." She said. "Does Mettaton do something special today?" She asked.

Frisk nodded. "he does this ballet thing and invites anyone in the audience to join him for a short bit from time to time." She explained.

"Ah. That's pretty neat." Lyona said. She looked out the window. "Hey, look. It's starting to snow again!" She pointed out.

Frisk looked out the window again. "do you think we could go to a park to play in it later?" She asked.

Lyona smiled a bit. "We'll have to wait and see. I didn't exactly get us proper outfits to play in the snow." She replied.

Frisk nodded. The pre-show sign disappeared and the show started, bringing Frisk's attention back to the television. The two of them watched Mettaton's show for a while before Lyona got up to make them a couple of cinnamon rolls for breakfast. She sat back down next to Frisk and handed her one of them. They continued to watch the show until it ended two hours later.

"That was interesting." Lyona said. "And wasn't that you're brother? The last one to be called up?" She asked.

Frisk nodded. "that was his first time doing that. I'm... happy for him." She said.

Lyona looked down. "Want to try calling him to see how it went?" She asked.

Frisk thought for a while before grabbing her phone. She put in Toriel's number and waited for an answer. The phone went to voicemail. It surprised her a little but figured that they may still be at the studio. "hey mom! sorry if this was a bad time. I was just calling to ask Asriel how it went. um… you can call me back when you get this. love you." She said before hanging up. She set her phone down on the nightstand and laid back.

"Didn't get a hold of them?" Lyona asked.

"no…" Frisk replied.

"Sorry." Lyona said.

"It's okay. They are probably just at the studio still." Frisk said.

"You may be right." Lyona said. "I'm going to head down to the pool shortly." She stated as she stood up to stretch. "Would you like to join me?" She asked.

"sure." Frisk replied. She slid off the bed and stretched as well. She waited for Lyona to finish changing before heading into the bathroom to change herself.

When Frisk finished changing, her and Lyona went down to the pool and started playing around in the water. Another family was there with them, but they stayed at the shallow end of the pool. Frisk didn't really pay much attention to the group but guessed that they had some really little kids with them. After some time, another family walked into the room. Frisk caught a glance of one of the kids and ducked under the water and swam to the wall in hopes she wouldn't be noticed.

"Are you okay?" Lyona asked after Frisk resurfaced for air. She grabbed onto her and kept her from going under again. "You shouldn't try to drown yourself." She said.

Frisk shook her head. "I wasn't trying to…" She said. "I just know… i remembered something that happened with my bullies and kind of just panicked…" She relied.

"Oh." Lyona sighed. "Are you sure you're okay? Why did you go so quiet?" She asked.

Frisk shrugged. "i don't know… kind of just feel a little scared i guess." She said.

"Do you want to head back up to our room?" Lyona asked.

Frisk shook her head again. "no, i'm okay." She said. 'Not like he'll recognize me… right?' She thought.

"I wouldn't count on it." Chara replied.

"If you're sure you're okay, then okay. Just remember to come back up for air." Lyona responded. She let go of Frisk and started making little splashes at her.

Frisk smiled and created a large wave in Lyona's direction.

"Oh? You want to play like that, do you?" Lyona asked. She brought her arms back as far as she could before launching them forward, creating a wave larger than Frisk's.

Frisk giggled after all the water passed her and sent over another one. After Frisk saw the water pass Lyoan, she swam further away in an attempt to escape the next splash, but was inevitably hit.

The commotion brought attention to the two and it didn't take long for the older kid of the new family to recognize Frisk. He left the rest of his family, who were still getting ready to swim. He jumped into the water and snuck up behind Frisk before trying to scare her. He was about to shout but hesitated. He silently sighed then tapped her shoulder. "Hey." He said.

Frisk jumped a bit when she felt the tap and turned around as quickly as she could. She went almost completely still and only moved enough to keep her above the water.

Lyona noticed Frisk's reaction and closely but silently observed what happened next.

"Hey… uh… Frisk, was it?" The bully asked.

Frisk only nodded in response.

"Cool …Look. I'm sorry about how me… and the others… treated you… I just… I wanted to look cool, you know? I wanted to feel like… like I was stronger and better and… Not a waste." The bully tried to explain.

This caught Frisk off guard. "are… are you actually apologizing? or is this just a trick to get me to trust you?" She asked.

Ouch. "Trust me, the others have nothing to do with this. I'm really sorry. About everything." The bully said.

"even stabbing me?" Frisk asked.

"That… wasn't me exactly… but, yeah." The bully replied. "My name is Jess." He said.

"Jess…? that's an interesting name…" Frisk said.

Jess rolled his eyes. "No it's not. It's a girls name…" He said.

"it can be a boys name too." Frisk said.

"If it wasn't short for Jessica." He said.

"oh…" Frisk replied. It was kind of funny, so she had to suppress a small giggle.

"My parents wanted a girl and got me instead. That's why I was named Jessica. Because they were too lazy to find any other name that wouldn't be so embarrassing." Jess said.

"Why didn't your friends attack you then?" Lyona asked.

Jess blushed at the notice of the adult. "U-uh… Hi! S-sorry I didn't know you were… right there…" He said.

"Relax I don't gossip." Lyona said. "But that was a real question. I was stuck on the trial so I'm interested in why they insisted picking on Frisk instead of you." She added.

"Because… They don't know. I never told them." Jess replied.

"Lyona." Frisk said.

"Weren't you curious?" Lyona asked.

Frisk hesitated. "Kind of… but it's not important. If they knew then they just would've done the same to him as they did to me." She stated.

"Wouldn't you like to see that though?" Lyona asked.

"Not if it never happened to me." Frisk replied.

Lyona smiled lightly. "You've grown up a bit since this trip started. Funny you started thinking more like an adult but also a little depressing if you have lost your childhood already." She said.

"It would be the end of the world." Chara teased.

Jess was a bit taken back by Frisk's comment. "You're a nice person… Glad I got to actually talk with you." He said before swimming back to his family.

"The bully repents for his sins and is forgiven. Maybe you're too nice sometimes, but that's not a bad trait. It did get you through the underground." Lyona said.

"do you think I did the right thing by forgiving him…?" Frisk asked.

"That's up for debate. Although, It's clearly not bad." Lyona replied. "At least now he has a more loyal friend than the ones from before." She said.

"can we really be friends though? just like that? after everything he and the others did to me?" Frisk asked.

"What happened to your certainty?" Lyona asked.

"I don't know… i feel so confused… I… I'm lost…" Frisk said.

Lyona pulled Frisk to the side of the pool so they could sit. "Would you like something to drink?" She asked.

Frisk shook her head. She tried to go into thought, but she felt a strong force of pain strike her head. It made her want to scream out but she didn't, just moved her hands to her forehead and started to squeeze.

"Are you okay?" Lyona asked.

Frisk shook her head. "my head hurts…" She said.

Lyona nodded. "Let's head back to the room so you can process everything? That's probably why it hurts." She suggested, helping Frisk stand up.

"okay…" Frisk said. She dried off with Lyona then followed her back to their room.

* * *

"Are you okay Asriel?" Toriel asked.

Asriel nodded. "Do you need help with something?" He asked.

Toriel shook her head. "Frisk called me while we were still at the studio and I didn't notice until now. She said she saw you on the show." She said.

"Really?" Asriel asked.

"Yeah. She didn't say much, since it was just a message, but I think she wanted to say you did a good job." Toriel said.

"Can't you call her and ask her?" Asriel asked.

"I tried to. She didn't pick up so she's probably busy with something." Toriel said.

"You think they made her do a court meeting today?" Asriel asked.

"No. I think she told me that there wasn't going to be anything like that today." Toriel replied. "She might have been at the pool with Lyona though." She stated.

"Pool?" Asriel asked, concern hinted in his voice.

"Don't worry. Lyona has kept a close eye on her while they are there." Torie said. "Besides, I doubt she would try to do a repeat of last time." She added.

"I know. You've said. But it wasn't really her fault. The other brats started it." Asriel said.

"Asriel." Toriel warned.

"Sorry…" Asriel sighed. "But it's true." He said.

"I'm aware that it's true. But it doesn't make it right." Toriel said.

"I know." Asriel sighed.

Toriel patted his head. "If you're interested, Sans accidentally let a dog in our house and it somehow ate all the cookies I made so I have to make more." She said. "Would you like to help me?" She asked.

"Sure." Asriel said. He stood up then followed Toriel down to the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey Frisk, I'm back with the food." Lyona said as she closed the door.

"welcome back." Frisk said. She was laying on her side on her bed.

"You're head still hurt?" Lyona asked as she sat down at the table and divided the food.

"Not as much as it did but I still can't think very well. It's like there's this annoying continuous scream in there." Frisk replied.

"Trust me, I know the feeling. It's very annoying." Lyona stated.

"I know." Frisk said. "what did you get?" She asked, finally sitting up.

"Just a couple cheeseburgers. Hope that's okay, I didn't want to go too far or be gone for too long." Lyona replied.

"It's fine." Frisk replied. She slid off the bed and joined Lyona at the table. "I… don't remember you leaving." She said.

"Probably because you were asleep when I left." Lyona said.

"I… was?" Frisk asked.

Lyona laughed a little. "Don't worry. You didn't miss anything special." She said.

"what time is it?" Frisk asked.

"This is dinner." Lyona said. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?" She asked growing a little concerned.

Frisk nodded. "sorry. I guess I just had a weird dream." She said.

Lyona nodded and relaxed a little. She let out a small sigh. "If it's alright with you, I'm kind of tired of waiting for something to happen." She sighed.

"what do you mean?" Frisk asked.

"I mean, I want to leave. Tomorrow morning to be precise." Lyona replied.

Frisk chose to stay silent.

"I know that's out the blue, but I can't stop thinking about it and the more I think about it, the more ridiculous it seems." Lyona tried to explain.

"okay." Frisk said. "we can leave." She decided to add. 'I'll just deal with the consequences later for you.' She thought.

"Pushing your luck again?" Chara asked.

'I'll take it.' Frisk replied.

"Are you sure?" Lyona asked. "You were a little hesitant yourself earlier." She stated.

"I know. but we have waited long enough at this point." Frisk said.

Lyona nodded. "It's settled then. We check out in the morning and then start our drive home." She said.

"You're really doing it?" Chara asked.

Frisk nodded in response to both of them. 'I want to go home.' She said. 'And I'm done playing their stupid games.' She added.

"Frisk?" Lyona asked.

Frisk looked up at her.

"Are you alright? You're hands are glowing!" Lyona asked.

Frisk looked down at her fists. They were in fact glowing red. Her eyes widened a little bit and the glow faded. She turned her head away and hid her hands. "sorry." She said.

"Has that ever happened?" Lyona asked.

"...once." Frisk replied.

"Does Toriel know about it?" Lyona asked.

Frisk shook her head. "I didn't mention it…" She said.

"You probably should." Lyona said.

"if I don't… will you just report it?" Frisk asked.

"Seeing how this really isn't a problem, no. But if it does become an issue, then I will be required to." Lyona replied.

Frisk looked down at her hands. 'It's not like I understand it. It only happened when I attacked that stupid kid but… What caused it?' Frisk asked.

"I'm not sure. I developed a theory after it happened the first time, now it seems that I can discard some of those and boost a couple others. It may just be your power and living amongst the monsters may have brought it to the surface." Chara tried to explain.

'But humans don't have magic.' Frisk said.

"Maybe not anymore. But, if I remember correctly, humans used magic to seal the monsters underground, so they at least had magic. Of course, it could also be that you emotions tied with you determination could be the cause of it at the same time. Maybe those two theories even cross paths or are the same." Chara explained.

'I guess you're right. But what happened to the humans magic?' Frisk asked.

"Don't know. Guess the use of it eventually died out after monsters were trapped in their pison." Chara replied. "I don't remember much from before I fell down so I'm not sure if humans from my time still used magic or not." She said.

"Are you alright?" Lyona asked.

Frisk nodded. "sorry. got lost in thought." She said.

"Does that mean your head is feeling better?" Lyona asked.

"I guess so." Frisk replied.

Lyona nodded. "Would you like to go back to the pool or are you done swimming today?" She asked.

"I think I can continue swimming." Frisk replied.

"Good. I was going to go back down with or without you anyway." Lyona said, laughing a little. "Go ahead and change, I'll be right behind you." She said.

Frisk finished her last bite then got up to change. She waited for Lyona to finish changing then they headed down to the pool to continue swimming. Jess was there again and though Frisk was a little hesitant and cautious about it, the two of them played together while Lyona got used to the water. When Lyona did get used to the water, she joined the other two and they played around until it was time for the pool to close.

"Will you be here tomorrow?" Jess asked.

Frisk looked down a bit. "actually, me and Lyona were going to leave in the morning.

"We could hold off for a little bit." Lyona said. "I did say that we could go to the park." She explained. "Would you like to wait another day?" She asked.

Frisk nodded. "What about the meeting tomorrow?" She asked.

"Sh…" Lyona said with her finger at her lips. "We'll already be gone for as far as they are concerned." She said.

"won't you get in trouble?" Frisk asked.

"They would have to prove that I was still in the city." Lyona said.

Frisk nodded. "Okay." She said.

"So… Are you going to be here tomorrow?" Jess asked again.

Frisk nodded.

"Only for a couple hours after the pool opens, then we gotta skedaddle." Lyona said.

"Cool! See you tomorrow!" Jess said before he followed his family out of the room.

"thank you." Frisk said.

"You're welcome." Lyona said. "Just don't let anyone know I'm doing this." She added.

"Zip!" Frisk said as she ran a couple fingers across her lips and nodded.

Lyona ruffled Frisk's hair then the two of them walked up to their room to change. They got into the usual clothing and threw on their jackets before leaving the building and entering the car. They drove to the light show Lyona mentioned earlier that morning. After they finished looking at all the lights, they returned to the hotel and got back to their room.

"Was that fun?" Lyona asked.

Frisk nodded. "Everything was really pretty!" She said.

"Which part was you favorite?" Lyona asked.

"probably the house with all the snowmen around it." Frisk replied.

"That one was cool." Lyona said. "Glad you enjoyed it." She said.

Frisk nodded. She laid down on her bed. "do you have a family?" Frisk asked.

"I don't talk to them much, but yeah." Lyona replied. "Why?" She asked.

"I was going to say that you should call them and tell them Merry Christmas since you are all the way over here and can't spend time with them." Frisk replied.

"They don't really celebrate anything." Lyona replied.

"why not?" Frisk asked.

Lyona shrugged. "They never really get into the spirit of decorating and spending time together. Always working." She said.

Frisk looked down.

"Don't worry about it." Lyona said.

Frisk nodded. "sorry." She said.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Lyona said.

Frisk nodded again. "I know. but I can tell you don't like talking about it." She said.

Lyona nodded. "Doesn't mean you did something wrong." She said. "Why don't you go ahead and get to sleep?" She suggested.

Frisk nodded then pulled the blankets on top of herself before turning onto her side. "goodnight Lyona." She said.

"Goodnight Frisk. Sleep well." Lyona said before turning off the lights and getting into bed herself.

* * *

In the morning, Lyona woke up Frisk so they could head down to the pool. Jess joined them after a little bit and the group played together for a couple hours before Lyona made Frisk dry off so they could head to the park. They played around in the snow for a while before they got back into the car and started the long drive back home.

"Did you have fun today?" Lyona asked.

Frisk nodded. "do you think the driver will tattle on us?" She asked.

Lyona shook her head. "He has no care about what we do. He was bored out of his mind in his room." She said.

"did he not do anything while we were there?" Frisk asked.

"Not really. We usually had the car and it got too cold to walk far so he didn't have much to do." Lyona replied.

"he could have gone down to the pool." Frisk said.

"Yeah. Maybe he did and we just didn't notice." Lyona said.

"I think I would have noticed." Frisk said.

"Why?" Lyona asked.

"because I always looked around the room when we got there and always checked who walked in or out." Frisk replied.

"Why?" Lyona asked again.

Frisk shrugged.

"Well, maybe he just went when we weren't there." Lyona said.

"why?" Frisk asked.

Lyona just gave a shrug. "Don't worry about it too much. It was his choice to stay, he could have asked me to drive him back." Lyona said.

"but that would have taken you forever. I can't be by myself for that many days." Frisk stated.

"Are you saying you can't take care of yourself for a few days?" Lyona asked.

"no… but I'm not wrong. it's against the rules." Frisk replied.

"Whose rules?" Lyona asked.

"mom's." Frisk replied.

"Ah." Lyona said giving a nod. "But she wasn't there, she wouldn't have known." Lyona said.

"...no, but that doesn't make it okay." Frisk said.

Lyona chuckled and ruffled Frisk's hair. "You're a good kid. Sorry you're stuck in this mess." She said.

"I kind of asked for it." Frisk said.

"Yes, but you couldn't have known that things like this would happen to you." Lyona said. "The governor is so stubborn he may as well be corrupt." She stated.

Frisk didn't get the statement but nodded.

"Sorry." Lyona said. "Did you call your mom and tell her that you were on your way home?" She asked, changing the subject.

Frisk shook her head. "I want to surprise them." She said.

Lyona nodded. "Sounds like a plan then." She said. "Maybe we can buy some wrapping paper and wrap you up before you get home." She laughed.

Frisk giggled at the thought. "that would be funny, but it would make more sense if it were actually on Christmas." She said.

"Some people have to travel between family members so their Christmas may last the whole week." Lyona stated.

"I will think about it." Frisk said.

Lyona nodded. "Would you like something to eat or drink when we have to stop for gas?" She asked.

"some doughnuts would be nice." Frisk replied.

Lyona nodded. "Then we shall get some doughnuts and juice." She said.

Frisk nodded. She looked out the window and watched as the wall of trees zoomed by. She took note of the storm clouds that seemed to be forming up ahead.

"Hey, we're going to be driving a little longer so it seems like we left earlier." Lyona stated. "If you need to lay down to sleep, then I can move up to the front seat for you." She offered.

"I think I will be fine. thank you though." Frisk said.

Lyona nodded. "Alright then." She said then looked out her window.

Frisk continued to look out the window for a while but eventually got bored and had to get comfortable again. She tried to rest her head on the door, but that proved to be very painful. "how much longer until we need to get gas?" She asked.

"We got another hour." Lyona replied.

Frisk nodded. She let out a small sigh.

"Bored?" Lyona asked.

Frisk nodded.

"Did you remember your stuffed animal?" Lyona asked.

Frisk shook her head. "I forgot to grab it before we left." She said.

"I'm guessing you were sleeping with it?" Lyona asked.

Frisk nodded again.

"Ah. You probably forgot to grab it because you were still asleep and didn't think about it at the time." Lyona said.

"yeah…" Frisk replied.

"Sorry I didn't ask until now. It didn't really come to mind." Lyona said. "I got some blank paper in my suitcase and there are crayons up front if you would like to color." She offered.

"it's fine." Frisk said. "sure." She replied.

"I'll grab the crayons if you can reach back and get the paper." Lyona said.

Frisk nodded then turned around enough to get her arms over the back of the seat and opened up Lyona's suitcase. She found and pulled out the paper then returned to her normal sitting position.

"Alright, here are the few colors available. Draw away." Lyona said after handing Frisk the crayons.

Frisk took the crayons and started to color. It definitely helped get rid of a lot of boredom and it seemed to have sped up time because they got to the gas station quicker than she expected to. She got out of the car with Lyona so they could pick out a couple doughnuts and get something to drink. They ate as they waited for the driver to fill the car and then they were back on the road again, this time until they made it to the hotel.

By the time they arrived, Frisk had fallen asleep on Lyona's lap and had to be carried into the room. Lyona got her into a bed and then got to sleep herself after changing. She got into the same bed as Frisk since the driver clearly claimed the other bed to himself as he was stretched out to every corner of it.

* * *

"Mom?" Asriel asked.

Toriel looked up from the book she was reading. "Hello, my child." She said. "What are you doing awake?" She asked.

"I… had a bad dream." Asriel said.

"Oh." Toriel sighed as she set down her book. "Are you feeling okay?" She asked.

Asriel nodded. "Just a little startled I guess…" He said. He walked over to her and rested his head on one of her arms.

Toriel picked him up and hugged him as she sat him on her lap. "Would you like to talk about it?" She asked.

Asriel shook his head. "Not really." He said.

Toriel sighed and nodded. "Would you like to do anything tomorrow?" She asked.

"Could we go to the park?" Asriel asked.

"If your stuff is dry." Toriel replied.

Asriel nodded. "Can I have some pie?" He asked.

"Isn't it a little late for pie?" Toriel asked.

Asriel shook his head.

Toriel sighed as she shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Not tonight." She said.

"Why not?" Asriel asked.

"Because it's past your bedtime." Toriel replied.

"I just had a bad dream…" Asriel said.

"I know. And that's okay." Toriel replied. "But it's still past your bedtime." She stated.

Asriel sighed in defeat. "Okay…" He said.

"Maybe you can have some in the morning, okay?" Toriel asked.

Asriel nodded.

"Alright." Toriel said.

"Could you… maybe… sing to me?" Asriel asked.

"Sing?" Toriel asked.

"Yeah." Asriel said, nodding a little.

"Any request?" Toriel asked.

Asriel shook his head.

"Let's see…" Toriel said. She thought for a moment before standing up, still holding Asriel in her arms, and began to sing. She sang as she brought Asriel back to his room and didn't stop until he fell asleep again. She let out a small sigh as she turned off the light and shut the door. She headed back downstairs and continued reading.

* * *

After another endless drive and night in a hotel, Frisk, Lyona, and their driver were finally on the last stretch home. Frisk was resting on Lyona's shoulder and Lyona was looking through Frisk's drawings. She glanced out the window for a moment when a dark cloud caught her eye.

"Looks like we finally caught up to the storm." Lyona stated. "We've been chasing these clouds since we left this morning." She said.

It didn't take too long before the rain started to hit the car. It wasn't enough to bother Frisk just yet, but Lyona worried about thunder and lightning becoming a problem shortly.

Though the rain wasn't bothering Frisk, she quickly awoke when a flash crossed her eyes. She lifted her head a bit and rubbed her eyes.

"It was just a car driving by us." Lyona said.

Frisk nodded. "how much longer?" She asked.

"Just a few more hours and we'll be in your town." Lyona replied.

Frisk nodded. "what time is it?" She asked.

"We are going onto three o'clock." Lyona replied.

"so is it going to be late when we get there?" Frisk asked.

"Depends on your kind of late." Lyona replied. "The sun will be down before we get there." She stated.

Frisk nodded lightly then looked out the window.

"It's raining a lot out there." Chara said.

'Yeah.' Frisk sighed.

"You scared?" Chara asked.

'Not really.' Frisk replied.

"Why not?" Chara asked. "You hate storms." She stated.

'I don't hear any thunder and I don't see any lightning.' Frisk replied. 'And I like rain when there are no flashes or bangs.' She said.

"Oh… That's right. You're weird." Chara said.

'Maybe. But I'm not a ghost.' Frisk said.

Chara rolled her eyes. "Not my fault." She said.

Something about the way that was sad made Frisk think for a moment. She still didn't really know why or how Chara died young, it just wasn't something she was very concerned about and felt like it was unnecessary to know. But now that she thought about it, it seemed like it was a problem but she couldn't figure out how to ask without sounding rude.

"We're coming up to a rest area." Lyona stated. "Would you like to stretch your legs a bit?" She asked.

"sure." Frisk replied, giving a small nod.

"Alright." Lyona said.

When they arrived, Frisk followed Lyona out of the car and to the safety of the building. They managed to catch a parking spot closer to the building so they were not completely drenched.

"I have to use the restroom real quick." Lyona said before heading into the ladies bathroom.

Frisk walked around the square of the building by herself. She staggered out of the way of some toddlers running around the room. After a while, she began to feel panicked but couldn't figure out why. She found an open bench and sat down so she could think.

"Hi!" A little boy shouted.

Frisk jumped. "u-uh… hi?" She said.

The little boy giggled then ran off.

Frisk let out of sigh and rubbed her head. 'Why do little kids always insist on scaring?' She asked.

"It's fun." Chara replied.

'Maybe for them.' Frisk said.

"Well, to be fair, they should only scare people they know." Chara said.

'Yeah, they might get hit if they scare some random person.' Frisk said.

"Won't learn any other way sometimes." Chara said. "Why don't you go teach him a lesson?" She suggested.

Frisk didn't respond.

Lyona left the bathroom and found where Frisk was sitting. She sat down next to her and patted her head.

Frisk was a little startled by Lyona's presence. She was so deep in thought she didn't realize her walking up or sitting down.

"Sorry for scaring you." Lyona said. "Driver still inside the bathroom?" She asked.

Frisk shrugged. She really wasn't paying any attention to the matter.

"Alright. Let me go check the car to see if he already went back to it." Lyona said before standing up.

"can i come with you?" Frisk asked.

"Sure. I won't stop you." Lyona said.

"thank you." Frisk said. She stood up then followed Lyona back into the rain.

As it turns out, the driver was already in the car. Lyona and Frisk climbed in and the drive continued.

"Sorry, I meant to ask you if you wanted anything from the vending machine." Lyona said a few minutes after they got back onto the highway.

"it's okay." Frisk said.

"Are you okay?" Lyona asked. "You got quiet again." She said.

"yeah, i'm fine." Frisk replied. "some kid just startled me before you got out of the bathroom." She sighed.

Lyona looked down at Frisk suspiciously. "How did you react?" She asked.

"i just said hi and he ran off." Frisk replied.

Lyona nodded. "Well at least you reacted better than last time." She said.

'Barely.' Frisk thought. She looked out the window and started poking every drop of water on it.

"Bored?" Lyona asked.

Frisk nodded.

"Well we got another hour to go. We should get you home in time for dinner, depending on when you're family usually eats." Lyona said.

Frisk nodded again. "would you like to stay and eat?" She asked. "I don't think mom would mind." She said.

Lyona shook her head. "Thank you, but i'd like to get back home." She said.

"okay." Frisk said. She rested her head on Lyona's shoulder again.

The sun began to set over the monster capital as they approached the first few buildings. Frisk fell asleep so Lyona gently shook her awake before they got far in. They pulled up to the front of her house then Lyona helped Frisk get her bag out of the back and up the steps.

Frisk stood by the car while Lyona got the bag. She was stuck looking up at the house and the decorations that surrounded it.

"You okay?" Lyona asked.

Frisk quickly nodded and ran up the steps to join her.

"Welcome home." Lyona said before knocking on the door.

Sans was the one to respond to the knock. "hey kiddo!" He said.

Frisk jumped into a hug when he answered the door. "Hi dad!" She said happily.

"i didn't hear tori mention you coming home." Sans said.

"I wanted to surprise her!" Frisk said.

"oh okay." Sans said. "but you're going to have to wait for a little bit, she brought asriel to the park." He explained.

"that's okay." Frisk said. "Are you sure you don't want to stick around?" She asked.

Lyona nodded. "Thanks for the offer, but as I said before, I want to get to my own home." She said.

Frisk nodded.

"do you need to tell tori anything?" Sans asked.

Lyona shook her head. "Frisk was very good during the trip, even when a kid scared her on our way back." She said.

Sans nodded. "so are you just going to head on back then?" He asked.

Lyona nodded. "I have to do some paperwork and explain to my bosses about our early departure." She explained.

"alright." Sans said. "thanks for taking care of the kid." He added.

"No problem." Lyona said. "See you next time!" She said before heading back to the car.

Frisk waved goodbye as Lyona got back into the car before it drove off. A certain smell caught her attention and she looked further into the house.

"already smell paps cooking?" Sans asked.

"Paps is here?" Frisk asked as she started walking towards the kitchen.

"yep. he came to visit me while the other two were out." Sans said. He picked Frisk up and put her on his shoulders before carrying her to the kitchen.

"HELLO TINY HUMAN!" Papyrus said when the two entered the room.

"Hi Paps!" Frisk said.

"DID YOU HAVE FUN ON YOUR TRIP?" Papyrus asked.

"it was okay. just really boring." Frisk replied.

"WELL I'M GLAD YOU ARE BACK!" Papyrus said.

"tori kept your bed nice and neat while you were away." Sans said.

"NOW IS NO TIME FOR A NAP!" Papyrus exclaimed. "HUMAN! PREPARE YOURSELF! I SHALL MAKE MY SPECIAL PASTA FOR YOU!" He said.

"what about the spaghetti already on the stove?" Sans asked.

"I WILL JUST HAVE TO MAKE EVEN MORE!" Papyrus replied.

"but there won't be room in the fridge for both of them." Sans said.

Papyrus opened up the fridge. "THERE IS AN ENTIRE OPEN SHELF TORIEL IS ALLOWING ME TO USE." He said.

"yeah, but one bowl of yours will take up the shelf." Sans explained.

"WILL IT?" Papyrus asked. He temporarily removed the pot from the stove and held it above the open shelf. The pot actually did take up the entire shelf.

"told ya." Sans said.

"OH VERY WELL. HUMAN, YOU WILL JUST HAVE TO BE SATISFIED WITH THIS NORMAL SPAGHETTI FOR NOW." Papyrus said as he returned the pot to the stove.

"it's okay Paps! I'm sure it will be just as special!" Frisk said.

"THANK YOU HUMAN." Papyrus replied. "WOULD YOU LIKE TO HELP ME FINISH COOKING?" He asked.

"can I?!" Frisk asked.

"OF COURSE!" Papyrus said. He picked Frisk up off of Sans's shoulders and put her on his own.

"welp. looks like you two got things covered. i'm going back upstairs." Sans said before leaving the kitchen.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING? YOU STILL HAVE WORK TO DO!" Papyrus said.

"he's gone Paps." Frisk said.

Papyrus sighed.

"don't worry. I'll make sure he gets his room cleaned for not helping you." Frisk said.

That made Papyrus chuckle a little bit. "THANK YOU HUMAN. BUT IT IS ALRIGHT." He said. He stirred the pot of noodles.

Frisk began to pat his skull rhythmically as she watched him cook. "will you be staying the night?" She asked.

"NOT TONIGHT. I GOT TO GET BACK HOME AND DO SOME CHORES." Papyrus replied.

Frisk nodded. "okay. thanks for coming over today." She said.

"IT'S NO PROBLEM. I LIKE SPENDING TIME WITH SANS DESPITE HIS LAZINESS AND… PUNS." Papyrus said.

"at least your time with him doesn't just… pasta-way!" Frisk said.

"HUMAN NO!" Papyrus groaned.

Frisk started giggling. "sorry Paps! I couldn't help it!" She said, still giggling.

"SANS YOU BROKE THE HUMAN!" Papyrus shouted.

Sans's only response was laughter from the living room.

Frisk patted Papyrus's skull again. He sighed and chuckled once again then went back to cooking. Once done with that, he removed the noodles from the stove and drained them before putting them back into the pot and adding the sauce. After stirring the two together, he brought the bowl to the table and placed it on a little mat. Frisk helped him get the plates and forks set up around the table.

"THANK YOU FOR YOUR HELP HUMAN!" Papyrus said.

"no problem!" Frisk replied then gave him a hug.

Not too much longer later, Toriel and Asriel came home.

"Mom!" Frisk said as she ran out of the dining room and hugged her.

"My child?!" She asked, completely surprised. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she knelt down and returned the hug.

"Lyona got tired of being there so we decided to come back a little earlier than I planned." Frisk said.

Asriel had already made it upstairs before Frisk made it into the living room so he was confused by all the noise and had to walk down a couple steps to see what was happening. "Frisk?!" He asked before rushing the rest of the way down the stairs, almost tripping along the way. He got over and hugged her too. "Why didn't you call us and tell us you were coming home?" He asked.

"I wanted to surprise you!" Frisk giggled.

"So did you and Lyona talk?" Toriel asked.

"sort of… she heard me talking with you." Frisk replied.

Toriel nodded. "I'm glad you are back." She said. "Did she already leave?" She asked.

"yeah. she said that she wanted to get home." Frisk replied.

"That is understandable." Toriel said. "Did you already say hello to Papyrus?" She asked.

Frisk nodded. "he just finished making the spaghetti!" She said.

"Then do you think it's time we sit down and eat?" Toriel asked.

Frisk nodded then Toriel led her and Asriel to the table.

"WELCOME BACK!" Papyrus said from the kitchen doorway. "DID YOU ENJOY YOURSELVES?" He asked.

"Yes, it was nice to head to the park." Toriel said.

"We had a snowball fight!" Asriel said.

"who won?" Frisk asked.

"I did!" Asriel said then started laughing.

"It was… hard to build enough cover." Toriel said.

Frisk started giggling. "Lyona had the same problem! me and her had a snowball fight at one of the city's parks before we left and she couldn't go behind anything to hide!" She said.

"That's why you don't see a lot of adults joining in on the fights. We are easy targets amongst the children." Toriel said.

"seems like there was a lot of thrown snow recently." Sans said from the doorway.

"Hello Sans." Toriel said.

"you guys get started without me?" Sans asked as he walked over to the table.

"I TRIED CALLING YOU BACK DOWN BEFORE THEY EVEN GOT BACK!" Papyrus said.

"sorry paps. must've fallen asleep." Sans replied.

Papyrus sighed and rolled his eyes.

"oh! Sans has to clean his room for not helping Paps!" Frisk said.

"Good luck with that." Asriel said.

"Was this agreed on?" Toriel asked.

"me and Paps talked about it after Sans left." Frisk said.

"Okay then." Toriel said.

"i didn't agree to it." Sans said.

"you weren't in the room so we voted for you." Frisk said, giving him a professional look.

"and if i don't?" Sans asked.

Frisk thought for a moment. "then you have to go through Undyne's exercise routine!" She said.

"WE DON'T WANT TO KILL HIM!" Papyrus said.

Frisk giggled a little bit. "that or no ketchup for a week." She said.

"you are evil tonight." Sans said.

"Then it's decided." Toriel said.

"Can me and Frisk go out and play after dinner?" Asriel asked.

"Not tonight. Your stuff is too wet for another round." Toriel said.

"Please?" Asriel begged.

"Not tonight, Asriel. I don't want you to get sick." Frisk said.

Asriel began to pout.

"it's okay Azzy. we can play tomorrow." Frisk said.

"Okay…" Asriel sighed.

"Did you stay out of trouble?" Toriel asked.

Frisk nodded. "yeah. I stayed away from a lot of people so I didn't really have any problems with anyone." She said.

"so you just avoided people?" Sans asked.

"pretty much, yeah." Frisk said.

Toriel sighed. "Must have been really boring for you." She said.

Frisk shook her head. "Lyona played with me a lot." She said.

"Did anything really interesting happen since our call?" Toriel asked.

"I… one of my bullies were at the hotel the… day before we left…" Frisk admitted.

The room fell silent for a little bit after that.

"how did that go?" Sans asked.

"he… apologized to me." Frisk said.

The room went silent again.

"Really?" Toriel asked.

Frisk nodded. "we kind of got to know each other, he told me that his name was Jess." She explained.

That recieved a snort from Sans. "really?" He asked. "with that kind of name, you would think he would be the one they would have picked on, not you." He stated.

"that's why he never told them." Frisk said.

"he should have. maybe then you wouldn't have been picked on." Sans said.

"If he did then they would have done what they did to me to him! I don't want anyone to have to deal with what I had to!" Frisk said.

"But he deserves it!" Asriel said.

"if he told them his name, they would have just attacked him instead of me. if they never attacked me, why would he deserve it?" Frisk stated.

"it would be better than them picking on you." Sans said.

"How?" Frisk shouted.

"Frisk." Toriel said.

"sorry mom. but-" Frisk said.

"No." Toriel cut her off. "Listen. You are right. If it didn't happen to you, it would have just happened to someone else. And if it never happened to you, you couldn't say someone else deserves it." She explained.

"But it did happen! He does deserve it!" Asriel said.

"Maybe you're right, but that doesn't make it okay." Toriel said.

"Justice isn't a bad thing." Asriel stated.

Toriel went silent.

"whether it happened or not, I don't want it to happen to or anyone else." Frisk said. She looked down and finished eating before she left the room to go upstairs.

Asriel was about to follow but Toriel stopped him. "Let her be. You need to finish eating and I want to talk to you anyway." She said.

* * *

Frisk opened the door to her room then shut it behind her as she entered. Her bed was neatly made, making Asriel's bed look even messier than it was. She saw that her plush was on her pillow, having awaited her arrival since she left. She picked it up as she climbed onto her bed and laid down. "sorry i forgot about you…" She quietly said to the plush.

A little bit later, a knock came from the door before it was opened then shut. Someone walked over to and sat down beside her, making her turn and look up. It was just Sans.

"hey kiddo." He said.

"hi dad." She replied.

"that was an interesting decision you made. not wishing your bully what happened to you." Sans stated.

"i'm sorry if i made you mad. that is just how i feel about it." Frisk said.

"i know. i'm not mad. maybe surprised. only hear that from adults more often than from someone your age." Sans replied.

"it just feels right." Frisk said.

"to think that even though what he did to you, he doesn't deserve those things happening to him?" Sans asked.

"something like that i guess…" Frisk replied.

Sans patted her head. "personally, i would love to see what could happen if his friends knew." He said. "but you made the better decision i guess." He sighed.

Frisk sat up and rested her head on his chest. "did mom send you up?" She asked.

Sans chuckled. "she did… but i would have talked with you anyway." He replied.

"thank you." Frisk said.

"would you like to go to our spot tomorrow when you're done playing with asriel?" Sans asked.

"sure." Frisk replied. "don't forget, you have to clean your room for not helping Paps or you don't get any ketchup." She said.

The two of them started to laugh a little and Sans patted Frisk's head. "don't worry. i'll do you a favor and clean my room so you can make papyrus happy." He said.

"and because you want ketchup!" Frisk said, bapping his skull.

"haha…" Sans said. "do you really think you could keep me away from it?" He asked.

"i could throw it all away." Frisk stated.

"you really are evil, aren't you?" He asked.

Frisk just giggled.

Sans patted her head again before he stood up. "welp. i got to head to work now, i'll see you tomorrow." He said.

"you have a job now?" Frisk asked.

"yep. got it while you were away." Sans said.

Frisk rolled her eyes. "obviously." She stated. "where do you work?" She asked.

"i might tell you later." Sans said before heading out the door.

"have fun." Frisk said before the door closed all the way. She let out a sigh and laid back again. She looked out her window and watched as the rain turned into hail.

* * *

 **There. Finally finished another chapter. I'd say the next one will be out shortly after this one, but much like December, my life is soon to be swallowed by theater again and my time will be greatly shortened in February and December. If i don't get the next chapter out in those two months, you can expect one in the first two weeks of April.**


End file.
